Assassin's Creed : Rapture
by Dame Annie
Summary: Helen Keller est un vrai garçon manqué qui ne manque ni de répondant, ni de ressources. C'est d'ailleurs pour ces deux raisons qu'elle fut rapidement embarquée chez les Blighters. (rated M for violence, strong coarse language & sexual content)
1. Chapitre 1 - Pretty Boy

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft.**

 **La famille Keller est mon invention.**

* * *

Un brouillard de charbon flottait au-dessus de Londres comme un mauvais présage lorsque Jacob Frye localisa enfin sa première cible. Le premier Ministre Disraeli marchait non sans escorte, suivit de près par un homme que Jacob identifia comme sa seconde cible. « Te voilà. » Souffla-t-il en ajustant sa capuche juste au-dessus de ses yeux. Il bondit d'un toit à un autre avec une souplesse qui contrastait brutalement avec sa carrure, et s'approcha silencieusement de l'homme à la redingote avant que ce dernier ne parvienne à ses fins. Un dernier bond et il plaqua sa cible sur le sol mouillé de la capitale, effleurant sa gorge du tranchant de sa lame.

« Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mr B. » Ironisa l'assassin en esquissant un délicieux sourire victorieux.

« B. ?! » S'exclama l'interpellé tout en essayant maladroitement de se dégager de son emprise douloureuse. « Mon nom est Herbert ! »

Jacob tiqua. Il haussa un sourcil et se redressa sensiblement. « Alors pourquoi suivez-vous le Premier Ministre ? » Se pourrait-il qu'Evie ait eu tort? Non… L'idée de le lui faire remarquer était déjà trop plaisante à imaginer.

« C'est juste un foutu travail. Un vieux type me paye pour… » Un coup de feu, le bruissement d'un crâne qui se fracasse contre le pavé suivit d'un silence.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, contrarié mais habitué à ce que les missions que sa sœur lui confit tournent au vinaigre. Identifiant la trajectoire de la balle, le coup ne pouvait venir que de l'édifice juste derrière lui, soit l'Abbaye de Westminster. En y regardant de plus près, il n'eut aucun mal à localiser la moue satisfaite sur le visage du blighter campé sur le toit.

« foutu bâtard… »

S'il y avait bien une chose qui agaçait Jacob plus encore que les sermons d'Evie, c'était qu'on lui vole la vedette. Et s'il y avait encore une chose qui pouvait apaiser ses nerfs, c'était le meurtre de cette petite enflure là-haut. Mais avant, il aurait droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Escaladant le bâtiment à l'aide de son grappin, il lut sur le visage du Blighter que ce dernier n'avait pas prévu une ascension aussi rapide. C'était un gamin, tout au plus 16 ans, mais en plus d'avoir choisi le mauvais camp, il avait eu la malchance de trop bien viser.

D'un coup sur la nuque, Jacob lui fit voir quelques chandelles avant de l'empoigner par le col et de le suspendre dans le vide.

« Putain de merde ! D'où vous sortez ?! » S'écria l'adolescent après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Cette voix… « Pour tout te dire, je suis né à Crawley, mais on s'en fou. Pour qui tu bosses ? » Soupira l'assassin en le secouant d'avantage, arrachant un autre cri de terreur à son interlocuteur.

« J'connais pas son nom ! Em… Un Viel homme, grosse moustache. Bel uniforme, un hussard je crois. Pitié ? »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix se transformait. Sur le moment, Jacob ignora ce détail et le secoua une dernière fois. « Son plan ?! »

« Il va me tuer si je vous le dis. » Implora le garçon qui s'agrippait désormais de toutes ses forces aux bras de l'assassin.

« Et si je te jette là tu auras les jambes brisées et devras bosser le reste de ta maudite vie dans un hospice. Dis-moi, et tu pourras t'enfuir. » Jacob fit mine de relâcher son emprise et le blighter eut un hoquet

« DEMAIN ! » Il s'égosilla, les yeux luisants. « Mes camarades vont attaquer le convoi du Premier ministre en direction du parlement ! »

Satisfait, Jacob tira l'adolescent vers lui pour le balancer ensuite violemment contre un conduit de cheminée. Il sortit sa lame sur le point de rompre sa parole et de ne laisser aucun témoin lorsqu'il se figea. Devant-lui, le blighter qu'il prenait pour un adolescent stupide tentait maladroitement de rassembler sa chemise déchirée, supposée dissimuler l'épais bandeau comprimant sa poitrine. De plus, le béret qu'il portait avait volé et une épaisse chevelure rousse dégringolait sur ses épaules. « Merde alors. » Souffla-t-il en écarquillant un peu plus les yeux. Non pas qu'il ait pour habitude de se montrer plus tendre envers les demoiselles, mais celle-ci avait eu le mérite de piquer sa curiosité. Pourquoi diable se déguiser ainsi ?

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il en réduisant considérablement la distance les séparant.

« Vas te faire foutre. » Siffla la jeune femme en lui assénant un coup de pied puissant dans le tibia et profitant de l'occasion pour s'enfuir.

« Sale gueuse pestiférée.. ! » marmonna Jacob mâchoire serrée par la douleur, et la main plaquée sur sa jambe.

/

Helen Keller traversa le pont à toute vitesse, bousculant absolument toutes les personnes sur son chemin et ignorant les insultes qui fusaient à son égard. Elle manqua plusieurs fois de passer sous les roues d'une diligence et se sentit en sécurité lorsqu'elle arriva dans une petite ruelle sombre, certainement le lieu de rendez-vous de tous les coupe-gorges. Autrement dit : personne n'aurait l'idée de la trouver ici, et surtout pas le chef des Rooks. Jacob Frye.

Oh ça elle connaissait son nom oui, les exploits des jumeaux Frye étaient dans toutes les bouches depuis quelques semaines chez les Blighters. D'ailleurs, ce boulot n'avait plus rien d'amusant depuis leur arrivée à Londres. Quand elle s'était pointée, avec son béret et sa grosse voix, son travail consistait à faire des rondes à droite à gauches en s'esclaffant à chaque blague obscène de ses camarades, terroriser un peu la population puis se saouler au Pub pour oublier que sa vie n'avait aucun sens.

Elle n'avait pas honte, jamais. Il lui arrivait même d'être fier d'elle, et de son talent inné pour se sortir du pétrin.

Après tout, qui lui avait tendu la main à la disparition de sa mère ? Qui s'était pris de pitié pour son pauvre père quand la famille n'avait plus un sou ? Personne ne leva le petit doigt pour eux. Car personne ne donne sans recevoir quelque chose en échange. La bonté gratuite n'existe pas.

Helen tenta de rafistoler un peu sa chemise avant de progresser dans la ruelle et de rejoindre les quartiers les plus mal famés de la capitale. Sur la route, elle fut tentée d'entrée au Pub et de dépenser ses dernières pièces mais elle avait un uniforme à réparer.

Chez les Blighters, les femmes étaient presque aussi nombreuses que les hommes, elles subissaient néanmoins les plaisanteries graveleuses et les mains baladeuses des hommes. C'était difficile à admettre, mais Helen s'amusait bien en leur compagnie en se faisant passer pour le sexe fort. Elle y trouvait son compte et on lui foutait une paix royale si on oublie les surnoms comme « grenouille » ou « le nabot ». Il était hors de question que ça change, et surtout pas suite à son altercation avec le jumeau Frye.

Helen fronça les sourcils en repensant à toute la scène. Comment avait-elle pu perdre son sang-froid aussi vite ? Et comment avait-il pu reprendre aussi facilement le contrôle de cette fichue situation alors qu'elle venait de lui damer le pion ? La frustration et la colère se mêlèrent pour former une boule dans l'estomac de la rouquine tandis qu'elle respirait des effluves familières d'urine et d'alcool.

« Home sweet Home… » Soupira-t-elle en poussant la porte d'entrée. « Hazel Grace ? »

Des pas à l'étage, suivit d'une petite voix mélodieuse. « Helen ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu du grabuge à… » Elle leva sa main à son visage en remarquant l'état lamentable de la chemise de sa sœur. « Tu… Ils ont… »

Helen arqua un sourcil interrogateur avant de comprendre ce qu'Hazel s'imaginait. Elle piqua un fard et secoua négativement la tête « Nan ! Nan-nan-nan-nan… ça va pas ?! »

« Alors quoi ? Tu m'expliques ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. « J'ai surtout besoin d'une pointe de couture à l'instante, au cas où ça te serait passé par-dessus la tête, chère sœur. »

« Montes avant que papa ne rentre. » Lui ordonna cette dernière en relevant un peu son jupon pour ne pas se casser les dents dans les escaliers. Un détail qui pouvait paraitre évident mais qu'Hellen oubliait assez régulièrement pour en avoir gardé une petite cicatrice permanente en haut du front.

/

«Tu as de la chance qu'il me reste du fil blanc. »

Helen sourit tout en admirant sa grande sœur s'atteler à la tâche. Hazel Grace était d'une beauté indéniable. Un visage fin, la peau claire et les lèvres naturellement rosées. Des yeux bleus lumineux et de longs cheveux blonds dorés, comme maman.

Lorsque la jeune femme croisa son propre reflet dans la vitre, son sourire s'évanouit. Elle… N'avait rien d'une princesse. Plus petite qu'Hazel, elle était filiforme et ce bandeau qu'elle m'était sur sa poitrine était une funeste blague puisqu'il n'y avait presque rien à cacher, finalement. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond pas très blond, ou d'un roux pas très roux non plus. Le tout mélangé dans un fouillis de boucles qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Elle trouvait également ses yeux démesurés par rapport à la taille de son visage, son nez trop petit et ses lèvres pas assez charnues. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait hérité des cernes permanentes de son père, lui donnant l'air d'une camée notoire chaque fois qu'elle manquait ses huit heures de sommeil consécutives.

« … Hazel. » Soupira Helen en évitant soigneusement de croiser à nouveau son reflet. « J'ai tué un homme aujourd'hui. »

L'interpellée redressa le menton et posa son regard magnifique sur sa petite sœur. « Dis-moi que c'était un accident Helen. »

Une grimace. « Oui et non. Mais si je ne le laissais tout déballer et que Roth en avait eu vent, ni toi, ni moi et ni papa n'aurions été en sécurité ici. » Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et chercha l'approbation d'Hazel, qui ne vint pas.

« Hazel, je ne suis pas un monstre. »

« C'était qui ? » Demanda l'aînée, sourcils froncés, visiblement appliquée.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as dit que tu avais tué un homme pour qu'il ne dise rien. A qui il parlait ? »

« Oh… » Souffla Helen. Elle toussa et glissa une main dans sa tignasse « Hum… Jacob Frye. »

* * *

 **Wow. Le premier Chapitre est ici. On pose les bases et on inspire pour les suivants.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est agréable de savoir que l'on est lu (ﾉ∇≦*)**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Damn Evie Frye

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft.**

 **La famille Keller est mon invention.**

* * *

 **L** a nuit a enveloppé Londres de son manteau noir quand la porte d'entrée grince à nouveau. Hazel Grace dépose la chemise presque réparée sur le lit avant de secouer sa sœur qui dort déjà profondément.

« Mais quoi ? » Gémit cette dernière en essuyant un petit filet de bave de son menton.

« Papa est rentré. » Lui souffla Hazel tout en dégageant ses grosses boucles désordonnées de son visage.

Helen et son père avaient toujours été très proches. Bien plus proches que la majorité des filles et leur géniteur à cette époque. Ils partageaient l'amour des travaux manuels, du travail bien fait, et des chaussures vernies. Pour rien au monde, la jeune femme ne manquait une occasion de discuter un peu avec lui, bien que cela implique de dormir moins.

Les deux sœurs se rendirent jusqu'au salon pauvrement meublé et enlacèrent le quinquagénaire avec tendresse.

« Mes filles ! » Lança Harry Keller en esquissant un sourire, illuminant un peu son visage fatigué.

« Je vais faire du thé. » Chanta Hazel tout en s'éloignant de cette douce routine.

« Fais donc, Madame parfaite. » Rétorqua Helen avec un clin d'œil.

Harry se laissa mollement tomber dans le vieux fauteuil en cuir à côté de la cheminée, et se massa les tempes de ses mains calleuses d'ouvrier. Il travaillait énormément, et sa vie ne se résumait désormais plus qu'à réparer à vitesse grand V toutes les machines défaillantes de l'usine à laquelle il appartenait. Un métier difficile qui l'avait fait vieillir prématurément.

« Alors mes princesse ? Cette journée ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant dans les mains la tasse qu'Hazel lui tendait, laissant une douce chaleur se diffuser sur sa peau.

Elles se regardèrent, toutes les deux n'ayant qu'un seul nom en tête : Frye. Mais le prononcer risquerait de révéler l'activité d'Helen, ce que cette dernière refusait obstinément de faire en présence de son cher père. S'il avait la moindre idée de ce dans quoi sa petite fille s'était enrôlée, il en tomberait malade. De plus, Harry avait plusieurs fois sous-entendu que l'arrivée des jumeaux Frye n'était pas une mauvaise chose, et qu'ils arriveraient peut-être à rendre la vie meilleure dans la Capitale.

Apparemment, Evie était une femme splendide et très intelligente. Jacob quant à lui… Inutile d'en faire un dessin puisqu'Helen l'avait vu de très près, et qu'il avait tout d'une brute.

Enfin ce n'étaient pas eux qui lui avaient donné sa chance, et un travail. Seuls les Blighters avait eu pitié d'elle – de lui, peu importe – et l'avaient engagée sans poser de question. C'était grâce à Roth qu'Helen réussissait à alléger les épaules de son père, et c'était bien trop facile de se proclamer grand seigneur en créant les Rooks pour « libérer » une ville moisie jusqu'à la moelle. Trop facile d'arriver sur un château branlant et de n'avoir qu'à foutre un coup de pied dedans pour que tout s'écroule.

Helen sursauta quand Hazel lui envoya un coup de coude. « J'ai réparé les chaussures d'un grand avocat ! » Lança-t-elle sans réfléchir avant de fusiller son ainée du regard.

Officiellement, Helen travaillait comme apprentie chez un cordonnier. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé avec des horaires suffisamment pauvres pour que son paternel ne puisse jamais lui rendre visite.

Le vieil homme sourit et caressa ses enfants du regard avant de s'endormir doucement dans son fauteuil.

/

Jamais ô grand JAMAIS Harry Keller ne devait se douter de quoi que ce soit. Songea Helen en étouffant un gémissement tandis que sa sœur serrait son bandeau au maximum contre sa poitrine. Quand Hazel Grace lui tendit sa chemise, elle ouvrit de grand yeux émerveillés : comme neuve.

« Pourquoi tu ne quittes pas les Blighters ? » Demanda la belle blonde en s'emparant d'un ruban pour chignon.

« Pour faire _quoi_ ? » S'agaça Helen qui essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses énormes cernes en les frottant vigoureusement avec ses doigts.

Hazel soupira d'impatience. « Pour rejoindre les Rooks espèce de pomme ! »

« Tu plaisantes ?! »

« Pas avec ça non. » Répliqua l'ainée en contraignant sa sœur à la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Tu te rends bien compte que les Rooks sont de plus en plus nombreux. Et ta bande de charlots là… » Elle fronça les sourcils et sentit son estomac se nouer. « Vous allez droit dans le mur. Si ce n'est pas un rook qui aura raison de toi, alors l'un des jumeaux s'en chargera. »

Helen se libéra de l'emprise d'Hazel et recula d'un pas, visiblement exaspérée. « Tu ne comprends pas. Y'a un an, j'ai sonné partout pour trouver un travail. Il n'y a que les portes des usines qui étaient grandes ouvertes. Personne ne voulait nous aider, comment tu peux avoir oublié ça ? Les regards des voisins après la mort de maman, les rumeurs… » Elle boutonna sa veste et attrapa son béret. « Toi tu t'es fait renvoyer comme une malpropre parce que tu as une santé fragile. Qui s'est soucié de papa, ouvrier pauvre avec deux filles sans la moindre dot sur les bras ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la petite chambre. La réponse, Hazel l'avait entendue des centaines de fois : Les Blighters par-ci, les Blighters par-là. Ce maudit Roth qui savait où trouver les âmes les plus fragiles et corruptibles. Ce qui lui sautait aux yeux néanmoins, mais qu'Helen n'avouerait jamais, c'est que sa petit sœur se servait de ses nouvelles fonctions pour se venger des gens en général. Ces mêmes gens qui ne leur avaient pas tendu la main au bord du gouffre.

Dans la maison Keller, tout le monde se sacrifiait pour tenter de retrouver un ersatz de bonheur. Hazel Grace par exemple, avait reçu un bon nombre de demandes en mariage. Mais chaque fois, cela impliquait de laisser Harry et Helen seuls avec toutes les tâches qu'elle s'était attribuées : ménage, lessives, courses, cuisine, courrier, couture, etc…

« A plus tard, Hazel Grace. » Lança la cadette en enfonçant son pistolet dans sa ceinture.

La belle regarda la fichue tête de mule qui lui servait de petite sœur s'en aller, mais n'en démordit pas. Il était temps que sa colère laisse place à d'avantage de raison. Qu'elle murisse et cesse d'en vouloir à la terre entière.

« A ce soir, idiote. » Souffla-t-elle, déjà agrippée par la crainte quotidienne de ne pas la voir réapparaître.

/

« Perdu ! » S'exclama le Blighter en tapant du pied sur le sol.

Helen fronça du nez en jetant un deuxième coup d'œil à la carte que venait de poser son adversaire. Ça pour avoir perdu, elle l'avait bien dans l'os. Mimant l'indifférence, elle avança l'argent parié et fit la moue. « La chance du débutant, Oliver. » Soupira-t-elle de cette voix grave qu'elle avait l'habitude d'user.

« Par ici la money ! »

Perdre aux jeux n'est pas agréable. Mais perdre de précieuses pièces à cause d'un foutu hasard était encore plus frustrant. Finalement, Helen en vint à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait relevé le défi. Elle se savait poissarde et le hasard – le destin, appelez ça comme vous voulez – n'était pas son grand copain. Elle avait plutôt le sentiment que quelqu'un là-haut se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment les gênes avaient été répartit entre elle et sa sœur. Mêmes parents et pourtant, l'une était une beauté fragile tandis qu'elle était la définition même de la robustesse, avec une tête de crapaud.

Un sifflement dans l'air, suivit d'une ombre. Helen leva les yeux pour y trouver la silhouette d'une grande femme. « L'autre Frye ?! » Elle se leva si brusquement qu'elle en fit tomber son tabouret et pointa l'assassin du doigt. « Mec ! Bouges-toi ! Elle va… »

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac lui coupa le souffle et la rouquine recula instinctivement sans comprendre. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » souffla-t-elle en fusillant son camarade du regard.

« Je… J'en sais rien bordel ! » Gémit la grande brute en se frottant la nuque, arrachant la fléchette qui y était plantée.

Helen sentit son cœur se serrer et la peur lui piquer le bout des doigts. Quand son camarade empoigna son pistolet pour le pointer en direction de son visage, elle n'obéit plus qu'à son instinct et se jeta sur le côté au moment où le premier coup de feu claqua dans l'air.

Incapable de savoir si elle était blessée ou non, elle courut jusque derrière une vieille palissade et eut un hoquet de terreur en voyant le bois exploser à quelques centimètres de son flanc.

« Nom d'un… » Elle fit plusieurs roulades en avant et se retrouva face à une autre palissade qu'elle escalada d'un bond.

A peine avait-elle touché pied à terre qu'elle entendit un autre coup de feu, puis le bois craquer sous le poids du Blighter à sa poursuite. Helen grimaça et se maudit elle-même dans toutes les langues lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un cul-de-sac. « Je suis la plus grosse bourrique que cette Terre ait portée. » Soupira-t-elle avant de décrocher à son tour son pistolet de sa ceinture et de le pointer en direction de son compagnon vêtu de rouge.

« Oliver ? »

Le Blighter ne semblait plus répondre à son nom, ni même faire preuve de la moindre humanité. Le regard d'Helen se durcit mais sa main tremblait. Tuer Oliver reviendrait à supprimer l'une des personnes qu'elle connaissait le mieux au sein des Blighters. Un colosse qui n'avait pas vraiment eu de chance dans la vie et avec qui elle avait pris l'habitude de descendre quelques pintes plus ou moins n'importe quel soir.

Un nouveau coup de poing lui arracha quelques remords et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Quand son dos heurta le sol et qu'elle vit le bras d'Oliver dressé en l'air, Helen pressa machinalement sur la détente, yeux fermés.

Un liquide poisseux et chaud éclaboussa un côté du visage pâle de la rouquine. Une idée alors saugrenue lui vint en tête : est-ce que le sang des Rooks coulait vert ? Elle secoua la tête énergiquement pour ne pas devenir folle mais fut incapable de se redresser. Le poids de la culpabilité la clouait au sol… A moins que ce ne soit celui d'Oliver, étalé sur elle.

Helen poussa un long gémissement lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à se libérer. Son corps tout entier était douloureux. Comble de cette belle journée de merde : son flingue était resté quelque part sous Oliver.

« C'était quoi cette putain de connerie de bordel de merde de _FAIS CHIER, OLIVER_ ! »

Vomir un tas d'insultes lui fit un bien fou. Donner un coup de pied dans un mur de brique par contre…

* * *

 **Pas facile de rester une femme distinguée quand on a le visage plein d'hémoglobine.**


	3. Chapitre 3 - The Devil's Acre

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **La famille Keller est mon invention.**

* * *

Le mois de Novembre 1868 débutait à peine qu'un froid glacial s'était déjà installé sur toute l'Angleterre. Les conditions de travail des ouvriers, déjà précaires, devinrent rapidement insupportables. Le froid mordait les mains découvertes, faisant fleurir un petit marché de laine venue des Indes.

Helen fut arrachée de son sommeil par un énième train circulant sur la ligne, située à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Habituée mais néanmoins frustrée, elle traina des pieds jusqu'à la petite salle de bain dans laquelle Hazel avait déjà fait chauffer de l'eau afin de se glisser dans un bain parfumé. Mais où diable trouvait-elle tous ces sels ?

« Des cadeaux de tes admirateurs secrets-pas-très-secrets ? » Demanda la cadette, piquée par la jalousie.

Hazel sourit mais ne répondit pas, suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas souffler sur les braises.

« Tu veux que je te lave les cheveux Helen ? »

L'interpellée arqua un sourcil avant de glisser une main dans cet amatis de boucles et de nœuds qui lui servait de chevelure. Elle haussa les épaules puis commença à se déshabiller très rapidement pour sauter dans la baignoire avec sa sœur, esquissant un sourire de soulagement quand la chaleur de l'eau l'embrassa.

Hazel Grâce échappa un petit rire cristallin avant de se redresser puis de s'atteler à la tâche. Ses cheveux à elle étaient soigneusement peignés en un chignon, impeccables.

« Ton œil est encore bleu. » Fit tout de même remarquer la belle après quelques minutes. « Fais attention à ne pas trop jouer avec le feu. Si papa… »

« Il n'en saura rien. » Grommela Helen, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules.

« Que tu dis, il n'est pas stupide. Tu as juste de la chance qu'il soit trop exténué pour prêter attention aux détails. »

Helen se contenta de faire des bulles, agacée par la tournure que prenait cette conversation. La petite pièce demeura silencieuse quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau train ne vienne troubler l'eau par ses vibrations.

« J'en peux plus de ce train, pourquoi personne ne l'arrête jamais ? »

Hazel rit à nouveau, renversant sa tête en arrière. « Ce n'est pas le train de ton grand ami Jacob ? »

« Tout le monde sait que c'est le repaire des Frye. » Rétorqua la rouquine « Mais le QG des Rooks est à la taverne des Seven Bells. »

« Wow… Tu en sais des choses. »

« C'est mon travail, tu te souviens ? »

« Je croyais que ton travail consistait à terroriser les populations et te murger après 7 heures. » Minauda Hazel tout en venant enfin à bout des nœuds de sa sœur.

En guise de réponse, Helen lui envoya de l'eau à la figure et une guerre bon enfant débuta.

/

« Allez Helen, je n'aime te savoir dehors à cette heure. »

« Mais je n'suis pas toute seule, puisque tu m'accompagnes ! » Répondit malicieusement la rouquine en présentant le Pub, les deux bras tendus « TADAAAAA ! »

Hazel Grace demeura pantoise quelques instants. Un Pub oui, comme beaucoup d'autres à Londres sinon que celui-ci se trouvait à Westminster. Se demander si l'établissement était mal fréquenté reviendrait à se demander s'il arrivait aux prostituées d'écarter les cuisses.

« Helen… Rentrons. » Protesta la belle blonde, resserrant les gants qu'elle venait d'acheter contre elle.

« Pas question ! Ce soir, je te retire ce foutu balais du c.. »

« Tu connais cette femme ? » Coupa Hazel en pointant du doigt une vieille dame vêtue de haute-couture, assise à une table et en pleine conversation avec deux Blighters.

« Je rêve où elle vient de leur distribuer des bonbons ? » S'insurgea Helen, alors incognito dans ses vêtements d'homme.

« Pauvre petit, tu en voulais ? » Lança une voix masculine juste derrière les sœurs.

L'aînée sursauta tandis que l'autre identifia rapidement à qui elle avait affaire. « Jacob Frye… De Crawley. » Dit-elle sans chercher à dissimuler son mécontentement.

« Lui-même. » Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Helen prit le temps de le regarder de haut en bas avant d'esquisser à son tour une moue moqueuse. « Joli sac que vous tenez-là. Et mignon votre… Chiot. »

« Si c'est l'heure des compliments alors : jolie moustache. C'est une vraie ? » Rétorqua Jacob en prenant un malin plaisir à regarder la Blighter porter sa main à son visage rougissant.

« Allons Helen, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas de moustache. » Murmura l'aînée en lui assenant un coup de coude. « Quant à vous Mr Frye, vous avez certainement oublié les règles de base de la politesse. » Elle lui tendit sa main délicate « Hazel-Grâce Keller, je suis la sœur de _l'énergumène_ à ma droite. »

Jacob ouvrit de grands yeux puis se radoucit au fur et à mesure que son regard détaillait les traits harmonieux de la jeune femme, ainsi que les courbes que sa robe - bien que usée - mettait en valeur. Il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un prompt baiser.

« Toutes mes excuses Miss Keller. » Son regard se porta ensuite sur la dame à la table et il incita les deux sœurs à les rejoindre en leur présentant deux chaises.

Hazel Grace rougit sensiblement et se défit de la poigne d'Helen, laquelle tentait de leur faire rebrousser chemin.

« Mais enfin Hazel, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! » Souffla cette dernière, de plus en plus contrariée. « C'est Jacob Frye ! Tu te souviens ? FRYE ! Le même qui a manqué de planter ta _sœur-chérie_ y'a même pas trois semaines ! »

« Et visiblement il sait que tu es une femme. Pour autant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il t'ait vendue aux Blighters. » Répliqua la blonde en un murmure, prenant place à côté de la vieille dame et son chien.

« Mais… »

L'arrivée brutale de quatre pintes sur la table envoya pour de bon les objections d'Helen aux oubliettes. Jacob s'installa en face d'Hazel, et à la gauche d'Helen, levant son verre pour trinquer.

« Madame Disraeli, je vous présente la fratrie Keller. »

Mary-Ann s'enquit d'un large sourire – visiblement très enthousiaste pour quelqu'un d'assit à un Pub du Devil's Acre – et tendit sa main aux nouvelles arrivantes. L'une la serra tandis que l'autre se sentit obligée de l'embrasser pour se maintenir dans son satané rôle. « Vous êtes tous les deux très charmants. D'où connaissez-vous Mr Frye dites-moi ? »

Helen laissa couler la conversation sans s'y impliquer. Plusieurs questions cependant demeuraient en suspend : que faisais Jacob en compagnie de la femme du Premier Ministre ? Et que faisaient-ils ici, dans le Pub le plus dangereux de Londres ? La jeune femme n'était pas à son aise, sentant les regards de plusieurs Blighters sur son dos. Comment allait-elle justifier à ses camarades cette soirée en compagnie de Jacob Frye ? Il n'y avait qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'ils finissent tous la tête à l'envers et oublient ce détail. _Impossible…_ Songea-t-elle tout en écoutant vaguement ce qu'il se disait.

Jacob profita du fait que les deux femmes fassent connaissance et discutent couture pour se tourner en direction d'Helen et faire glisser son verre sous son nez pour la tirer de sa torpeur.

« Fous-moi la paix. » Lança la rouquine, mâchoire serrée.

« Helen Keller. » Souffla-t-il en retour avec un sourire satisfait.

« Dis-le plus fort tiens, ils n'ont pas bien entendu à Santa Fé. »

Il étouffa un nouveau ricanement en avalant une grande gorgée de bière puis parla à voix basse pour ne pas la braquer d'avantage.

« Pourquoi ce déguisement alors ? »

« J'aime pas les mains baladeuses. » Répondit Helen au tac-o-tac en buvant à son tour une moitié de sa pinte.

Jacob s'amusa à la détailler soigneusement du regard avant de hausser les épaules, visiblement pas convaincu.

« Hm. Les risques sont plutôt minimes en ce qui te concerne. »

Piquée au vif, Helen sentit la moutarde lui piquer le nez. Elle n'avait pas hérité de la même perfection que sa grande sœur, c'était évident. Mais quel plaisir ce grossier personnage pouvait-il trouver à la torturer ainsi ?

Helen déglutit difficilement. Elle finit d'une traite le reste de sa pinte et inspira profondément.

« Jacob Frye de Crawley.. »

L'interpellé arqua un sourcil interrogateur à son égard.

« Vous n'être qu'une _sinistre merde_. »

Il sourit une nouvelle fois et Helen en profita pour lui prendre son verre et le vider lui aussi. Boire lui faisait du bien… L'alcool lui faisait du bien. Quand elle buvait, Helen arrivait à enterrer toutes ses angoisses, ses tristesses, ses complexes… Du moins, c'était une solution très satisfaisante sur le court terme.

« Sacrée descente pour une gamine. »

« Une autre. » Exigea celle-ci, dans un murmure.

Jacob s'exécuta sans résistance. Il rapporta quatre nouvelles pintes dont deux finirent presque directement dans le gosier d'Helen. La vision de la jeune femme commençait à se troubler mais du même coup, elle sentait son cœur s'alléger à mesure qu'elle perdait pieds.

/

Le froid devenait de plus en plus piquant et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'Helen revint avec une énième boisson. Elle titubait entre les tables lorsque son regard trouva le bras de Jacob, caressant doucement le dos de la robe d'Hazel, tandis que celle-ci rosissait sensiblement sans cesser de discuter avec Madame Disraeli. Est-ce que ces deux-là s'étaient passé le mot pour la rendre folle ?!

Helen progressa rapidement dans leur direction puis renversa furieusement la bière sur la tête de l'assassin. Celui-ci eut pour reflexe d'attraper directement la nuque de la rouquine et de plaquer sa tête violemment contre la table.

« Helen ! » S'écria l'aînée en se redressant pour attraper le bras de Jacob. « Ne lui faites pas de mal ! »

L'assassin sentit rapidement l'atmosphère du Pub changer et vit tous les Blighters se lever, armes aux poings. Cette bande d'écervelés n'attendaient qu'une étincelle pour s'embraser.

Il relâcha la nuque de la jeune femme et attrapa rapidement la femme du premier ministre ainsi que son chien pour fuir en direction de leur voiture. « Madame Disraeli, il est temps de partir. » Dit-il avec un sourire charmant.

Et alors qu'il poussait légèrement Mary-Ann Disraeli afin qu'elle ne traîne pas, plusieurs dagues tranchèrent l'air pour venir se loger dans les crânes des Blighters assez idiots pour se lancer à leur poursuite.

En se retournant, Jacob lança un dernier regard en direction des deux sœurs. Il vit une Hazel furieuse tenter de ramasser une Helen qui le regarda à son tour, avec une expression de victoire vissée sur son visage. _Petite conne…_ Songea-t-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle venait de remporter cette manche.

/

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ta bêtise ?! » S'écria la belle blonde en retirant nerveusement les pinces de ses magnifiques cheveux.

Allongée sur son lit, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Helen se contenta d'imiter sa sœur en train de parler.

« Je suis sérieuse Helen ! Qu'aurais-tu fait s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Madame Disraeli ?! Tu serais allée apporter une boîte de chocolats au Premier ministre peut-être ? »

« Parle pas de bouffe s'il-te-plaît, je suis à deux doigts de changer la couleur du tapis… »

« Quelle classe ! » Railla Hazel, fatiguée par les grossièretés en série que sa sœur était capable de sortir. « Tu es désespérante. »

« _JE_ suis désespérante ?! » Se révolta la rouquine en trouvant finalement la force de se redresser. « Attends, c'est la meilleure ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me laisse tripoter par un inconnu ! Pire, l'assassin qui a cherché à trancher la gorge de ta sœur ! »

Hazel Grace rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Un mélange de colère et d'embarras. « Monsieur Frye est un gentleman. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru voir mais… »

« Hypocrite. » Ricana Helen « Toi qui me rabâche les oreilles avec tes 'principes' » Elle prit une pause caricaturale et se mit à imiter sa sœur « ' _Oh Helen, tu sais Helen, moi j'épouserai un homme cultivé, qui me parlera des étoiles et qui sera féru de sciences ou de littératures. Oh Helen, je veux qu'il me lise de la poésie au coin du feu, et me donne de magnifiques enfants !_ ' »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis Helen… »

« Oh mais je suis certaine qu'il possède au moins l'outil adéquat pour te faire pondre, si ça peut te réconforter. »

« Helen ! »

Hazel Grace se leva, prit la bougie ainsi que son épaisse couverture et quitta leur petite chambre pour aller dormir dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle entendit les ronflements d'Harry au rez-de-chaussée, elle devina qu'il s'était encore assoupi dans son fauteuil, et elle s'installa dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

* * *

 **Je suis comme tout le monde, je n'aime pas les histoires trop simples. Et ce que je déteste par-dessus tout ce sont les Mary-Sue et les Gary Stu. (_ _|||)**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous souhaitez des chapitres plus longs ou si ce format vous convient (￣▽￣)ゞ**

 **N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire si l'histoire vous plaît (・ωｰ)～**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Blood price

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **La famille Keller est mon invention.**

* * *

 **T** out ce qu'Hazel désirait, c'était être utile. Bien entendu, elle rêvait d'épouser un homme bien, de vivre un mariage d'amour et de fonder sa propre famille. Mais ses ambitions étaient bien au-delà. Alors qu'elle travaillait comme gouvernante, elle tenait son rôle à la perfection, enseignant les trois « R » _[la lecture, l'écriture, et le calcul_ _(reading, (w)riting and reckoning)]_ comme convenu aux enfants de la famille. Mais ce qu'elle aimait également, c'était leur transmettre l'amour des belles choses, l'amour de la connaissance.

Elle aimait enseigner avec passion, si bien qu'elle parvenait toujours à ses fins, séduisant les petits comme les grands avec sa voix douce et son sourire tendre.

Helen de son côté, avait toujours été plus tête brûlée, plus casse-cou aussi. Ça ne faisait pas d'elle une femme sans la moindre éducation, mais rester assise des heures sur une chaise avec un livre entre les mains n'était pas son truc.

Très proche d'Harry, son père, elle avait appris à se servir de ses dix doigts rapidement, et à monter à cheval. Elle préférait porter des pantalons plutôt que des robes, et ne ratait jamais une occasion de se salir.

Si elles étaient toutes les deux très différentes, il était un point sur lequel aucun doute n'était possible : Hazel Grace et Helen s'aimaient énormément. Elles étaient très complices... Et le fait qu'elles n'aient que trois ans d'écart y était pour beaucoup. Hazel était une vraie maman quand il s'agissait de sa petite sœur. Elle posait sur elle un regard bienveillant même lorsqu'elles étaient en désaccord sur quelque chose.

Alors ce silence… Qui durait depuis bientôt deux jours, était une véritable torture. Helen, trop fière pour admettre ses torts d'un côté, et de l'autre Hazel, la tête plongée dans les tâches ménagères pour ne pas avoir à penser.

« Bien. » Soupira Harry. « J'imagine ni l'une ni l'autre n'a l'intention de m'expliquer ? »

Le souper venait d'être servit dans un silence qui commençait à devenir familier, et Helen faisait tourner sa cuillère dans son bol, la tête mollement posée sur son coude.

Hazel garda son menton bien levée, comme chaque fois qu'elle était furieuse, puis jeta un regard assassin à sa sœur. « Oh et bien, ta fille n'est qu'une vulgaire catin hypocrite, parait-il. » Lança-t-elle, glaciale.

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! » Se défendit Helen

« Ah non, c'est vrai, je ne suis bonne qu'à 'pondre les bébés d'un illustre inconnu' alors. Ça change tout. » Rectifia l'aînée.

Harry tiqua, sourcils froncés. Mais quelle était cette scène grotesque qui était en train de se jouer devant ses yeux ? « Hazel Grace Keller, tu es enceinte ?! »

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard incrédule avant rétorquer un « NON » en parfaite symbiose.

« PAPA ! Voyons ! » Gémit Hazel qui venait de virer pourpre.

Helen se mit à ricaner, moqueuse. « Tu n'disais pas ça quand il… »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » S'emporta Harry en tapant si fort du poing sur la table, que les verres se renversèrent et les deux jeunes femmes eurent un hoquet avant de se tenir droit comme des piquets, silencieuses.

Il soupira d'exaspération tout en se massant doucement la tempe. Des cernes énormes pendaient sous ses yeux, et Helen ne manqua pas de remarquer que ses mains étaient plus abimées qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Pour une fois que je rentre tôt pour partager un dîner avec mes filles adorées… Et vous me… »

Il se tu, visiblement à bout de nerf, les yeux vitreux. Le cœur d'Hazel Grace se serra et elle envoya un coup de pied sous la table à sa petite sœur. Lorsque cette dernière releva la tête en grimaçant, elle lui fit signe de faire quelque chose.

 _« Quoi donc ? »_ Mima la rouquine avec les lèvres.

 _« N'importe quoi ! Débrouille-toi ! »_ Répondit l'autre de la même façon.

Helen grogna intérieurement. D'accord, elle était certainement la mieux placée pour réconforter son père. Mais elle n'était pas douée pour montrer ses sentiments… ça, c'était le talent d'Hazel.

« Papa… » Souffla-t-elle juste avant de se faire interrompre par un nouveau coup sur la table qui lui arracha un second hoquet. Décidément.

« Dans votre chambre. Foutez le camp. »

Les filles échangèrent une nouvelle fois un regard incrédule, puis quand le poing d'Harry se serra encore, elles obéirent et montèrent toutes les deux dans la petite chambre, porte close.

/

La cheminée dans la chambre des filles Keller prenait bien un tiers de la place. Mais en cette nuit particulièrement froide, elles remerciaient le ciel de son existence. Un peu plus loin, collé au mur de gauche se trouvait le lit d'Helen. Et en parallèle, collé au mur de droite se trouvait celui d'Hazel. Les deux lits n'étaient séparés que d'un mètre tout au plus. Du côté d'Helen, il y avait l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, extrêmement mal isolée mais puisqu'elle donnait sur le toit, il arrivait souvent que la cadette l'utilise pour se sauver en cachette.

Sur les murs, le papier peint était relativement bien conservé. Souvenir d'une époque plus heureuse. Quelques étagères et bien sûr, une armoire où les vêtements des filles étaient stockés. Hazel s'était même offert une coiffeuse en chêne, quelques années auparavant. Sur la coiffeuse, des bouteilles multicolores, des parfums, du maquillage et une brosse à cheveux.

Helen aimait bien fouiller dans les affaires de sa sœur. Elle aimait respirer ses parfums et ouvrir son poudrier juste pour le plaisir d'entendre le petit « poc » qu'il faisait chaque fois.

« Combien de temps encore cette mascarade doit durer ? » Demanda froidement la jolie blonde, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche hivernale.

Helen haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui dansaient face à elle. « Jusqu'à ce que tu admettes que tu t'es laissée séduire par ce cogne-fétu de Jacob Frye. »

« Mais enfin Helen ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui voulais aller dans ce Pub. On a bu un peu trop et il se peut que je me sois laissée… _Divertir_ par cet individu. Soit. » Elle secoua négativement la tête et afficha une mimique désinvolte. « Et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'une jeune pucelle instruite ne devrait jamais boire d'alcool. »

Helen étouffa un éclat de rire. « Pucelle instruite ? » Elle s'esclaffa de nouveau et se délecta de l'expression sur le visage de sa sœur. « C'est tellement dégradant de juger la vertu d'une femme sur la fraîcheur de son blason ***** »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? » Demanda Hazel, suspicieuse.

La rouquine ramena sa lourde tignasse bouclée en arrière et souffla pour dégager les quelques mèches restantes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les hommes ont le droit d'expérimenter alors que nous, les femmes, devons rester 'intactes' jusqu'au mariage ? C'est complètement injuste ! »

« Mais enfin Helen ! » La blonde aplatit une main sur sa poitrine et ouvrit de grands yeux outrés par les propos de sa cadette. « Tu offrirais ta vertu au premier venu ? C'est… Il faut voir ça comme un cadeau. Une… » Elle rougit et un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec amusement.

« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que ça fait ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Helen roula des yeux. « De _sexe_ Hazel, je parle de sexe ! »

« Moins fort ! » S'exclama la belle blonde en secouant ses mains. Elles gloussèrent et le côté « interdit » de leur petite conversation les poussa à continuer.

A la maison, il semblait plutôt évident que le sujet de la sexualité ne perçait jamais la surface. Harry travaillait énormément et quand bien même il serait père au foyer, jamais il n'aurait l'idée de parler d'intimité avec ses propres filles. Quant à leur mère, elle avait toujours été très ouverte mais malheureusement, elle n'était plus là pour leur délivrer ses précieux conseils.

« … Alors ? » Chuchota Helen.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

« Bien sûr que non voyons. » Elle laissa couler un court instant de silence puis se mordit la lèvre. « …Et toi ? »

« Non plus. »

Nouveau gloussement, puis le craquement des bûches dans la cheminée. Les deux sœurs étaient à nouveau réunies et complices.

« Tu aimes bien Mr Frye ? » Demanda Hazel Grace avec un sourire.

« Au moins autant que la peste ou la syphilis, moui. » Répondit Helen, étonnamment calme.

« D'accord, j'abuse… » Admit la belle avant de planter son regard magnifique dans le sien. « Mais admets quand même qu'il dégage quelque chose de… » Et elle imita un bruissement de félin.

« Promets-moi de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui. »

Hazel rit de bon cœur face à tout le désespoir qui avait transpiré dans la voix d'Helen.

« Promis. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il n'aime pas la poésie. »

« Si tant est qu'il sache lire. » Ajouta la rouquine.

« Helen Keller, tu es une garce. »

/

« Helen ! »

Silence.

« HELEN ! »

Un chien se mit à aboyer quelques ruelles plus loin, mais toujours aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme.

Craintif à l'idée de se faire repérer par Harry, le Blighter partit à la chasse de plusieurs petits cailloux qu'il lança ensuite contre la fenêtre de la chambre.

Au bout de la seconde poignée, la fenêtre s'ouvrit enfin et Helen jeta un coup d'œil en bas.

« Arthur ?! »

« Helen, 'faut que tu viennes tout de suite ! Les Fryes sont en train de contester notre quartier ! »

La jeune femme poussa un juron ou deux et fit signe à son ami de l'attendre. Arthur et elle se connaissaient depuis leur petite enfance. Ils s'étaient engagés en même temps chez les Blighters et il était le seul parmi eux à connaître son petit secret, évidemment. Muet comme une tombe, Helen savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui peu importe la situation, et elle le lui rendait bien.

Habillée et coiffée de son béret, Helen enjamba l'encadrement de la fenêtre et se rendit compte à ses dépens qu'il avait gelé en ce début de nuit. Elle n'eut aucune accroche et se mit à glisser de façon incontrôlable. A cet instant – et alors qu'elle choyait – elle songea au grappin des jumeaux Frye et se dit qu'il eut été plaisant d'en détenir un, là, maintenant.

Arthur la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne se casse une jambe et lui sourit. « Ça va ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de quitter un lit confortable pour aller se battre au milieu de la nuit, sous cette fichue pluie verglaçante. » Avait-elle répondu en ajustant sa veste. « On y va ? »

Il se mit à courir et elle lui emboita le pas. Le vent leur giflait la figure et les oreilles d'Helen se mirent à siffler douloureusement. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester l'hiver.

« Helen, 'faut que j'te dise un truc. » Lança Arthur sans ralentir.

Elle se plaça à côté de lui et trouva son regard, l'incitant à continuer.

« Quitte les Blighters. »

« Quoi ?! »

Elle se stoppa net et il dû revenir sur ses pas pour lui prendre le bras.

« J'entends ça un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci. » Rouspéta la rouquine, se laissant entraîner petit à petit dans une marche rapide.

« C'est que, j'ai entendu des trucs à ton sujet. On dit que si l'embuscade contre le Premier Ministre a échoué, c'est parce que tu as vendu le plan au chef des Rooks. Il parait que Roth est sur les nerfs, et j'te parle même pas de Starrick. »

L'estomac d'Helen se noua et elle eut l'impression qu'elle venait d'avaler une brique. Se pourrait-il qu'un Blighter embusqué ait vu toute la scène sur le toit de l'Abbaye de Westminster ? Elle déglutit.

« Et des rumeurs disent aussi que tu as passé une soirée avec Jacob Frye et Mrs Disraeli, dans le Devil's Acre. »

Ah ça, elle se doutait que ça lui reviendrait aux oreilles. Foutue soirée de merde.

« Okay, merci de l'info. » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, déjà morte de trouille.

« Tu m'expliqueras, un jour ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le lieu de rassemblement. Une foule de Blighters et de Rooks étaient déjà sur place. Quelques corps éparpillés un peu partout et du sang entre les pavés. La majorité ne faisait que se défier du regard pour le moment, mais certains ne savaient pas attendre.

Helen se fraya un passage entre deux brutes, les morceaux de conversations audibles qui parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles l'informèrent que le Chef de leur quartier avait été assassiné plus tôt par Evie Frye, et qu'ils allaient maintenant devoir se battre comme des animaux pour tenter de conserver leur territoire.

Elle eut envie de vomir.

Un coup de feu lui fit relever la tête, et elle demeura figée en découvrant les jumeaux Frye, debouts sur un camion treuil.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Evie de si près, et elle en eu des frissons. Elle dégageait une aura qui imposait le respect, en plus d'être d'une beauté incontestable. _Elle c'est sûr, on ne doit pas lui toucher les fesses bien souvent._ Songea Helen. Ou du moins, les malheureux qui ont essayé ont dû s'en mordre violemment les doigts.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un deuxième coup de feu retentit. Evie s'avança et débuta un discours afin d'encourager les Rooks à se battre. De leur côté, les Blighters n'avaient plus de leader. C'était perdu d'avance.

Deux secondes avant que le top départ ne soit donné, Helen croisa le regard de Jacob, lequel fronça les sourcils, terriblement sûr de lui. Elle lui rendit sa mimique puis fut projetée sur le sol lorsque le bain de sang commença.

« Foutu monde de brutasses de mes d… » Un coup de la part d'une femme en uniforme vert l'interrompit dans sa tirade, et elle rétorqua par un coup de poing qui la mit KO sans intermédiaire. Plutôt satisfaite de sa performance, elle esquissa un demi-sourire et sentit l'adrénaline imploser dans son corps comme de l'encre dans un verre d'eau.

La pluie n'en finissait pas de tomber, les corps non plus. En particulier ceux des rouges qui disparaissaient à une vitesse alarmante du champ de vision de la jeune femme. Partagée entre la colère et la panique la plus totale, Helen tenta de trouver son ami Arthur. Elle hurla son prénom à plusieurs reprises sans succès.

Elle rampa sur le sol souillé et poisseux plusieurs mètres puis tomba sur un ring invisible dans lequel Jacob Frye se battait contre plusieurs Blighters. Les yeux ronds, elle dû admettre que ça avait quelque chose de… Fascinant. Le jeune homme bougeait avec une souplesse et une précision redoutables, comme s'il parvenait à deviner chaque geste de ses adversaire, allant jusqu'à éviter les lancés de couteau.

Il était étonnamment stable sur ses appuis et frappait, poignardait, égorgeait à tour de bras. Quand Helen réalisa que c'étaient ses compagnons qui tombaient autour d'elle, elle grinça des dents et chercha son flingue dans sa ceinture.

« Bordel de… » Oliver ! Elle l'avait perdu quand Oliver avait tenté de la tuer. « Et merde. »

Balayant la zone du regard, elle remarqua rapidement un pistolet sur un corps à quelques mètres et rampa jusque-là, sentant l'eau et le sang s'infiltrer jusque dans ses sous-vêtements. L'odeur d'hémoglobine mélangée à la sueur devenait insupportable et la rouquine se pressa de récupérer l'objet pour le pointer directement en direction de Jacob.

« Vise-bien connasse, t'auras pas l'droit à l'erreur avec ce type. » Se souffla-t-elle à elle-même, comme pour se donner du courage.

Au même moment, Jacob se débarrassa du dernier Blighter dans son périmètre et comme s'il savait tout sur tout, il tourna son visage et leurs regards se percutèrent à nouveau.

Le cœur d'Helen bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit son bras se raidir et sa respiration se couper. L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir pour de bon. Puis sa lucidité lui rappela qu'elle était en possession d'une arme à feu et qu'elle le tenait en visée. C'était elle qui avait le dessus. Lui qui allait mourir.

Jacob Frye commença à lever ses bras en l'air lorsqu'elle appuya sur la détente.

Helen eut l'impression que son corps tout entier s'était liquéfié. Quand elle sentit qu'elle venait de dépasser la résistance, elle eut une pulsion de regret. Mais c'était trop tard, le coup était tiré. Elle venait peut-être de sauver les Blighters à elle toute seule. Elle venait de se racheter aux yeux de Roth. Elle venait de réussir ce que ses camarades et supérieurs avaient été incapables de faire. Et elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour vomir.

Jacob sourit. La vision d'Helen se troubla sensiblement mais elle le vit sourire. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Par reflexe, elle appuya plusieurs fois sur la détente mais rien d'autre ne se produisit que quelques cliquetis mécaniques.

« Elle est vide. » Réalisa Helen. « Cette arme n'a plus de _cartouches_. »

Une larme brûlante de colère roula sur sa joue, puis elle jeta le pistolet de toutes ses forces sur le sol. Jacob n'avait pas bougé, il ne s'était pas approché néanmoins, il la fixait toujours. Elle sentait ses deux orbes claires la transpercer. Et bientôt, c'était sa lame qui prendrait le relai.

« HELEN ! »

La jeune femme sentit deux bras forts s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et la redresser. Plus rien n'avait de sens et elle fut incapable de déterminer pourquoi ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Quand elle trouva Jacob, il lui faisait un petit signe de la main, comme pour lui souhaiter bon vent et elle voulut lui cracher au visage. Lui arracher ses grands airs au couteau.

Mais elle était aspirée en arrière et sa tête lui tournait affreusement. Si son estomac ne contenait pas que de la bile, elle aurait encore dégorgé. A la place, elle eut des hauts de cœur et des frissons très pénibles.

La dernière image dont elle se souviendrait, serait celle d'une petite place frôlant un chemin de fer, devenue rouge par le sang et les vêtements des Blighters tombés beaucoup trop facilement. Au centre, les jumeaux Frye rassemblaient leur troupe, et levaient leurs poings en l'air, victorieux, comme toujours.

/

Hazel Grace ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle ne trouva pas sa petite sœur dans son lit au matin. Sa tenue avait disparue elle aussi, l'un ne pouvait être parti se balader sans l'autre. Maniaque, elle s'attela immédiatement à faire leurs lits de manière impeccable puis se rendit au rez-de-chaussée pour y préparer le petit déjeuner d'Harry. Un détail néanmoins la troubla lorsqu'elle passa devant le petit hall.

Une superbe enveloppe avait été glissée sous la porte d'entrée, trônant fièrement sur un tapis défraîchit.

Sur l'enveloppe était écrit à l'encre et en calligraphie : " _Hazel-Grace Keller._ "

La jolie blonde laissa sa curiosité l'emporter et découvrit à l'intérieur une invitation pour un spectacle au théâtre de l'Alhambra, dans quelques jours. Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, se demandant quel admirateur secret elle allait pouvoir retrouver là-bas. Un homme de gout, c'était évident.

* * *

 ***** terme pour désigner le sexe féminin

 **Les choses se compliquent pour Helen. Apparemment, les Blighters ont des yeux et des oreilles partout.**

 **Quand on a 20 ans, on est pas sérieux et qu'on se l'avoue - ou pas - l'amour et le sexe sont deux sujets qui passionnent ( ω *)**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Hangover

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **La famille Keller est mon invention**

* * *

 **H** elen gémit.

Quand elle entrouvrit ses paupières, la lumière lui brûla les yeux et la jeune femme gémit d'avantage. Son crâne lui donnait l'impression d'avoir explosé, laissant sa cervelle se répandre sur le sol. Elle chercha son lit, des draps ou même une commode qui pourrait lui sembler familière du bout des doigts mais tout ce qu'elle sentit fut de du parquet tiède.

« Miss Keller. »

Cette voix non plus, ne lui était pas familière. Une voix d'homme, avec un fort accent irlandais.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils et parvint finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Le temps que sa vision cesse de tanguer, elle fixa le policier.

« Vous avez de jolies lunettes… » Tenta-t-elle d'articuler, la langue pâteuse.

Le policier ignora royalement sa remarque et enfonça une clé dans la porte de sa cellule. C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant qu'Helen réalisa qu'elle était à Scotland Yard, entre les barreaux. Prise de panique, elle se redressa et se rua sur la porte, amenant deux autres policiers à porter la main sur leurs armes respectives.

« Par pitié, dites-moi que vous n'avez p… »

« Qu'ils n'ont pas quoi, Helen ? » Trancha la voix d'Hazel Grace, détruisant du même coup tous les espoirs de sa petite sœur. « Qui d'autre aurait payé ta caution ? »

Helen poussa un long soupire. Elle se laissa extraire de sa cellule par la policer aux jolies lunettes, lequel la poussa ensuite dans les bras de sœur. « Surveillez-moi cette catin, c'est pas une garderie ici. » Lança-t-il, sûrement fier de sa réplique.

Les deux femmes partirent sous les regards moqueurs des hommes dans la pièce. C'est une brume épaisse et un ciel bleu gris chargé d'humidité qui les accueillirent à la sortie. Helen eut du mal à poser un pied devant l'autre. Ses os lui faisaient mal, ses muscles étaient tendus au maximum. Hazel la supporta jusqu'à une voiture puis demeura atrocement silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à Whitechapel.

A peine Helen avait-elle posé un orteil dans la maison, que sa sœur lui tourna le dos, reposant ses bras sur la table à manger, tête basse. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la rouquine inspira profondément pour ne pas rendre les litres d'alcool qu'elle avait dû encaisser après la bataille catastrophique du début de la nuit.

Aucun souvenir. Enfin si, elle se souvenait très bien des cris des Rooks, des râles des Blighters et du sourire qu'arborait Jacob Frye après sa tentative de bravoure. Elle se souvenait aussi de la peur qui lui avait griffé les entrailles tout du long, et de cet éclair de soulagement qui l'avait traversée quand elle avait réalisé que l'arme n'était pas chargée. Rapidement remplacé par une terreur plus grande encore, et un sentiment d'impuissance.

« Helen… »

L'interpellée attrapa un pan de sa chemise et commença à tirer nerveusement dessus, se sachant complètement vulnérable. _She fucked up_. Hazel finit par lui faire face, et jamais Helen n'avait lu autant de colère et de déception dans ses yeux. Elle s'avança et la rousse entrouvrit les lèvres pour tenter de se défendre. En retour, elle reçut une gifle magistrale.

« Espèce d'égoïste ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?! » Hurla la belle blonde, laissant tomber pour de bon son masque de sérénité.

Helen plaqua sa main noircie sur sa joue et hoqueta. Elle recula et dissimula son visage derrière ses longues boucles.

« Oh non Helen ! Ne cherches même pas à me faire pitié ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu as fait ?! »

Elle secoua négativement la tête mais se renferma complètement pour ne pas perdre la face. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'Hazel parlait, et elle se mordit la joue pour ne pas céder à la souffrance.

« Tu t'es mise dans un état lamentable Helen ! » Reprit l'aînée, attrapant les épaules de sa petite sœur, la forçant à l'écouter attentivement. « Mais bien sûr, tu n'as rien payé du tout et tu as vomit sur les bottes d'un policier de Scotland yard ! Ensuite ? Pauvre pomme que tu es, tu leurs a donné ton nom, celui de ton père, tu as tout craché et deux gars en uniformes sont venu chercher papa pour lui demander ta caution. » Elle la secoua et hurla de plus belle. « _Est-ce que tu crois qu'on avait besoin de ça ?! Est-ce que c'est pas assez difficile comme ça, sans qu'on ait besoin de te sortir de taule ?!_ »

Elle la relâcha en la poussant comme une pestiférée et grimaça de dégoût. « Tu es pleine de boue et tu pues la vinasse. Et non je n'veux même pas savoir à qui appartient ce sang, essayes un peu de te justifier et je t'arrache la langue ! »

A ses mots, elle la flanqua sans ménagement dans les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où l'attendait une baignoire remplie d'eau rendue tiède. Elle la déshabilla avec impatience et Helen eut l'impression qu'elle lui arrachait la peau par endroit. « Tu me fais mal… » Pleurnicha cette dernière.

« Tais-toi donc ! » Répliqua Hazel en la faisant grimper dans la baignoire et en commençant à la savonner vigoureusement.

Helen cacha sa tête dans ses mains durant tout le labeur, trop embarrassée pour ne serait-ce que supporter son reflet dans l'eau. Elle ravala plusieurs sanglots en réalisant que son pauvre père avait certainement dû demander une avance à son abominable supérieur juste pour sortir le cul crasseux de sa fille de derrière les barreaux.

Elle réalisa également qu'il devait maintenant tout savoir, et que cette histoire de cordonnier n'était qu'un mensonge de la part d'une jeune fille égoïste et immature.

/

Helen leva ses yeux immenses en direction de son père, les mains de nouveau occupées à chiffonner les pans de la robe qu'Hazel lui avait fait enfiler. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre autour de la table du salon, sans qu'aucun mot n'ait traversé la barrière de ses lèvres.

Hazel déposa trois tasses de thé sur la table et se joint à eux, lançant un regard lourd de reproches à sa sœur.

« C'est ma faute… » Soupira Harry, brisant enfin cet interminable silence.

Le quinquagénaire n'était plus qu'une ombre. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en colère… Plutôt abattu. Ses sourcils broussailleux ne bougeaient pas, et les plis de son visage avaient l'air d'avoir été taillés au couteau.

« Papa. » Murmura Helen sans savoir quoi dire ou faire pour le soulager. Le mal était fait, et si ses intentions premières étaient bonnes, elle était responsable de cette crise.

Harry tira un vieux mouchoir de sa poche et se moucha plusieurs fois avant de le rouler en boule et de le remettre dans sa poche. Il faisait de la peine à voir. Toute sa personne inspirait la gentillesse et la pauvreté, pourtant personne ne semblait y être sensible. Cela faisait bien deux ans qu'il n'y voyait presque rien puisque ses lunettes s'étaient brisées, et qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de les réparer. Tous ses pantalons étaient troués, rapiécés. Ses chemises aussi et ses vieux pulls sentaient le charbon même après lavage. Helen serra la mâchoire, bien trop proche de son paternel pour accepter d'être la cause de ses soucis.

« Quand votre mère est partie, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point vous étiez jeunes encore… Et influençables. » A ces mot, il tourna son regard cerné mais doux en direction d'Helen. « Mais je pensais qu'en voyant comme les conditions d'ouvriers sont difficiles, vous comprendriez que le changement n'est pas une mauvaise chose. »

Hazel Grace se pinça les lèvres, visiblement en accord avec lui. « Les Blighters sont les hommes de main de Starrick, Helen. Ce sont des pantins, votre vie n'a aucune valeur à ses yeux. » Siffla-t-elle avec agacement.

« Parce que vous imaginez que les Rooks ont de la valeur pour les Frye ? » S'étouffa la rouquine. « Ce sont aussi de la chair à canon. Les seules places enviables sont celles tout en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Peu importe dans quoi. »

« Redescends, Helen ! » Lui ordonna sa sœur. « Tu n'es pas en position de discuter. »

« Je dis simplement qu'il fut un temps, les Blighters imposaient le respect. C'était la meilleure chose à faire que de s'y enrôler pour avoir la paix. » Se défendit Helen.

« Et en profiter pour terroriser tous les _méchants monsieurs_ qui n'ont pas voulu te donner un travail ? » Railla Hazel, moqueuse.

La rousse plissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Certes, ce n'était pas la chose dont elle était la plus fière, mais il fallait bien avouer que ça faisait un bien fou. Et puis, si personne ne leur tirait jamais les oreilles, ces gros porcs continueraient de regarder les ouvriers de haut sans lever le petit doigt pour les aider.

« Qu'est-ce que tu reproches aux Rooks, Helen ? Whitechapel est le premier quartier à avoir été libéré des Blighters. Ça n'en fait pas un havre de paix mais je vous y sens un peu plus en sécurité. »

La jeune femme regarda son père, incapable de reprocher quoi que ce soit de concret à l'organisation en elle-même. D'accord, elle ne portait pas tellement leur leader dans son cœur depuis qu'il l'avait humiliée la première fois. Mais… Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante. Elle n'était pas non plus une Blighter dans l'âme, et elle refusait de mourir pour ces décérébrés.

« On avait besoin d'argent papa… » Murmura Helen « Les Rooks n'existaient pas et avec Arthur on s'est dit que ce serait facile. On ne pensait pas que… »

Elle déglutit et s'interrompit en sentant sa voix trembler. Puis elle fit mine de prendre une gorgée de thé, lui offrant un peu de répit pour reprendre le contrôle.

« Et on avait raison. _C'était_ facile. » Elle but une autre gorgée. « Et puis les Rooks sont arrivés et les assassinats se sont mis à pleuvoir. C'est devenu dangereux de porter l'uniforme, alors Arthur, Oliver et moi on restait toujours ensemble. »

Elle se tu. Laissant son silence implicite conter la fin de l'histoire à son père. Celui-ci – peu enclin à faire des démonstrations de tendresse – se décida finalement à poser sa main calleuse sur la sienne. Hazel ne put empêcher un minuscule sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres rosées, et Helen sentit son cœur s'alléger.

« La principal ma citrouille, c'est que tu sois en vie. »

Elle sourit à son tour, des larmes de soulagement roulant sur ses joues minces.

« Je n'y retournerai plus papa. C'est promis. » Dit-elle en essuyant maladroitement ses paupières d'un revers de bras.

De toute façon, elle avait plutôt intérêt à se faire discrète étant donné les ragots qu'Arthur lui avait rapporté. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ce pauvre Oliver, ni n'être qu'un corps parmi tant d'autres lors d'une revendication de quartier. Elle ne voulait pas mourir pour des convictions qui ne l'effleuraient même pas.

/

'Ma citrouille', ce surnom, Helen l'avait hérité de ses cheveux. Quand Harry l'appelait ainsi, c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire 'je t'aime'. Quand la jeune femme retrouva sa chambre, elle portait toujours un sourire béat. Soulagée, elle ne s'était sentie aussi légère depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les Blighters. Mentir, ce n'était pas son truc. Et puis elle avait souffert de ne plus pouvoir se montrer franche avec Harry. Souffert de lui raconter des journées qui ne ressemblaient en rien à sa vie.

Bon, bien sûr, restait le problème de la caution. Helen allait devoir échafauder un plan pour trouver rapidement l'argent et le caler directement dans la poche de son Chef, afin que ce gros plein de soupe ne puisse le faire chanter bien longtemps.

Helen avait fait peau neuve. Elle se sentait capable de soulever des montagnes pour regagner la confiance de sa sœur. En parlant du loup, elle remarqua une enveloppe soignée portant son nom, négligemment posée sur sa coiffeuse.

Bien trop curieuse pour l'ignorer, la rouquine l'ouvrit et y découvrit un magnifique carton d'invitation pour un spectacle au théâtre de Maxwell Roth.

Sa libération fut de courte durée. Un mauvais pressentiment balaya tout le reste, et sa boule d'angoisse reprit ses aises dans son estomac. Elle n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Tu as vu ça ? » Chanta Hazel en tournoyant sur elle-même avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. « Tu m'aideras à choisir ma robe ? »

« Hazel… »

La jolie blonde arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« N'y vas pas toute seule. » Compléta Helen.

Hazel gloussa en s'emparant de sa lettre et en la glissant dans sa robe. « Ce que tu peux être naïve ! Il y a forcément un gentleman passionné d'art qui m'attend là-bas. » Elle se redressa et défroissa un peu son jupon. « Sinon, pourquoi m'envoyer une invitation ? »

 _Parce que tu es ma sœur, et que Roth a une dent contre moi._ Songea la rousse sans que les mots ne bondissent sur sa langue. « N'y vas pas Hazel, je suis sérieuse. »

« Bon, ça suffit. » Elle ravala son sourire et reprit ses grands airs de damoiselle contrariée. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut plus rien partager sans se disputer Helen ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que ma grande sœur ait le cœur brisé par un éventuel goujat ? Ou pire : imagine que Roth t'ait remarquée et veuille t'épouser ?! »

La coquette blonde pouffa dans sa main. « Es-tu sérieuse ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré cet homme. Et il doit avoir l'âge de papa. »

« Ça ne le freinera pas. »

Hazel Grace se pencha en avant et déposa son front contre celui de sa sœur. Son parfum sucré infiltra ses narines et elle caressa du bout du doigt les taches de rousseur qui constellaient son petit nez en trompette.

« Tu as peur que cette invitation vienne de Jacob, pas vrai ? »

Décidément, elle le ramenait beaucoup trop sur le tapis pour qu'il l'ait réellement laissée indifférente. Exactement ce qu'Helen craignait, bien que cette idée ne lui soit pas venue à l'esprit. Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, il n'était pas impossible que ce paltoquet ait des vues sur sa sœur… Cependant, il serait absurde qu'il choisisse un lieu appartenant au chef des Blighters pour tenter de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche d'Hazel.

« Tu délires, Hazel. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit celle-ci en se glissant dans son lit. « Ecoutez-là parler, la petite citrouille jalouse à son papa. »

« Je ne suis pas j.. »

« Si tu y mettais un peu du tiens, que tu t'habillais en femme et que tu arrêtais de collectionner les pains dans la figure, peut-être que toi aussi tu recevrais ce genre d'invitation. »

Helen se trouva sidérée. « Moi au moins j'ai des ambitions ! » Elle rétorqua en enfonçant le tisonnier dans les flammes de la cheminée. « J'attends pas qu'un prince charmant veuille bien m'emmener sur sa bourrique ! »

« Tu as raison, mieux vaut s'exploser le foie tous les soirs et se vomir dessus. _Ça_ c'est de l'ambition du tonnerre ! Maman serait fière. »

Helen fut piquée au vif par cette dernière remarque. Elle frappa une bûche assez fort pour la briser en deux puis laissa tomber le tisonnier sur la brique. « Maman est morte. »

Pas de réponse. Le cœur lourd, Helen resta près du feu un temps infini. Elle s'adossa à l'encadrement de son lit et allongea ses jambes. La robe qu'Hazel lui avait fait porter avait le mérite d'être chaude, mais elle se demandait toujours comment les autres filles faisaient pour se déplacer librement avec un attirail pareil. Elle songea ensuite à sa mère – Grace Keller – dont l'absence se faisait sentir un peu plus jour après jour.

Si Helen adorait son père, elle n'en aimait pas moins sa mère… Bien que leurs centres d'intérêts aient toujours été éloignés. A sa mort, Hazel avait rapidement prit les rennes de la maison, oubliant sûrement de faire son deuil.

Elle avait beau être une peste de temps à autres, Helen aimait sa grande sœur plus que tout… Et il était hors de question qu'elle aille à cette soirée masquée.

Déterminée, la jeune femme se leva et marcha à tâtons jusqu'au lit de son aînée. Elle fouilla dans sa robe mais n'y trouva pas l'invitation. Elle fouilla ensuite chacune de ses robes, de ses vestes et même sous son lit et quelque part autour de la coiffeuse… Sans succès. _Idiote._ Pensa la rouquine en réalisant qu'Hazel la connaissait trop bien.

Changement de plan : Helen allait devoir se débrouiller pour se procurer une invitation. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et voulu faire abstraction de sa gueule de bois pour réfléchir. Qui dans ses connaissances pourrait être capable de lui dégoter ça sans se faire remarquer ?

Elle gémit quand les bruissements stridents d'un train en plein freinage lui arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles. « Putain de voie ferrée de mes c… » Puis elle afficha un air consterné en réalisant _QUI_ allait pouvoir accéder à sa requête...

* * *

 **Et oui, parfois il faut savoir poser son égo de côté (voire même creuser un trou et tasser avec une pelle) pour obtenir ce que l'on veut.**

 **J'ai moi-même un frère jumeau et je sais à quel point les relations humaines sont difficiles. A 18 ans nous étions proches, aujourd'hui on ne s'adresse plus la parole. Cette histoire me fait du bien =) Et je me reconnais pas mal dans le personnage d'Helen. C'est une tête brûlée impulsive, mais elle est profondément gentille et surtout, bien plus sensible qu'elle ne veut le laisser paraître.**


	6. Chapitre 6 - The train of compromises

**Les personnage d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **La famille Keller est mon invention !**

* * *

 **H** elen courait à en perdre haleine. Le bas de sa robe ainsi qu'une partie de son jupon étaient déjà souillés par les flaques dans lesquelles elle marchait à toute allure. Elle s'en fichait. D'ici quelques minutes, elle allait peut-être faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

Certainement.

Après tout, la dernière fois que son chemin avec croisé celui des jumeaux Frye, elle avait tenté d'éliminer Jacob. Elle y serait parvenue, si seulement sa poisse légendaire avait bien voulue lui lâcher la grappe l'espace d'une minute.

Helen croisa les doigts pour tomber sur le train qu'elle cherchait avant le lever du jour, mais au détour d'une ruelle, c'est sur Arthur qu'elle tomba, littéralement. Rassemblant ce qui lui restait de dignité, puisque sa jupe ressemblait maintenant à une serpillère, elle prit la main que lui tendit son meilleur ami.

« Arthur ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais en vert ? » Demanda-t-elle en constatant qu'il portait l'uniforme des Rooks.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais en robe ? » Répliqua le jeune homme, aussi surpris.

Très juste… Helen leva les yeux au ciel et l'attrapa par le col. « Peu importe, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve le repère des Frye en ce moment ? »

« Doucement hé ! » Rouspéta Arthur en lui faisant lâcher sa prise. « C'est un uniforme tout neuf je te signal. »

« _Arthur !_ » S'emporta la rouquine.

Le Rook fit mine de réfléchir un court instant avant d'esquisser un grand sourire et de claquer des doigts. « La nuit, ils font toujours une pause à la Station Victoria. Suis-moi ! »

Helen lui emboita le pas, comme toujours, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Dans le fond, elle était soulagée qu'il ait prit la décision de rejoindre les verts. Arthur était un jeune homme gentil et bourré de bonne volonté. Il n'était pas une lumière mais il était loin d'être bête. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, Helen savait qu'elle en souffrirait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Quelque part, il était son pilier. Sa valeur sûre. Un homme qu'elle pourrait épouser si vraiment elle en venait à se poser la question.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Victoria, plusieurs trains étaient immobiles, et quelques ouvriers remplissaient les wagons de marchandises. Les armatures métalliques de la station étaient presque invisible tant il y avait de fumée et de vapeur. Le bruit était assommant, aussi.

« C'est celui-ci. » Indiqua Arthur en pointant du doigt un magnifique train conduit par une splendide locomotive à vapeur, rouge et argent.

Helen enlaça son ami et ce dernier se raidit. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Elle sourit « Sait-on jamais. Je fonce peut-être au suicide. »

« Nah… Ils sont plus conciliants que ce que j'imaginais. » Répondit Arthur en ajustant sa veste sur ses épaules. « Et puis tu n'es plus une Blighter… Hm ? »

La rouquine acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. « Fais attention à toi. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et rebroussa chemin, tandis qu'Helen approchait prudemment de l'énorme machine. Elle se hissa plusieurs fois sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose au travers des fenêtres mais même avec un tabouret, c'était peine perdue. Elle tenta alors de sauter pour s'agripper sur le rebord d'une fenêtre mais la prise étant trop mince, elle retomba sur les fesses.

Nom d'un chien. Elle n'avait qu'à passer une porte et elle verrait bien qui lui tomberait dessus. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la rouquine bondit sur une passerelle et se faufila rapidement dans le wagon de droite.

Immédiatement, une douce chaleur la fit agréablement frissonner. Elle claque des dents et souffla tout en frottant ses mains minuscules contre ses épaules. « Y-Y'a quelqu'un ? » Pas de réponse. Elle s'accroupit devant le poêle à bois et soupira d'aise en sentant ses orteils remuer à nouveau.

À ses pieds, plusieurs larges tapis se juxtaposaient. Il y 'avait aussi une pile de papiers posée à côté d'un bureau massif et plusieurs bibliothèques. Deux fauteuils avaient été entreposés ainsi qu'un guéridon sur lequel trônaient encore deux tasses avec un fond de thé.

Plus loin, il y avait une coiffeuse, bien plus large que celle d'Hazel Grace, mais seulement deux bouteilles de parfum étaient posées dessus. Quelques paires de chaussures dont des petits souliers vernis qui firent frémir Helen de jalousie.

Au fond se trouvait une grande armoire ainsi qu'un lit plutôt large, aux allures confortables. Sur les couvertures : un flingue ainsi qu'un exemplaire du Times.

Pas de doute, elle venait de rentrer par effraction dans la chambre d'Ev…

« Qui es-tu ? »

Helen se figea. Elle sentit la pointe d'une lame dans son dos ainsi qu'une poigne ferme la tirer vers le haut pour qu'elle se redresse.

« J-je vous cherchais. » Répondit la rouquine en essayant de balbutier le moins possible. Encore une fois, son amour propre venait de lui faire ses adieux et elle se sentit frémir. C'était bien une idée à la con, comme n'importe qui s'en serait douté.

Evie la fit se retourner et approcha une nouvelle fois sa lame de sa gorge. « Réponds à la question. » Ordonna-t-elle avec sévérité.

Helen ravala sa salive, sur le point de répondre lorsqu'une silhouette familière se dessina juste derrière son interlocutrice.

« Mademoiselle Keller ! » Lança Jacob en levant les bras en l'air, comme s'il s'apprêtait à enlacer une vieille connaissance.

« Tu la connais ? » Demanda Evie - visiblement surprise - en relâchant un peu sa poigne.

Jacob s'avança avec une démarche on ne peut plus prétentieuse, et se pencha sur la demi-portion aux cheveux fous que sa jumelle tenait toujours. « C'est pour moi cette robe ? L'intention était bonne mais tu restes plus plate qu'une limande. »

Evie soupira d'exaspération et relâcha Helen pour de bon, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas inconnue à son imbécile de frère.

La rouquine quant à elle, tenta de faire abstraction de sa remarque bien qu'elle jeta mécaniquement un coup d'œil à son corset… Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

« Bien que je sois _extrêmement sensible_ à vos flatteries Mr Frye » Ironisa-t-elle « Je ne suis pas venue vous parler de mes seins. »

Evie eut un petit rire complice. Cette fille lui plaisait déjà un peu. En fait, elle était habituée à ce que son frère joue les beaux parleurs, alors entendre ce genre de répartie lui procurait beaucoup de satisfaction.

« J'ai absolument besoin d'une invitation pour le spectacle de demain soir au théâtre de l'Alhambra. » Reprit Helen, déterminée.

« Tu nous prends pour le père Noël ? » Railla Jacob.

Helen parue décontenancée. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il tournerait sa demande en ridicule. Pas comme ça. « N-non mais je… Je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider. » Elle rougit et serra les poings. « Je _DOIS_ me rendre à ce spectacle, ma sœur y est invitée et je crains que… »

« Oh mais ça change tout. » Trancha Jacob. « Si Mademoiselle Hazel Grace y est, je ferais bien de trouver une invitation moi aussi. »

Helen le fusilla du regard. Il la défia avec un sourire. Evie soupira une nouvelle fois et Henry Greene fit son entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda l'Indien en posant ses yeux doux sur la rouquine. « Bonsoir ? »

Evie prit les devant et expliqua la situation au nouvel arrivant, lequel sembla être le seul à réfléchir à une solution. Il s'avança vers les jumeaux et demeura silencieux encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la solution lui paraisse on ne peut plus évidente : « Et si vous en parliez à Clara ? »

« Clara O'Dea ? » Demanda Jacob.

« Tsss… Je n'ai pas envie d'être désagréable mais je n'ai franchement pas le temps pour ça. Frangin, débrouilles-toi. » Conclu Evie en démissionnant de la conversation.

Helen observa les Frye discuter et elle trouva amusant de constater qu'ils faisaient la même taille. Evie était une grande femme, mais Jacob n'était pas un géant. Tous les deux devaient tourner autour d'1m75… Soit déjà vingt bons centimètres de plus qu'elle. Elle constata aussi qu'Evie avait des tâches de rousseurs, et elle se sentit presque fière d'en arborer également.

Elle profita de l'occasion pour regarder Jacob plus en détail, et elle trouva son visage bien fait. En général, elle trouvait les hommes assez laids. Plein de poils et d'irrégularités. Mais bien qu'il porte une petite barbe, on devinait aisément que ses traits avaient été soigneusement dessinés.

« Alors ? »

Helen sursauta. « Quoi ? »

Jacob roula des yeux puis se laissa tomber dans un des deux fauteuils. « Je me charge de ton invitation. Heureuse ? »

Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres de l'ex-Blighter. « Oui ! Oh oui oui merci ! » Avait-elle répondu avec tant d'entrain qu'elle arracha un rictus d'amusement au jeune homme.

« Je peux rester un peu ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite, consciente de tirer un peu trop sur la corde. « Mes pieds sont gelés. »

Evie et Henry avaient déjà disparu, et l'assassin se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement de la tête, sans lui prêter attention, les yeux rivés sur son gantelet.

Etonnamment à l'aise en sa compagnie, la rousse retira ses chaussures trempées et plaça ses chaussettes humides juste devant le foyer. Elle s'assit sur le tapis et étendit ses jambes tout en attrapant le premier livre de la bibliothèque à sa portée. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle grimaça en constatant qu'il regorgeait de formules mathématiques.

De son côté, Jacob graissa un peu la mécanique de son gantelet avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme. Puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos, il put la regarder longuement sans détourner ses yeux de son étonnante chevelure. De cet angle, ça ressemblait à un buisson de fougères dorées. Ou orangées, il ne savait pas trop. Ses boucles étaient superbes, mais il y avait de quoi y perdre ses deux mains.

Il glissa ensuite sur son dos et sa taille finement marquée. S'il était vrai qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa sœur, elle n'était pas « laide » comme elle semblait déterminée à le penser. Le tissu épais de sa robe laissait peut-être un peu trop de place à l'imagination, mais elle semblait simplement très mince, et finement musclée. Une grosse poitrine ou des hanches larges auraient rendu le tout très peu harmonieux.

C'était le mot : Helen était d'une beauté harmonieuse. Pas de courbes appétissantes, mais une personnalité qui collait plutôt bien avec son visage singulier.

« Et si tu rejoignais les Rooks ? » Demanda Jacob en reposant sa tête sur son poing. « C'n'est pas comme si les Bl… »

« Non merci. » Le coupa Helen en agitant joyeusement ses pieds devant le poêle.

Déconcerté, l'assassin se redressa et fronça les sourcils. « Et… Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne suis plus une Blighter. Je dois à mon père l'argent de ma caution et ce n'est pas en remettant les bottes d'un gang que je vais garder ma famille en sécurité. »

Jacob resta interdit encore quelques secondes, peu habitué aux refus, sauf venant de sa jumelle.

« Si je comprends bien, je me débrouille pour te rendre service et je ne gagne rien en retour ? »

Helen fit volte-face. Elle le toisa puis se leva et vint se planter juste à côté de lui, bras croisés sur le ventre. « Si. Vous êtes assuré que plus jamais je n'essaierai de vous tuer, Jacob Frye de Crawley. »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire de bon cœur. Il y avait tant de sérieux dans la voix d'Helen que la situation toute entière lui apparue absurde. Elle ? Le tuer lui ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Quand il eut repris son calme, il attrapa un pan de la robe d'Helen et lui envoya un regard charmeur. « Un baiser suffira, dans ce cas, Mademoiselle Helen Keller. »

Sa voix était chaude, enivrante et un peu rocailleuse. Mais bien qu'il se soit levé et qu'il ait subtilement emprisonné le menton de la rouquine dans sa main, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul et le repoussa avec détermination.

« Ça va pas bien ?! » Vociféra-t-elle, une main plaquée sur ses lèvres.

« Du calme, c'était juste une plaisanterie chérie, t'emballes pas. » Répondit le beau brun avec humour, visiblement à des années-lumière de l'embarras.

Une plaisanterie ? Comment faisait-il… ? Comment faisait-il pour toujours retourner toutes les situations à son avantage ? Comment faisait-il pour qu'elle se sente stupide alors qu'il était seul coupable de cette mauvaise farce ? Et pourquoi restait-il de marbre tandis qu'elle sentait la honte lui brûler les joues ?

« Vous n'être qu'un goujat. » Siffla Helen en se pressant d'enfiler ses chaussettes quasi-sèches.

« Moh… Le petit garçon est outré ? » Se moqua Jacob, toujours aussi à l'aise dans ses pompes.

« Le petit garçon t'emmerde ! »

Helen avait enfilé ses chaussures lorsqu'elle lui fit face une dernière fois, ses boucles rousses ne laissant que peu d'impact à son regard courroucé. Que Hazel Grace se moque d'elle était une chose, mais qu'un gredin comme Jacob Frye s'y mette en était une autre. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec ça.

« Si le pistolet avait été chargé, tu serais mort. »

« Ah. » Se contenta de répondre Jacob en affichant une moue perplexe.

Décidément, indécrottable. Helen lui tourna le dos en essayant de paraître la plus convaincante possible, puis sortit du wagon le nez en l'air, à l'image d'une Hazel courroucée. Elle fila hors de la station Victoria en trottinant, la brise glaciale s'infiltrant déjà sous ses jupons. Au milieu du chemin, quelques flocons lui chatouillèrent le nez, et elle tendit la main vers le ciel.

 _Rah bien joué Helen Keller, maintenant tu peux courir pour ton invitation._

Elle se maudit intérieurement de toujours entrer dans le jeu de cet homme. Elle était trop impulsive pour laisser couler ses remarques blessantes, alors qu'avec du recul, et se rendait compte qu'il suffisait qu'elle l'ignore.

Jacob Frye était un jeune homme prétentieux qui avait l'air de se donner beaucoup de mal pour qu'on le remarque. _Les hommes comme les femmes_ , songea la rouquine en reprenant sa course direction Whitechapel. Evie quant à elle, paraissait tellement plus mature… Les comparer serait comme parler du jour et de la nuit.

Mais au fond, tout… Tout au fond d'elle, Helen devait avouer qu'elle se sentait bien aux côtés de cet imbécile. Un peu comme elle se sentait à sa place aux côtés d'Arthur. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et ils avaient beau passer leur temps à s'envoyer des casseroles, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il ne lui donnait pas une impression désagréable d'infériorité – contrairement à Evie, par exemple – ni même l'impression de la juger. Il restait un grand enfant, elle aussi.

 _Mais c'est un trou d'cul._ Conclu Helen en atteignant enfin le porche de sa maison.

* * *

 **Je pense vraiment que Jacob est quelqu'un de bien. Mais je pense également que s'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme Helen, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie. ( ´艸`) Puisque jusqu'à maintenant, Helen c'est un peu tout l'inverse de la féminité. Sauf que voilà, un homme avisé sait repérer le potentiel** (^ц^ )

 **Cela dit, l'un comme l'autre ont bien d'autres choses à penser...**


	7. Chapitre 7 - The Alhambra theatre

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **La famille Keller est mon invention**

* * *

 **H** azel Grace était levée depuis une bonne heure quand Helen enroula ses bras autour de son oreiller, au beau milieu d'un rêve dans lequel elle avait été conviée à un dîner on ne peut plus festif. Elle salivait devant une ribambelle de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres et s'apprêtait à porter un premier amuse-bouche à ses papilles lorsque deux petits coups au carreau de sa fenêtre la firent revenir à la réalité. Les yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil et l'estomac dans les talons, elle se redressa et ses cheveux formèrent une sculpture étonnamment aérienne avant de retomber petit à petit sur son visage.

Deux nouveaux coups sur la vitre et elle réalisa que quelqu'un tentait de communiquer avec elle. « Arthur ? » Lança-t-elle en dégageant les rideaux.

La fenêtre ouverte, elle se pencha en avant et trouva des traces de pas sur la fine pellicule de neige qui recouvrait les tuiles. Elle plissa les yeux sans réussir à apercevoir qui que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que sa main entre en contact avec quelque chose.

« Oh ! »

Une enveloppe fine trônait sous une petite pierre. Quand elle trouva la fameuse invitation à l'intérieur, Helen sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Apparemment, Jacob Frye n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Une pensée qui se confirma lorsqu'elle trouva un petit mot écrit à la vas-vite :

 _« Avec mes plus plates excuses,_

 _Signé : Un goujat. »_

Un instant, la rouquine se demanda à qui appartenait cette invitation et qui allait donc se voir refouler à l'entrée de l'Alhambra. Mais rapidement, la faim balaya sa pensée et elle enfila un pantalon ainsi qu'un vieux pull pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Hazel Grace faisait clairement la tête. Occupée à éplucher une sacrée pile de pommes de terres, elle se contenta de saluer sa petite sœur sans chercher à converser avec elle. Elle gardait la tête haute et les lèvres pincée, ne songeant sûrement qu'à sa soirée à venir, et à la robe qu'elle allait mettre. Helen haussa les épaules et engloutit plusieurs tranches de pains à toute vitesse. Confiante sur la suite des évènements, elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elles se retrouveraient face à face au théâtre. Un petit sourire espiègle illumina son visage rien qu'à imaginer sa tête.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, Helen Keller ? » Demanda Hazel, voyant la rouquine sur le point de passer la porte.

« Errh… Le travail ne se trouve pas tout seul. »

La jolie blonde lui envoya un regard soupçonneux auquel Helen répondit par un clin d'œil.

/

Lorsqu'elle entendit le loquet s'ouvrir, Helen frétilla d'impatience. C'est un Arthur ensommeillé qui lui ouvrit. « Qu'est-ce que… ? » Elle le bouscula pour entrer et grimpa directement dans la chambre du jeune homme pour lui expliquer son plan.

« Helen, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda son ami, baillant aux corneilles.

« T'as fait des folies de ton corps cette nuit ou quoi ? »

Le jeune homme s'étira longuement. « Si seulement. » Soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur son lit défait.

Helen sourit, devinant qu'il avait dû faire la ronde jusqu'à des heures pas possibles, et qu'elle l'avait brutalement tiré d'un sommeil amplement mérité. Tous les deux se connaissaient depuis bientôt 15 ans, et d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Arthur avait toujours eu sa propre chambre. Un luxe qu'Helen lui enviait beaucoup, bien que cela lui ait sauvé la face chaque fois qu'ils rentraient trop éméchés d'un Pub.

Leur longue amitié était devenue une évidence aux yeux de leurs familles respectives. Il n'était pas étonnant de les trouver toujours ensemble, quelque part, à faire les 400 coups. C'était simple : il avait toujours semblé normal à tout le monde qu'Arthur finirait par demander Helen en mariage, mais ils avaient tout faux. Leur amitié n'avait pas évoluée dans cette voie. Elle était chaque jour plus robuste, et même si Helen s'était déjà demandé quel impacte cela aurait s'ils décidaient de passer ce cap, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pris le risque d'essayer.

Pourtant, Arthur était un garçon plutôt séduisant, et qui savait prendre soin de lui. Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus, il avait son petit succès dans le quartier. Son visage était allongé et taillé à la serpe, mais il dégageait une étonnante maturité. Depuis peu, il laissait pousser une petite moustache dont Helen avait pris l'habitude de se moquer, par principe.

« T'aurais pu ramener le petit-déj'. » Maugréa-t-il d'une voix rauque, le visage encore endormi.

« Il est bientôt quatre heures. » Répliqua Helen, tirant de sa poche son invitation qu'elle lui tendit.

Arthur n'eut aucun mal à relier cette carte au fait que son amie lui ait demandé de la conduire jusqu'aux Frye la veille. Cependant, il visualisait mal Helen à une soirée mondaine.

« … Et ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? » Demanda-t-il en lui rendant son précieux document.

« Toi ? Rien du tout. Mais tu as une sœur, et j'ai besoin d'une robe. »

/

« Tu réalises bien sûr que si elle apprend que tu es venue fouiller dans ses affaires, c'est moi qu'elle va éventrer ? » Murmura le jeune homme en surveillant dans l'encadrement de la porte que sa sœur ne rentre pas à l'improviste.

« C'est juste un _emprunt_. » Rectifia Helen, perdue dans un amas de tissus plus lourds les uns que les autres. « Et puis à une soirée comme ça, y'a peu de risque qu'elle prenne feu tu sais. »

A vrai dire, la rouquine était convaincue qu'elle allait s'ennuyer à mourir. Néanmoins, elle tenait absolument à garder un œil sur Hazel, pour s'assurer que son 'prince charmant' n'ait pas un nom qui commence par un « R » et qui termine par « Oth ».

« Ah ! » Elle tira enfin un cintre et fit signe à Arthur de l'aider à transporter la robe jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle retira son pantalon ainsi que son pull pour commencer à enfiler les nombreux jupons. Arthur soupira en ramassant ses affaires laissées en plan, qu'il dissimula sous ses draps.

« T'as vraiment aucune pudeur Helen. »

Cette dernière le regarda avec une innocence sincère, puis se mit à rire en imaginant la même scène devant n'importe quel autre homme. « Roooh Arthuuuur… Tu vas pas faire ton pisse-froid ! Aide-moi plutôt à mettre ce corset. »

Comme toujours, il céda et ajusta les rubans en tirant de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que son amie le supplie d'arrêter. Quand elle se redressa, elle se teint au rebord de la cheminée pour trouver son équilibre, puis laissa Arthur s'occuper des détails.

Quand elle trouva son reflet dans le miroir, elle écarquilla ses grands yeux noisette, et laissa glisser ses longs doigts le long de l'étoffe sur son ventre. Pour la première fois, elle se trouvait… Jolie. Non pas belle à tomber, ni même séduisante. Mais jolie. Juste, jolie.

« Compte pas sur moi pour te poudrer le nez. » Lança Arthur d'un ton railleur, tirant son amie de la rêverie.

Elle lui envoya un regard complice puis s'arrangea pour coiffer ses boucles indomptables en un chignon un peu négligé. Ça ferait l'affaire. Elle utilisa la coiffeuse dans la chambre voisine pour poser un peu de fard sur ses joues et de quoi atténuer ses cernes, rien d'autre. Il serait dommage de ressembler à une poupée russe dans une si jolie robe.

Puis elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Arthur avant de prendre la direction du théâtre, pimpante et d'humeur joyeuse.

« Cette fille m'épuise. » Conclu le jeune Rook en se laissant retomber mollement sur son lit, prêt à terminer sa nuit.

/

La soleil s'était couché et la brume avait laissé sa place à un vent glacial. Des flocons flottaient dans les airs, mais les rues restaient bouseuses et sales. La façade de l'Alhambra illuminait la place avec toutes ses ampoules et ses panneaux énormes. Une entrée en matière qui collait parfaitement à l'image d'un homme riche et prétentieux, pensa Helen en évitant les flaques pour ne pas salir les magnifiques chaussures qu'elle avait volée à Hazel. Vernies, comme elle les aimait.

Comme prévu, elle était arrivée suffisamment 'en retard' pour que la file d'attente ait disparue, et que sa sœur ne la remarque pas immédiatement. Pressée de la trouver à l'intérieur, Helen marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'ouvreuse, lorsqu'elle sentit une main gantée s'abattre sur sa bouche, et une autre l'empoigner par le bras pour l'attirer entre deux bâtisses.

Quand elle réussit à se libérer et à se retourner, elle arrêta la trajectoire de sa main juste avant que celle-ci ne heurte le visage de Jacob.

« Mr Frye ?! » S'exclama-t-elle en ajustant proprement son foulard sur ses épaules nues. « Décidément, il va falloir travailler nos méthodes de communication. »

« Amusant. » Lâcha l'assassin sans décocher un sourire. « Helen, je vous interdis d'aller dans ce théâtre. Rentrez chez vous. »

Elle le regarda d'un air ahuri, puis la stupéfaction laissa sa place à l'énervement.

« Bon ça suffit, laissez-moi tranquille. Hazel est à l'intérieur et je… »

« Je n'plaisante pas Helen, Roth a l'intention de rendre cette soirée _inoubliable_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire … _Vas-t-en_ ! »

Le ton était dur, son expression également. Il prit son poignet et la jeune femme eut un sentiment de ras-le-bol quand il tenta de la maîtriser à nouveau.

« Mais vous me faites chier à la fin ! » Cracha-t-elle en lui balançant son poing dans l'estomac.

Elle profita de l'instant pour courir jusqu'à la place et tandis que Jacob la rattrapait, se mit à crier. « Cet homme a voulu m'agresser ! A l'aide ! » Puis elle sourit lorsque trois hommes à grands chapeaux vinrent lui porter secours, obligeant l'assassin à battre en retraite.

« Tout va bien Mademoiselle ? » Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Helen balaya les toits du regard, puis feinta un profond soulagement en se laissant accompagner jusqu'au grand Hall du théâtre.

/

Cela faisait bien Vingt minutes qu'Hazel Grace tournait en rond, à la recherche du charmant gentleman qui lui avait fait parvenir son invitation. Elle avait retiré son masque depuis un moment, pour s'assurer que cette personne la reconnaisse, mais sans succès. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe à crinoline bleu pâle, avec une tournure à l'arrière, comme le voulait la mode actuelle, elle portait aussi une coiffure sophistiquée, relevée avec quelques boucles maîtrisées.

Frustrée de voir le spectacle débuter, la jeune femme repéra deux des agents de Roth supposés surveiller les lieux. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient entendu parler un homme ou quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aiguiller. « Excusez-moi.. » Dit-elle timidement.

Les deux Blighters se retournèrent et échangèrent un regard entendu avant de lui sourire.

« Je cherche quelqu'un. Auriez-vous… »

« Madame Hazel Grace Keller ? » Coupa l'un d'eux.

« Mademoiselle. » Corrigea mécaniquement la jolie blonde.

« Bien sûr… Suivez-nous, Monsieur vous attend. »

/

Helen ne résista pas à la tentation. Quand un serveur lui proposa un alcool servit dans ces magnifiques verres sur pieds, elle en descendit un tout sec. Puis elle en attrapa un second en découvrant des saveurs qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas.

Un peu émerveillée par toute cette richesse apparente, cette nourriture et ces cocktails, elle en oublia presque son objectif premier. Presque. Un début d'angoisse lui tenailla l'estomac lorsqu'elle se rendit compte au bout de plusieurs tours de salle que sa grande sœur était introuvable. Elle manqua plusieurs fois de se casser la figure sur ses talons, mais malgré cela, personne pour lui reprocher sa conduite.

La respiration coupée par son corset – et tous les amuses gueules qu'elle avait eu l'erreur de se mettre dans le cornet – Helen sursauta en sentant quelqu'un glisser son bras autour de sa taille. Une odeur de cuir envahit ses narines.

« Jacob ! » Souffla-t-elle sans le repousser, pour ne pas plus attirer l'attention. « Je ne trouve pas Hazel. »

« Tu n'écoutes jamais rien Helen, fous le camp d'ici. »

« Pas sans ma s… »

« J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette soirée, Mesdames et Messieurs. Du moins autant que moi. » Les interrompit la voix rocailleuse de Maxwell Roth, sur le devant de la scène. « Avant notre final, j'aimerai rendre honneur à tous ceux qui sont venus nous rejoindre ce soir, pour célébrer la vie… Et la mort. »

Helen leva la tête en direction de l'assassin, et décela une pointe de frayeur dans son regard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la foule naïve puis remarqua les torches que portaient les deux Blighters de part et d'autre de la scène. « Jacob… » Souffla-t-elle.

« ALLEZ ! GRILLEZ-LES ! » Hurla Roth, donnant l'ordre d'enflammer les énormes rideaux. « C'est à toi de jouer, Jacob, mon cher ! »

« Jacob ! » Lança la rouquine en attrapant les pans de sa veste. « Tu savais ?! » Peu lui importait finalement, puisque le jeune homme avait tenté à maintes reprises de la dissuader d'entrer. Ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était sauver sa sœur. « Jacob, aide-moi à trouver Hazel je t'en prie ! »

L'assassin la regarda douloureusement. Il se mordit la lèvre puis la poussa et lança son grappin en l'air. « Tires-toi j'ai dit ! » Helen tenta de s'accrocher à son bras mais il fut trop rapide et elle s'écroula sur le sol. « CONNARD ! » vociféra-t-elle avant de retirer ses chaussures et de commencer à courir dans tous les coins.

Elle cria sans arrêt le nom de sa sœur, espérant entendre le sien en retour. Sans arrêt bousculée par les Londoniens paniqués qui tentaient de fuir malgré les flammes grandissantes et la fumée, elle finit à bout de souffle, les cheveux ébouriffés et la peau luisante de transpiration.

Puis elle se sentit une nouvelle fois agrippée et pensa d'abord que Jacob avait changé d'avis. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse l'uniforme rouge de la brute qui la traîna sans délicatesse jusqu'à une petite remise dans laquelle il la balança à l'image d'un sac de farine, en lui envoyant un grand sourire « Avec les salutations de Roth. » Railla-t-il en refermant la lourde porte.

Helen bondit à quatre pattes pour se batailler avec la poignée mais elle comprit très vite que rien n'y ferait, et que cette porte resterait fermée. Elle comprit également qu'elle allait mourir asphyxiée, sans même savoir si sa sœur était en sécurité.

« Helen ? »

La jeune femme eut un hoquet. « Hazel ?! »

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec son aînée, elle aussi décoiffée par les évènements. Un soulagement intense parcouru les entrailles de la rousse, qui se jeta dans ses bras. « Oh mon Dieu Hazel ! Tu es vivante ! »

Les deux femmes restèrent enlacées plusieurs instants, profitant du moment pour effacer tous leurs désaccords et savourer ces retrouvailles, malgré leur contexte. Puis Hazel se recula et resta penaude.

« Tu avais raison petite sœur… Il n'y avait pas de prince charmant. »

Elle semblait tellement déçue et embarrassée que Helen en eu presque le cœur brisé pour elle.

« C'est ma faute Hazel. » Dit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Roth est un malade, et il a cherché un moyen de me faire du mal après que j'ai ruiné des plans impliquant le Premier Ministre. »

« Tu penses que c'est Roth qui m'a envoyé l'invitation ? »

Helen acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis songea qu'elle lui avait carrément facilité la tâche en fonçant dans la gueule du loup. Ce soir, Maxwell Roth en aurait deux pour le prix d'une…

« On va mourir, Helen ? » Demanda la belle blonde, un sanglot dans la voix.

La température devenait insupportable, et il n'y avait pas la moindre issue. Elles étaient entourées de quatre murs solides, et d'une porte infranchissable. L'unique ampoule commença à clignoter, puis elle rendit l'âme pour de bon et Helen sentit la main de sa sœur empoigner fébrilement la sienne.

« Il y avait encore des gens. » Répondit la rouquine. « Il faut crier. »

/

Jacob rangea son mouchoir tâché du sang de Roth dans son manteau et bondit sur les deux Blighters qui le tenaient en visée pour leur régler leur compte. De retour sur l'avant de la grande scène, il eut tout le loisir de voir le théâtre s'effondrer doucement, dévoré par les flammes.

Il balaya le hall du regard mais ne trouva aucune trace ni d'Helen, ni de sa sœur. Estimant qu'elles s'étaient finalement retrouvées et enfuit, il prit la direction de l'entrée principale mais manqua de peu de se prendre les restes d'un rideau enflammé sur la tête. Un appel d'air balaya des braises et ce point de fuite devint absolument impraticable.

Il courut en direction d'une autre sortie mais deux voix familières raisonnèrent dans sa tête, et il détermina rapidement leur provenance. Approchant d'une porte en chêne massif, il sortit un pistolet au nez long, puis il tira plusieurs balles dans la serrure et ordonna aux filles de s'écarter.

Un coup de pied violent, et ce fut comme ouvrir la porte d'un four.

Helen eut une furieuse envie de lui sauter dans les bras, tant elle n'espérait plus rien. A la place, elle aida Hazel à se relever et de l'autre main, attrapa ses belles chaussures. « Je pensais que tu étais déjà au Pub. » Lança-t-elle, trop soulagée pour imaginer une réplique cinglante.

« On n'est pas encore tirés d'affaire… » Lui fit remarquer l'assassin, cachant son nez avec son écharpe.

Le trio se mit à courir vers chaque sortie possible, mais la malchance semblait les poursuivre puisque chacune d'elle s'était effondrée. Les balcons au-dessus d'eux commençaient à tomber en morceaux brûlants et la fumée s'épaississait de minute en minute. Bien qu'habitué aux conditions extrêmes, Jacob n'y voyait presque plus rien. Il leva le nez en l'air comme dernier espoir et remarqua une lucarne encore accessible.

« Helen, Hazel, écoutez-moi. » Dit-il en retirant l'écharpe. « On va devoir atteindre cette sortie avec le grappin… »

Les sœurs se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire de soulagement.

« … Une à la fois. » Ajouta Jacob, conscient du risque que cela impliquait.

« _Quoi ?!_ Mais tu vois bien que le théâtre est à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur lui-même ! » S'exclama Helen, sentant déjà la panique lui soulever le cœur.

« Ce n'est pas un objet magique Helen ! Il ne supportera pas le poids de trois personnes ! » Rétorqua l'assassin.

« Vas-y en première Helen, c'est à cause de moi que tu es ici maintenant. » Souffla timidement Hazel.

« Pas question ! » S'emporta la cadette. « C'est moi que Roth voulait voir souffrir, et bien soit ! » Elle serra la main de sa sœur et afficha un air déterminé.

« Mr Frye… » Gémit Hazel en le suppliant du regard.

Ils perdaient un temps précieux et le jeune homme comprit la supplique de la plus grande. Sans chercher à écouter les arguments d'Helen, il teint ses bras minces plaqués contre sa poitrine d'une main, et la serra contre lui en lançant la corde.

« Mais… ?! » Hoqueta la rousse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Helen, tout ira bien. Je n'ai pas peur. » La rassura Hazel en glissant sa main sur sa joue, au moment où Jacob activa son gantelet.

L'ascension fut tellement rapide qu'Helen eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de sa sœur disparaître derrière la fumée. Elle se mit à respirer très rapidement, sous la pression, et alors que Jacob avait un mal fou à la garder contre lui, le souffle de trois énormes explosions les expulsa violemment du toit.

Quand Jacob sentit le corps d'Helen lui échapper, il se retourna et réussit à attraper un morceau de sa robe fumante. Il la plaqua de nouveau contre lui et fit rempart de son corps lorsqu'ils rebondirent sur une rambarde puis atterrirent dans de la neige fraîche. L'assassin gémit, une douleur lui sillonnant la colonne. Helen reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Jacob pour ramper dans la neige, pétrifiée par le spectacle sous ses yeux.

L'Alhambra était entièrement bouffé par l'incendie. Toutes les vitres avaient volé en éclats et d'énormes langues rouges et oranges léchaient les murs jusqu'au toit. « Hazel. » réussit-elle à articuler en une plainte aiguë.

« Helen ! »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Désespérée, la jeune femme rampa dans la neige pour tenter de retourner dans le brasier, y trouver sa sœur qui l'attendait, elle en était persuadée.

« HELEN ! »

Ses chaussures vernies toujours dans ses mains crispées au maximum, elle progressait rapidement quand Jacob parvint à se jeter sur elle malgré la douleur qui le tenaillait.

« LÂCHE-MOI ! » S'égosilla la rousse en lui assenant une pluie de coups au visage. « HAZEL ! »

A bout de force, Jacob lui donna un grand coup sur la nuque et les bras de la jeune femme retombèrent lourdement sur les pavés. Son regard se voilât, et elle eut l'impression que la fumée noire de l'incendie l'avait avalée.

* * *

 **[SPOILER - lisez le chapitre avant !]**

 **Je m'attache toujours à mes personnages. Surtout celui d'Hazel Grace : une petit nana de 23 ans qui cherchait simplement à rendre service et à rencontrer un éventuel gentilhomme.**

 **... C'est d'autant plus dur de leur faire du mal ┻━┻ミ＼（≧ロ≦＼）**

 **\- Prochain chapitre demain si tout va bien, c'est épuisant de tenir un rythme quotidien ^^' -**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Dreadful feelings

**Les personnage d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **La famille Keller est mon invention**

* * *

« Il n'écoute rien. »

« Evie, vous ne devriez pas prendre ça tant à cœur. »

Helen sourcilla brièvement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa peau lui brûlait par endroit. Elle entendit le bruit apaisant du train qui roulait paisiblement sur les rails, bercée par de petites secousses. Une ombre longea le lit sur lequel elle était allongée, puis elle entendit la porte du fond coulisser. Helen refoula un frisson, et s'enroula dans sa couverture.

« Tu es en retard. » Reprit la voix d'Evie, un peu étouffée par la distance. « Starrick va passer à l'action, le fragment d'Eden est quelque part à Buckingham palace. »

« Qu'il le prenne. » Répondit la voix rauque de Jacob.

Des bruits de pas.

« Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre dans toute la ville. Tu devrais peut-être te fier à mon jugement. » Répliqua la jolie brune, visiblement déterminée à en découdre avec son jumeau.

« J'ai tué les lieutenants de Starrick… Et toi tu as fait quoi ? Oh ! Demandons à Henry tu veux bien ? »

« Je n'ai fait que réparer tes erreurs ! 'A trop se hâter, on arrive plus tard ' ! »

« Arrête de citer notre père ! »

« C'est de _Platon_ ! Et désolé si pour une fois il n'est pas question de destruction ! Père avait raison, il n'a jamais approuvé tes méthodes ! »

« Ça suffit ! IL EST MORT ! » Rugit Jacob, exténué par tous ces reproches.

Cette dispute éveilla Helen pour de bon. La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le wagon dans lequel elle se trouvait n'était éclairé que par le poêle dans le coin. Elle cligna des paupières et se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore ses deux petites chaussures dans ses mains.

En relevant la tête, elle vit que Jacob et Evie étaient dans le wagon juste en face. Soit une sorte de bureau dans lequel se trouvaient un tableau de chasse, des divans ainsi qu'un gros coffre-fort. Elle vit Henry également, s'interposer entre les Frye.

« Assez ! » Lança-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce. « Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de mes espions. Starrick compte voler le fragment d'Eden demain soir, au bal du palais… Avant d'éliminer les chefs de l'Eglise et de l'Etat. »

Un nouveau silence, puis Jacob se tourna vers sa soeur. « On y retourne au nom du bon vieux temps ? »

« Ce sera la dernière fois. » Répondit sèchement la brune.

« D'accord. Alors comment on s'y prend ? »

« J'ai peut-être une idée, mais on en discutera demain matin. Je vous rappelle qu'on a une invitée à bord… » Interrompit Henry.

« Et qu'elle vient de perdre sa sœur. » Assena Evie en envoyant à son frère un regard lourd de reproches.

Celui-ci fit mine d'esquiver, puis emboita le pas à Henry, en direction du wagon des Rooks. L'assassin soupira longuement, excédée par la façon dont son frère prenait tout à la légère. De son côté, Helen fit mine de dormir lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher du lit où elle était étendue. Elle sentit qu'on venait d'ajouter une autre couverture sur la sienne, puis elle respira le parfum sucré d'Evie quand cette dernière se pencha et déposa une caresse sur son front.

Quand Helen fut certaine d'être seule, elle gémit. Des images de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire sous forme de flashs, et elle crut devenir folle l'espace d'un instant. Ses souvenirs tambourinaient contre son crâne et elle refusait obstinément d'y faire face. Epuisée, abîmée et brisée, elle s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée.

/

« Jacob… »

Le jeune homme eut un léger soubresaut.

« Jacob. »

Il ouvrit un œil, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu, et trouva le visage d'Helen à quelques centimètres du sien. Surpris, il se dressa et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. « Merde Helen, tu m'as flanqué la frousse. » Murmura-t-il, partiellement réveillé.

La jeune femme était agenouillée aux pieds du divan sur lequel Jacob s'était assoupis, immobile. Ses yeux immenses reflétaient la petite lueur des braises restantes, mais le reste était plongé dans l'obscurité.

Elle s'était levée brutalement, chancelante, et quand ses mains avaient trouvées les pans brûlés de sa robe, des larmes s'étaient misent à pleuvoir, inondant ses joues salies par la cendre, dessinant des petits sillons sur sa peau.

« Où est Hazel.. ? » Geint la rouquine, ses boucles éparpillées sur ses épaules.

Jacob entrouvrit les lèvres, mais rien n'en sortit. Pas un son. Il sentit son estomac se soulever mais fut incapable de réagir. Il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras, tenter de la rassurer, mais il resta paralysé. La brute qu'il était n'était pas faite pour rassurer. Casser des mâchoires, briser des clavicules, encaisser les coups… En ça il excellait. Mais piétiner le cœur d'Helen en l'assommant avec la vérité, là, maintenant… C'était trop lui demander.

La jeune femme eut les épaules secouées par les sanglots. Elle vécut ce silence comme la pire des épreuves. Gémissant de plus belle, Helen retourna s'allonger sur le lit. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Parfois, elle toussait et ses plaintes étouffées reprenaient. Jacob se pinça les lèvres, retrouvant une position convenable sur le divan. Il allongea ses jambes et garda ses yeux verts d'eau rivés sur le plafond. Quelque part, il se sentait responsable de la mort d'Hazel… Mais son orgueil lui rabâchait le contraire.

Ce qui était arrivé était un malheureux concours de circonstances. Une suite d'évènements hasardeux qui avait aboutie au chaos. Il afficha une moue contrariée. Jamais il n'aurait dû répondre à la demande d'Helen. Si la jeune femme était restée chez elle, comme elle était supposée le faire, alors peut-être aurait-il pu sauver sa sœur en plus d'assassiner Roth.

Il tenta de longues minutes de se convaincre, puis il sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule.

« Helen ? » Souffla-t-il en voyant se découper la silhouette frêle de la rouquine.

Celle-ci ne dit rien et se hissa sur le divan avec lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et Jacob resta interdit tout au long de son intrusion. Puis quand il sentit qu'elle s'était callée et qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il reposa doucement son bras autour de sa taille et respira une légère odeur de brûlée s'exhalant de son épaisse chevelure.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, il se rendormit.

/

 _« Mon très cher Jacob, »_

L'assassin sursauta. Dans ses bras : plus personne. Il manqua de justesse de tomber du divan et comprit trop tard ce qui était en train de se passer.

Helen était debout, alors que le soleil hivernal était bien loin d'en faire de même. Elle lui tournait le dos mais tenait quelque chose entre ses mains.

 _« Il semble que nos aventures appartiennent désormais au passé. Cette période à tes côtés fut brève mais elle laissera une emprunte durable._

 _Je te souhaite bonne chance dans tes futures entreprises._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Maxwell. »_

« Helen… » Soupira le jeune homme en se levant péniblement, secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Elle fit volte-face et lui indiqua de se taire en levant son index, apparemment folle de rage. Puis elle continua sa lecture.

 _« PS : J'organise un spectacle ce soir. Tout Londres sera là. Tu trouveras ci-joint ton invitation. »_

Jacob Inspira profondément. « Helen, les choses ne sont pas si simples. » Tenta-t-il de se justifier avant qu'une gifle phénoménale ne s'abatte sur sa joue. Décidément, cet ascenseur émotionnel n'en finirait jamais.

« Tu t'es _associé_ à Maxwell Roth ?! » Hurla la rouquine en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise, bien que son gabarit ne lui permette même pas de se tenir à sa hauteur.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour arriver jusqu'à Starrick Helen, et je ne peux pas t'expliquer toutes les subtilités de nos plans. »

« Les subtilités ?! » Répéta son interlocutrice avec sarcasme et colère. « Et depuis quand Jacob Frye sait-il faire preuve de _subtilité_ ? »

Quand il effleura son poignet, elle lâcha sa prise et se recula dans la foulée « Ne me touches pas ! »

« Helen j'ai tenté de te prévenir et tu n'as rien écouté ! J'ai reçu cette lettre la veille du spectacle, après avoir déposé la tienne. »

« C'est contre TOI que Roth en voulait et il a profité de cette soirée pour piéger ma sœur et ainsi… » Tout en parlant, la jeune femme réalisa toute l'ampleur du plan de cet homme malade, et se sentit comme une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

Elle n'avait aucun impact sur les évènements, rien. Les plus puissants faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient et Jacob lui-même avait du mal à jongler avec cette abominable vérité. Elle avait beau avoir essayé de contrecarrer des plans, tous ces gens avaient deux coups d'avance sur elle. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Hazel ait dû payer le prix de ses erreurs à elle.

Sa main se mise à trembler et des larmes de rages roulèrent sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient rougis par une nuit difficile et Helen avait l'impression de haïr le Monde entier à l'instant même.

« Tu ne m'as pas aidée… » Elle baissa d'un ton et glissa la manche de sa robe déjà foutue sous son nez. « Quand je t'ai supplié de rester, tu as préféré camper sur ton objectif alors que tu savais ce qui allait se passer. »

Jacob tiqua. Il saisit son bras et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu t'imagines vraiment que j'avais imaginé devoir choisir entre sauver l'une ou l'autre ?! Que j'avais prévu qu'il mette le feu aux poutres ?! »

Encore une fois, Helen se libéra de son emprise et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rentre en contact avec l'une des bibliothèques. « Et après ?! Tu savais que j'avais tout planifié pour la retrouver et tu l'as écouté _elle_ ?! Il a suffi qu'elle te fasse les yeux doux pour que tu fiches tout parterre ?! »

Il fronça du nez et tenta d'avaler tous ses reproches sans sourciller, les poings serrés. Voyant ça, Helen se précipita sur lui et le poussa de toutes ses forces en arrière, ne réussissant qu'à le déstabiliser.

« Tu comprends pas ! Je peux PAS vivre sans elle ! » Elle martela son torse de coups puis laissa retomber sa tête en avant, appuyant son front contre son abdomen. « Pourquoi.. ? »

Jacob avait cessé de respirer.

« Parce que sur le moment, le choix m'a paru évident. » Dit-il après un court silence.

Le sifflet coupé, elle releva la tête et trouva son regard pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. La moquerie, la prétention et toutes les facettes de l'assassin qu'elle avait pu rencontrer jusqu'ici avaient disparues. A la place, elle trouva de la souffrance et de la tendresse. Un frisson lui donna la chair de poule, et elle sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

« Tu n'as pas le droit… » Souffla-t-elle.

Jacob n'essaya pas de la retenir quand elle lui tourna le dos.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille. » Reprit Helen en un grondement sourd, comme si elle retenait un cataclysme à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Pour elle, les aveux de Jacob revenaient à tuer Hazel une seconde fois. Incapable d'en écouter d'avantage, la jeune femme se précipita vers la porte et sauta du train en marche, pieds nus, l'esprit complètement embrouillé.

Elle atterrit les deux pieds dans une neige sale, et ses jupons amortirent le reste. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux habitants qui la regardaient en parlant à voix basse, et couru pour retrouver Whitechapel.

/

Harry était assis sur le vieux parquet, adossé au piano de Grace Keller quand Helen poussa la porte. Il tenait entre ses doigts crevassés l'exemplaire du Times du jour et avait une main plaquée sur ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il réalisa la présence de sa plus jeune fille, il se retourna douloureusement et Helen comprit en voyant son visage se décomposer que sa tenue partiellement brûlée venait d'anéantir tous ses espoirs. Il déglutit et elle remarqua la longue liste des personnes portées disparues dans l'incendie de l'Alhambra sur la première page.

« Papa… » Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à vibrer.

Le vieil homme essuya une larme.

« Elle ne reviendra pas… C'est ça ? »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une déchirure et c'était trop qu'Helen ne puisse en supporter. Elle grimaça et s'effondra dans les bras de son père.

* * *

 **Ce fut une torture de trouver le bon ton pour ce chapitre** **＿|￣|○**  
 **Je ne voulais pas que Jacob perde de son indépendance et à la fois, je ne peux pas le laisser mimer l'indifférence plus longtemps.**  
 **Helen montre son vrai visage. Celui d'une jeune femme trop fragile pour ce monde de brutasses** **t( -_- t )**

 **Je n'arrive pas trop à me rendre compte si cette histoire vous emballe autant que moi, mais je prends pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire ಠ◡ಠ**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Between life and death

**Les personnage d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **Les familles Keller & Bennet m'appartiennent. **

* * *

Quand Arthur pénétra dans la maison Keller, il y régnait un silence morbide. Le genre de silence qui pouvait donner le cafard au plus heureux des hommes. Harry n'était pas ici, comme d'habitude, et il déposa sur la table les quelques provisions qu'il avait pensé à leur acheter au marché. C'était dans sa nature : rendre service. Et puisque les Keller étaient comme sa deuxième famille, le jeune homme se sentait on ne peut plus concerné par le drame qu'ils traversaient.

« Helen ? »

Evidemment, parler dans le vide était devenu une tradition ici. Arthur retira ses chaussures pleines de neige et grimpa à l'étage. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre des sœurs, puis sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, il entra.

Quand il trouva la jeune femme dans son lit, complètement hypnotisée par les dessins sur son papier peint, il comprit qu'il allait devoir se montrer persuasif. Aujourd'hui était un jour à marquer d'une pierre noire. Le jour où Helen allait devoir se rendre au Bethlehem Hospital afin d'identifier le corps de sa sœur. Et ainsi la barrer de la liste des personnes portées disparues, pour l'ajouter sur la page nécrologique du quartier.

Arthur tira un jupon, une jupe épaisse et un gros pull de l'armoire, et obligea son amie à se lever.

« Allez Helen, fais un effort. »

La jeune femme s'habilla lentement, additionnant les vêtements propres à ceux qu'elle portait déjà, si bien qu'elle ressemblait à un gros ananas. Arthur soupira mais renonça à y remédier.

« Si tu as changé d'avis… Je peux le faire seul tu sais. » Proposa-t-il avec une douceur dont Helen demeura hermétique.

« Si c'est pas elle… » Rétorqua la rousse « … Je veux le voir de mes yeux. »

Elle espérait toujours. L'incendie avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant et si une partie d'Helen s'était envolée avec la fumée, une autre refusait encore de croire qu'Hazel ne dormirait plus jamais dans le lit à côté du sien. Qu'elles ne pourraient plus parler de garçon ou se disputer pour des broutilles. Qu'elle n'aurait plus personne pour démêler ses cheveux, ou faire une bataille d'eau.

Vive comme l'éclair, Helen essuya une larme au coin de son œil. Elle enfila ses vieilles bottes, enroula une écharpe autour de sa tête et trouva le regard d'Arthur … Lui intimant qu'elle était prête.

/

Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Qu'avait-elle pensé en retirant cette épine du pied de son paternel ? Qu'elle aurait les épaules pour supporter cette souffrance ? Que la douleur ne la fustigerait pas sur place ? Que la mort ne l'impressionnerait pas ? Que la vue du visage à moitié calciné de sa grande sœur ne la toucherait pas en plein cœur ?

Elle s'était largement surestimée.

Quand le légiste leur présenta le corps recouvert d'un drap blanc, entouré d'autres défunts, Helen s'était emparée de la main d'Arthur qu'elle avait serrée machinalement. Elle n'avait plus qu'une demi-seconde pour espérer que la personne sous le tissus ne soit pas Hazel et elle se rendit compte du même coup qu'elle ne s'était pas du tout préparé au fait que ce soit bien elle.

Le médecin ne prit aucune pincette. Déterminé à passer rapidement à autre chose, il souleva la dernière petite chose qui séparait Helen de la démence.

Arthur ne put dissimuler complètement sa stupeur. De son côté, la jeune femme sentit un poing invisible lui perforer l'estomac, et son cœur se glacer puis se briser littéralement… Elle fut même convaincue d'entendre des clochettes tinter quand les morceaux s'éparpillèrent sur le carrelage.

Hazel Grace était bien là, allongée sur un brancard un peu rouillé. Son visage était facilement identifiable malgré les brûlures. La moitié de ses cheveux était calcinée.

« Alors ? » Demanda l'homme, avec une absence de tact délibérée.

La mâchoire d'Helen trembla, mais elle réussit à hocher la tête. « C'est elle. » Elle répondit d'une toute petite voix.

« Bien. »

Il conclut en replaçant le drap sur le corps, puis rangea le chariot avec les autres, visiblement pressé d'en finir. Il n'y aurait pas d'enterrement. Il était noté que la famille n'avait pas les moyens. Inutile donc de s'attarder sur la paperasse. Il cocha une petite case sur sa feuille et disparu aussi sec. Quand Arthur et Helen furent raccompagnés, le jeune homme ne sut pas quoi dire pour soulager son amie. Penaud, il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra fermement contre lui.

Sur la capitale, la neige recommença à tomber et il faisait un froid de canard. De gros nuages noirs planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et un vent désagréable fouettait leur peau.

« Viens Helen. » Dit-il d'une voix douce, l'incitant à le suivre.

Helen chancela et le bout de ses doigts était froid comme la mort. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fut prise d'un énervement soudain. « Hazel va me tuer si je ne retrouve pas ses chaussures. »

Arthur avait déjà descendu quelques marches quand il se retourna pour la regarder, déconcerté. « Pardon ? »

« Tu m'en veux !? Parce que j'ai tout dépensé ? »

Elle se mit à pleurer comme une enfant, puis à rire bêtement. Son comportement n'avait plus rien de rationnel (si tant est qu'il l'ait été un jour), à l'image d'un cerveau dérangé. Elle sembla avoir un éclair de lucidité et tendit les bras en direction de son ami au moment où ses yeux virèrent au blanc et où ses jambes plièrent sous son poids. Arthur la rattrapa juste à temps, et posa instinctivement sa paume sur son front. Il était brûlant.

/

« Peu m'importe Arthur, je vendrais cette maison s'il le faut ! »

Harry Keller n'était pas un homme impulsif… Sauf quand il s'agissait de ses enfants. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour que cette maison tourne à nouveau. Convaincu qu'un mauvais sort avait été jeté sur sa famille, le vieil homme prématuré rassemblait déjà ses affaires pour passer les prochaines nuits à travailler dur pour avoir de quoi acheter des remèdes pour Helen.

La jeune femme suffoquait depuis de nombreuses heures déjà, et rien ne semblait la soulager. Elle n'avait conscience de rien, allongée sous plusieurs couvertures et toujours morte de froid. Elle grelottait, respirait bruyamment et se déshydratait à toute vitesse.

« Mr Keller ! Je vous garantis de prendre soin d'elle mais… » Arthur hésita. Il inspira et eut le mérite de capter l'attention de son interlocuteur. « …Que va-t-elle devenir si vous vous tuez au travail ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire triste. Il plaça la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule voutée et posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme. « Tu es devenu un bon garçon Arthur. »

« Mr Keller ? »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et poussa la porte. Déconcerté, Le nouveau Rook pivota sur lui-même à la recherche des remèdes que le quinquagénaire avait acheté. En ouvrant le sac, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas seulement beaucoup dépensé… Il avait carrément dévalisé la boutique. Malheureusement, il y avait peu de chance pour que ces potions d'apprenties sorcières aient un effet quelconque sur Helen.

Arthur apporta le tout à l'étage. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre des sœurs, son regard dévia malgré lui sur le lit d'Hazel, et tout son petit 'bazar de fille' qui trônait sur la coiffeuse. Il sentit une petite pointe piquer son estomac mais se focalisa sur son amie.

« J'ai f-froid… » Réussit à articuler celle-ci quand elle l'entendit approcher.

Il le savait. Il le voyait. Mais il n'y avait plus rien ici. Elle portait déjà plus ou moins 15 kilos de linges sur elle et Arthur était contraint de les changer régulièrement tant ils étaient détrempés. A ce rythme, la prochaine étape serait d'y ajouter les rideaux puis les tapis. Cette pensée fit germer une idée pourtant simple dans sa tête.

« Tiens bon Helen, je retourne chez moi te chercher des couvertures. »

Il retira délicatement ses mèches de cheveux de son visage, et songea pour la première fois à la possibilité de la perdre elle aussi. Cette perspective lui donna le vertige. Affronter ce monde – ou même cette ville – sans Helen à ses côtés revenait à imaginer une vie sans eau. Une vie vouée à l'échec. Il grimaça d'inquiétude et déposa son front contre le sien, se moquant bien du risque d'être contaminé.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas à son contact. En semi-coma, elle respirait toujours très fort, mais ses paupières restaient fermées, et ses lèvres en recherche d'oxygène.

« Je t'interdis de mourir comme ça. » Grommela Arthur en se redressant.

Ce serait une bien mauvaise plaisanterie. Elle, Helen Keller, qui lui avait appris à grimper dans les arbres, à en redescendre essentiellement. Elle qui lui avait montré sa poitrine juste pour voir sa réaction quand ils avaient 15 ans. Elle qui le laminait en concours de boisson, et qui portait mieux le pantalon que la robe. Cette petite nana qui répétait sans arrêt qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne et dont le rire mutin l'avait régulièrement empêché de broyer du noir.

En fait, elle en devenait presque énervante à toujours retomber sur ses pattes, et à montrer l'exemple. Symbole de persévérance et de courage pour le jeune homme, Helen n'avait pas le droit de se laisser emporter par un fichu coup de froid. _En même temps, quelle idée d'avoir parcouru la moitié de Londres pieds nus dans la neige._ Pensa Arthur en se remémorant le moment où elle avait frappé chez lui, sans chaussures, avec sur les épaules la robe en haillons qu'elle était venue emprunter. Le pire dans tout ça ? Elle pleurait de honte. Elle le suppliait de bien vouloir lui pardonner alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Déjà là, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans sa manière d'agir. Elle avait complètement occulté la mort d'Hazel.

« Tu parles d'une idiote… » Soupira le jeune Rook, les bras chargés de renforts textiles.

« Arthur Bennet ? »

Il se figea, presque sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un prononcer son nom mais… Venant du dessus. Instinctivement, il leva les yeux et trouva le chef des Rooks perché sur l'enseigne d'une boutique de montres.

« Mr Frye ? » Demanda-t-il bêtement quand celui-ci le rejoint au sol.

« Nope, sa cousine, tu vois bien. » Ironisa l'assassin en lui lançant une petite besace en cuir.

Le jeune homme l'attrapa maladroitement puis envoya un regard curieux à Jacob.

« Un _vrai_ médicament conçu par une _vraie_ médecin dans un _vrai_ hôpital pour soigner une _vraie_ grippe. » Répondit celui-ci d'une traite, et avec humour.

« Oh… » Le soulagement. Rien que ça. « Herm… Merci. »

Il ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer que l'homme portait les stigmates d'une bagarre. L'un de ses yeux était très sombre, et sa lèvre inférieure avait été fendue. Il se remémora alors les nouvelles de la veille et sourit en réalisant que ces blessures étaient les témoins de la victoire des jumeaux Frye contre Starrick. Comment avait-il pu oublier.. ? Toute la capitale ne parlait que de ça… Enfin toute la capitale sauf la famille Keller et lui. A vrai dire, le scandale avait pratiquement effacé celui de l'Alhambra, laissant ses victimes s'enfoncer bien trop rapidement dans l'oubli, et les familles dans un deuil impossible.

Son sourire s'évanouit.

« Je… Ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Jacob inclina la tête, puis cligna des yeux comme pour lui donner son accord. Il le regarda s'en aller et ravala son envie de prendre sa place auprès d'Helen. Ses dernières paroles lui avaient laissé un gout amer dans la bouche. Certes, il aurait pu faire preuve de plus de tact dans la manière de lui confesser ses sentiments… Et le timing aurait pu être meilleur. Mais il n'avait rien planifié du tout, et maintenant, elle le haïssait vraiment.

De son côté, Arthur se demanda depuis quand Helen et le Chef des Rooks avaient tissé une relation suffisamment solide pour que ce dernier se donne la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles puis de lui dégoter le meilleur remède de la ville. Une émotion désagréable et proche de la jalousie lui chatouilla le ventre.

/

Lorsqu'Helen rouvrit ses yeux bouffis, une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'identification du corps d'Hazel. Mais pour elle, c'était comme si cet abominable instant avait eu lieu hier. Elle repoussa mollement le demi-milliard de couches qu'elle portait et sentit sa tête lui tourner. Quand elle se pencha en avant, elle vit plusieurs bouteilles vides sur sa table de chevet ainsi qu'une petite cuillère. Son père avait dû payer ça une fortune… Elle culpabilisait déjà.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle se leva qu'elle remarqua Arthur Bennet, endormit à côté de la cheminée, la tête posée contre le mur et la bouche grande ouverte. Il devait être épuisé pour s'être assoupi dans une position aussi inconfortable que grotesque. Prise de remords, la jeune femme s'empara de l'une de l'une de ses couvertes – la plus épargnée – et la déposa sur son ami.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par sa fenêtre et vit qu'un épais rideau de neige s'était installé sur la capitale, paralysant sûrement une partie des transports. En temps normal, elle se serait précipitée à l'extérieur et aurait commencé par se jeter dans la poudreuse pour en goûter la saveur. Puis elle aurait envoyé une boule de neige à sa sœur et celle-ci aurait râlé… Avant de lui en jeter une encore plus fort, avec un sourire espiègle.

Cette image, un mélange de rêve et de souvenirs, fit monter un sentiment de solitude terrible dans le cœur d'Helen. Trop fatiguée pour pleurer, elle s'avança vers le deuxième lit et posa sa main sur l'oreiller, comme pour y trouver du réconfort. Quel jour était-il ? Et pourquoi Harry n'était-il pas à la maison ? Pourquoi Arthur dormait-il à même le sol ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, incitant la rouquine à chercher le journal du jour.

Au rez-de-chaussée, elle trouva une pile de vaisselle sur la table, ainsi que plusieurs bougies ratatinées. La poussière reprenait ses droits, et aucune délicieuse odeur ne s'échappait de la cuisine. La maison était le premier témoin de la disparition d'Hazel. Son investissement profond et son sens de l'organisation avaient disparus, laissant place au désordre.

Plusieurs exemplaires du Times avaient été vaguement empilés sur le fauteuil d'Harry, et Helen s'empara du dernier : Vendredi 1er décembre 1868. Bien, elle était donc restée dans les vapes plusieurs jours.

Le gros titre d'un Times un peu plus ancien lui tapa dans l'œil. Sur la première page l'on pouvait lire en gras « _Starrick assassiné : disparition du plus grand homme d'affaire de Grande Bretagne ?_ »

« En voilà un qui ne perd par le Nord… » Souligna-t-elle non sans amertume.

Helen imaginait d'ici le petit nuage sur lequel les jumeaux Frye actuellement, tandis qu'elle subissait une chute sans fin dans un gouffre. Si elle ne ressentait aucune animosité envers Evie, ses sentiments pour Jacob étaient tout autres. Elle n'arrivait pas à tout lui mettre sur le dos, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revivait en boucle ce moment où il choisit d'écouter Hazel plutôt qu'elle. Et cette explosion… Cette chaleur intense. Sa pauvre sœur avait dû sentir sa peau brûler, sa vie partir. Sa dernière émotion avait dû être la terreur, et cette simple idée était insupportable à Helen.

Elle chiffonna le journal et le jeta sur les braises encore rougeoyantes, puis elle prit le soufflet et réanima le foyer.

* * *

 **ça y est, j'ai enfin déterminé la fin de cette histoire avec plus de précisions.** **(ง •̀ω•́)ง✧**

 **Quand j'ai commencé, je pensais qu'une chapitre par jour serait facile (et aussi que les lecteurs apparaîtraient par magie, mouahah)**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Unexpected rivalry

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à ubisoft**

 **Les familles Keller & Bennet sont mon invention.**

* * *

La fête battait son plein dans le quartier de Whitechapel, comme chaque fois qu'un templier tombait sous les mains des Frye ou des Rooks. La nuit était froide mais personne ne semblait le remarquer. Des hommes jouaient aux cartes quand d'autres se défiaient au bras de fer. Des femmes soulevaient leurs lourdes jupes hivernales pour danser entre elles, et des caresses d'un soir étaient échangées. L'alcool coulait à flot, notamment le cidre et la bitter ***** , très populaire depuis des années.

Des musiciens en avaient profité pour sortir leurs instruments, et des violons mal accordés vinrent accentuer l'euphorie ambiante. Il y avait des bruits de verre qui se brise, des rires, des insultes aussi et parfois une bagarre éclatait.

Avachis sur le comptoir de la taverne des sevens bells, Arthur partageait cette victoire avec les Rooks. Il enchaînait les pintes mais son enthousiasme était resté sous terre, avec le moral d'Helen. La jeune femme n'avait pas souhaitée l'accompagner. À vrai dire, elle l'avait même carrément jeté dehors, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas trouvé ça suspect. La mort d'Hazel était encore très présente. Elle ne parlait que d'elle, tout le temps. Dix jours que son corps avait été modestement mis en terre. Presque deux semaines que l'Alhambra n'était plus qu'un tas de poutres noircies et de cendres. C'était trop tôt pour faire semblant.

Arthur soupira, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules. Cette soirée aurait pu être la leur s'il ne l'avait pas conduite aux trains des jumeaux Frye. S'il avait su qu'Helen projetait de se rendre au théâtre de Maxwell Roth, il l'aurait saucissonnée et balancée dans un placard.

« Hey ! » Une camarade enjouée se pencha sur lui, appuyant délibérément son imposante poitrine sur son dos. « Alors Arthur, c'est quoi cette tête de cadavre pestiféré ? » Elle reniflait la bière à dix mètres à la ronde. « Tu veux que j'te fasse oublier ton gros chagrin, chéri ? »

Contrarié, il la repoussa et jeta deux pièces en direction du barman.

« Vas t'faire foutre le jeunot ! Bouquet sans queue ! » Pesta la femme en titubant.

« Voirie ambulante. » Riposta Arthur en vissant sa casquette sur sa tête.

Il n'écouta pas la gerbe d'insultes qui suivit et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son gros manteau, quittant le Pub sans un regard en arrière.

Le moral dans les chaussettes, ses quelques verres n'avaient fait qu'empirer les choses. À son arrivée dans le salon familial, il ignora les reproches de ses parents l'accusant notamment de les prendre pour ses hôteliers et autres bonniches. Dans l'escalier, il croisa également sa sœur aînée, laquelle le regarda comme elle aurait regardé un animal étrange, sans pour autant lui barrer la route.

Enfin seul avec ses névroses, Arthur resta un moment immobile derrière la porte. Ces dernières semaines avaient été on ne peut plus éprouvantes. Servir les Blighters, se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Survivre à une épouvantable guerre de gangs puis rejoindre les Rooks avec l'espoir de faire le bon choix. Les rondes qui n'en finissaient pas, les pluies de balles et cette peur au ventre qui le tenaillait chaque fois qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue. Evidemment, une part de lui transpirait de satisfaction vis-à-vis de ce parcourt. Après tout, il s'était fait une place au sein de la ville la plus peuplée du Monde. Une place sans fauteuil Chesterfield ni bourse remplie… Mais une place quand même.

Quoi que tout cela lui parut soudain bien dérisoire sans Helen à ses côtés.

Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas et ce, bien que les deux amis soient comme cul et chemise depuis de nombreuses années. Mais avec le recul et le temps qui passe, Arthur se rendait bien compte qu'Helen était un cas sur un million. Un petit bout de femme atypique dont il n'avait jamais rencontré l'alter-ego. S'il en avait longtemps pincé pour Hazel, Helen était celle avec qui il partageaient d'innombrables souvenirs. Des souvenirs agréables comme désastreux. Des anecdotes drôles, surprenantes ou ridicules. Elle était un garçon manqué, jurait parfois pire qu'un charretier et manquait vraiment de pudeur… Mais elle avait le mérite d'être elle-même.

Il envoya valser d'un coup de pied le livre qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas s'en prendre au bon Dieu.

Trois petits coups secs sur le carreau de sa fenêtre l'interrompirent dans son introspection. L'habitude voulu qu'il se soit imaginé tomber nez à nez avec Helen lorsqu'il ouvrit ses rideaux, mais la silhouette qui apparue était bien plus imposante.

« Mr Frye ?! »

 _Encore_ ?! Arthur recula machinalement pour le laisser entrer, puis se dépêcha de refermer pour ne pas avoir à dormir dans une chambre froide. Le Chef des Rooks avait de la neige plein les cheveux. Ses joues ainsi que le bout de son nez étaient rougis par les basses températures, indiquant au jeune homme qu'il devait être dehors depuis un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour vous ? » Finit-il par demander, un peu anxieux.

Jacob se redressa confiant et lui envoya un petit sourire. Ce type avait beau être un 'héro' – et son chef, par la même occasion – il dégoulinait de prétention. Sa façon de le regarder, de marcher et même de parler… Tout semblait prétexte à écraser son prochain.

« Arthur Bennet ! » Répondit l'assassin, encore en train d'analyser chaque recoin de la pièce, réflexe de son credo « Je… Me demandais si tu avais une idée d'où pourrait se trouver Helen. » Ajouta-t-il en prenant dans ses mains une petite boîte à musique qu'il examina avec intérêt.

Evidemment, toujours à fureter les moindres faits et gestes de la jeune femme. Sinon, comment aurait-il su qu'elle avait besoin d'un remède en particulier ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir où elle vivait ? Et comment aurait-il pu savoir où LUI vivait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait répondu à un questionnaire pour entrer dans son gang.

« Chez elle, quelle question. »

Jacob détourna ses yeux verts du bel objet pour les poser sur son interlocuteur. Les deux hommes devaient avoir le même âge, à une ou deux années près. Mais il y avait une telle divergence entre eux, qu'il semblait impossible de les associer autour d'une même personne.

Le sourire de l'assassin se rétrécit considérablement.

« Bien sûr… » Il s'avança et bien qu'Arthur le dépasse de dix bons centimètres, n'hésita pas à le défier du regard. « J'ai donc l'air si crétin que ça ? Voilà qui réjouirait ma chère sœur. »

Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans sa voix, mais une pointe de sarcasme. Visiblement, il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour se satisfaire de cette réponse.

« Je reviens de la maison Keller, elle est vide. Ni Helen, ni son père. » Dit-il.

 _Et ni Hazel_ … Pensa Arthur malgré lui, réalisant juste après que sa meilleure amie avait fait le mur sans lui en parler. Pour aller où ? Et pourquoi ? Il apparut si surpris que Jacob se radoucit. Ils étaient dans le même bateau. À la recherche d'une jeune fille qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et qui ne voyait pas tous les dangers qu'elle courrait à éviter soigneusement toutes les personnes qui veillaient sur elle.

« Je vois. » Reprit Jacob en arquant un sourcil. «Tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'où elle aurait pu aller ? »

Arthur réfléchit quelques instants. À vrai dire, non. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle se soit dirigée vers un Pub pour y écouler quelques pintes, mais jamais elle ne s'y serait risquée sans lui. Autrement, le seul refuge qu'elle affectionnait se trouvait être cette chambre. Chaque fois qu'elle se disputait avec Hazel Grace ou Harry, qu'elle ressentait le besoin de compagnie ou simplement de se changer les idées, c'était ici qu'elle venait, empruntant le même chemin que le Chef des Rooks.

Il finit par secouer négativement la tête et observa son interlocuteur soupirer comme las. Ce dernier réajusta sa capuche sur sa tête, sur le point de filer, quand Arthur ressentit le besoin de cracher ce qui lui titillait la langue depuis plusieurs jours.

« Pour être franc, Mr Frye, je pense que vous devriez laisser Helen tranquille maintenant. »

Jacob s'immobilisa, puis lâcha la poignée de la fenêtre en affichant un sourire on ne peut plus forcé. Il se retourna lentement et son regard était aussi tranchant qu'une lame. « Et Pourquoi donc, Mr Bennet ? »

« C'est pourtant évident, je n'ai jamais vu Helen aussi malheureuse que depuis que vous essayez à tout prix d'entrer dans sa vie. »

« Que je quoi ? » Il rit nerveusement, devinant naturellement quels étaient les sentiments d'Arthur à l'égard de son amie.

Cet homme était donc un adversaire plus qu'un allié. Voilà bien un revirement de situation auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

« Comme c'est adorable, le gentil garçon qui fond d'amour pour son amie d'enfance. »

Jacob se moquait ouvertement de lui. D'abord parce qu'il se comportait ainsi avec la Terre entière, mais aussi parce qu'il s'agissait d'un concurrent de taille. Ses sentiments pour la rouquine n'étaient pas tellement définis, parce qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'y penser, même cinq minutes. Mais il était un homme impulsif… Ce qu'il vivait, il le ressentait avant tout. Et ce qu'il ressentait, il le vivait. Le fait est que l'absence d'Helen lui pesait sur l'estomac. Ne plus la croiser dans les tavernes, ne plus pouvoir la provoquer et affronter sa vivacité d'esprit.

Tout ça lui manquait.

Mais plus encore, cette demi-portion qui se considérait comme une crevette avec une tête de grenouille était bien plus séduisante qu'elle imaginait. Il y avait plusieurs types de femmes aux yeux de Jacob. Des jolies, des vilaines, des belles, des mignonnes, bref… Hazel était une femme très belle, personne n'aurait eu le culot d'avancer le contraire. Elle avait l'art d'illuminer un endroit par sa présence et la douceur qu'elle inspirait. Et puis il y avait Helen… Un caractère bien trempé derrière un visage de poupée râleuse. De grands yeux bruns foncés, une moue espiègle et des petites taches de rousseur concentrées sur son petit nez retroussé.

Elle avait ce petit truc qui rend fou, ce charme détonnant qui avait retenu sa lame au moment où il allait la transpercer.

« Je n'vous permets pas. » Protesta Arthur, le poing serré.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? De quel droit se glissait-il chez quelqu'un pour l'humilier ensuite ? Le jeune homme avait beau lui en être reconnaissant – à lui, et à sa sœur – d'avoir libéré Londres du joug des Templiers, quand il s'agissait d'Helen et de la famille Keller en général, il n'avait aucune leçon à lui donner.

« J'ai quand même une question. » Articula Jacob en levant son index. « Si tu tiens tant à elle, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? » Il ponctua par un sourire moqueur. « Laisse-moi deviner : tu sais qu'elle ne te verra jamais autrement qu'en fidèle toutou, et tu n'as pas les couilles de l'entendre. »

« Elle ne vous aime pas. » Répliqua Arthur.

Un immense sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas manqué sa cible avec cette vérité. Il sourit à son tour et reprit les rennes de la conversation.

« Elle ne parle jamais de vous. Descendez de vos grands chevaux et ouvrez les yeux. Elle se fiche bien de ce que vous pensez et vous n'êtes pour elle que l'homme qui _aurait_ _pu_ sauver Hazel si seulement vous aviez fait les bons choix. » Il se préparait à tout moment à recevoir un genou dans le ventre ou un pain dans la figure, quoi que cela ne l'effrayait pas. « Elle vous pense à moitié responsable de sa souffrance, alors comment voulez-vous qu'elle vous aime puisque vous avez contribué à ruiner sa vie ? Vous, votre sœur, _vos idées_ ! »

Toujours rien. Pas de douleur physique. Arthur souffla et à sa grande surprise, trouva un Jacob absent… Voire même, préoccupé. Il se gifla intérieurement d'être sortit aussi facilement de ses gonds, et se racla la gorge. Vider son sac était une chose, perdre son travail en revanche…

« Cela dit… Je vous remercie pour le remède. Sans cela… »

Une tape virile sur l'épaule l'interrompit. Jacob lui envoya un regard reconnaissant qui sembla sincère, et se volatilisa presque aussitôt, sans rien ajouter.

Troublé, Arthur mit quelques secondes à réaliser, puis des flocons de neiges intrusifs lui rappelèrent brutalement de fermer la fenêtre. Il plissa les yeux un moment pour regarder au travers, mais aucune trace de l'assassin. Evaporé.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Une bagarre, des insultes ou même du déni et de la mauvaise foi. Mais ça… N'avait aucun sens. Jacob était connu pour se montrer impulsif, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de défendre son honneur ou ses sentiments ? Cette curieuse façon de réagir lui fit penser à Helen et son handicape social héréditaire.

Au final, il eut bien du mal à l'admettre, mais ces deux énergumènes s'accordaient plutôt bien, en un sens.

/

La fonderie Perkins existait depuis plus d'un demi-siècle. Elle avait traversé les années sans trop de difficulté, et la famille se passait le flambeau de père en fils. Depuis quatre ans, elle était revenue à un certain Edward Perkins. Un aristocrate ventripotent qui employait sans vergogne des enfants, et exploitait jusqu'à épuisement ses ouvriers. Chez les Perkins, on pouvait s'assurer d'une paye régulière néanmoins, et c'est ce 'luxe' qui déterminait les plus pauvres à y fondre leurs misérables âmes.

Harry y avait trouvé du travail en tant que mécanicien. Il passait des journées entières les mains dans des rouages rouillées où brûlants, dans des conditions abominables. Quand quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas, la faute lui revenait, ainsi que le devoir de tout arranger.

Jacob était accroupi sur une passerelle métallique, au dernier étage du grand bâtiment sombre. Il n'eut aucun mal à localiser le vieil homme mais toujours aucune trace d'Helen. Quelques Blighters faisaient leur ronde sans vraiment se soucier de la sécurité ni même de la surveillance. Ils s'assuraient que les enfants restaient à leur poste et discutaient en liquidant quelques bouteilles.

Ce n'était pas le moment de créer la pagaille. Il y aurait d'autres occasions de sortir Harry d'ici. Le plus urgent restait de retrouver une rouquine perdue dans la plus grande ville d'Angleterre.

Quelle bêtise avait-elle bien pu trouver à faire ? Quelle idée saugrenue lui avait traversé la tête ? L'assassin essaya de ne pas imaginer le pire, faisant l'impasse sur pas mal de théories. Elle pouvait être accablée, mais elle n'avait pas l'air du genre à sauter d'un pont.

Jacob, à l'inverse, se laissa tomber du haut de la fonderie et atterrit dans une charrette pleine de pailles. Il s'en extirpa à pas feutrés puis escalada les pierres jusqu'aux rails où il attendit à peine cinq minutes qu'un train marchand ne passe. Lorsque celui-ci croisa celui des Rooks dans les environs de Westminster, il sauta d'un toit à un autre et se glissa avec agilité à l'intérieur de son wagon, par une fenêtre.

« Jacob. »

Il fit volte-face et reconnu la silhouette de la jeune femme assise sur un fauteuil. « Bon Dieu Helen, tout le monde te.. »

Elle s'était levée. Le feu qui s'épanouissait dans le poêle, Les pâles rayons d'une lune en croissant, toute la lumière n'existait maintenant que pour se refléter dans la mince lame qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

* * *

 ***Bitter** : Une bière amère anglaise, issue du 19ème siècles et très en vogue.

 **Merci aux encouragements d'une lectrice, lesquels m'auront motivée à terminer ce chapitre.** **(*＾∀ﾟ)ъ**

 **Je pense qu'on ne menace pas Jacob Frye avec une arme sans représailles, même quand on s'appelle Helen Keller.** **(*ﾟｰﾟ)=○)ﾟＯﾟ) paf!**


	11. Chapitre 11 - confessions

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à ubisoft**

 **Les familles Keller & Bennet sont mon invention.**

* * *

Le train rouge et argent traversa un passage à niveau, faisant vibrer fortement les cloisons, et stimulant l'équilibre des deux jeunes gens. Jacob avait les yeux fixés sur l'arme d'Helen, quand celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il flottait dans l'air une tension presque palpable. L'un comme l'autre se tenait debout, tendu au maximum. L'assassin ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de vivre, espérant secrètement que la rouquine lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Il finit par avancer d'un pas, et ne manqua pas de remarquer la poigne d'Helen se resserrer autour du manche de son couteau.

Il sourit pour tenter de la mettre en confiance, mais tous ses sens étaient aux aguets, prêts à réagir au moindre geste brusque. « Pose ça Helen, ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal. »

La grimace qu'elle lui rendit exprimait plus de la peine que de la haine… Bien que les deux soient intrinsèquement liés dans la situation actuelle. « C'est trop tard pour ça, Jacob Frye. »

Il soupira puis prit le risque d'avancer encore d'un pas. Il tendit la main et inclina son visage sur le côté, lui intimant encore une fois de lui donner son arme.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »

« Pour une fois dans ta vie Jacob, _fermes-là_ ! » Hurla Helen en donnant un grand coup de couteau devant elle, entaillant sa paume à portée.

Celui-ci recula d'un bond, plaquant sa blessure contre son gilet. Il se pinça les lèvres et comprit d'emblée qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Ce n'était pas de l'énervement qui lui piqua les entrailles, mais de la déception. Il la pensait plus à même de faire la part des choses. Plus maligne aussi… En tout cas, jamais il ne s'était imaginé devoir la combattre.

« Je voudrais tellement que tu comprennes… » Gémit-elle, les yeux plein de larmes. « Je voudrais que tu sois à ma place, que tu n'arrives plus à trouver le sommeil, qu'elle te hante toi aussi, chaque jour et chaque nuit. Chaque fois que tu clignes des yeux ! »

Helen renifla bruyamment et s'avança. Elle ne portait qu'une simple robe en toile filiforme, plus proche de la chemise de nuit que d'une vraie tenue. Avec ses cheveux en nid d'oiseau et ses cernes, elle avait tout d'une folle échappée de Bedlam *****.

« Mais elle n'était rien pour toi. C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as laissée en plan. Prendre la vie de Roth en échange de celle d'Hazel, la bonne affaire ! »

« Arrêtes. »

« _La ferme j'ai dit !_ »

Il obtempéra. Tenter de la raisonner ne ferait que décupler sa rancœur. Helen n'était plus qu'à deux pas de lui, et elle essuyait ses larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles débordaient.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter Crawley. » Elle releva la tête et des boucles rousses retombèrent doucement devant ses yeux immenses. « Tu aurais dû laisser ta sœur se charger de tout, puisqu'apparemment tu n'es pas foutu de réparer une chose sans en détruire une autre. » Elle lui envoya un sourire perfide. « J'ai ouïe dire que ton père n'était pas un grand adepte de tes méthodes… J'imagine que te couvrir de honte et salir son nom ne t'effleurent pas non plus ? »

Jacob avait l'impression d'entendre Evie… En bien moins diplomate. Et comme chaque fois qu'on lui reprochait sa conduite en ramenant Ethan Frye sur la table, il perdait son sang-froid. D'un coup sec, il fit valser le couteau en envoyant son pied dans la main d'Helen. Cette dernière jura un paquet d'insultes quand la douleur irradia son bras, puis se jeta sur le pistolet qui trônait sur le lit.

« Helen non ! »

Jacob se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Adieu délicatesse et bonnes manières, il n'était plus question de boniments, mais bel et bien de sauver sa peau. Elle gémit mais réussit à lui échapper en le frappant en plein visage. Il tenta de faire abstraction du mal et agrippa sa robe pour la faire tomber une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas la blesser… Et c'était une chance qu'Evie et Henry aient quitté Londres la veille, sans quoi la rousse n'aurait certainement pas eu ce traitement de faveur.

Une seconde d'inattention, Helen réussit à tirer la couverture et à faire tomber le pistolet sur le tapis. Tous les deux échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter dessus. La jeune femme était la plus proche, et fut la plus rapide.

« _Lâches-moi !_ » Vociféra-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas abandonner sa prise autour de la crosse.

Jacob était à califourchon sur elle, et maintenait fermement son poignet pour l'empêcher de viser. Malgré tout, elle appuya plusieurs fois sur la gâchette, vidant l'intégralité du chargeur dans les boiseries du wagon. L'adrénaline fit sauter la dernière limite de Jacob qui lui envoya une puissante gifle avant d'activer sa lame et de la lever en l'air.

Cette scène eut un air de déjà-vu.

« Ah. »

Une supplique. La voix d'une personne morte de trouille. Jacob fut ramené brusquement à la réalité. Sous lui, Helen était résolue à prendre cette lame. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Elle n'essayait pas de se débattre et retenait sa respiration. On aurait dit qu'elle appréhendait la douleur… Mais pas la mort. Ce n'était pas un comportement normal. Rien de tout ça n'était normal.

Puisqu'elle l'attendait déjà à son arrivée, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas tout simplement emparée d'une des nombreuses armes à feu pour s'assurer la victoire ? Pourquoi avait-elle joué à ce point avec ses nerfs et pourquoi fermait-elle les yeux comme une enfant sur le point de prendre une correction ?

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le tuer.

« Helen… »

La jeune femme rouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Ses mains tremblaient.

« … As-tu vraiment manigancé tout ça pour que je te t'égorge ? »

Elle déglutit. La frayeur passée, ce sont les larmes de crocodiles qui réapparurent. Jacob rentra sa lame et souleva un peu son bassin pour la laisser respirer. Si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, alors cette femme n'avait pas fini de le surprendre…

« C'est trop dur Jacob. » Répondit Helen d'une toute petite voix, secouée par les sanglots. « Je suis un boulet pour mon père, et j'ai pas le courage de le faire alors… J'ai pensé que toi peut-être tu… Tu pourrais… »

« T'es pas la moitié d'une idiote. » Chuchota l'assassin en posant sont front contre le sien.

Une vague de soulagement le libéra de ses entraves invisibles. Helen avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se rendre antipathique, elle lui apparut comme la femme la plus adorable qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Il huma le parfum naturel de sa peau, écoutant sa respiration ralentir, puis essuya le petit filet de sang sous son nez.

Helen était hypnotisée par ses lèvres. Elles étaient si proches des siennes qu'elle pouvait respirer son oxygène. Sa colère et sa peur évaporées, elle était maintenant capable de ressentir une excitation nouvelle au creux de son ventre. Un sentiment tellement plaisant et intime qu'elle rougit de honte en espérant que Jacob ne s'en rende pas compte. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit le poids sur son bassin s'en aller, et vit celui-ci commencer à se relever, elle s'abandonna à son instinct et emprisonna son visage entre ses mains pour expérimenter son premier baiser.

Les émotions qui la traversèrent furent plus déstabilisantes les unes que les autres. Sa pulsion avait été si brutale que ne pas y céder lui aurait sûrement fait perdre la tête. En amour, Helen était aussi pure qu'un oisillon sortit de son œuf. Elle s'était longtemps convaincue que ces mièvreries ne l'intéressaient pas… Mais cet homme avait éveillé une part d'animosité en elle dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

Fustigée par une soudaine prise de conscience, elle repoussa Jacob et glissa son index sur sa lèvre inférieure en se dégageant de leur position initiale. Adossée au cadre du lit, les joues brûlantes, elle tenta maladroitement de se trouver une excuse.

« Pardon ! Oh putain pardon ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je n'sais pas ce qui m'a prise j'étais soulagée et d'un coup, avec le pistolet, et puisqu'il y avait du bruit je… » Elle s'interrompit quand elle réalisa qu'elle disait n'importe quoi, et pointa la sortie du doigt. « Je vais y aller. »

Jacob n'avait strictement rien dit depuis le début. D'abord amusé, il l'observa se mettre dans tous ses états. La rouquine marcha à pas de géants vers la porte du wagon quand l'assassin lui coupa la route.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolée. » Marmonna Helen dont le visage s'empourprait de plus en plus.

Elle le fuyait. Jacob lui releva doucement le menton et plongea son regard tout au fond du sien. Dans ses incroyables yeux verts, Helen lut clairement ce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de voir avant. Il la désirait au moins autant qu'elle le désirait.

Il captura ses mains dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres. Le cœur gonflé d'un sentiment qui lui était inconnu, la jeune femme se laissa guider. Elle clos ses paupières et frissonna quand il frôla sa bouche avec la sienne.

« Et moi je meurs d'envie de vous faire l'amour, Miss Keller. » Murmura-t-il, finissant d'achever la naïveté de son interlocutrice.

Pivoine, elle ne put réprimer un « Oh. » intimidé, et Jacob profita du moment pour l'embrasser.

Une merveilleuse chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Elle se laissa transporter jusqu'au lit et tenta de calmer ses tremblement en arrêtant de penser. Mais elle était bien trop novice pour ignorer ses angoisses, et elle sentit son cœur frapper douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Jacob lui sourit tendrement, faisant fondre les derniers remparts de glace de sa partenaire. Il se redressa et laissa tomber son lourd manteau de cuir, ainsi que son blazer. Elle prit l'initiative de déboutonner sa chemise et eut du mal à dissimuler son impatience. Il s'en amusa et en profita pour se débarrasser de sa ceinture.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Helen voyait un homme torse nu… Elle était amie avec Arthur depuis si longtemps qu'elle était même convaincue de l'avoir déjà vu les fesses à l'air, par accident certainement. Et puis elle avait passé plus d'un an au sein des Blighters, dont la majorité était de sexe masculin. Toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'elle admirait de si près la musculature d'un homme qu'elle désirait ardemment.

Elle eut le sentiment qu'il tenait ses promesses, et une question lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là. Mais que diable pouvait-il bien lui trouver ?

N'y tenant plus, Jacob retira la robe d'Helen et à mesure qu'il la faisait glisser, embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle était telle qu'il l'avait parfois imaginée, même derrière ses pantalons trop larges et ses vestes mal coupées. Fine comme une liane, une petite poitrine adorable et une gorge effroyablement longue et appétissante.

« Arrête de faire ça… »

Il leva la tête. « De faire quoi ? »

Elle rougit de plus belle et fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

Son sourire s'élargit et il la força à se taire en l'embrassant avidement. Les caresses qui suivirent firent perdre à Helen toutes ses notions de retenue, et son corps s'arqua sous l'impulsion de son appétit naissant. Elle réussit à se libérer des baisers de l'assassin pour soupirer lascivement, et ses longs bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, l'incitant à continuer. Le poids du corps de Jacob sur le sien décuplait son désir sans qu'elle ne se l'explique. Il inspirait une telle puissance qu'elle se sentait en sécurité contre lui. Pourtant, elle le savait également capable de la briser en deux. C'était peut-être ce qui l'excitait le plus.

Le jeune homme lui retira son dernier vêtement et afficha un air satisfait quand ses doigts rencontrèrent son intimité déjà brûlante et humide. La crainte avait disparue dans le regard d'Helen. Complètement possédée par ces émotions nouvelles, elle écarta d'avantage ses cuisses et son visage paraissait le supplier de la posséder.

Jacob retira l'attache de son pantalon et elle sentit son sexe presser contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et leurs souffles fusionnèrent.

/

« Je pense qu'Hazel aurait été déçue. »

Jacob arqua un sourcil. La rouquine s'en rendit compte et rit de bon cœur. Elle se tourna sur le côté, en prenant bien soin de garder la couverture sur elle, et posa sa tête sur son coude.

« Ma sœur et moi on parlait parfois du jour où l'on… Plutôt où _elle_ trouverait un époux et lui offrirait sa virginité. »

L'assassin se tourna à son tour et redouta déjà la conclusion de cette anecdote. Il l'écouta quand même attentivement.

« Alors on se mettait à parler de trucs un peu tabous et je sentais bien qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir cette facette de la vie de couple. » Naturellement, Helen commença à suivre les contours du tatouage sur l'épaule de Jacob avec son doigt. « …Mais je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas été si curieuse si elle avait su que ça faisait si mal. »

Sur le drap qu'elle tenait, il y avait plusieurs tâches de sang. La jeune femme avait pris sur elle quelques instants mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la douleur soit aussi terrible. Elle s'était sentie déchirée de l'intérieur. Dans aucun bouquin à l'eau de rose, dans aucune histoire d'amour il n'était précisé que l'acte soit une torture. Evidemment, tout le monde avait fait l'impasse sur ce détail et Helen l'avait appris par la manière forte. Finalement, elle en vint à se demander si le problème ne venait pas d'elle.

Un peu déstabilisé, Jacob demeura silencieux, faisant courir quelques caresses sur la naissance de sa poitrine.

Il n'était pas courant de parler de ce genre de choses… Même dans un couple marié depuis des années. Mais puisque cette réflexion sortait de la bouche d'Helen, ça n'avait vraiment rien d'étonnant.

L'instinct protecteur de Jacob en prit un coup. Il l'avait désirée plus que n'importe quelle autre femme, et il n'avait été capable que de lui faire mal.

« Tu es déçu n'est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle soupira. « Rien. »

Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle avait réussi à transformer l'apogée de bien des récits et poésies en désastre. Le problème ne pouvait venir que d'elle et elle n'était pas naïve au point d'imaginer Jacob ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Ce dernier revêtit son pantalon et se leva. Elle l'observa fouiller dans la bibliothèque, tirer un gros livre, en sortir quelques chose et revenir vers elle. Elle se poussa un peu pour le laisser s'assoir et il lui prit la main pour y poser une bourse assez lourde. Elle écarquilla grands ses yeux noisettes puis le fusilla du regard.

« Je suis pas une prostituée. » Lança-t-elle, acerbe.

Jacob arqua un sourcil et s'en suivit un court silence avant qu'ils ne rient à l'unisson.

« C'est pour Harry, idiote. Il y a suffisamment pour rembourser ta caution et un peu plus. »

Reprenant son sérieux, Helen se sentie touchée par ce geste. Brutalement, tous ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, notamment ses premières rencontres avec l'assassin et toutes les crasses qu'elle avait pu proférer sur son compte. Elle culpabilisa.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça.. ? »

Il sourit et lui déroba un chaste baiser.

« Parce que j'en ai envie. »

* * *

 **Bedlam*** : Le Bedlam (Ou _Bedleem_ ) est le surnom donné au Bethlehem Hospital. Plus généralement, "Bedlam" est utilisé pour suggérer le vacarme ou le désordre.

 **Et NON, les premières fois ne sont JAMAIS synonymes d'orgasme et de kamasutra.** **(┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻** **Il semble assez évident qu'à l'époque victorienne, la sexualité - féminine surtout - n'était pas un sujet à aborder. (De toute façon, qui en avait quelque chose à faire du plaisir des femmes, hein?) Helen ne sait rien de son corps et encore moins de l'existence de son hymen. Elle a souffert le martyre et pense qu'elle en est le problème. De son côté, j'ai imaginé Jacob comme étant un peu plus attentif que la moyenne mais néanmoins réservé et un peu macho. Il n'a pas su combler la femme dont il est amoureux, et sa virilité s'en voit touchée.** **(￣ー￣；**


	12. Chapitre 12 - A new dawn

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **Les familles Keller & Bennet sont mon invention**

* * *

Une poussière se glissa sous la paupière d'Helen, et la jeune femme se frotta vigoureusement le visage. Sa chambre était sans dessus-dessous et elle tentait de faire un peu de ménage dans les affaires d'Hazel pour ne plus avoir à s'éveiller tous les matins sur son absence. Savoir que sa sœur était la dernière personne à avoir manipulé tous les objets qu'elle plaçait dans des boîtes lui faisait mal au cœur. Chaque fois qu'elle déplaçait jusqu'à la plus petite paire de bas, elle se sentait coupable d'enterrer sa mémoire. Chaque geste, chaque minute qui passait était plus lourde que la première.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Helen se laissa tomber sur les fesses et soupira d'épuisement. Elle avait soigneusement plié les vêtements de son ainée, puis les avait enfouit dans un coffre qu'elle avait vidé au préalable. Puis elle s'était attaquée à son maquillage et s'était perdue dans ses souvenirs quand les effluves de ses parfums lui parvinrent. Hazel adorait tout ce qui était sucré. Aussi bien dans son assiette que sur sa peau. Elle aimait les fleurs, le pain d'épices, les bonbons, le caramel, le chocolat et par-dessus tout, elle aimait le miel. Elle s'était donc arrangée pour retrouver toutes ses saveurs dans plusieurs bouteilles, et en glisser chaque jour quelques gouttes derrières ses oreilles et sur sa gorge élégante.

La rouquine laissa retomber sa tête en arrière. En tailleur devant la cheminée, elle profitait d'une chaleur réconfortante, quand la neige ne cessait d'engloutir la ville. Sur ses lèvres, un peu de maquillage qu'elle s'était amusée à tester en imaginant la réaction de Jacob.

Elle se trouvait ridicule.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Comme chaque fois qu'elle se donnait du mal pour ressembler à Hazel. Jamais elle n'avait rassemblé la quintessence de la vertu anglaise et de la féminité.

Elle n'était _pas_ Hazel.

Une douleur dans son bas ventre lui remémora d'un coup la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Jacob Frye. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire abstraction du moment où elle avait gémit puis hurlé sa douleur, et se concentra sur les caresses intimes et les baisers savoureux qu'ils avaient échangés. La douceur brutale de cet homme lui avait fait perdre la tête, et elle se trouva idiote d'avoir cédé aussi vite à ses propres pulsions.

Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle lui appartenait ? Certainement pas. Est-ce qu'ils devaient se considérer comme un couple ? Non plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait du genre à cracher sur son indépendance. Ce devait être du sexe. Une petite erreur de parcourt qui ne devait pas se reproduire. De toute façon, Helen n'avait pas la moindre envie de réitérer l'expérience… Peu importe avec qui. Il fallait être cinglé pour y trouver son compte.

Une autre crampe lui arracha une grimace et elle s'étala sur le ventre, comme si cela allait changer la donne. Épuisée, Helen ne manqua pas de remarquer tous les moutons sous le lit d'Hazel, et sourit en imaginant les remarques qu'elle aurait pu faire à ce sujet. Alors comme ça 'miss parfaite' oubliait de passer le balai sous son lit ? Son regard fut néanmoins attiré par un objet bien planqué, derrière quelques paires de chaussures. Elle tendit la main et reconnu la forme d'un livre.

Un journal ? Pensa-t-elle en glissant sa main sur la couverture.

Il était de belle manufacture. En cuir, relié à la perfection. Ses pages étaient épaisses, bien blanches, et un ruban servait de marque-page.

Harry rentra au même moment dans la chambre et elle eut le réflexe de cacher sa trouvaille derrière son dos. « Oui papa ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une innocence suspecte.

L'ouvrier ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il lui sourit tendrement et resta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Tout va bien ma citrouille ? »

Elle hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire. « Je… J'étais en train de ranger un peu les affaires d'Hazel pour les mettre avec celles de maman. »

Harry prit le temps de regarder les boîtes éparpillées, mais n'eut pas l'air de désapprouver. Au contraire, sa fille lui retirait une nouvelle épine du pied, et il se sentit comme un père indigne. Il n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de voir ses filles grandir, et voilà qu'un effroyable incendie lui en avait volé une. C'était une douleur… Incomparable. Perdre la chair de sa chair était autrement plus difficile que la perte de son épouse, aussi cruel soit-il de l'admettre.

« Dis-moi. » Il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux pour continuer. « …D'où provient cet argent que tu m'as donné ? »

« Papa, je t'ai déjà expliqué. »

« Mais enfin Helen, jamais les Bennet n'auraient eu les moyens de nous offrir cela ! »

Elle laissa glisser un petit rire, puis afficha une moue taquine. « Qui a parlé des Bennet ? »

Harry eut un instant d'égarement. Cette famille était la seule à ne pas leur avoir tourné le dos. Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne voyait personne d'autre susceptible de les aider à rembourser leurs dettes.

« Alors qui ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « _Helen Gabrielle Keller_ , dites-moi que vous n'avez rien fait d'illégal. »

La jeune fille se mit à rire de plus belle face à ce père complètement dépassé par les évènements. Il était évidemment à des années lumières de se douter que sa fille-chérie entretenait une étrange amitié avec le Chef des Rooks, mais cela aurait peut-être été préférable au regard de ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

« Cette personne ne souhaite pas que tu la rembourses. Alors elle préfère garder l'anonymat. » Et pour une fois, Helen devait admettre que Jacob avait fichtrement bien analysé le vieil homme. Comment ? C'était une autre question.

Ce-dernier sembla en parti rassuré.

« Tu vas être en retard… » Soupira la rouquine.

« Oh jésus Marie Joseph, tu as raison ! »

Harry déposa un rapide baiser sur son front et disparu à toute vitesse. Elle l'entendit attraper son sac d'outils puis claquer la porte derrière lui.

Pendant un court moment, Helen ressentit une profonde solitude. Puis elle se remémora l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main et l'excitation pulsa dans sa poitrine.

À peine avait-elle survolé les premières lignes, qu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du journal intime d'Hazel Grace. Elle se demanda alors s'il était respectueux de continuer. Il était évident que si la jolie blonde avait été dans les parages, elle l'aurait littéralement scalpée pour un tel outrage.

Mais le fait est qu'elle ne risquait plus de s'en indigner.

Manipulée par une curiosité excessive, Helen se plongea dans les pensées les plus secrètes de sa sœur aînée. Elle y trouva des anecdotes qui la firent sourire, et d'autres qui lui tapèrent directement sur les nerfs. Il y avait des descriptions interminables d'auteurs qu'elle adorait, et des tirades poétiques sensées brosser le portrait d'une vie mélodramatique. Mais parmi toutes ces sottises, il y avait un petit quelque chose qui revenait très régulièrement. La preuve que même quand on pense bien connaître une personne, celle-ci est capable de nous surprendre.

Helen se leva et sautilla sur elle-même en ne sachant pas par où commencer. Par reflexe, elle attrapa un gros pull qu'elle enfila par-dessus sa salopette et fila en direction de la maison Bennet.

Sur place, elle trouva Madame Bennet qu'elle salua poliment, puis elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre et entra dans la chambre d'Arthur sans même prendre le temps de frapper.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de trouver ! » Lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, le regard pétillant.

Le jeune homme venait de retirer son costume de Rook qu'il pliait soigneusement. Habitué aux entrées fracassantes de son amie, il avait abandonné depuis des années l'idée de lui faire comprendre le principe de toquer avant d'entrer.

L'absence de réaction de sa part incita la rouquine à s'approcher et à le bousculer d'un coup de hanche en affichant une mine malicieuse.

« _Helen !_ » S'énerva Arthur. « Vas-tu me dire où tu étais passée _hier_ ? »

Son emportement la surprit. Elle recula d'un pas et ressemblait maintenant à une gamine que l'on venait de gronder. Coupée dans son élan, elle ne sut quoi répondre tout en refusant catégoriquement de lui dire la vérité. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Mais elle se mordit la lèvre et Arthur ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Vraiment ?! » Il fulminait. « Et maintenant quoi ?! Tu disparais et je dois fermer ma gueule quand tu débarques à l'improviste, chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi ? »

Cette remarqua eut le mérite de la redescendre de son petit nuage.

« Figures-toi que Jacob est passé ici, il te cherchait ! »

Helen fut incapable de cacher son trouble. Alors comme ça, ils s'étaient tous les deux inquiétés de son absence ? Elle se sentit d'autant plus idiote qu'elle avait ensuite manigancé tout un plan pour que le chef des Rooks la libère malgré lui de ses idées noires. Elle ne méritait pas tant d'attention.

« Arthur, écoutes-moi s'il-te-plait ! »

Il secoua la tête et lui fit signe de se taire. « Non Helen, j'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, que tu as perdu ta mère et Hazel en peu de temps, mais il serait temps que tu commences à t'inquiéter des sentiments des autres ! »

« Mais.. ! »

« Et d'ailleurs, si j'puis me permettre, Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Monsieur-je-me-mouche-dans-les-jupons-de-la-reine-car-je-suis-tellement-meilleur-que-vous de t'accompagner ?!»

La rouquine ne put contenir d'avantage sa frustration. Elle tapa du pied sur le sol et voulu l'étriper.

« ARTHUR BENNET ! » Elle le vit déglutir mais tenir bon. « Je te signale que tu n'es pas bien placé pour me faire la leçon ! Combien de fois m'as-tu laissée en plan dans une taverne pour partir avec tes vilaines conquêtes ? Et te voilà à aboyer comme un clébard mal dressé tout ça pour quoi ?! » Elle écarta les mains en inspirant et ses doigts se crispèrent dans le vide. « Parce que j'ai osé _sortir_ de chez moi sans t'avertir ?! »

C'était trop absurde pour qu'elle reste plantée là à en écouter d'avantage. Folle de rage, elle s'empara du journal qu'elle avait laissé tomber et se sauva. Elle s'éclipsa sans un mot au reste de la famille, tête basse, et tant pis pour les bonnes manières.

Elle venait d'embrasser l'air pollué et glacial quand elle entendit des pas la courser. Toujours sur les dents, elle se retourna et envoya un jeune homme un regard bordé de reproches. Il arrêta sa course et avança lentement vers elle. Dans le fond, elle ne lui en voulait pas… Et elle tenait trop à lui pour bousiller une pareille amitié sur des sottises. Mais depuis la mort d'Hazel, la solitude pesait sur ses épaules quoi qu'elle fasse. Alors quand Arthur refusait de lui tendre sa main, elle était plus vulnérable que jamais.

Plusieurs voitures les dépassèrent et aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore osé parler. Ils se regardaient et leurs souffles suivaient la direction de la petite brise qui s'était levée à l'abord du fleuve. Le soleil déclinait déjà et d'ici deux heures grand maximum, la nuit revêtirait son manteau noir. Helen était sur le point de renoncer à une quelconque réconciliation pour aujourd'hui, poursuivie par son idée, quand Arthur lui fit signe d'approcher. Il écarta ses bras et elle ne chercha même pas à combattre son envie de se blottir contre lui.

« Excuse-moi Helen. »

Elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille et ses bras forts l'enlacer. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire semblant de lui en vouloir, et encore moins de le torturer. Elle savait qu'elle était trop importante à ses yeux, et que l'inverse était aussi vrai. « Hmm… » S'était-elle contentée de répondre en se laissant bercer par sa respiration régulière.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? »

Helen sourit contre son torse.

/

Le _Hanbury nest_ était, comme son nom l'indique, situé sur la rue Hanbury, à Whitechapel. Le bâtiment se présentait sous la forme d'une vieille bâtisse mal entretenue, construite en rectangle autour d'une cour. L'entrée se faisait par une grille en fer forgé, par-dessus laquelle avait été construite une arche en pierres grises. Sur le muret qui fusionnait à la bâtisse étaient notés des horaires d'ouverture.

« Okay… » Murmura Arthur avant de souffler dans ses mains frigorifiées. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

La grille couina et une dame à l'allure aussi défraîchie que l'endroit d'où elle sortait leur adressa un regard interrogateur. Helen et Arthur restèrent figés comme des pics à glace et la jeune fille avait du mal à visualiser Hazel et cette personne dans une même pièce.

« Uh… Excusez-moi… » Avait-elle timidement articulé. « Je, j'ai entendu dire que vous connaissiez Hazel Keller. »

La dame – âgée d'une quarantaine d'années bien entamées – haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à leur tourner le dos. « Dites à votre ami moustachu d'en trouver une autre, Hazel ne r'viendra pas. »

« En fait, je suis sa sœur. » S'empressa d'ajouter Helen.

Elle fit un demi-tour et détailla son interlocutrice de la tête aux pieds. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux et son visage se fendit d'un sourire sincère. « Bon sang d'bon Dieu, vous êtes Helen c'est ça ? La p'tiote m'a tellement parlée de vous ! »

Une petite pointe s'enfonça dans le cœur de la rouquine, mais elle en fit abstraction et sourit à son tour. « Et voici Arthur, un ami de très longue date. »

« 'Faut m'excuser jeune homme, mais c'est qu'elle les attirait comme des mouches les gaillards comme vous. Oh croyez-moi, on en a reçu des fleurs. »

« Y'a pas de mal. » Avait-il répondu, un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'est terrible ce qu'est arrivé à votre sœur Mademoiselle, les enfants l'adoraient vous savez. »

« Les enfants ? » Répéta machinalement Helen. « Madame, qu'est-ce que Hazel faisait… »

« Appelez-moi Maggie. Maggie Dalrymple. »

« …Maggie. » Reprit la jeune femme en ne manquant pas de remarquer le petit sourire moqueur qu'Arthur affichait bêtement. « Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur la présence de ma sœur ici ? »

« Vous l'ignoriez ? Oh, ça alors ! » Elle marqua une petite pause puis leur fit signe de la suivre.

A l'intérieur de l'enceinte, dans la cour, ils découvrirent plusieurs jeux dessinés à la craie sur les pavés. Si la neige n'avait pas tout recouvert, c'est parce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir été piétinée par un troupeau d'éléphants. Tout autour d'eux, le bâtiment en briques rouges s'étendait sur plusieurs salles, et un escalier en bois menait à un étage. Certaines vitres étaient brisées mais pour être tout à fait objectif, cet endroit était bien moins décrépit qu'il en avait l'air.

A l'intérieur, tout était fait de bois et de récupération. De petits rideaux blancs pendaient aux fenêtres et des étagères portaient de lourdes casseroles. Il y avait une longue table sur laquelle était entreposée de la vaisselle, et plusieurs autres petites tables vides. Au fond, un poêle à charbon. Ils poussèrent une fine porte et tombèrent sur ce qui s'apparentait à une salle de classe. Des bureaux d'écoliers sur lesquels avaient été disposées des ardoises, un tableau, des porte-manteaux cloués au mur et une lampe à huile pendue à une poutre. Il avait beau y régner une température très basse, on sentait que beaucoup d'amour et de soin remplissait cette pièce.

« C'est ici que travaillait votre sœur. » S'enquit Madame Dalrymple en les menant ensuite aux cuisines.

Derrières les grandes cuves, deux femmes préparaient des petites légumes qu'elles découpaient soigneusement. Ils s'écartèrent afin de laisser passer un homme le dos plié sous un énorme sac de charbons et Helen finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? »

Maggie – qui s'était attelée à préparer du thé – leur présenta une table où s'assoir, puis déposa trois tasses. « Vous êtes au Hanbury nest, aussi appelé 'le nid'. Nous sommes une maison d'accueil pour les déshérités. »

« Alors… Hazel enseignait aux orphelins ? »

Une fois le thé servit, Maggie leur proposa du lait puis s'assit à son tour, soufflant une haleine fétide au visage d'Arthur.

« On n's'occupe pas que des orphelins, mais ce sont souvent des mère ou des pères seuls qui nous amènent leurs gamins pour la journée. Ils n'ont pas les moyens de leur offrir une éducation, alors on s'en charge pour bien moins cher. On les nourrit, on les soigne, et la salle que vous avez traversée tout à l'heure servait plus de garderie que de classe. »

Helen buvait ses paroles en même temps qu'elle trempait ses lèvres dans sa boisson parfumée. Elle était absolument fascinée à l'idée qu'Hazel ait autant contribué à rendre ce quartier meilleur, et à aider les autres. Plus elle écoutait, et plus elle aurait souhaité la voir apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, ou derrière ces grosses marmites.

« Mais vous savez, les p'tits bourgeois se moquent pas mal de nos malheurs. On a presque plus de charbon et de toute manière, nos poêles ne fonctionnent plus. L'électricité non plus. On arrive à peine à se procurer le porridge et le miel pour le p'tit déjeuner des mômes. »

Arthur sembla subitement s'intéresser à la conversation. « Vous voulez dire que personne ne vous fait la charité ? Après tout ce que vous faites ? »

La femme posa sur lui un regard fatigué. « J'viens d'vous l'dire : ceux qui pourraient empêcher cette maison de fermer s'en carre le cul de nos problèmes. »

« J'veux vous aider. » Interrompit Helen.

Maggie ricana et se servit une deuxième tasse. « Ma pauvre amie, Y'a plus d'argent ici. Ceux qui ne pouvaient se le permettre sont partis, et ceux que vous avez vus sont aussi bénévoles que moi. On reste par passion… Rien d'autre. On les aime nos gosses. »

« Je m'en moque de l'argent, laissez-moi vous aider. » Rétorqua la rouquine en envoyant à Arthur un regard lui ordonnant explicitement de la soutenir. « On pourra au moins vous rendre la vie plus facile ! Y'a des mois de travaux à faire, à commencer par remettre en route vos poêles à charbon ! »

Arthur posa sa main sur le bras de son amie, comme pour tenter de la faire redescendre sur terre. Mrs Dalrymple quant à elle, vit d'un bon œil toute cette énergie positive.

« C'est bien gentil à vous de proposer tout ça, mais puisque nous allons bientôt passer la clé sous la porte, j'vois pas bien l'intérêt de vous démener comme ça. »

Des fonds, il allait falloir trouver des fonds. Helen réfléchit à toute vitesse, mais aucune idée réaliste ne lui apparue. Elle secoua la tête et prit la main de Maggie dans les siennes, enfonçant son regard dans le sien.

« Je serais là dès demain matin. »

/

« J'imagine que tu n'as aucune idée de dans quoi tu t'es lancée. » Lança Arthur en esquivant un homme allongé dans le caniveau.

Pas de réponse. Ils marchaient tous les deux en direction du Strand, afin d'y trouver de quoi dîner dans une atmosphère chaleureuse. Le Rook soupira puis posa une main sur la tête d'Helen. Apaisée par ce contacte, celle-ci esquissa un pâle sourire sans cesser de poser un pied devant l'autre.

« Je te connais Helen, je sais que tu es une grosse têtue et que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire maintenant que tu as trouvé un but. » Il la sentit tressaillir mais elle se montra plus résistante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il la trouva mignonne. _Et c'est pour ça que je t'admire, petite boule de nerfs._ Songea-t-il par la suite, en glissant sa main jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il entoura de manière protectrice.

Mais tout de même, si elle avait pu se prendre de passion pour un travail qui rapporte quelques pièces par semaine, ç'eut été fort préférable.

* * *

 **Petit chapitre "tampon" en quelque sorte, mais que j'ai adoré ecrire. J'aime me recentrer sur le Helen et son duo avec Arthur, mais également décrire les minutes très rares qu'elle passe avec son père adoré. (っ´▽｀)っ**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir (happy authors write faster** ❤ **)**


	13. Chapitre 13 - Pride and foolish

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à ubisoft**

 **Les familles Keller & Bennet sont mon invention**

* * *

Arthur avait vu juste. Lorsqu'Helen se trouvait un objectif, elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Elle se lançait corps et âme dedans, quitte à en oublier parfois les autres, et à peu près tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce défaut découlait directement de son impatience et de son impulsivité légendaire. Helen était courageuse mais tête brûlée à la fois. Deux caractéristiques qui l'avaient souvent emmenée dans des situations délicates. Combien de fois s'était-elle battue en voulant défendre ses convictions ? Un nombre incalculable. Combien de fois était-elle tombée d'un arbre en essayant de récupérer un chaton ? De même, ça dépassait largement ses dix doigts.

Alors il n'était pas étonnant que depuis trois semaines, la rouquine se lève chaque matin aux aurores et se couche à pas d'heure, couverte de poussière et les muscles courbaturés. Mais bien qu'elle n'ait même pas trouvé le temps de souffler un instant, elle était heureuse. En tout cas, elle avait la satisfaction de se sentir utiles tout en préservant la mémoire d'Hazel Grace. Pas question que ce lieu ne ferme. Pas question que l'un des seuls témoins de l'existence de sa sœur ne disparaisse. Comme chaque fois que l'image de la grille définitivement verrouillée lui frappait la tête, Helen ravalait sa tristesse et travaillait plus fort encore.

Très régulièrement, Arthur venait lui donner un coup de main. Il lui apportait de quoi manger – devinant sans difficulté que sans cela, elle ferait l'impasse dessus – et mettait la main à la pâte. S'il n'avait jamais été très manuel, il en avait suffisamment dans la caboche pour apprendre sur le tas et échafauder des plans simples mais efficaces.

Elle avait appris à connaître les enfants, et si elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec ce genre d'être humain miniature, elle devait reconnaître que leur présence et leurs rires lui donnaient la volonté de persévérer. Le matin, elle discutait avec certains parents et tentait maladroitement de les rassurer. La majorité avait eu vent de la tragique mort d'Hazel, mais aucun ne lui en avait fait la remarque. Tout le monde ici avait perdu au moins un être cher. Nous étions à Whitechapel, dans un quartier si pauvre qu'il était difficile de rester optimiste. Au-début, elle fut troublée par ces regards… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il s'agissait de compassion et non de pitié.

« Du pain et du miel Miss Keller ? »

Maggie lui tendit la tartine avant même d'avoir obtenu sa réponse.

« Merci Madame Dalrymple. » Elle mordit dedans et le gout du sucre sur sa langue la fit sourire joyeusement. « Dites, le nid est-il ouvert le soir de Noël ? » Demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

« Oh non ma pauvre, si seulement ! On aurait bien voulu, mais j'ai quatre bouches à nourrir qui m'attendent à la maison moi, et pareil pour les autres. »

Helen faillit lui proposer sa présence, lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'Harry lui avait promis de rentrer tôt ce soir-là, pour passer le réveillon avec elle. Elle se contenta donc d'avaler sa tartine en trois bouchées, et de reprendre la lourde clé dans sa main.

« Es-tu mariée gamine ? »

La rouquine leva la tête pour s'assurer que l'on s'adressait bien à elle. Quand elle ne vit personne d'autre dans la grande salle, elle manqua de s'étouffer. « Oh non Madame. »

La quadragénaire ricana en finissant d'éplucher ses oignons. Elle venait souvent discuter avec la nouvelle – plus très nouvelle – plutôt que de s'entasser dans la cuisine avec ses collègues. Elle trouvait Helen amusante, distrayante même… Et fichtrement utile. Depuis que la petite s'était donnée pour mission de jouer les bricoleuses, le poêle fonctionnait, les vitres cassées avaient été changées et la moitié des trous, colmatés. Il ne restait que l'électricité pour lui tenir tête.

« Et ton grand benêt alors ? L'est pas vilain dis-moi. »

« Arthur ? » Helen frappa un grand coup sur une tige métallique qui lui résistait rudement bien. « Il n'a pas d'mal à dénouer des corsets. »

« Et ta fichue salopette, y sait-il y faire ? »

Maggie éclata d'un rire franc quand la bricoleuse lui envoya un regard de poisson frit. Elle jeta ses pelures dans un panier et lui donna un petit coup de torchon en passant. « Détends-toi gamine, ici y'a que les plaisanteries qui te préservent. Jésus bordel de Dieu… Quelle journée. »

Si Helen savait apprécier la mélodie des tirades vulgaires, elle ne pouvait empêcher une part d'elle de se demander comment réagissait Hazel. Mademoiselle parfaite râlait chaque fois que sa petite sœur manquait d'élégance – soit très régulièrement – mais à côté de Maggie, elle n'était qu'un poussin dans la basse-cour.

Les quelques bénévoles quittèrent le navire quand les enfants retrouvèrent leurs familles. La nuit était tombée et il flottait dans l'air comme un air de fête malgré les pénuries. Comme convenu, Helen restait plus tard pour accrocher les petites décorations que les petits pensionnaires avaient fabriqué aujourd'hui. Des guirlandes en papiers, des dessins, il y avait une bonne vingtaine en tout à installer dans la salle à manger.

Elle coinça plusieurs clous entre ses lèvres, s'empara du marteau et grimpa sur une chaise. Concentrée pour garder l'équilibre et ne pas se taper sur les doigts, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. « Arthur tu tombes bien, j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais engloutir un plat d'escargots français. »

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était le beurre d'ail qui faisait tout. »

Elle tituba « Jacob ? »

Helen se retourna et ses lèvres s'étirèrent malgré elle en le voyant. Lui par contre, n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

« Je suis flatté que tu te souviennes de moi. »

Pensant à une blague, la rouquine retira les clous de sa bouche et descendit de son escabeau précaire en riant. « J'hésitais avec Jason et James, il me semblait que ça commençait par un 'J'. »

Il évita ses yeux et fit voler son regard autour de lui, visiblement peu enclin à la plaisanterie.

« Tu torches le cul des orphelins maintenant ? »

« En fait je suis plus un ouvrier qu'une aide-soignante tu vois. » Elle lui montra fièrement son abominable accoutrement de travail. « Je préfère la sueur et le charbon, à la morve. »

Silence.

« Jacob ? » Balbutia Helen en réalisant brutalement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Finit par lâcher l'assassin, comme un pavé dans la marre.

Elle sursauta et il s'avança, appuyant son index sur son épaule.

« Tu m'évites ? »

« Arrêtes de te croire le centre du Monde. » Se défendit la rouquine en dégageant sa main d'un revers de bras. « Je ne t'ai rien dis parce que je pensais que t'en aurais rien à foutre d'abord. Et puis quoi ? Dois-je te pondre un rapport chaque fois que je vais pisser ?! »

Jacob grimaça « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je suis juste – » il eut du mal à le sortir « – _vexé_ que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé. J'aurai pu t'aider. »

« Ta fierté ma placée c'est _ton_ problème Jacob. » Asséna Helen sans pitié, faisant resurgir petit à petit son sale caractère.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de canaliser sa frustration. « Tu m'en veux de quelque chose. »

« De quoi donc ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard. L'un provoquait quand l'autre demandait des explications.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? De t'avoir fait mal peut-être ? Quel genre de femme ignore des semaines le type qui l'a déflorée ? »

« …Tu meurs d'envie de le dire alors pose tes couilles sur la table Jacob. »

Il leva les yeux et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'imagine le pire et réponde par la violence verbale ? Dans sa fratrie, c'était lui le jumeau immature. Discuter avec cette fille n'était pas chose aisée, et il avait l'impression désagréable de se retrouver dans la peau d'Evie quand celle-ci lui dictait sa conduite. De ce fait, il comprit l'irritabilité que sa chère sœur entretenait à son égard.

« Ça suffit Helen, je n'suis pas en train de sous-entendre que tu es une traînée, j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi tu m'as soigneusement évincé de ce projet alors que, de toute évidence, tu attendais Arthur quand je suis arrivé. »

A son tour de soupirer. La rouquine sentit son sang bouillir. Elle était si heureuse de le voir apparaître, et d'avoir enfin l'occasion de lui montrer tous ses travaux, qu'elle se trouva stupide. Pourquoi s'était-elle imaginé qu'il partagerait son enthousiasme ?

« Arthur est mon meilleur ami, sans lui je n'serais pas là maintenant ! »

« Non, certainement encore chez les Blighters, à défendre les riches au mépris des plus démunis. »

Alors ça c'était trop fort. « Comment oses-tu.. ? » Répliqua Helen sans plus pouvoir cacher son exaspération. « Vous vous êtes passés le mot c'est ça ? C'est le plus abruti qui gagne ? »

« Arthur fait partie des Rooks Helen, et personne ne l'a vu depuis des semaines. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de rémunérer les ronflants dans son genre. »

« Du chantage ? De mieux en mieux Mr Frye. » Elle ricana et esquiva soigneusement son regard lorsqu'il tenta de l'interrompre. « Pour quelqu'un qui se dit au service du peuple, je te trouve bien matérialiste. » Elle empoigna son marteau et entreprit de retrouver sa place sur son marchepied. « Et bien soit, on s'est tout dit je crois, je n'te raccompagne pas tu connais le chemin. »

L'assassin se laissa emporter et frappa du poing sur le mur. « C'est vraiment _impossible_ de parler avec toi Helen ! Et je n'pensais pas pouvoir reprocher ça à quelqu'un un jour ! »

Comme souhaité, il tourna des talons, claquant volontairement la porte derrière lui.

Sur le bord de la route enneigée, il s'arrêta un instant et fit volte-face, tiraillé par l'envie d'y retourner. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était lui qui avait le rôle de l'amoureux transit en mal d'attention. Comment avait-elle fait pour le posséder à ce point ?

De son côté, Arthur Bennet revenait les bras chargés de provisions pour la soirée. Quand il aperçut la silhouette de Jacob, il s'empressa de se planquer dans l'ombre du muret pour ne pas être vu. De toute évidence, il sortait du Hanbury nest, et il avait une tête effroyable. Ce détail fit naitre un sentiment un peu coupable de satisfaction dans le cœur du garçon.

/

Comme à son habitude, Harry s'était endormit sur son vieux fauteuil. Helen commençait à croire qu'il évitait soigneusement son lit pour ne pas se retrouver confronté à l'absence de Grace. Elle partageait cette crainte… S'éveiller tous les matins sur le lit désespérément vide d'Hazel était une torture particulièrement vicieuse.

Elle s'empara de la couverture sur le deuxième fauteuil et le borda comme elle put. Puis elle tisonna le feu et s'assura qu'il dure toute la nuit. Quand elle se redressa, elle entendit un petit grognement suivit d'un murmure. « Helen… »

« Rendors-toi papa, je vais me coucher. » Souffla la rouquine.

« Attends un peu. » Il se redressa avec difficulté puis tapota le cuir de son siège pour l'inciter à s'assoir près de lui. « Laisse-moi te regarder, j'ai l'impression de vivre avec un courant d'air ces temps-ci. »

Elle obéit et en profita pour tirer un peu sur son plaid pour qu'il partage. Il la regarda tendrement puis reposa sa tête en arrière. « Alors, ces travaux ? Vous avez du chauffage maintenant ? »

« On a ramoné les tuyaux, c'était pas bien compliqué. »

« Quand on sait, rien n'apparaît compliqué Helen, pour autant n'oublies pas de t'applaudir de temps en temps. C'est bon pour le moral. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, bien qu'il ne soit pas dans ses habitudes de se regarder dans une glace et de se faire des clins d'œil. Elle songea néanmoins que c'était peut-être tout ce que son père avait trouvé comme réconfort à la fonderie, pour ne pas perdre la tête.

Elle sourit en se remémorant la date du jour. « Papa, qu'est-ce que tu veux dîner pour Noël ? »

Il lui envoya un regard suspicieux « Tu sais cuisiner toi ? »

Elle lui répondit par une tape sur l'épaule.

« Ahh… » Il sembla prendre le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils s'offriraient un repas composé d'autres choses que du bouillon de viande et du pain noir. « Des bananes et du riz au lard. »

Helen resta interdite un instant, puis se mit à rire aux larmes.

« Je n'pensais pas qu'il était possible de trouver deux choses qui se mêlent aussi mal. »

« Pas ensemble évidemment ! » Rétorqua Harry, contaminé par son hilarité. « Idiote. »

La rouquine se sentit divinement bien, au chaud avec son vieux père, jouissant de la chaleur réconfortante d'un feu de cheminée. Un songe vint cependant noircir le tableau. Elle hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

« Papa… »

Un « Hmm.. ? » ensommeillé s'échappa de la moustache grisonnante de celui-ci.

Helen se mordit la joue « …Comment tu as su que maman était la femme que tu voulais épouser ? »

Un silence s'installa brièvement. La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur ses doigts entortillés dans la couverture, et Harry craignait de deviner les raisons qui poussaient sa citrouille adorée à lui poser cette question. Un peu à côté de la plaque cela dit, il fronça les sourcils et manqua de la faire tomber de l'accoudoir en essayant de se tourner vers elle.

« Ma fille aurait-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie? »

Elle rougit instantanément et lui envoya son coude dans les côtes pour qu'il fasse disparaître cette mimique moqueuse de son visage. « Bien sûr que non ! » Elle se radoucit ensuite et se laissa captiver par les flammes dansantes dans le foyer. « J'étais curieuse… C'est tout. »

Aux yeux de Harry, il était clair qu'aucun homme ne serait assez bien pour ses filles. Il en avait vu défiler des beaux parleurs sur son perron, dès lors qu'Hazel fut en âge de se marier. Mais jamais l'un d'eux ne lui avait inspiré quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient fades, prétentieux, parfois jolis garçons mais sans intérêts. Aucun humour, aucune répartie, aucune subtilité, rien. Concernant Helen, c'était encore pire. Certes, elle n'avait pas hérité des mêmes caractéristiques que son aînée, mais elle était si surprenante, si singulière et tellement unique en son genre que l'homme qui gagnerait son cœur ne pourrait qu'être un gros veinard.

Le vieil homme tressaillit. Penser à l'éventuel – et inévitable – départ de ce joyau auquel il tenait plus que tout au monde lui donna le vertige.

« Je pense, ma citrouille, que le mieux que tu aies à faire est de ne jamais tomber amoureuse. » Avait-il finalement répondu, la voix emprunte de mélancolie.

Helen cligna des paupières, s'imprégnant de ses paroles qu'elle trouvait justes. Harry avait beaucoup souffert à la disparition de Grace. Il n'était pas étonnant, donc, que sa vision de l'amour se soit étiolée. Tout était une question de point de vue, et elle partageait souvent celui de son père.

* * *

 **A la base, ce chapitre devait être bien plus court. Puis j'ai décidé d'y ajouter des éléments que je considère importants pour l'histoire. (Cherche pas Annie, A une heure près tu postais en retard bougresse =O ) Pardon ! (´ε｀；)**

Je vais tenter de trouver le temps d'écrire encore un Chapitre avant mon départ pour Stockholm. Mais je ne promets rien

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot 3


	14. Chapitre 14 - l'Aciérie

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **Les familles Keller & Bennet sont mon invention**

* * *

25 décembre 1868 – 23h45

Personne. Helen était assise devant son assiette depuis plus de trois heures maintenant. Elle tenait dans ses mains un livre qu'elle essayait de lire, malgré une angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur de plus en plus fort, à mesure que les minutes coulaient. Harry lui avait promis de rentrer tôt ce soir, mais il n'avait pas tenu sa parole. Bien qu'elle sache que tout ceci était complètement indépendant de sa volonté, et que le pauvre homme devait être en train de travailler comme un force-nez, la jeune femme se sentit complètement abandonnée.

Elle avait passé sa journée au nid, puis s'était arrangée pour partir plus tôt et ainsi passer par le marché où elle avait acheté tout ce qu'elle et son père s'interdisaient en temps normal. Du pain blanc, du riz au lieu des pommes de terre, de la viande fraîche et même les bananes qu'il avait réclamé. Ensuite, elle avait passé des heures dans la cuisine pour essayer de confectionner un repas digne de ce nom. Elle s'était coupée sur plusieurs doigts, et avait aussi réussi à brûler les condiments, mais elle n'avait pas baissé les bras. Les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, le tablier serré autour de la taille, la rouquine s'était donnée beaucoup de mal mais le résultat en valait le coup.

Helen avait ensuite disposé joliment les plats sur la table, et avait sorti la vaisselle des grandes occasions. Elle n'avait pas poussé le vice au point d'enfiler une robe mais peu importe… Une bougie pour habiller le tout et elle attendit Harry, bouillante d'excitation.

… Une excitation qui s'était envolée, léguant une place encore chaude à la déception et l'amertume. Helen leva le nez de son livre pour contempler le feu qui s'épuisait doucement. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, et elle attrapa une serviette pour se moucher. Au fond d'elle, une petite fille hurlait sa rage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de passer un bon Noël avec son père qu'elle chérissait tant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'en ce moment même, des familles bourgeoises s'en mettaient plein la pense, échangeaient des banalités, tandis qu'elle restait seule dans cette vieille maison bourrée de souvenirs douloureux ?

Elle lança son roman qui rebondit sur la rambarde de l'escalier pour s'échouer, ouvert, sur le tapis. Elle souffla ensuite sur la bougie au centre de la table et fouilla dans la poche de son manteau pour y dégoter la monnaie des emplettes du jour. Il y avait largement de quoi se forcer à oublier cette maudite nuit.

/

Le Meat Slicer était un Pub qu'Helen et Arthur avaient pris l'habitude de côtoyer tous les deux. Il n'était pas particulièrement bien fréquenté, et ne servait pas de la bonne bière non plus, mais il avait le mérite de se trouver à une centaine de mètre seulement de la maison Bennet. Un détail qui n'avait pas la moindre importance en ce soir glacial, puisqu'Arthur n'était pas ici et qu'elle ne dormirait donc pas sur le sol de sa chambre quand l'alcool l'aura mise KO.

Au bout de quelques pintes, Helen souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et s'était trouvée une petite bande de joyeux lurons avec qui jouer aux cartes. Chaque fois, ils pariaient la prochaine tournée et chaque fois, ils trinquaient comme des brutes. L'espace d'une ou deux heures, elle oublia complètement la raison de sa présence ici.

Mais quand son regard voilé par la bitter rencontra les mains baladeuses d'un Rook sur une femme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, elle se sentit pousser des ailes. Toute la frustration et la colère qu'elle transportait péniblement avec elle frappaient dans son ventre, prêts à bondir.

Elle quitta sa table et ses compagnons, puis se rapprocha de l'homme – 30 ans, tout au plus – auquel elle ordonna d'arrêter. Celui-ci lui jeta à peine un regard.

« Tires-toi demi-portion. »

La femme dont la gorge est maintenue par ses gros doigts crasseux ne réagit pas. Elle semble dans un état second, incapable de se défendre. Le Rook la tient fermement contre le mur, le genou contre sa vulve, comme un mauvais présage. De son côté, Helen ne réfléchit pas. Elle brisa sa chope sur son crâne chauve et le regarda s'effondrer sur le sol, comme un tas de crottin.

« J'avais prévenu quand même, j'suis pas si méchante. » Avait-elle murmuré, vacillante et hermétique à toute satisfaction.

Tous les Rooks dans le Pub s'étaient levés, et tous la fusillaient déjà des yeux. Helen s'en amusa d'autant plus qu'elle ne réalisait pas du tout le danger qu'elle encourait. Ces hommes étaient de grosses masses dont le cerveau s'était noyé dans la boisson. Ils n'étaient en rien différents des Blighters sinon qu'ils défendaient une cause plus 'noble'.

De son côté, elle venait de perdre pied. Helen était bagarreuse depuis toujours, ce n'était plus un secret pour qui que ce soit. Mais elle avait aussi les yeux plus gros que le ventre… Et il arrivait malheureusement que ces deux traits ne forment plus qu'un, quand la raison laissait sa place à l'adrénaline.

Elle esquissa un sourire goguenard et s'adossa au bar.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y'a ? » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et leur fit signe d'approcher. « Allez-y, montrez qu'vous en avez dans la culotte. »

/

« Mr Frye. »

« Pas maintenant Clara. »

La petite fille – que personne ne visualisait comme tel en dehors d'Evie – ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle entra dans le wagon personnel des jumeaux et trouva l'assassin assit à son bureau, visiblement en panne sèche devant une feuille blanche, la plume dans la main.

« J'ai dit pas maintenant Clara. » Répéta Jacob sans la moindre conviction, la tête posée sur son bras.

Puis il fit l'effort de se redresser et arqua un sourcil curieux.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de fêter la naissance du petit jésus ? »Demanda-t-il avec une ironie qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses convictions religieuses.

« Nous les orphelins, n'avons pas de famille avec laquelle festoyer Mr Frye. »

Evidemment. Songea l'assassin en levant les yeux. « Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas au Seven bells avec les autres ? »

« Justement, j'y étais. Mais vous m'avez également demandé de garder un œil sur Miss Keller. »

Cet ordre était apparu juste après la disparition d'Hazel Grace. Par crainte qu'elle ne tente un nouveau truc complètement stupide pour soulager sa peine, il avait en effet sollicité sa jeune informatrice pour se servir de ses contacts afin de la tenir sous surveillance. Cela dit, c'était le dernier nom qu'il avait envie d'entendre ce soir.

« Quel rapport avec Helen ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était en train de se battre avec quelques-uns de vos Rooks au Meat Slicer. »

« Seule ? »

Clara acquiesça sans sourciller. « Seule. »

« Nom d'un chien mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans la tête ?! » Lança Jacob en enfilant son gantelet.

Il empoigna son manteau et commanda à Clara O'Dea de retourner à la taverne.

/

Helen écoutait son cœur battre dans ses tympans. Elle avait les jambes étendues devant elle, et était affalée sur un trottoir, le dos appuyé sur le pied d'un réverbère. La tête penchée en avant et le cou tendu au maximum, elle regardait les gouttes de son propre sang farder la neige. Son visage aurait dû la faire atrocement souffrir, mais les températures mêlées à l'alcool l'avaient complètement anesthésiée.

Les brutes s'étaient contentées de lui infliger une bonne correction. Pas assez pour la tuer, mais suffisante pour lui laisser des cicatrices. La rouquine s'était défendue comme un diable, mordant toutes les mains qui l'approchaient. Elle n'avait même pas sentit les premiers coups lui casser le nez.

Plusieurs prostituées attendaient leurs clients dans la même rue, et de nombreux Londoniens dépassèrent la jeune femme sans l'apercevoir. Elle ne les voyait pas non plus, trop concentrée sur sa respiration.

« Ils ne t'ont pas ratée. »

Cette voix, ce ton gouailleur… Helen releva la tête avec une lenteur délibérée. Quand ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Jacob, elle lui renvoya un sourire sardonique gorgé d'hémoglobine.

« Règle numéro un quand on meurt d'envie de refaire le portrait de quelqu'un : toujours s'assurer d'avoir l'ascendant. » Ajouta l'assassin en s'accroupissant face au triste spectacle.

Quand il dégagea ses boucles pour essayer d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas plisser les lèvres. Son minois n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec celui qu'il affectionnait secrètement. Ses paupières étaient bleues et enflées, ses joues aussi. L'une de ses pommettes était fortement égratignée, et sa lèvre supérieure était fendue. Du sang séché sillonnait sa peau et la rouquine le sentit appuyer ses pouces à des endroits précis de son visage, comme s'il cherchait à déceler d'éventuelles fractures.

C'était impressionnant mais assez superficiel. Elle s'en remettrait, il lui suffirait de ne pas chercher à jouer les héros pendant quelques semaines.

« Tu veux apprendre à te battre ? » Demanda Jacob en se relevant.

Il lui tendit la main et Helen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de décoller la sienne – complètement engourdie – de la poudreuse.

À aucun moment ils n'échangèrent le moindre mot sur le chemin. L'assassin marchait avec trois pas d'avance, assez lentement pour qu'Helen puisse le suivre en clopinant. La jeune femme ne souhaitait pas l'admettre, mais la présence de cet homme calmait ses angoisses. Elle appréciait cependant qu'il se montre aussi distant, lui simplifiant bien la tâche. Celle de ne pas s'attacher plus que de raison.

Le duo arriva devant une lourde porte métallique, et Jacob indiqua leur présence en frappant deux fois avec sa canne-épée. Quand la porte coulissa, Helen eut le souffle coupé.

Une cinquantaine d'hommes et de femmes étaient là, autour d'un ring sur lequel plusieurs ouvriers se provoquaient en duel. Des tonneaux avaient été disposés un peu partout ainsi que des chaises. Une boisson noire coulait à flot et le tout était accompagné de musique irlandaise.

Le Chef des Rooks salua un bon nombre de ces gens, indiquant à son invitée qu'il devait être un habitué de ce genre de club de combat clandestin.

« Bienvenue à _l'Aciérie_ , Miss Keller. » Lança-t-il en faisant un tour sur lui-même, bras levés.

« Et toi, tu ne te bas pas ? » Demanda celle-ci.

Il minauda. « Ce soir, ce sont les débutants qui s'affrontent. » Puis il lui montra plusieurs gueules cassées et partiellement bandées rassemblées dans un coin. « Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec eux. »

Helen lui renvoya une grimace à laquelle il répondit par un nouveau sourire. Puis il fit signe à une femme de les rejoindre. Elle était mince, grande, et beaucoup trop maquillée. Peut-être la quarantaine, sa dentition trahissait une addiction au tabac.

« Bah alors choupette, on a mordu la poussière ? » Lança-t-elle quand Jacob les présenta.

« Molly, contente-toi de lui arranger le nez. »

« T'inquiète pas mon cœur, elle sera comme neuve. » Elle se tourna vers Helen et la fit s'assoir. « Pleures pas chaton, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre. Lui le premier. »

Elle pointa Jacob – lequel s'était déjà vu entraîné à une table par un groupe d'hommes barbus – du pouce et la rouquine se demanda comment il avait bien pu rencontrer tous ces gens, en particulier cette Molly. « Attention, ça va piquer. » Déclara cette dernière. La douleur qui suivit le craquement de son cartilage nasal lui arracha un hurlement, et déclencha une diarrhée verbale plutôt impressionnante.

/

Les débuts catastrophiques de cette soirée n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. La bière irlandaise qu'ils vendaient ici était délicieuse, et servie généreusement. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous et Helen se lia rapidement d'amitié avec plusieurs gars. Elle jouait, dansait, montait sur les 'tables' pour encourager les combattants, oubliant jusqu'à cet énorme compresse en plein milieu de son visage.

Exténuée, les cheveux en pétard et les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles, elle finit par ressentir l'envie de rejoindre Jacob lorsque celui-ci apparu dans son champ de vision. Oscillant toujours, elle remarqua qu'il discutait encore avec le même homme, seulement deux ou trois verres vides entre les deux. C'était un nombre surprenant, étant donné sa descente légendaire. L'assassin tourna la tête comme s'il l'avait senti approcher et lui fit signe de les rejoindre avec son index.

« Helen, je te présente Robert Topping, l'organisateur de cette soirée. »

« Et de toutes les autres. » Rectifia le jeune homme au fort accent irlandais, tout en levant son verre en direction de la rousse.

« Assurément mon meilleur Noël. » Répondit Helen avec enthousiasme avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Jacob. « Je dois partir, mon père est sûrement à la maison. »

« Soit. » Il se leva et elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu n'as pas à m'accompagner, je connais le chemin figures-toi. »

Il trouva son assurance on ne peut plus divertissante et glissa un bras autour de sa taille avant de saluer son ami en ajustant son chapeau.

« à bientôt Bobby. »

Jacob ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Puisqu'elle semblait avoir un don pour s'attirer les ennuis, il lui teint compagnie jusqu'à sa porte. Sur le route, Helen se dégagea de son étreinte et il parut ne pas s'en offenser. Ce type était une énigme à lui tout seul. Quand il remarqua qu'elle hésitait à appuyer sur la poignée, il inclina la tête.

« Miss Keller ? »

Elle rougit sensiblement mais la nuit fut sa meilleure alliée. « Rien. Bonne nuit Jacob. »

Elle se retourna et commença à tirer la porte. L'assassin plaqua sa paume dessus et elle se referma en un claquement.

« Ça va pas bien ?! » S'agaça Helen en un murmure, espérant que ce boucan n'avait pas réveillé Harry.

« Shhh » Souffla Jacob en se rapprochant. « Tu es infernale. » Il tendit la main et tourna son visage vers le sien, observant les yeux d'Helen clignoter vers sa bouche

Jacob se pencha - lentement, hésitant - jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les lèvres d'Helen dans un baiser somptueux. Celle-ci était convaincue que son cœur allait transpercer sa poitrine tant il bondissait. Pourtant, elle s'abandonna entièrement à sa caresse et pendant un court instant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Il effleura ensuite ses lèvres avec sa langue et elle gémit, haletante, glissant ses mains sous son manteau pour les poser au creux de son dos.

Puis elle le repoussa, sans violence. « Je n'suis pas… _Prête_ pour tout ça. »

L'assassin esquissa un demi-sourire. « C'est un peu tard pour y penser tu n'crois pas ? »

Réalisant à quoi il faisait référence, Helen s'empourpra subitement et il trouva le moyen d'en rire. Peu importe, elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait eu envie de faire sur le moment. Pourquoi en avoir honte ?

« Plus _jamais_ Jacob, tu m'entends ? » Avait-elle tranché, encore plus énervée.

« Ce n'est qu'un baiser Helen, calme-toi. » Dit-il en faisant glisser son doigt sur le bout encore visible de son petit nez retroussé.

Sa voix chaude la fit immédiatement redescendre. Elle se pinça la lèvre et réveilla sa coupure. Même couverte de bleus et d'ecchymoses, cet homme la regardait comme elle aurait regardé d'adorables chatons jouer dans un panier… Ou sa merveilleuse Hazel dans une robe splendide.

« Y'a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez vous, Jacob Frye de Crawley. »

Le jeune homme élargit son sourire, puis se pencha une nouvelle fois pour lui échanger un tendre baiser auquel elle répondit en effleurant la cicatrice qui ornait sa joue. Elle frissonna et il la dévora des yeux.

« Joyeux Noël, Miss Keller. »

Il tourna des talons et elle resta un moment plantée au même endroit, complètement perdue, la tête dans les nuages. Il était connu qu'échapper aux jumeaux Frye était mission impossible. Si l'un ne vous avait pas, c'était l'autre qui prenait le relais… Pour Helen, ça ne faisait aucun doute : un piège diabolique se refermait sur elle.

* * *

 **Fiewww ! I MADE IT! Dans une heure, je pars prendre mon avion \o/**

 **La suite le 27 Octobre si tout va bien (Ｔ▽Ｔ)**


	15. Chapitre 15 - Mr Perkins

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **Les famille Keller & Bennet sont mon invention.**

* * *

« Vous n'pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Oh que si Madame ! Non seulement nous le pouvons, mais nous le ferons ! »

Helen accéléra le pas jusqu'au croisement de la rue Hanbury et de l'avenue Seymour pour trouver Madame Dalrymple en pleine conversation mouvementée avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, très petit mais également très enrobé. Elle nota aussi qu'il devait utiliser de la cire pour friser sa moustache grisonnante.

« Il se passe quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'imposant naturellement entre les deux.

Maggie et le petit moustachu se toisèrent un instant, puis elle essuya ses mains potelées sur son tablier et fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

« Keller, j'vous présente le propriétaire légal du nid. Et c'est aussi un sacré forban ! »

« Mais quel outrage madame ! Mais enfin je-je.. De quel droit ?! »

Visiblement, le petit bonhomme était outré au point de ne plus savoir par où commencer. Il tapa de sa talonnette sur le sol et fit voler son index sous le nez de son interlocutrice, menaçant.

« J'vous apprendrais moi à respecter un homme ! » Puis il se tourna vers Helen et la dévisagea d'un air ahuri. « Et vous-là, vous êtes qui hein ? N'avez-vous pas autre chose à faire ?! »

« Mr Jones ici présent veut raser le bâtiment. » Trancha Maggie, faisant sauter du même coup la bonne humeur de la jeune femme.

« Parfaitement ! » Se défendit l'accusé. « Et pour de bonnes raisons ! Tous les mois je dois vous menacer pour récupérer le loyer, c'est infernal ! Oh mais je vous vois venir avec vos bons sentiments et tous ses gamins que soi-disant je jette à la rue : ils travailleront, comme tout l'monde ! La ville me propose beaucoup d'argent en échange de la démolition de cet endroit, donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de refuser. »

« Nous n'avons pas d'argent ! Laissez-nous au moins jusqu'à Février pour trouver de quoi vous rembourser. »

« Vous apprendrez, Madame Dalrymple, que ceci n'a rien d'un argument ! C'est une plainte parmi tant d'autres ! Je n'ai que ça sortant de votre bouche ! »

« Pourquoi la ville souhaite détruire le Nid ? » Demanda Helen, prenant sur elle pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Jones la jaugea de nouveau avec mépris. « Pour construire, autre chose qu'un vulgaire refuge à vermines. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de maladies que renferment ces murs. »

« Bourses-Molles. » Lança la rouquine en le fusillant de ses yeux immenses.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Maggie éloigna les enfants qui commençaient à vouloir tendre l'oreille, et fit signe à Helen de la rejoindre. « Allons allons, c'est l'heure de petit-déjeuner. Laisse-le donc, gamine, tu ne tireras rien d'un pisse-froid pareil. »

La jeune femme se contenta d'ignorer cette armistice, et avança d'un pas en direction du moustachu. Elle empoigna sa veste de velours et articula. « J'ai dit : _Bourses-molles._ »

« Ne me touchez pas, petite traînée. »

Il la poussa en arrière en esquissant une grimace de dégout. Elle s'enhardit et lança de toutes ses forces sa main vers sa figure de pédant trop propre sur lui. Un geste interrompu par la poigne de Maggie.

« _Helen !_ » S'écria cette dernière en la secouant comme un prunier. « Bougre d'idiote, veux-tu nous faire enfermer ?! »

« Pestiférées. » Persiffla Jones en réajustant sa veste d'un roulement d'épaules. « Vous aurez de mes nouvelles. »

Bien sûr, il n'attendit pas qu'une autre occasion se présente pour qu'une paire de gifle s'abatte sur lui, et rebroussa chemin. Les deux femmes se séparèrent et la plus âgée envoya un regard lourd de reproches à la rousse.

« Gamine, apprends à tenir ta langue. »

Helen baissa les yeux. Elle s'était emportée en un rien de temps, comme d'habitude. Elle fronça du nez et ressentit le besoin de hurler. Ces derniers temps, tout échappait à son contrôle : sa famille, ses espoirs, son amitié avec Arthur et même ses propres désirs. Elle ne savait plus ni ce qu'elle voulait, et ni pourquoi. Une seule idée revenait obstinément : elle voulait qu'Hazel continue d'exister. Peu importe la façon, peu importe comment elle s'y prendrait. Jamais la mémoire de sa sœur ne devait disparaître.

Rappelée à son devoir, la jeune femme accompagna quatre petits retardataires jusqu'à la grille et choisit d'éviter soigneusement leurs parents, n'ayant pas le courage de leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle claqua la lourde grille et plongea sa main dans la poche de son tablier pour retrouver la clé. Derrière elle, les enfants avaient déjà commencé une bataille avec la neige fraîchement tombée de la nuit. Quand elle en reçut derrière la tête, elle sursauta puis se retourna en essayant de deviner lequel de ces gnomes avait bien pu s'y risquer.

Elle localisa un petit rassemblement de sourires malicieux au fond et sourit à son tour avant de se jeter joyeusement dans la mêlée.

Helen n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis des semaines. Trempée, les joues rougies par le froid mais le cœur étonnamment léger, même la notion du temps venait de lui échapper. C'était comme retourner en enfance, à l'époque où Grace était encore avec Harry, et où Hazel s'autorisait à salir ses jupons pour s'amuser.

Les munitions approximatives fusaient encore dans les airs quand le grincement métallique de l'entrée raisonna derrière Madame Dalrymple.

« Keller, c'est pour toi. »

Helen – qui chatouillait à mort un petit garçon nommé Harry – leva la tête et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand elle trouva la silhouette de Jacob à côté de celle de sa collègue. Il la regardait avec bonne humeur, la moitié d'un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres dont elle connaissait le goût par cœur.

Elle se releva et essuya ses mains glacées sur son pantalon en toile. « Jacob ? »

Il ne lui fit pas l'affront de l'embrasser en public, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. En revanche, il ne manqua pas de remarquer son accoutrement affreux. « Bonjour petite souillon. »

Helen fit la moue et envoya d'un coup de pied un peu de neige sale sur ses bottes. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez les miséreux ? »

« J'ai ouïe dire par ta charmante amie que vous alliez mettre la clé sous la porte ? » Répondit l'assassin en montrant Maggie d'un signe de tête.

« Et ? » Rétorqua Helen. « T'es venu jouer l'amoureux des associations caritatives ? Le riche sauveur au grand cœur ? »

« Non. »

Elle fut assez surprise. Mais bien que ce ne soit pas la réponse espérée, il y avait un petit côté provocateur inné dans sa façon d'être qui faisait mouche, à chaque fois.

« Mes Rooks sont en route pour la fonderie Perkins. J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé assister à sa libération. »

La rouquine ouvrit des yeux ronds. Jacob Frye venait de lui annoncer ce qu'elle n'espérait plus depuis bien longtemps. Les Rooks allaient régler leur compte aux Blighters – dont le souvenir lui faisait honte désormais – et Harry n'aurait plus à se tuer jour et nuit là-bas.

Tout à coup, la peur substitua l'excitation. « Mais… »

Jacob lui adressa un regard curieux. Elle prit son tablier qu'elle chiffonna entre ses mains crispées, hésitante. « Comment peux-tu être sûr que mon père ne sera pas blessé ? »

« J'y veillerai personnellement. » Lui assura-t-il, débordant d'assurance.

Ce n'était… Pas tellement rassurant. Pas après l'incendie de l'Alhambra.

Heureusement, au même instant, la silhouette d'Arthur s'ajouta à son champ de vision et Helen sourit en le voyant débarquer les bras chargés de provisions. Quand il réalisa qu'elle ne le regardait plus, Jacob se retourna également et tomba nez à nez avec son authentique concurrent.

« Oh bien le bonjour Mr Bennet, attention à ce que vos camarades n'oublient pas votre visage. » Lança-t-il avec une ironie palpable à des kilomètres.

« Mr Frye, encore avec Helen. Achetez-vous un chiot si vous ne supportez pas la solitude. » Répliqua le jeune Rook.

Helen ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de casser ce petit jeu ridicule, mais l'assassin la bouscula pour mieux l'évincer du conflit.

« En voilà de la répartie pour une troisième roue de carrosse, Benny – Je peux vous appeler Benny ? »

« Non. »

« Très bien Benny, vous êtes sur le point de perdre votre emploi, le saviez-vous ? »

Arthur grimaça « Ne vous donnez pas tant d'importance, tenir la bite d'un curé me conviendra mieux que recevoir les ordres d'un type comme vous. »

« _BOUCLEZ-LA !_ » Hurla la jeune femme en s'imposant brutalement entre les deux. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa un pan de leurs manteaux. « Vous avez quel âge ?! Ce n'est ni le moment et ni l'endroit pour mesurer vos– » Elle croisa le regard d'un enfant et ravala son dernier mot. « –Big Ben… »

« Big Ben ? » Releva Arthur avec naïveté, avant que le ricanement de Jacob ne trahisse la supercherie. « Oh… »

Helen dénoua son tablier et se pressa à l'intérieur du bâtiment afin de demander à Maggie la permission exceptionnelle de sortir. Cette dernière accepta sans sourciller, mais ne manqua pas de lui lancer un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un coup de coude. « Veinarde. » Souffla-t-elle, l'œil vissé sur les larges épaules des deux rivaux à l'extérieur. « Deux pour toi toute seule… J'commence à m'dire que c'est de famille. Les filles Keller sont de vrais pots de miel ! »

La rouquine dû se faire violence pour ne pas se remémorer les baisers qu'elle et Jacob avaient échangés quelques jours auparavant. « Vous savez bien qu'Arthur est un ami, et Mr Frye est le fondateur des Rooks. Ils vont s'occuper de la fonderie où travaille mon père et je veux m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

Maggie laissa reposa la lourde pâte à pain dans son saladier et essuya ses mains pleines sur sa jupe déjà tâchée. Le regard qu'elle envoya à Helen ne laissait aucun doute sur le fond de sa pensée. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

« Ecoute gamine, à c't'âge-là, ça ne pense qu'à une chose un homme. Alors gardes tes cuisses serrées si tu n'veux pas te retrouver enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles, seule et sans un penny. » Elle soupira. « Sois plus maligne que ça. »

« Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. » Répondit Helen, fuyante.

Elle disparut en coup de vent et la quinquagénaire s'empara d'un peu de farine qu'elle étala sur son plan de travail. Elle secoua négativement la tête avec un sourire, lasse mais néanmoins toujours à l'affut de nouveaux ragots.

La jeune femme quant à elle, avait enfilé un manteau d'hiver puis ouvert la grille. Elle se pencha en direction de ses compagnons et leur adressa une moue sceptique. « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

/

« Ils sont nombreux quand même. » Murmura Arthur, la joue collée à la lucarne.

Les trois compagnons étaient allongés sur le ventre, sur une partie du toit de la fonderie. Il y régnait un froid mortel et les bourrasques n'arrangeaient rien.

« Tu veux que je te tienne la main ? » Demanda Jacob avec provocation.

« _La ferme_. » Trancha Helen. « C'est quoi le plan ? »

« Le plan, Miss Keller, c'est d'attendre que mes Rooks débarquent et leur cassent les dents. »

« C'est tout ?! » Protesta la jeune femme en se redressant d'un coup sur ses bras tendus. « Mais c'est nul à chier comme plan ! Je vais prévenir mon p… »

La taule sur laquelle elle était allongée céda et elle poussa un cri. Arthur et Jacob lancèrent leurs mains en avant pour essayer de la rattraper mais aucun des deux ne fut assez rapide. Un nuage de poussière vola dans les airs et Helen disparue.

Arthur voulu se lancer à sa recherche mais fut retenu par l'assassin qui le contraint à se rassoire avec une poigne d'acier. « Mais lâchez-moi ! »

« Regarde plutôt en bas pauvre idiot. »

La cloche d'alarme venait de retentir. Tous les Blighters avaient quitté leur poste pour se rassembler au milieu de chaque étage, leurs mains posées sur leurs armes, visiblement à l'affut. À l'extérieur, une importante troupe de Rooks venait elle aussi d'apparaître. La poussière se dissipait lentement et Jacob aperçu Helen, sonnée, au milieu des décombres.

Il remarqua aussi deux Blighters approcher dangereusement d'elle et ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Tant pis pour le plan, il n'avait de toute façon jamais été bon pour les échafauder. Il bondit dans le trou qu'Helen avait créé à l'encontre de sa volonté propre, et les assassina tous les deux en même temps. Du sang habilla sa lame et sa simple présence lança un signal à tous ses camarades, lesquels se jetèrent comme des animaux dans la fonderie.

Jacob sentit son sang bouillir et ses muscles se tendre. L'adrénaline venait de frapper comme une vague puissante sur un rocher. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Arthur de son côté, profita de l'instant pour secouer la rouquine. Quand cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, elle trouva son visage paniqué face au sien et ne comprit pas immédiatement où elle se trouvait. Puis des hurlements et plusieurs coups de feu la ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Où est mon père ?! » Demanda-t-elle subitement, les doigts crispés sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

« Trouves-le et mets-le en sécurité. »

Elle se leva et des morceaux du toit dégoulinèrent de ses cheveux. Décidément, ses blessures au visage n'avaient pas eu le temps de cicatriser qu'elle pouvait déjà sentir une sacrée bosse pousser sur son crâne.

Elle descendit plusieurs étages à toute vitesse, évitant soigneusement la bataille en se glissant derrière les caisses de transport de matière première, et fut rassurée de voir plusieurs femmes vêtue de vert s'occuper de libérer les nombreux enfants présents.

« Helen ? »

L'interpellée fit volte-face. « Papa ?! »

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Harry était là, caché entre deux machines, une clé à molette dans la main, et apparemment surpris. Mais il n'était pas blessé, et c'était le plus important. La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras et essuya les petites larmes de soulagement qui perlaient au coin de ses grands yeux.

« Ma citrouille, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ici bon Dieu ?! »

Elle le regarda tendrement et voulu tout lui expliquer, quand le bruissement d'une lourde porte retentit et que la voix de Jacob raisonna dans tout le bâtiment. Le père et la fille s'avancèrent suffisamment pour être témoins de la scène, et Harry garda Helen derrière lui, comme pour la protéger de quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… _Jesus Christ !_ » S'écria l'héritier de la fonderie, un homme à l'allure malsaine.

L'assassin lui tendit une main dégoulinante de sang et esquissa un sourire malveillant. « Mr Perkins. »

« V-vous êtes ? »

« Jacob Frye. » Répondit ce dernier au tac o tac, ponctuant sa présentation d'une petite courbette moqueuse. « Et voici les Rooks. Ce sont eux qui désormais se chargeront de protéger votre entreprise, ainsi que ses ouvriers. »

« Mais je… Enfin j-je n'comprends pas… »

« Nous nous assurerons jour après jour que plus aucun enfant ne travaillera pour vous, et que vos ouvriers bénéficient d'horaires convenables. _Tous_ , sans exception. » Il s'avança de trois pas et captura le regard de sa victime dans le sien, lui faisant perdre ce qui lui restait d'assurance. « J'ose espérer, Mr Perkins, que nous avons un accord. »

Le bourgeois jeta un coup d'œil juste derrière Jacob, et vit une vingtaine de Rooks prêts à en découdre s'il lui venait l'idée de jouer la forte tête. Il afficha un air entendu aussi terrorisé qu'hypocrite, et ravala un haut de cœur en serrant la main tendue devant lui.

« B-bien entendu. »

/

La foule s'était dissipée. Arthur faisait le clown devant les enfants pour leur faire retrouver un brin de joie tandis que Clara O'Dea l'observait avec curiosité. Les rangs des Rooks s'étaient encore remplumés avec les quelques Blighters encore en vie, et Harry ne pouvait décrocher un sourire idiot de ses lèvres depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Un détail que sa fille ne manqua pas de remarquer, et qui l'amusa naturellement.

« Papa ? » Elle attendit qu'il la regarde pour continuer. « Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à la maison maintenant. »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il entoura sa tête de ses énormes mains de travailleur, et ouvrit des yeux ronds devant tant d'enthousiasme.

« Oh ma chérie, ma citrouille, ma princesse… » Il la secoua un peu puis se redressa et la prit par la main. « Viens, il faut absolument que je te présente à quelqu'un. »

Elle suivit, toujours très suspicieuse et pas complètement sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Quand elle vit qu'il fonçait droit sur Jacob, elle soupira et se prépara à jouer la comédie, en espérant que l'assassin fasse de même.

« Mr Frye ? »

Le jeune homme termina de donner une directive à l'un de ses compagnons avant de leur prêter toute son attention. Harry papillonna et lui serra vigoureusement la main.

« Mr Keller, je fais partie des ouvriers à qui vous venez de sauver la vie. Vous n'imaginez pas comme je suis heureux de vous rencontrer en personne. J'ai beaucoup parlé de vous à mes enfants et j'admire vraiment tout ce que vous avez accompli pour Londres… » Il poussa Helen dans le dos et l'incita à le saluer à son tour. « … Et voici ma plus jeune fille : Helen. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux amants se regardèrent. La rouquine rougit sensiblement, et détourna plusieurs fois des yeux en mimant la timidité. Il était facile de lire toute la frustration et la colère qui bouillonnait en elle. La crainte de la trahison surtout. Attendrit par tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas révéler quoi que ce soit de leur relation à son géniteur, Jacob ajusta machinalement son chapeau sur sa tête, puis se pencha en avant.

« Ma'am, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Elle fut surprise. Agréablement surprise. Et elle lui fut reconnaissante également, puisqu'un profond soulagement libéra ses épaules frêles d'un poids. Aussi, elle le laissa déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa main et répondit d'une petite voix.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi… Mr Frye. »

* * *

 **Me revoilà !**

 **Je ne pense pas poster tous les jours comme avant. C'est plus agréable d'écrire sans être sous la contrainte (en plus du fait que ces prochains jours vont être chargés !)**

 **Cela dit, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous conviendra 3 Des bisous !**


	16. Chapitre 16 - another freezing night

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **Les famille Keller & Bennet sont mon invention**

* * *

Ce mois de Janvier 1869 était particulièrement violent. Les températures refoulaient jusqu'aux prostituées les plus assidues des rues de Londres. Les volets restaient fermés et toutes les cheminées crachaient une épaisse fumée noire. La nuit tombée, on ne trouvait plus dans les rues que quelques Blighters autour d'un feu, des sans-abris morts de froid et des charrettes chargées de bois. Seuls les tavernes et les pubs restaient chargés à bloc, dégageant une chaleur humaine réconfortante.

Helen était couverte de la tête aux pieds quand elle poussa la porte du repère des Rooks. Une musique Irlandaise l'accueillit ainsi que des effluves de transpiration et d'alcool. Un grand feu dansait dans l'immense cheminée au centre du bâtiment, et le bar croulait sous les commandes. Elle se glissa entre deux tables et salua Clara quand celle-ci reconnu les boucles rousses qui dépassaient de l'énorme écharpe dans laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée.

« As-tu vu Jacob ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout en se débattant avec ses affaires pour respirer.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

La petite fille aux allures de grande dame défit le nœud dans l'amalgame de tissus superposés et libéra rapidement la rouquine de ses entraves. Décidément, cette gamine avait le chic pour la faire se sentir on ne peut plus idiote. Outre cela, Helen ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle, et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour les orphelins de la capitale malgré son jeune âge.

La brunette lui rendit son caban puis pointa du doigt la table au fond du Seven bells. « Là-bas, tu le vois ? »

Et comment. Elle ne pouvait plus poser ses yeux sur lui – ni même sur un homme de sa carrure – sans que son cœur ne se mette à chanter à tue-tête. Sa voix l'obsédait jour et nuit au point de ressentir un phénomène de manque lorsque leurs chemins ne se croisaient pas pendant plusieurs jours. Pourtant, elle prenait un malin plaisir à l'envoyer balader chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche… La crainte d'une dépendance plus importante encore la fustigeant.

Elle se fraya un passage entre les fêtards et les rires puis tira la chaise en face du jeune homme, lequel l'accueillit avec un sourire à tomber par terre. _Damn it_.

« Miss Keller, je n'vous attendais plus. »

Il retira ses pieds de la table et se redressa pour mieux la regarder.

« La moindre remarque sur ma tenue ou même mes cheveux et je rentre chez moi. » Siffla-t-elle en devinant aisément ce qui lui chatouillait la langue.

Il ricana et lui accorda le point d'un hochement de tête. « Suis-je donc déjà un livre ouvert ? Et dire que nous ne sommes pas encore mariés. Ça promet. »

Pas ' _encore_ ' ? Elle rougit à l'évocation de cette idée et il but une gorgée de sa bitter en feintant l'ignorance. Pourquoi diable lui avait-il demandé de venir ici ce soir ? Pour se moquer d'elle et de ses sentiments ? Elle fronça les sourcils et s'empara de sa boisson à peine l'eut-il reposée, pour la boire d'une traite. Il appuya sa joue sur son poing et leva un bras afin d'en commander deux autres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Jacob ? » Rouspéta Helen en entamant déjà la petite nouvelle.

« Du calme la tigresse, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu de ton train-train de nounou. »

« De nounou ? » Elle toussa. « Je n'suis pas… »

« Peu importe que tu essuies la morve aux nez de gamins qui ne t'appartiennent pas ou que tu portes une salopette ridicule Helen, j'avais envie de te voir. »

Elle resta bouche bée. Mais comment faisait-il pour glisser ce genre d'aveux si facilement, sans laisser transparaître la moindre faiblesse ? Comment faisait-il pour être toujours si sûr de lui, malgré l'échec ? À son tour, la jeune femme se demanda s'il était facile de lire en elle et ainsi de deviner les sentiments nouveaux qui la tiraillaient chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée sans le quitter des yeux.

« Dis-moi… » Elle le vit arquer un sourcil. « Jacob, as-tu organisé cette bagarre pour libérer mon père et tirer quelque chose en retour ? »

L'assassin fit mine de s'étouffer « Quoi ?! Mais enfin Helen– » Il afficha un visage outré, puis son regard la pénétra sans détour «–Bien sûr que oui. » Il reposa son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise et commença à se balancer « Quoi que je n'aurais pas utilisé le terme 'tirer'. Je préfère de loin 'Forniquer' ou 'Bourriquer'. C'est plus gai. »

Helen mit deux secondes à comprendre la vulgarité de ses mots. Quand le sous-entendu la percuta, elle lui jeta son verre à la figure puis le reposa fermement sur la table.

« ..Deuxième fois Miss Keller. »

« Et la dernière, Mr Frye. » Elle se leva, faisant grincer les pieds de sa chaise sur le parquet. « Je vous suis reconnaissante pour beaucoup de choses… Mais je vous demande de ne plus m'importuner à l'avenir. »

« Comme c'est joliment dit. » Répondit l'assassin en ouvrant péniblement ses yeux rougis et douloureux.

Elle se mordit la joue pour ne pas répondre et rentrer dans son jeu. Il la regarda disparaître. S'il était possible d'être drogué à une personne, alors Jacob était accro. Cette femme le rendait fou.

/

Le bout du nez rougit par le vent, Helen s'arrêta de courir quand elle se sentit suffisamment loin du Chef des Rooks. Le souffle court, elle se maudit intérieurement d'être allée à sa rencontre, et de s'être laissée bernée par ses jolies fossettes.

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide dans les rues désertes quand elle aperçut la silhouette d'une des cuisinières du nid quitter celui-ci. Elle sourit et s'empressa de la rejoindre.

« Anna ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et lui apparue presque effrayée.

« Helen ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ? »

« C'est une histoire sans importance, mais je peux te retourner la question. » Répliqua la jeune femme, toujours souriante.

« Je… » Elle replaça son chandail sur ses épaules et baissa les yeux. « Je suis venue déposer une lettre. »

« Oh. » La rouquine comprit en voyant son regard fuyant que sa collègue n'était pas encline à discuter. Elle recula d'un pas et souffla une épaisse fumée blanche. « Est-ce que tout va bien.. ? »

« Bonne nuit Helen, prends soin de toi d'accord ? »

Elle disparut.

Titillée par la curiosité mais aussi l'angoisse, Helen sortit sa clé qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle et s'engouffra à son tour dans la cour. À l'intérieur, elle trouva les petits pas d'Anna allant d'un sens à un autre, et uniquement les siens. Elle les suivit et ouvrit la porte de la grande salle. À ses pieds, elle remarqua que deux courriers attendaient d'être ouverts. Sur la première, elle reconnut l'écriture de la cuisinière. Elle déchira l'enveloppe et trouva une lettre adressée à Maggie, l'informant de son départ définitif, faute d'argent.

Bien que la nouvelle lui pinça l'estomac, la jeune femme devait admettre que personne n'était en droit de la blâmer. Anna était là depuis les débuts du _Hanbury_ , elle avait eu le courage de rester malgré les problèmes qui n'avaient fait que s'accumuler, en particulier ces derniers mois.

Déposant le papier sur le guéridon, elle se pencha ensuite pour ramasser la seconde lettre. Un noble blason en sceau avait été coulé sur sa face arrière.

 _« Mme Dalrymple,_

 _Comme stipulé lors de notre dernière entrevue, il est de mon devoir de vous informer qu'en tant que propriétaire des lieux, j'ai pris la décision ferme de vendre mon bien à la ville si vous n'avez pas réglé vos dettes avant le 1er du mois de Février prochain._

 _Comme vous le savez, cette date révolue, vous serez dans l'obligation de vider les lieux afin de les laisser à l'entière disposition du Sir James Lawrence, ou de son intendant._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Madame, mes salutations les meilleures,_

 _Mr Jones »_

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

Sa main trembla et une bouffée d'angoisse fit vaciller ses jambes. Cette espèce de petit bourgeois trop bien nourris avait donc bel et bien l'intention de mettre tous les gamins de WhiteChapel dehors, sans leur laisser la moindre chance.

Mais, qu'est-ce que ça avait d'étonnant ?

Elle rit nerveusement et une larme rebondit sur un mot rendu illisible. Puis une autre. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du papier qu'elle commença à chiffonner avec un plaisir sadique. Puis elle le déchira et se laissa tomber sur les genoux pour en ramasser les morceaux et les balancer rageusement dans les braises encore chaudes du poêle. Les épaules secouées par des sanglots, elle poussa un cri de rage avant de taper du poing sur le sol. Dans sa gorge, un gout amer de défaite. Dans son esprit, une immense fatigue. Elle… Elle et tous les autres, venaient de plier sous les désirs d'un homme qui ne connaissait ni la faim et ni la soif. Ni le froid, ni la honte. Cet homme était une merde dans un océan de crottins. Il contribuait à la puanteur de cette ville monstrueuse.

À quoi ça servait de se ruiner la santé à travailler comme des bêtes si personne n'était là pour tendre la main aux plus démunis ? Bien sûr, les riches voulaient garder leurs petites places bien au chaud, avec leurs petits privilèges pour eux. L'élite trouvait normal que des enfants soient exploités, du moment que ce n'étaient pas les leurs. Du moment que leurs fichus mômes issus du foutu vagin de leurs foutues bonnes femmes bénéficiaient d'une bonne éducation.

Helen hurla une seconde fois quand le visage d'Hazel heurta sa mémoire de plein fouet. Elle se laissa accabler par la douleur sans résistance. À quoi bon ?

Elle gémit longuement et – le corps secoué par un hoquet – elle poussa un cri de surprise en sentant une main soulever doucement ses boucles rousses. Une odeur de cuir suivit d'un parfum qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille lui indiqua qui la tenait dans ses bras et elle se retourna pour attraper la montre à gousset dans la ceinture de Jacob.

« Combien ça vaut ça ?! » vociféra-t-elle.

L'assassin la lui arracha des mains. « _Ça_ , c'était à mon père. »

« Et combien de repas penses-tu que nous pourrions acheter avec ? Combien de loyers payés ? Combien de vies cette babiole pourrait-elle.. »

« HELEN CA SUFFIT ! » L'interrompit Jacob en la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu es en colère je sais, mais te faire du mal ou me faire du mal n'arrangera rien. Je ne suis PAS ton ennemi, quand vas-tu comprendre ça ?! »

Elle essuya de nouvelles larmes et grimaça d'impatience. « Qu'est-ce que tu connais à la colère ?! Tu as été élevé dans une maison confortable, avec des couverts en argent et tu as toujours ta sœur à c'que je sache ! Tout le monde t'aime et t'acclame parce que tu es le GRAND JACOB FRYE ! Celui qui a libéré la capitale, le HEROS des temps modernes ! »

« Tout le monde _sauf toi_ , visiblement. »

Elle eut le souffle coupé mais refusa de se laisser manipuler encore une fois. Aussi, elle le poussa en arrière plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe enfin sur les fesses et lâche son emprise. Agenouillée à quelques centimètres de lui, Helen lui fit signe de se taire.

« Vas-t-en. Laisse-moi _tranquille_ ! »

Le jeune homme tourna son visage en direction de la fenêtre et remarqua que la neige s'était remise à tomber doucement. Il se redressa lentement et effleura le genou de d'Helen avec son doigt.

« Mon père aurait eu 45 ans aujourd'hui. »

La rouquine laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de le regarder au travers de ses boucles folles.

« Il est mort de pleurésie il y a quelques mois. Evie est restée à ses côtés jusqu'au bout, moi j'en ai pas eu le courage. Je crois qu'elle me le reprochera toute ma vie. »

Un silence.

Il soupira et Helen sentit sa colère fondre. Intimidée par les confessions de cet homme dont elle ne connaissait que la carapace, elle déglutit. « …Et votre mère ? Où est-elle ? »

Il esquissa un sourire un peu triste, et fixa les cheveux sur le visage d'Helen qui se soulevaient à chacune de ses respirations. « Elle est morte en nous mettant au monde. C'est notre grand-mère maternelle qui nous a élevé Evie et moi… Du moins jusqu'à ce que notre père se décide à revenir d'Inde pour nous enseigner les préceptes de la confrérie. »

« Ton père était un assassin lui aussi ? »

Cette fois, elle avait laissé tomber les armes, fascinée bien malgré elle par cette famille on ne peut plus singulière. Jacob lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de tendre un peu plus ses bras et de prendre ses petites mains dans les siennes. Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans les paumes d'Helen, jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Ma mère également. Ethan et Cecily Frye. On dit qu'ils furent les premiers à avoir mis Starrick en réelle difficulté. Et on dit aussi qu'ils étaient si amoureux qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un, ils étaient inséparables. »

« Wow… C'est… Romantique ? »

La difficulté qu'elle eut à prononcer ce mot arracha un rire à son interlocuteur.

« J'imagine. »

Un nouveau silence.

Jacob profita de l'instant pour tirer sur ses bras et ainsi attirer Helen jusqu'à lui. Contre toute-attente, elle se laissa enlacer docilement et émit même un soupire d'aise quand elle enfouit se tête dans le col de sa chemise. Il caressa sa nuque pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant plus, il poussa sur son menton pour lui relever la tête et plongea pour l'embrasser. Un petit grognement de surprise rugit dans la gorge d'Helen qui attrapa la manche de Jacob quand elle sentit comme des milliers de papillons voler dans son ventre.

Jacob se recula, le nez contre le sien, et l'interrogea du regard. « Helen.. ? »

« Encore. » Répondit la jeune femme haletante.

Jacob sourit instinctivement et obéit. Il déposa un baiser, puis un autre, les ponctuant de petites pauses que la rousse ressentit comme une torture. Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains et approfondit leur échange, faisant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle mordit tendrement sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un soupire. Helen noua ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'incitant à l'embrasser encore.

Il la bascula sur le dos et elle sentit déjà son membre durcir contre elle, jetant un coup d'œil ardent au relief derrière l'épais tissu. Jacob se défit de son manteau ainsi que de sa ceinture avant de commencer à débarrasser la jeune femme de toutes ses couches.

« Mais comment as-tu… Fais ton compte ? » Demanda l'assassin, incapable de comprendre comment elle s'était débrouillée pour enfiler autant de vêtements les uns au-dessus des autres.

« Je suis frileuse… » Se défendit Helen.

Nue, vulnérable et à la Mercie des caresses de son amant, la jeune femme croisa spontanément ses bras sur sa poitrine tandis que Jacob finissait d'ouvrir sa chemise. Ainsi allongée sur le tapis, elle pouvait le voir tout entier, et songea qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser d'un tel spectacle. Sa musculature parfaitement soulignée par la lumière rougeoyante qui émanait encore du petit feu, ses lèvres aux courbes féminines, et cette puissance qui suintait de chacun de ses gestes.

Elle perçu son souffle dans le creux de son cou, entre sa gorge et sa clavicule, et frissonna violemment. « Jacob… » Il dénoua progressivement ses bras et fit dériver ses baiser le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à trouver son regard.

« Fais-moi confiance. » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, ignorant volontairement sa supplique quand elle réclama les siennes.

Il descendait avec une lenteur délibérée et Helen glissa ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure brune. Elle poussa un soupire lascif quand il captura un téton dans sa bouche et gémit en le sentant le mordiller puis le titiller du bout de la langue. Comment un si petit bout de chair pouvait l'embraser ainsi ? Elle sentit une boule de plaisir se concentrer entre ses cuisses, et se mordit la joue pour ne pas supplier Jacob de l'en défaire.

La main du jeune homme s'avança vers l'autre sein; il fit lentement rouler la pointe sous son pouce, elle gémit, son corps se tendit et ses doigts se refermèrent autour de sa chevelure. Il la libéra, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée.

« J-jacob ? »

Son souffle qui rebondit à l'intérieur de ses cuisses ouvertes la fit chavirer. Une part d'elle voulu les refermer mais une autre était trop curieuse et avide de plaisir pour l'arrêter. Une main chaude se posa sur sa hanche, et une autre sur son ventre. Helen rougit de plus belle quand les doigts de Jacob écartèrent les lèvres de son intimité.

Le jeune homme déposa un premier baiser sur la naissance de sa fente et sourit quand elle frémit. Il entrouvrit ses propres lèvres et fit glisser sa langue.

« Aahh– JACOB ! » Elle se redressa et il en fit de même. « Ce n'est pas… » À bout de souffle, elle avait l'air perdue. Mais surtout terriblement excitée. « Ce n'est pas _bien_ … »

Il pouffa. « Seigneur Helen, tais-toi et profites. »

Elle poussa un nouveau cri quand sa langue la pénétra et une sensation étrange lui agrippa les tripes. Une première vague de plaisir la frappa de plein fouet quand Jacob appuya sur une zone bien particulière. Elle souffla, se cambra et sentit ses jambes se raidir. Une autre vague suivit d'une troisième. De petits gémissements plaintifs s'échappèrent de sa gorge et elle eut la chair de poule.

Il la torturait. Sa langue décrivait des cercles. Elle tournait sans relâche et n'y tenant plus, Helen se mordit le poignet, le regard vitreux. Il glissa un doigt suivit d'une deuxième et commença à appliquer des mouvements de vas et viens rapides sans cesser de tourmenter sa petite perle de plaisir.

« –Ohhh… Jacob.. ! » Quelque chose était en train de se passer. L'inconnu pour la jeune femme qui ondula plus encore, incapable de se contrôler, effaçant toute pensée rationnelle. « Aaaahhh– Hmm… ! » C'était trop bon pour être vrai. Trop bon pour exister. Les seins tendus au maximum, le corps tordu par les spasmes, Helen se redressa machinalement quand son premier orgasme la percuta. Elle cria plusieurs fois, et eut l'impression de perdre la tête.

Jacob se délecta du nectar que sa maîtresse avait laissé sur ses doigts et la regarda rassembler petit à petit ses esprits. Elle respirait fort, ses boucles éparpillées tout autour de son visage luisant et il la trouva plus désirable que jamais.

« Jacob… » Helen l'attrapa par un pan de sa chemise ouverte et l'obligea à se pencher sur elle. « Refais-le… j't'en prie. »

« Quoi donc ? » Il sourit. « Ça ? J'ai bien peur qu'il faille reposer un peu ma l… »

« Non, imbécile. » Elle trouva enfin la force de se blottir dans ses bras et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. « … _Prends-moi._ »

Il se montra surpris. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait oublié combien elle avait souffert la dernière fois, et bien qu'il en meurt d'envie, le jeune homme semblait hésiter. Helen n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre les devants. Elle finit de détacher son vêtement et trouva son sexe tendu qu'elle caressa lentement. Elle captura ses lèvres et le fit chavirer contre elle.

Elle bouillonnait d'impatience, son appétit naissant occultant complètement sa première fois. Quelque chose la poussait à le vouloir en elle, à vouloir le sentir dans son ventre, la posséder entièrement. Elle soupira quand il pressa le bout de son membre sur son intimité, et le supplia du regard de continuer.

Elle était trempée. Lorsqu'il la pénétra, elle ferma les yeux en appréhendant la douleur. Cette douleur qui ne vint pas. Soulagée, Helen déposa son front contre le sien et murmura chaudement. « Vas-y… »

Jacob s'accouda et la rouquine apprécia le poids de son corps sur le sien, la clouant sur place. Il amorça lentement ses mouvements, rentrant et ressortant en douceur. Son sexe était imposant, et Helen se sentit agréablement prise au piège, remplie d'une chaleur addictive tandis que ses hanches allaient timidement à sa rencontre. Il accéléra, elle gémit bruyamment. Il agrippa sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa durement, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. « Ooh… Helen. » Elle se délecta de sa voix, de chacun de ses coups de rein. Puis Il se déplaça un peu et elle sentit quelque chose au plus profond d'elle. Quelque chose de différent mais d'extrêmement plaisant. La jeune femme se tordit et commença à se raidir.

Tout son corps frémit et se cambra. Helen sentit la sueur l'inonder et sa vision se flouter. « Oh mon Dieu… » Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et il s'enhardit. « –Ohhh _Mon Dieu_ , JACOB ! » C'était si bon… Comment avait-elle pu souffrir autant, puisque c'était si bon ? Ses pensées commencèrent à s'éparpiller et la bouche de l'assassin vint se coller à son oreille, à bout de souffle. « Je t'aime–Helen. »

Elle éclata en millions de morceaux dans un rugissement somptueux.

* * *

 **Bienvenue dans le vrai Monde véritable de la luxure Helen, et félicitations +envoie des cotillons+**  
 **Bien, j'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous aura plu** **ヾ(｀・ω・´)ノ moi en tout cas j'ai uh +tousse+ apprécié l'écrire.**


	17. Chapitre 17 - Foolish game

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **Les famille Keller & Bennet m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Il jouit et elle se délecta de l'expression de son visage. Son membre pulsa dans son ventre et elle soupira de contentement en le sentant frémir. À califourchon sur son amant, Helen avait oublié sa timidité et ses complexes. Depuis bientôt deux semaines, elle cherchait toutes les occasions possibles pour coincer Jacob dans ce train et lui arracher jusqu'au dernier soupire. Son appétit était insatiable. Elle avalait son sexe entre ses cuisses et goutait aux plaisirs coupables avec un enthousiasme parfois difficile à suivre. Elle aimait ce sentiment de puissance qui l'emplissait chaque fois qu'elle s'empalait sur lui. Elle aimait se sentir remplie d'amour. Elle adorait le prendre dans ses petites mains et le torturer avec sa bouche. Enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau et sentir sa paume se plaquer sur ses lèvres quand ses orgasmes lui faisaient perdre la tête. C'était bestial, c'est doux, c'était tout à la fois.

Comblée, Helen resta encore un peu assise. Elle l'entendait reprendre son souffle et avait les mains posées sur son ventre. Jacob cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il caressa machinalement ses cuisses et sourit malicieusement quand il retrouva son regard. « Vous êtes lourde, Miss Keller. »

Par reflexe, elle leva son bras qu'il empoigna avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa figure et en profita pour la renverser. « Et maladroite qui plus est. »

Helen souffla pour dégager ses cheveux de son visage, et lui envoya une moue contrariée. « Quel romantisme. »

« Je croyais que tu détestais tout ce qui touchait au romantisme ? »

Elle plia son coude sous sa tête, se tourna sur le côté et se mordit l'ongle du pouce sans le lâcher de ses immenses yeux bruns. « Il y a une différence entre m'amener le petit-déjeuner tous les matins avec une fleur dans un vase, et sous-entendre que je suis une vache. »

« Des fleurs en cette saison, j'ai peur que ce soit compromis.» Il fit mine de réfléchir. « Idem pour les fraises des bois. »

Helen sourit à son tour. Elle se redressa et effleura du bout des doigts les contours de son visage. « Ma mère raffolait des fraises. Elle allait voler celles de notre horrible voisine et l'écoutait râler après pendant des heures. Ensuite, elle faisait des confitures et allait lui en offrir une, juste pour voir sa tête. »

« Eh beh… ça explique pas mal de choses. » Se moqua Jacob en lui offrant une pichenette sur le nez.

Il remarqua son regard s'assombrir un peu, et déposa une caresse réconfortante sur sa joue, puis son épaule.

« Non en fait, elle était plutôt énervante. Elle voulait toujours que tout soit parfait et elle n'était jamais satisfaite. Pour elle, une femme ça devait apprendre à cuisiner, à jouer d'un instrument et à coudre. Elle ne comprenait pas que je préfère accompagner mon père partout où il allait. »

Helen était noyée dans ses souvenirs. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et tira la couverture jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« Helen ? »

Elle releva la tête.

« Tu lui en veux ? » Demanda Jacob.

Elle resta bouche bée un instant, son regard planté dans le sien. « Non je… » Plusieurs images maudites lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sentit ses défenses tomber une par une.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle la jeune femme ne parlait que très rarement de celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Une raison toute simple : c'était encore trop dur. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le bruit du couteau qui tranche la corde, ni les cris d'Hazel. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner et en même temps, elle s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir rien vu venir.

« Ma mère s'est pendue. »

Jacob ne dit rien, pas un son ni même un soupire ne sortit de sa bouche. Mais il avait l'air à l'écoute, si bien qu'elle sentit les mots glisser d'eux-mêmes.

« C'est Hazel qui l'a trouvée dans la cuisine un matin. Moi j'ai à peine eut le temps de la reconnaître que mon père a coupé la corde et nous a poussées toutes les deux chez les Bennet. Elle n'a rien laissé. Pas d'explication, pas un mot. » Elle enfouit son visage dans la couverture. « Tout le monde s'est moqué d'elle. J'ai entendu des trucs monstrueux sur ma mère, des ragots que le voisinage inventait et répandait partout. C'est à peine si on respecte les morts ici, alors les suicides… »

Helen se mordit la joue le plus fort possible pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait déjà trop versé de larmes pour cette femme, et son souvenir la hantait comme au lendemain de son geste. C'était injuste. Sans Hazel pour la tempérer, elle était vulnérable.

« Mais tu sais ce qui me rend malade dans tout ça ? »

Jacob n'essaya pas de lui retirer son bouclier en tissu, et se contenta de répondre. « Dis-moi. »

« C'est même pas que nos derniers moments passés ensembles se soient soldés par une dispute. Ni même le fait de l'avoir perdue pour toujours. Moi, ce qui me rends malade–» Elle déglutit. « –C'est que mon père l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'elle l'a brisé. »

Un court silence envahit le wagon. Le crépitement du feu de bois ainsi que le bourdonnement des rails devinrent seuls maîtres des lieux.

Helen se blottit dans les bras de son amant, huma le parfum naturel de sa peau et s'en imprégna le plus possible. Elle se sentit en sécurité contre lui et le serra suffisamment fort pour que la position devienne inconfortable pour lui. Jacob esquissa un demi-sourire et se tourna à son tour pour nouer ses bras autour d'elle. Helen soupira doucement.

A cet instant, les trois petits mots qu'il avait prononcé une seule fois, lui brulaient la langue. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ses sentiments. Non. C'était trop nouveau pour elle. Trop effrayant d'officialiser quelque chose sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Quand elle y réfléchissait vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. À quel moment sa haine viscérale pour cet homme prétentieux s'était-elle métamorphosée en une passion dévorante ? Depuis quand son visage était-il gravé sur son cœur ? Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on pût être à ce point hanté par une voix, par un cou, par des épaules, par des mains…

Elle caressa sa poitrine, suivant la légère toison qui descendait en se rétrécissant jusqu'à son pubis. Il captura son regard et y trouva des intentions pour le moins alléchantes. « Tu n'devais pas retrouver Harry pour petit-déjeuner ? »

Elle gloussa. « Evite de prononcer ce nom quand je tiens ton sexe dans mes mains. » Elle déposa un baiser sur le bout et lui sourit avec malice. « …Il nous reste un peu de temps. »

 _Fair enough_. Jacob ne se fit pas prier d'avantage, il plongea sur elle et la renversa sans la moindre délicatesse. Elle lui mordit la clavicule et il lui tira les cheveux en arrière pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

/

La petite maison Keller respirait à nouveau un peu la joie de vivre. Depuis que les Rooks avaient libéré la fonderie Perkins des Blighters et de la tyrannie de son héritier, Harry trouvait du temps pour ranger, nettoyer et entretenir son modeste chez-lui. Le salon était méconnaissable, les bûches séchaient dans l'abri, la cuisine était utilisable et la poussière envolée. Le vieil homme s'était même offert le luxe d'une nouvelle garde-robe – un simple pantalon et une nouvelle veste – ainsi que d'une jolie bibliothèque. Il y rangeait ses dernières trouvailles littéraires quand Helen rentra, couverte de neige.

« Déjà levé ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il descendit de son tabouret et posa la pile sur la table. « Que veux-tu ma citrouille, c'est dur de s'habituer à un rythme normal. »

« Tu n'as pas encore mangé j'espère ? » Elle posa la bouteille de lait fraîchement achetée du marché, ainsi qu'une brioche au sucre.

« Tout ça ? On fête quelque chose ? »

La jeune femme accrocha son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet au perroquet à l'entrée avant de filer jusqu'à la cuisine y faire chauffer un peu d'eau pour le thé. « Non. Juste ma façon de te remercier d'être le meilleur papa du Monde. »

Il fit mine de râler, moqueur, mais elle le savait touché par toutes ses intentions. Harry était un homme humble, qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne, et qui s'était construit seul dans un environnement précaire. S'il était très manuel, il n'en était pas moins un adorateur de littératures. Il estimait d'ailleurs, que c'était ce qui l'avait sauvé de la bêtise.

Helen n'aimait pas beaucoup lire. Hyperactive, elle s'ennuyait vite les fesses clouées sur un fauteuil et un livre entre les mains. Mais elle était admirative des personnes capables de citer les plus grands philosophes dans les moments les plus percutants. C'était une arme redoutable dont elle ne disposait hélas pas du tout.

Tous deux installés autour de la table, ils burent chacun une gorgée du thé noir qui infusait encore. Harry regardait sa fille avec les yeux d'un père emplit de bonheur et de fierté. Il ignorait, évidemment, que cette dernière faisait le mur chaque soir pour se jeter dans les bras de Jacob Frye, et la retrouvait toujours pimpante au petit matin.

« Pas de nouvelles du Nid ? » Finit-il par demander, au hasard.

Helen soupira en reposant le morceau de brioche dans son plat. Son estomac n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à recevoir quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. « Hmm… » Elle secoua négativement la tête. « C'est cuit. Ce Monsieur Jones n'en démordra pas. Il va me falloir songer à une reconversion professionnelle– » Elle roula des yeux. « –Qui _paye_ , cette fois. »

Harry eut un petit rire compatissant. « Et pourquoi pas apprentie cordonnier ***** ? »

Helen ne manqua pas son clin d'œil. Elle rit à son tour en feignant l'énervement. « Papa… »

C'était de bonne guerre. Mais puisque l'heure tournait à une vitesse folle, la rouquine se leva et enfila de nouveau sa panoplie hivernale pour se rendre jusqu'au Hanbury. Elle embrassa son cher père sur le front et referma bien la porte derrière elle.

/

« Ça fonctionnera mieux ainsi, assurément. Je pense que j'avais trop chargé la dernière fois. Ce qui expliquerait les décharges… Que votre sœur a subit. Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ? »

« Pas la moindre idée. » Lança Jacob, plus concentré sur les petites améliorations de son gantelet que sur la conversation.

« Vous… Ne savez pas ? »

L'assassin fit l'effort de se retourner pour trouver le regard consterné d'Alexander Graham Bell, le génial inventeur qui s'était donné beaucoup de mal à leur confectionner quelques accessoires et qui – de toute évidence – en pinçait pour Evie depuis le début. Il lui sourit de façon sarcastique et aplatit sa main sur son épaule, le faisant chanceler.

« Elle est en Inde avec Greenie, mon ami. Mais je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle saura cueillir de vos nouvelles dès qu'elle reviendra. » _Si elle remettait seulement les pieds à Londres_. Songea-t-il par la suite, lèvres pincées.

« C-ce sera avec un grand plaisir. » Conclu le jeune homme fort aimable en lui tendant la pièce manquante de son attirail. « C'est réparé. »

« Mr Frye. »

Ce dernier se retourna une nouvelle fois, faisant face à un Rook qu'il commençait à connaître plutôt bien. « Benny ? » Devinant ce qui allait suivre, Jacob tira Arthur à l'extérieur sans omettre de saluer Bell d'un signe de tête.

Les deux hommes marchèrent rapidement quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne se libère rageusement de la poigne de son rival, et ne le repousse. « Vous êtes encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé ! »

Jacob plongea ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et arqua un sourcil insolent. « Bonjour ? »

« Oh non, ne commencez pas à jouer à ce jeu avec moi. Je vous interdis d'inverser les rôles ! » Répliqua Arthur en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Pour rien au monde je n'échangerai ma place avec la tienne Benny. Aussi bien au sein des Rooks que dans la vie d'Helen. » Il sourit et lui lança un regard entendu. « …C'est bien là que tu voulais en venir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pauvre con. Elle mérite tellement plus que ça. » Il lui rendit son sourire et bomba le torse. Prendre ce prétentieux de haut avait quelque chose de jouissif. « Elle mérite plus que des coucheries dans un train avec un homme qui ne lui propose pas la moindre sécurité financière. Pas de maison, pas de mariage, _rien_ , que du vent. Vous profitez de sa naïveté parce que vous savez qu'elle est vulnérable. Elle vous plaisait alors vous l'avait chassée comme un animal, et maintenant qu'elle est à votre Mercie, vous jouez avec elle. Parce que c'est tout ce que vous êtes : _un putain d'animal_. »

Jacob fit glisser le bout de sa langue entre ses dents. Dans son ventre, un grondement sourd. Son sang bouillonnait et sa patience – loin d'être légendaire – s'épuisait tambour battant. Mais Arthur était déterminé à ne pas en rester là, à ne pas le laisser respirer. Les Rooks parlaient, et il voulait que Jacob ressente ce que lui avait éprouvé en écoutant ses camarades décrire les nuits agitées de leur Chef.

« J'ose au moins espérer que vous ne vous êtes pas rabattu sur elle parce que vous avez laissée Hazel mourir dans les flammes ? »

Jacob sortit sa lame, se satisfaisant de cet éclair de terreur qui venait de traverser son interlocuteur, malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher.

« Je vais m'efforcer de mettre tout ça sur le compte de votre stupidité flagrante, _Benny_ … » Il avança et effaça pour de bon le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore, pour venir trancher avec une facilité déconcertante la cravate du jeune impertinent. « Mais ne vas pas t'imaginer qu'être ami avec Helen te donne une quelconque immunité. Il est très facile pour un Assassin de cacher un corps de façon à ce qu'il ne refasse jamais surface. » Il leva ses yeux pour trouver les siens, et esquissa une mimique victorieuse. « Compris ? »

Arthur déglutit mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Il remporta le duel de regard puisque le brun finit par lui tourner le dos et par lancer son grappin pour disparaître dans les airs.

« _Connard._ » Maugréa-t-il en crachant sur le pavement.

Sur tous les hommes dans la ville la plus peuplée du Monde, il avait fallut que la rouquine s'amourache de _celui-là_.

* * *

 ***** _Helen s'était inventée une formation d'apprentie cordonnier pour cacher à son père qu'elle s'était engagée chez les Blighters._

 **Nouveau chapitre, assez court mais indispensable néanmoins à la suite des événements. Je change petit à petit plusieurs détails de cette histoire tout en conservant le fond. Je suis assez satisfaite de la fin choisie et j'espère que vous aussi. Au final, elle sera un petit peu plus longue que prévue puisqu'elle devait initialement s'arrêter dans 1 ou 2 chapitre. _Enjoy_ (ᗒᗨᗕ)**


	18. Chapitre 18 - Disappointment

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **Les familles Keller & Bennet sont mon invention.**

* * *

Helen se hissa jusqu'à sa fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit puis referma aussitôt Jacob passé au-travers. L'assassin secoua la tête pour en faire tomber la neige, avant de se retourner et de retrouver le regard pétillant de la jeune femme.

« Mais enfin Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Et toi alors ? J'ai été surpris de ne pas te trouver à Victoria... »

Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Un demi-sourire malicieux maquillait ses lèvres, et il ne laissa aucun doute sur ses intentions quand il commença à dénouer cet affreux pantalon qu'elle portait comme pyjama.

« …Toute nue, dans mon lit, les cuisses ouvertes. »

Helen rougit et le repoussa suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse pas continuer son petit manège. Elle riait mais elle jetait aussi des regards inquiets en direction de la porte.

« Imbécile, si Harry te trouve ici– »

« Alors quoi ? Ton père me prend pour un héros je te signale. Si je lui demande ta main demain, il me l'offrirait sans hésiter, accompagnée d'un verre de son meilleur scotch. » Plaisanta le brun en imitant un cul-sec.

Helen Arqua un sourcil, sceptique, et se rassit en tailleur sur son lit. « Mon père déteste le scotch. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa au mur sous la fenêtre. « Et n'imagines pas qu'il me laisserait partir au bras de n'importe qui. »

« Raisonnement brillant, _love_. » Admit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Mais le fait est que je ne suis _pas_ n'importe qui. »

« Es-tu en train de me demander de t'épouser Jacob Frye ? » Demanda la rouquine avec ironie.

Elle suivit son regard et retint un éclat de rire quand il esquissa une expression faussement contrariée, tout en s'écartant d'elle le plus possible. « Mais enfin Madame, je n'vous connais pas. Laissez-moi tranquille. »

« Abruti. »

Un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule et Jacob ne résista pas à l'envie de la serrer encore une fois dans ses bras. Il respira le parfum de ses cheveux qu'il devina fraîchement sortis du bain et ferma les yeux en sentant son cœur frapper contre son torse. « J'ai envie de toi. » Soupira-t-il en glissant une main baladeuse sous son t-shirt.

Helen se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il pinça son téton entre son pouce et son index. Elle fit glisser ses paumes sur ses joues barbues et déposa son front contre le sien. « Je ne me sens pas bien Jacob. Veux-tu que je régurgite mon déjeuner dans ta bouche ? »

La phrase eut l'effet escomptée et Jacob se redressa instantanément, affichant un rictus de dégout. « Seigneur Helen, non merci. »

Elle sourit et il tira une casquette chiffonnée de sa poche pour la visser sur sa tête, boudeur. Quand son regard trouva le lit complètement vide d'Hazel, il resta immobile un instant. Il remarqua plusieurs traces qui indiquaient qu'Helen avait emballé toutes ses affaires sûrement pour ne plus avoir à les affronter tous les jours. Les chaussures, les robes, les rubans et les foulards avaient presque tous disparus à l'exception d'une brosse à cheveux, d'une bouteille de parfum et de quelques accessoires.

Distrait, il s'installa épaule contre épaule avec Helen et la laissa reposer sa tête dans son cou. « Tu es vraiment un drôle d'oiseau, Helen Keller. »

L'interpellée fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant se relever. « Dit l'homme aux millions de lames qui se balade d'un toit à un autre, vol dans les airs et vit dans un train. J'ai sous-estimé l'ironie de ta phrase ou tu te considères vraiment comme quelqu'un de banal ? »

« Touché. » Admit Jacob en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. « Et puis les oiseaux ne sont pas aussi vulgaires. »

« Tu as d'autres compliments du même genre en réserve ? »

« Oh oui, plein. »

Helen poussa un long soupire. « Je t'autorise à les garder pour toi. »

L'assassin resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules. L'avoir elle et son mauvais caractères ainsi près de lui, le ravissait. Il écouta sa respiration devenir calme et régulière, puis se laissa bercer à son tour par la chaleur réconfortante du feu de bois. Il balada son regard dans la petite pièce et y trouva des livres sur une petite étagère, des bûches à côté de la cheminée, et une poupée en chiffons posée sur une grande malle. Mécaniquement, il se demanda ce qu'elle contenait, mais le sommeil lui infligea comme un coup de massue sur la tête.

/

En ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Helen sentit comme un poids sur son bras. Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner son visage pour trouver celui de Jacob encore endormit, que son père frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle sursauta et la panique lui fit balancer toutes les couvertures qu'elle avait sous la main sur son amant.

« Ma citrouille ? »

Le jeune homme gémit, le nez écrasé par un coussin quand elle plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. « Oui papa ?! » S'écria-t-elle déboussolée.

« Tout va bien ? Ton estomac ? »

Non, en réalité elle avait toujours un peu mal au ventre. Mais il était fort possible que ce soit dû au fait que le jumeau Frye soit présentement allongé à ses côtés, et Harry à seulement quelques mètres. Quand elle vit la clenche s'abaisser, elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

« N-n'ouvre pas je m'habille ! »

Victoire, la poignée se relâcha.

De son côté, le vieil homme recula et se gratta le haut du crâne. « Il est… Bientôt 9 heures tu sais. »

Helen empoigna la montre à gousset de Jacob, comme pour vérifier. Horrifiée par son retard, elle sauta dans sa salopette, enfila un pull et des chaussures de travail sans même prendre le temps d'arranger le pétard flamboyant qui lui servait de chevelure. « Oh merde ! »

Elle entendit son vieux père redescendre et en profita pour secouer l'assassin. Ce dernier se redressa et plissa des paupières. « Saute par la fenêtre ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Oui, bonjour à toi aussi. » Décidément, ni elle et ni Arthur n'avaient bénéficiés des bases d'une éducation correcte.

Elle le tira hors du lit et il manqua de trébucher. « Arrêtes de faire l'idiot et vas-t-en ! »

Jacob – non opérationnel tant qu'il n'aurait pas son thé du matin – se contenta d'obéir. Il ajusta sa capuche sur sa tête et enjamba l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il venait de lancer son grappin quand il sentit les petites mains d'Helen le retenir par un pan de son manteau. Il se retourna et la vit rosir sensiblement.

« ...Je peux venir ce soir? »

Cette double personnalité qu'elle avait, tantôt sûr d'elle et tantôt pleine de doute, ne manquait pas de lui rappeler pourquoi il l'aimait tant. Elle était touchante, drôle… Et tellement jolie. Il l'embrassa tendrement et fit glisser la pulpe de son doigt sur son adorable nez en trompette.

« Vilaine fille. »

Elle voulut que cela passe inaperçu, mais elle était rassurée. Savoir que sa présence ne le gênerait pas l'incita à le laisser partir pour de bon. Elle relâcha son emprise et il enclencha le mécanisme à bobine de son gantelet.

/

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ? »

La rue Hanbury était pleine à craquer. Des hauts chapeaux classieux sortaient de part et d'autre de la masse mais il était franchement difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit dans ce rassemblement. Helen manqua de laisser tomber le sac de pomme de terre qu'elle tenait dans la main quand elle comprit que c'était le nid qui était visé par cette foule. Elle dû jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à la grille, laquelle était bloquée par une Maggie absolument débordée. Des photographes s'étaient installés dans des endroits stratégiques et un flash éblouit les deux femmes au même moment.

« Madame Dalrymple ! »

« Viens ici Gamine ! » Répondit celle-ci en l'attirant par le bras à l'intérieur de la cour.

Elle referma la grille prestement, empêchant deux hommes aux allures de nobles de se précipiter sur elles, un papier et un stylo dans les mains.

« Nom d'un chien Helen, est-ce que tu te rends compte ?! » S'écria Maggie en la secouant frénétiquement par les épaules.

Une furieuse envie de vomir s'empara de la rouquine. Heureusement, sa collègue la libéra au même moment, complètement hystérique.

« Suis-moi ! »

« Attendez Maggie, expliquez-moi au moins ! »

Ce fut inutile. À la place, elle lui tendit une enveloppe qu'Helen prit avec beaucoup de suspicion. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait ouvert une, elle s'était retrouvée à genoux sur le tapis, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. À contrecœur elle plongea ses doigts à l'intérieur et en sortit un simple morceau de papier vierge. Elle le retourna et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un chèque de la Banque de Londres. Elle s'apprêtait à hausser les épaules quand son regard rencontra le montant du chèque en question.

« C'est une plaisanterie ?! »

Maggie – qui visiblement n'attendait que ça pour sauter sur place – frappa dans ses mains avant de la tirer dans les cuisines cette fois.

« Et regardes : Nos réserves sont pleines à craquer. Ce ne sont que des dons. Tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ? » Elle reprit l'enveloppe et la rangea précieusement dans sa robe. « Le _Hanbury Nest_ est sauvé Helen ! »

La jeune femme eut bien du mal à croire qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée. Elle se retourna et se pencha sur la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil à la foule qui piaillait de plus en plus fort, maintenue en ordre désormais par plusieurs policiers.

« Q-qui sont tous ces gens ? » Et plus important encore… « D'où vient tout cet argent ? »

Quelque chose lui échappait… Et elle n'aimait pas cela. Helen savait par expérience que l'or ne tombait pas du ciel. Elle savait aussi que les gens préféraient jouer à l'autruche plutôt que d'aider son voisin. Alors… Comment ?

« Un nom ma jolie : Charles Dickens. Ça te dit quelque chose ? » Elle lui présenta le Times du jour et Helen lu l'article lui étant consacré à toute vitesse.

« Le Romancier ? »

« Peut-être… Tu sais moi et les bouquins. Enfin toujours est-il que ce type a écrit un truc sur notre refuge. Il a fait un appel aux dons pour qu'on puisse continuer d'exister. Et le plus fort dans c't'histoire, c'est que ces fichus bourgeois ont bien voulu cracher un peu. »

C'était… Inattendu. Non, plus encore. C'était proche du miracle. Charles Dickens, un auteur qu'Hazel Grace avait l'habitude de lire et d'adorer, s'était donné la peine de rédiger un véritable pamphlet afin de sensibiliser les moyennes et hautes bourgeoisies à leur cause. Sa plume était superbe, et ses mots d'une justesse implacable. Il était dur mais rationnel, décrivant à la perfection la bêtise du capitalisme arriéré dans une ville que tout le monde décrivait comme la capitale de tous les progrès.

Helen abaissa le journal et releva la tête, saisissant enfin ce qui était en train de lui arriver : non seulement les enfants allaient pouvoir rester, mais des salaires allaient pleuvoir et des braves gens comme Anna, allaient pouvoir revenir.

« Je dois prévenir Arthur. » Lança-t-elle, contaminée par la frénésie de Maggie.

« Passe par la porte de derrière alors. » Répondit cette dernière en la retenant par le bras pour la faire changer de direction dans la foulée. « Ces satanés journalistes sont là pour la journée, mieux vaut que tu ne tombes pas sur l'un d'eux. »

Helen obéit, mais peu lui importait dans l'instante. Rien ne pouvait ternir cette journée. Un ciel bleu, des provisions. Une nouvelle vie se profilait à l'horizon et elle avait bien du mal à garder la tête sur les épaules. Elle courait comme une dératée et ne prêtait pas la moindre attention ni aux chevaux et ni aux ouvriers qu'elle bousculait sans le vouloir. Se heurtant à la maison Bennet vide, la jeune femme ne se laissa pas abattre et couru jusqu'au train des Frye où elle était certaine de trouver des Rooks capables de lui dire où se trouvait son ami.

Elle sauta dans le wagon et rencontra des odeurs familières d'alcool irlandais et de tabac. Essoufflée, le visage rouge et luisant de transpiration, elle s'avança parmi les quelques hommes présents et attendit que plusieurs la remarquent enfin pour ouvrir la bouche. « Où est Arthur ? Arthur Bennet ? »

Miss MacBean apparue au même moment, et lui envoya un sourire caustique. « Quel morceau ma jolie ? »

Helen eut l'impression que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol, et qu'elle allait bientôt disparaître sous le planché. « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » Elle s'avança et attrapa le tablier de la propriétaire véritable du train. « _Agnes_ ?! »

« Du calme Keller, il est à l'Aciérie. Avec Mr Frye. »

« À l'aciérie… ? » Répéta bêtement la rousse en laissant la grosse dame se remettre au travail.

Plusieurs Rooks échangèrent un regard entendu et des ricanements sifflèrent à ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur pouvait bien faire dans un club de combat clandestin ? C'était à peine s'il savait tenir un fusil… Alors se battre à mains nues ?

Helen serra les poings et se rua en direction du port.

/

Arthur Bennet était en mauvaise position. Aveuglé par une paupière enflée, il enroula ses bras autour de l'épaisse corde qui délimitait le Ring et s'y reposa un instant, le souffle coupé. Le dernier uppercut que Jacob lui avait envoyé lui avait fait voir quelques chandelles. Cet homme était un démon. Le jeune Rook se savait un piètre combattant mais comme tout amateur, il avait cru en lui plus que de raison. De son côté, l'assassin souriait, victorieux. Tous les deux torses nus, ce diable réincarné avait paré chacun de ses coups, allant presque jusqu'à défier les lois de la gravité quand il bondissait en l'air. S'il ne lui vouait pas une haine sans limite, Arthur aurait applaudit. Dommage. Sa fierté lui interdisait de s'avouer vaincu.

« Mr Bennet, j'ai bien peur que vous soyez un piètre spectacle en plus d'un mauvais combattant. » Railla Jacob en renvoyant ses cheveux ébouriffés en arrière.

Les bandages autour de ses poings étaient gorgés de sang. Sa peau en était éclaboussée… Mais ce n'était pas le sien.

« Vas t'faire foutre Frye. »

« Tu as voulu jouer, c'est terminé. Rentres chez toi. »

Le public n'était pas satisfait. Les hommes et les femmes présents huaient tandis que le pauvre Arthur essayait de se maintenir sur ses jambes. Dans un élan désespéré, il envoya son bras en avant mais retomba lourdement dans la poussière quand Jacob l'esquiva d'un pas sur le côté. Ce dernier marcha en cercle autour de lui, à l'image d'un félin guettant sa proie déjà agonisante, sur le point de l'achever.

« Tu aurais pu me défier aux échecs tu sais. Mais non, tu as préféré jouer les bonhommes. »

Arthur toussa et gémit. Et dire qu'avant qu'il ne se décide à souiller Helen, ce type était son modèle. Un gout amer dans la gorge, il eut le sentiment d'être seul face au Monde. Jacob brillait, tout semblait lui réussir tandis que lui, traînait dans la boue, le visage défait et écrasé par les insultes.

Il se mit à rire et l'assassin fut piqué par la curiosité. « Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? »

« Tu as perdu, Jacob Frye. »

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire narquois. Visiblement, Mr Bennet avait mangé trop de coups sur la tête et commençait à délirer.

« Helen ne te pardonnera jamais ça. » Reprit Arthur non sans chercher à le provoquer pour de bon.

Au même moment, la jeune femme bouscula absolument toutes les personnes sur son chemin jusqu'à ce que son regard ne trouve les deux hommes au milieu du bâtiment. Elle fut horrifiée en constatant le piteux état dans lequel son ami se trouvait, et encore plus quand elle vit Jacob lever son poing en l'air. « C'est pas vrai bordel de merde c'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama-t-elle en cherchant Robert Topping quelque part dans les environs, espérant ainsi mettre fin à ce spectacle sordide.

Sans succès.

Prise de court, elle se hissa entre deux cordages et se précipita sur le Ring. Jacob condensa toute sa rage en un seul coup, et Arthur souriait comme un imbécile, les dents couvertes d'hémoglobines, quand le visage d'Helen s'interposa entre les deux.

« _JACOB !_ » Hurla cette dernière juste avant que le poing de celui-ci ne la percute de plein fouet, l'envoyant directement au tapis.

Elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol et perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Oui, bon, règle numéro 42 mes petits mousses : évitez de vous interposer dans un combat. Le mieux étant de rester chez soi sous la couette pour éviter de rencontrer ce genre de situation déplaisante. (C'était le conseil du jour, you're welcome. (￣▼￣) )**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! ça motive ! (#~皿~#** )


	19. Chapitre 19 - Goodbye my love

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **Les famille Keller & Bennet sont mon invention**

* * *

« Helen ! »

Ses paupières vibrèrent.

« _Lève-toi bon sang !_ »

La jeune femme gémit longuement, une tempête faisait rage dans son crâne et une douleur lancinante écrasait ses tempes, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui poser un serre-joint au-travers de la tête.

« Nom de Dieu Helen, on va mourir si tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! »

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Helen trouva le visage de sa sœur penché sur le sien. Son cœur manqua un battement et ses bras se refermèrent mécaniquement autour du cou de la jolie blonde. « HAZEL ? »

« Oh merci seigneur tu es vivante… »

Helen s'était redressée en position assise, ses jambes étendues devant elle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son environnement, et le décor du théâtre de l'Alhambra qui disparaissait, avalé par des flammes immenses. Une fumée noire s'accumulait à l'image d'un gros nuage au-dessus d'elles, et des gens costumés courraient vers les sorties encore accessibles.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là.. ? » Se murmura Helen plus à elle-même qu'à son aînée, bien que cette dernière lui renvoi un sourire rassurant.

« Cette moulure t'es tombée sur la tête Helen, tu as perdu connaissance. Ça fait plusieurs minutes que j'essaie de trouver quelqu'un pour te porter dehors avec moi mais personne n'a semblé m'entendre. Tu avais raison, ces bourgeois sont une vraie plaie. »

Elle ne comprenait pas… Elle avait beau s'être située, retrouver la sensation désagréable d'un corset et d'une robe, retrouver les odeurs de brûlé et entendre des cris, la rouquine était dans le flou. Désorientée, elle se tint au bras d'Hazel qui la pressa dans la même direction que la foule. Elles progressaient rapidement quand Helen retomba brusquement au sol, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes.

« HELEN ! »

Un morceau du balcon se décrocha et un rideau de poussière et de cendre enveloppa les deux sœurs. La cadette sentie son aînée la serrer contre elle, comme pour la protéger.

« Où est Jacob.. ? » Hoqueta Helen, dont les souvenirs devenaient contradictoires. « Où est-il ?! »

Hazel se pinça les lèvres, visiblement torturée par quelque chose, et entoura le visage de sa sœur avec ses mains avant de poser son front contre le sien. « Il est mort Helen, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Son cœur explosa en mille morceaux. Un flash-back lui revint en mémoire comme un coup de bâton derrière la tête et elle dû agripper les bras d'Hazel Grace pour ne pas tomber en avant et régurgiter quelque chose. Elle vit l'assassin briser une porte et les libérer toutes les deux. Il les avait entendues hurler et les avait sorties de leur cagibi. Ils avaient couru au milieu de personnes masquées et paniquées sur plusieurs mètres, en se tenant la main pour ne pas se perdre. Puis des coups de feu avaient claqué dans l'air, au milieu du brouillard ambiant, et la main de Jacob avait glissée de la sienne. Elle l'avait vu tomber au ralentit, une tâche pourpre grandissante au niveau de la poitrine.

Elle eut un hoquet.

« Helen je t'en supplie, je n'veux pas mourir ici. » Supplia l'aînée en l'incitant à se relever encore.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Evie_ ? Songea alors la jeune femme en se laissant manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu. Echanger la vie de Jacob contre celle d'Hazel… La culpabilité et la honte lui broyèrent les tripes. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait choisi Hazel. Bien sûr que sa sœur comptait plus que tout. Mais elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à se l'avouer.

L'aînée stoppa sa course. « Oh non… »

Elle lui tournait le dos. Bousculée par plusieurs hommes, Helen voulut arracher cette robe qui l'engonssait et la privait de toute liberté de mouvement. Elle resta immobile un instant avant de lever sa main en direction de sa sœur. « Il faut partir Hazel. »

En touchant son épaule, elle comprit qu'elle pleurait.

« Hazel ? »

« Plus personne ne voudra m'épouser maintenant. » Répondit celle-ci en tournant sa tête à 180°, dévoilant son visage ravagé par les flammes.

/

Helen hurlait. Elle hurlait comme une dégénérée lorsque Jacob captura ses poignets et lui parla paisiblement. « Doucement Helen, calme-toi. »

Sa voix grave et chaude l'arracha de ce cauchemar et elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, le front couvert de sueur. L'assassin lui sourit, avant de s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre, un peu plus loin. « Va chercher Molly, on va avoir besoin de glace. » L'autre homme s'exécuta sans discuter et il y eut un grincement de porte qui s'ouvre et se referme.

Helen reçu un poing dans l'estomac quand elle réalisa au bout de quelques secondes que sa sœur n'était pas là. Que la réalité qu'elle aurait souhaitée était issue de son imagination, et qu'Hazel était bien morte, enterrée et défigurée.

Elle vomit et Jacob s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas tout réceptionner sur ses genoux. « Seigneur _Love_ , est-ce que ça va ?! »

Non. Ça n'allait pas. Pire encore, elle avait le sentiment que plus jamais elle n'irait bien de sa vie. Molly entra au même moment dans la petite pièce et fit signe au jeune homme de s'écarter.

« Bon, ma chérie, je vais te demander de compter jusqu'à dix, t'as compris ? »

Helen la regarda comme si elle venait de sortir la plaisanterie la plus idiote qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue.

« Allons bon, t'entends quand j'te parle ? »

La rouquine s'exécuta à contrecœur. Ensuite, la quadragénaire aux lèvres rouge vif lui montra ses mains et lui demanda plusieurs fois combien de doigts elle levait. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit jeu grotesque, elle se leva et appuya sans délicatesse une compresse pleine de glaçons sur son crâne.

« Tiens ça chaton, ça ira mieux demain. » Elle se tourna en direction de Jacob. « Elle va bien, elle va juste hériter d'une sacrée balafre, grâce à toi. »

« Où est Arthur ? » Lança Helen, tranchante.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et Molly esquissa un petit sourire en coin. « Holà ! Ça sent mauvais pour toi trésor. » Elle ponctua sa remarque d'un bref ricanement et disparu à son tour, rapidement accostée par des ouvriers assoiffés, au Bar de fortune.

Helen sentit la colère l'aveugler au moment où Jacob se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle tremblait mais ne trouva pas la force de le repousser. Si elle bougeait, elle se savait capable de l'étriper. Car c'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde : lui faire du mal. Le faire souffrir au moins autant qu'il l'avait faite souffrir. Elle voulait lire de la déception dans ses yeux, le voir pleurer, l'entendre supplier et mordre la poussière. Elle n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs, tous ses sentiments s'étaient noués autour de sa gorge et un volcan en éruption pulsait dans son ventre.

« Ne me touche pas. » Articula-t-elle à voix basse.

Jacob se recula lentement, et Helen fut satisfaite du trouble peint sur sa figure. « Helen… Ce n'était qu'un jeu… » Souffla-t-il, mettant sans le vouloir le feu aux poudres.

« UN JEU ?! Arthur n'a jamais su se battre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec toi sur ce _putain de ring_ ?! Je croyais que les débutants n'affrontaient pas les sales brutes comme toi ! »

« Il m'a défié ! » Se défendit le jeune homme avec un flegme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Oh, et tu n'as pas eu la présence d'esprit de décliner l'invitation, évidemment. L'occasion de lui casser la gueule était trop belle ! »

« Seigneur Helen ! Tu-tu…Tu n'en as vraiment que pour lui. »

Elle se leva de sa chaise et soutint son regard tout en avançant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dos au mur. « Arthur est mon meilleur ami. Et ne me demandes pas de choisir entre vous deux Jacob, je n'peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. »

Touché. Elle venait de lui assener un coup qu'il eut du mal à encaisser. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, elle ne tira aucun plaisir à le voir endurer et bien au contraire. Mais elle était bien trop têtue pour le laisser remporter cette manche.

« … Et une vie sans moi ? » Finit-il par demander avec un soupçon d'hésitation dans la voix.

Helen demeura silencieuse. Elle ne lui fit aucun cadeau, déterminée à avoir le dernier mot. Une vie sans Jacob ? Ce serait comme imaginer un repas sans pain ou de l'eau chaude sans thé. D'un autre côté, une vie sans Hazel se résumait à une vie sans oxygène, et elle était finalement parvenue à s'en accommoder.

Jacob avait espéré quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Même un simple soupire, ou bien la preuve qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Qu'elle s'était laissé manipuler par ses émotions, et qu'elle regrettait intérieurement. À cet instant, les mots de son défunt père prirent tout un autre sens. « _Ne laisse pas tes sentiments compromettre ta mission_. ». Ce n'était pas un simple dicton comme il l'avait toujours pensé. Ce n'était pas non plus un ordre… C'était une _promesse_. La promesse d'une blessure si profonde, qu'il lui serait ensuite impossible de vivre comme avant.

Jacob venait de se faire transpercer par une lame invisible.

Il s'était laissé faire, bras ouverts. Lui, Jacob Frye, assassin accomplit capable d'esquiver dagues et balles, venait de perdre toute immunité face à cette femme. Cette… Garce.

« Je vois. » Dit-il, calmement.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol, ses mains posées sur son visage. Il soupira puis bascula sa tête en arrière, le regard fixé sur un point invisible dans l'air.

Helen déglutit. Elle sut à l'instant qu'elle venait de passer un point de non-retour. Elle avait entendu quelque chose se briser en lui, de façon quasi littérale.

« Jacob. »

« _Tais-toi_. Par pitié Helen… » C'était suffisamment difficile à avaler comme ça.

Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, la jeune femme aurait juré voir une larme sillonner sa joue. À moins que ses désirs ne se soient matérialisés. Elle eut l'impression méritée d'être la méchante dans l'histoire. De n'être qu'une arriviste, capricieuse et idiote, détruisant tout ce qu'elle touchait. Il régnait dans la pièce un silence lourd que même la foule à l'extérieur n'arrivait pas à transpercer. C'était comme se retrouver nu pour la première fois l'un en face de l'autre, sans le moindre désir. Helen s'assit à son tour et reposa sa compresse fondue à côté d'elle. Paralysée par ses propres incertitudes, elle ne dit rien. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle ressemblait d'avantage à un animal blessé qu'à une demoiselle indépendante et victorieuse.

Trois minutes absolument interminables s'écoulèrent avant que Jacob ne se décide à en finir avec cette situation ridicule.

« Alors Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda-t-il avec une assurance qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « On arrête tout ? On redevient des inconnus ? Londres est une ville immense, ce sera facile. »

Martyrisée par sa colère, la blessure qui brûlait son visage et sa fierté, Helen demeura silencieuse encore un moment, infligeant à son amant la réponse la plus douloureuse possible.

« ...Pour une fois que tu as une idée lumineuse. »

L'assassin sourit tristement et elle sentit son cœur se déchirer. Elle leva involontairement son bras quand il se redressa, pour le retenir, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Tu sais. » Il se mordit la lèvre puis trouva la force de capturer son regard une dernière fois. « J'espère vraiment que tu trouveras le bonheur Helen. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et la rouquine se précipita dessus pour la rouvrir, le souffle coupé. Quand elle rampa jusqu'à l'extérieur, elle ne trouva que les silhouettes des joyeux lurons qui festoyaient encore autour du Ring. Aucune trace de Jacob, ni d'Arthur.

Elle eut un premier sanglot et retourna se cacher entre les quatre murs, se sachant sur le point d'imploser. Ratatinée dans un coin, elle réalisa petit à petit ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se mordit la langue et essuya plusieurs larmes, les yeux rivés sur la petite flaque de vomi devant la chaise. Elle eut du mal à respirer. Sa bêtise avait atteint des sommets qu'elle n'avait pas imaginés. Elle se trouva si stupide qu'elle eut envie de se taper la tête contre la table. « C'est pas possible. » Gémit-elle, les bras serrés autour de son ventre. « _C'est pas possible_.. ! » Elle baissa la garde et un raz-de-marée l'emporta dans un tourbillon d'émotions toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Qu'avait-elle dans la tête pour risquer de perdre cet homme pour une histoire d'égo mal placé ? Elle méritait des gifles, des coups, des millions de coups. Elle méritait toute cette souffrance qui l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle.

Elle ne le méritait pas, _lui_.

La mâchoire serrée, les joues luisantes et les paupières rougies, Helen se laissa entraîner dans l'obscurité par ses mauvais choix. Elle se coucha sur le sol dur et ferma les yeux, le corps secoué par les sanglots. Finalement, elle avait été capable de gâcher cette belle journée, toute seule.

* * *

 **(;﹏;)**


	20. Chapitre 20 - Out of sight

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **Les familles Keller & Bennet sont mon invention.**

* * *

Ce n'était plus de la bienveillance qu'Helen ressentit lorsqu'Helen traversa le Wagon des Rooks. C'était de la moquerie et des regards goguenards. Elle feint néanmoins de les ignorer et en bouscula même un ou deux sur son passage. Quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec la porte du wagon Frye désespérément fermée depuis leur dispute, elle se décomposa. Son cœur frappait dans sa poitrine au même rythme que ses phalanges sur le bois vernis.

« Jacob ? »

Aucune réponse. Elle l'entendit reculer une chaise, comme s'il venait de quitter son bureau mais il ne vint pas lui ouvrir. La jeune femme avait beau s'y attendre, chaque fois était plus difficile à encaisser que la précédente, puisque chaque jour qui passait sans Jacob la forçait à accepter une vérité trop pénible.

« Allez, je sais que tu es là-dedans. Ouvres ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle avec un pincement à l'estomac, et un sourire faux sur les lèvres.

Rien. Toujours rien. Pire encore, elle entendit le second loquet se verrouiller et les pas s'éloigner. Des ricanements dans son dos accentuèrent son malaise, et elle se retourna dignement pour leur faire face. La tête haute, le menton levé, Helen envoya aux Rooks un regard on ne peut plus méprisant.

« Et ben quoi ? Continuez de jouer à votre stupide jeu et foutez-moi la paix, crétins. »

L'un d'eux lança la fin de son cigare par la fenêtre avant de s'adosser à celle-ci et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. « Hé, calmos la sorcière. Le Boss veut pas d'toi ici, alors tu ferais bien de décamper avant de te prendre une raclée. »

Helen vit tous ses compagnons se retourner sur elle, et déglutit. « C'est ça, et que pensez-vous qu'il fera s'il apprend que vous m'avez menacée ? »

Elle tremblait mais enfonça aussitôt ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour le cacher. Les hommes se mirent à rire de plus belle. « Il nous remerciera de l'avoir enfin débarrassé de son pot d'glue. »

« Bande de bouffons. » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Blessée dans son orgueil, dans son âme et aussi dans son cœur, Helen céda au chantage et sauta à la première gare. Sur la route qui menait à la maison Bennet, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir trouvé la répartie suffisante pour clouer le bec à tous ces vantards. Elle repensa aussi au bruit du loquet et se mordit la joue pour ne pas pester à voix haute. Tout cela était de sa faute. Elle avait cherché à se faire détester, et elle y était brillamment parvenue. Mais pourquoi vouloir que l'homme que l'on aime nous rejette ? Elle réfléchit un instant, immobile en plein milieu de Trafalgar Square. Sûrement parce qu'elle se haïssait plus encore. Elle, sa face de rat et ses mauvaises manières. Elle et ses idées stupides, ses vêtements trop grands et son humour merdique.

 _Elle_.

Quand le visage d'Arthur apparu à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Helen oublia une partie de ses angoisses. Trop heureuse de le voir, elle lui sauta dans les bras dès lors qu'elle fut entrée. La température de la petite pièce était agréable, et tout lui remémorait des souvenirs de leur enfance.

« Il n'est même pas quatre heures Helen, tu pouvais passer par les escaliers tu sais. »

Elle se recula un peu et constata que ses blessures avaient bien dégonflées, si bien qu'il n'en garderait certainement aucune marque. « J'en avais marre de parler à des portes closes. »

Arthur secoua la tête, lasse. « Toujours aucune nouvelle de lui, c'est ça ? »

Elle regarda ses chaussures et il comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Si la perspective d'une rupture entre ce charlatan de Frye et sa meilleure amie le réjouissait assez, la voir dans cet état n'avait rien de plaisant.

« Helen… »

Elle lui sourit et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes pour les secouer vigoureusement. « Mais je me disais que tu savais peut-être où il comptait frapper avec les Rooks ce soir ? »

« Es-tu sérieuse ? Et c'est pour ça que tu souris bêtement ? » Il se libéra et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés avec cette longueur. « J'ai été démis de mes fonctions. Je ne suis plus un Rook, c'est officiel. »

« Quoi ?! »

« _Quoi_ quoi ? Tu vas me reprocher d'avoir quitté sa bande maintenant ?! » Il grimaça et se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit. « C'est mieux comme ça de toute façon, je n'avais pas le temps de jouer les héros et de réparer le Nid en même temps. Maintenant, je dois trouver un vrai travail si je veux quitter cette piaule. »

C'était de sa faute. Ça aussi. Helen sentit sa tête lui tourner et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté du feu. Elle retint sa respiration, mais ne put contenir un gémissement plaintif.

« Helen ? »

« Ça va. » Lui assura-t-elle péniblement.

Elle se frotta les paupières et réussit à lever la tête pour scruter une éventuelle émotion dans les yeux de son ami. « …C'est toi qui a provoqué cette bagarre avec Jacob ? »

Elle le vit hésiter. L'assassin avait donc dit la vérité.

« J'ai… Les gens parlent Helen. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« _Et ?_ »

Il rougit sensiblement et apparu très mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. « –Et j'en ai eu assez d'entendre parler de tes exploits intimes Helen. Ce n'est pas… » Il se pinça les lèvres et évita soigneusement son regard. « Je n'pouvais pas le laisser te manipuler d'avantage. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça. »

La rouquine resta bouche bée. Elle voulait s'arracher les cheveux. Lui rappeler que ce n'était pas son problème et qu'elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait de son cul sans se soucier de l'avis d'une bande de Rooks libidineux. Elle voulait lui prouver que mettre sa vie en danger pour des convictions pareilles n'avait rien d'héroïque. Elle mourrait d'envie de le secouer et de lui rentrer dans le crâne que sa vie privée de le regardait pas.

Au lieu de cela, elle vomit.

/

« À quand remonte vos dernières saignées ? »

Helen rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses saignées n'avaient jamais été régulières, et avec la dénutrition il pouvait lui arriver de ne plus en avoir des mois durant. À moins que ce soit simplement une façon de plus pour son corps de lui exprimer toute sa reconnaissance pour s'être fait maltraiter sa féminité depuis sa puberté. Elle envoya un signal de détresse à Arthur, lequel ne savait déjà pas ce qu'il fichait dans cet hôpital poisseux.

« Peut-être six mois, je n'sais plus… » Balbutia la rouquine en essayant de conserver un minimum de dignité, les jambes écartées face à un illustre inconnu.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et l'ausculta avec si peu de délicatesse qu'elle dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas gémir. Il se pencha, marmonna quelque chose et replongea ses doigts boudinés entre ses cuisses, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace. Fatiguée par ce comportement odieux et écrasée par la honte, Helen resta muette jusqu'à ce que l'homme chauve en blouse blanche lui fasse vraiment mal. Par réflexe, elle lui envoya son pied dans la figure.

« Et voilà pourquoi je hais les hôpitaux publiques ! » S'exclama le médecin avant de se tourner vers Arthur, la main plaquée sur son nez. « Félicitations mon garçon, vous voilà coincé avec cette _morue_. »

Coincé ? Comment ça coincé ?! Il s'en va et Helen bondit du lit pour lui courir après. « Vous pouvez pas me laisser comme ça ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte c'est… »

Il se retourne et lève les bras en l'air, comme pour attirer l'attention de tous les patients autour. « Allons bon, Encore une illuminée touchée par la grâce de Marie ? Seigneur, quelle chance vous avez ! »

Helen tiqua. « Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Ecoutez… Madame. Si vous êtes aussi douée pour ouvrir votre bouche que pour écarter les cuisses, je ne vois rien d'étonnant à ce que vous soyez enceinte. »

Il la planta là et Arthur la rejoignit dans la foulée.

« Eh beh, quel charlatan celui-là. Pas la moitié d'un salopard. »

Il s'attendit à ce que son amie sourit à sa remarque mais elle resta immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Euh… Helen ? »

« Putain j'suis enceinte. »

Arthur laissa un glisser un rire un peu bête, puis se rendit compte qu'elle était sérieuse. Il se racla la gorge et tâcha de reprendre rapidement un air grave, comme le contexte l'exigeait. « Herm. J'imagine que… C'est ce qui arrive quand deux personnes… Jeunes qui plus est, font l'amour tous les soirs. »

C'était de bonne guerre. Le jeune Bennet aurait pu la laisser là en lui assenant quelque chose comme ' _c'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenue_ ' ou encore ' _assume maintenant_.' Mais il restait fidèle à lui-même : un garçon gentil et attentif, qui préférait ravaler ses opinions plutôt que de les imposer à Helen dans un moment aussi embarrassant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'vais dire à mon père ? » Elle attrapa le regard d'Arthur et sembla le supplier de trouver une solution, quand bien même cela révèlerait de la sorcellerie. « C'est un cauchemar pas vrai ? C'est pas VRAIMENT en train de m'arriver dis ? »

« Attends avant de… »

« Hazel avait des aiguilles à tricoter quelque part, un peu d'eau chaude et on en parle p… »

« HELEN MERDE ! » Cria Arthur en la serrant brutalement contre lui. « T'es en train de parler d'avortement dans un HÔPITAL. Es-tu folle ?! »

Elle le repoussa avec mauvaise humeur. « Non, _enceinte_. C'est pire. »

« De toute façon il est hors de question que tu te–« Un frisson d'horreur lui vrilla la colonne vertébrale. « Seigneur, comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'y penser. »

« Alors quoi ? » S'impatienta la rousse.

« Et si tu commençais par avertir Jacob de sa future paternité ? »

Elle ne manqua pas le petit sourire mesquin qui accompagnait sa proposition et ce, bien que celle-ci soit très raisonnable. La perspective d'une nouvelle dispute se profila dans son esprit et elle se sentit épuisée avant même que les vrais ennuis ne commencent.

« D'accord. Mais tu m'accompagnes. »

/

Arthur Bennet bougonnait encore, le nez enfouit dans son écharpe rouge, quand ils arrivèrent à la station Victoria. Comme toujours à cette heure, le splendide repère des Frye attendait fièrement d'être ravitaillé en charbon dans une atmosphère splendide et silencieuse. La fumée épaisse embrassait chaque locomotive à l'arrêt, et des hommes faisaient la file pour se passer rapidement des caisses en apparence très lourdes. Helen était toujours impressionnée par toute cette mécanique elle-même écrasée par les immenses armatures en fer forgé de la Gare. Elle en avait toujours eu un peu peur… Mais avait également éprouvé de la fierté quand elle y passait ses nuits, protégée par la présence de l'homme dont elle était malheureusement tombée amoureuse.

Les deux amis traversèrent le wagon d'Henry Greene – toujours accessible même après son départ – et se trouvèrent face à la porte qu'Helen avait affrontée un peu trop souvent à son gout ces derniers jours. Close, rideaux tirés, l'assassin avait pensé à tout pour ne pas être aperçu.

« Prête ? » Demanda Arthur en lui faisant signe de toquer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et acquiesça d'un battement de cils. Elle frappa timidement et attendit quelques secondes. Aucun bruit. Elle se retourna alors en direction de son ami qui l'incita à recommencer. « Frappe plus fort, il dort peut-être ? »

Si tôt ? Non, c'était impossible. En quelques semaines passées presque sans interruption avec lui, Helen avait appris à connaitre cet oiseau de nuit. Jacob ne s'endormait jamais avant trois ou quatre heures, si bien qu'il se recouchait après avoir petit-déjeuner avec elle chaque matin. Elle insista tout de même, toujours sans succès.

Le cœur lourd et la voix tremblante, elle appuya son front contre le bois et soupira. « J-jacob ? » Elle espérait secrètement qu'il soit en train de l'écouter malgré son amertume. « S'il-te-plait ouvre cette porte, il faut absolument que je te parle. » Elle sentit ses yeux devenir humide et renifla bruyamment. « Je– »

La porte s'ouvrit et Helen manqua de tomber en avant. La petite Clara apparue et les regarda tous les deux avec étonnement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Arthur ? Je croyais que tu avais été jeté des Rooks. »

Le ton employé avait beau être tinté d'innocence, le jeune homme se sentit légèrement indigné par cette question. Il esquissa tout de même un sourire aimable et vint se placer aux côtés de la rouquine pour enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules osseuses. « En fait, on aimerait que Mr Frye sorte de son trou pour _assumer_ de _nouvelles responsabilités_. »

La petite fille pencha la tête avec incompréhension. « Ben, vous ne savez pas ? »

Helen regarda Arthur, lequel la regarda également. Anxieuse, elle approcha de Clara et crispa ses doigts autour de ses manches. « Ne pas savoir _quoi_ exactement ? »

« Jacob est parti rejoindre sa sœur, en Inde. »

* * *

 **Eeeeeet bien ça c'est fait** **(○´―`)ゞ**

 **Petite leçon d'histoire : l'avortement était évidemment très mal vu au XIXe siècles (genre c'est mieux vu aujourd'hui t'sais . HAHEM) et les femmes qui y avaient recourt devaient souvent se débrouiller seules. (Aiguilles à tricoter, poire d'eau bouillante, crochet, épingles, plumes à chapeau, etc... Bref, tout ça n'a rien à faire dans un Utérus on est d'accord.) Les plus riches pouvaient payer un médecin pour pratiquer l'avortement en échange d'une belle somme, mais peu acceptaient puisque s'ils étaient découverts, ils encouraient une peine de réclusion.**


	21. Chapitre 21 - A nest of vipers

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft.**

 **Les famille Keller & Bennet m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Helen referma la grille et deux fillettes glissèrent leurs petites mains dans les siennes. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel maintenant. Elle n'était plus seulement la jeune fille froide et intimidante qui donnait des coups de maillet à droite et à gauche, elle était devenue une grande sœur pour beaucoup des enfants du Nid. Elle devait admettre d'ailleurs que, malgré ses réticences, elle ne trouvait pas cela désagréable. Ces gamins étaient pour la plupart de gentils diablotins, en recherche constante d'attention. Elle esquiva soigneusement les regards de ses collègues et rejoignit Anna et Maggie dans les cuisines.

Comme si l'annonce de sa grossesse avait rendu la nouvelle aussi officielle pour son entourage que pour son propre corps, les symptômes se manifestèrent de plus en plus puissamment. Helen voyait son ventre s'arrondir et sa poitrine grossir. Si elle ne prêtait pas plus d'attention que cela à ce dernier détail, elle ne pouvait ignorer les nausées qui lui clouaient régulièrement la tête au-dessus d'une bassine. C'était épouvantable, un enfer… La jeune femme avait perdu presque toute autonomie tant elle était malade. Son teint clair avait tourné au verdâtre et sous ses yeux pendaient des cernes immenses.

Elle déglutit quand Maggie versa un grand sac de flocons d'avoines dans de l'eau bouillantes. Les odeurs lui retournaient encore d'avantage l'estomac. C'était frustrant de ne plus pouvoir ne serait-ce que toucher des aliments que d'ordinaire elle pouvait avaler sans compter. D'ailleurs, elle ne mangeait presque plus. Tout la rebutait, jusqu'au plus petit morceau de chocolat. À l'inverse, elle aurait tué pour une branche de raisin ou une courgette cuite avec des épices.

 _Des courgettes Helen_. Pensa cette dernière en nouant son tablier dans son dos. _Aurais-tu pensé qu'un jour, tu sois capable de tuer pour de foutues courgettes ?!_

Non.

Alors elle prenait sur elle et la plupart du temps, elle arrivait à oublier sa condition de femme enceinte. De son côté, Harry Keller ne disait rien. Puisqu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis plusieurs jours, Helen avait deviné que la nouvelle était arrivée jusqu'à lui, et n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps pour découvrir comment : Leur voisinage était devenu une vraie basse-cour. Des poules se réunissaient dès le lever du soleil pour échanger les derniers ragots et la rouquine eut bientôt fait de devenir leur sujet favori. La première de couverture de leurs foutues journées.

Elles lui adressaient toutes des regards lourds de jugement dès qu'elle sortait de chez elle pour venir accueillir les orphelins, et s'échangeaient des œillades entendues en s'assurant d'être prises sur le fait. Ces dames avaient eu le même comportement à l'annonce du suicide de Grace Keller. Elles s'étaient d'abord montrées très prévenantes, puis avaient retourné leur veste sans prévenir et s'étaient mises à colporter des mensonges à qui voulait bien les entendre.

Il en fut de même concernant ce bébé en devenir. Qui était le père ? Depuis combien de temps la fille – désormais unique – Keller était-elle devenue une femme de mauvaise vie ? Combien d'hommes lui étaient passé dessus avant qu'elle ne se réveille avec une brioche dans le four ? Elles riaient et aimaient sous-entendre qu'ils étaient nombreux, et qu'elle-même ignorait d'où provenait la graine. Elles s'amusaient aussi à provoquer Arthur et la famille Bennet en général, leur faisant porter le chapeau.

Résultat des comptes : Les Bennet n'adressaient plus la parole à Helen laquelle ne tirait plus rien non plus de son père et le pauvre Arthur se voyait contraint de jongler avec tout ça sans pour autant révéler le nom du véritable géniteur.

Car non, Helen ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Elle refusait catégoriquement que le nom de Frye soit associé à cet incident. D'abord parce que personne n'y croirait et qu'elle s'attirerait les foudres d'une grande partie de Londres si elle était accusée de vouloir salir le nom des jumeaux. Mais aussi parce qu'il n'était plus là, et que le dénoncer n'y changerait rien.

Elle était seule.

Enfin pas tout à fait… Spontanément, Helen fit glisser une main bienveillante sur son ventre. Il y avait ce petit qui s'épanouissait lentement, puisant dans toutes ses réserves pour devenir grand.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut servi et qu'on entendait plus que les mandibules des enfants travailler, la jeune femme reposa son plateau sur la table et laissa glisser un long soupire d'exaspération. Elle crevait de faim, mais rien ici ne pouvait passer la barrière de ses lèvres sans être régurgité illico.

« Bois ça. »

Helen releva la tête et vit Maggie qui lui tendait une tasse emplie d'une drôle de mixture. Elle la prit et grimaça quand elle en vit la couleur.

« Eau chaude, gingembre et menthe poivrée, crois-moi tu ne trouveras pas mieux même en dépensant tous tes pennys chez un apothicaire. »

« Vous avez préparé ça spécialement pour moi ? »

La quinquagénaire haussa les épaules et remonta ses manches jusqu'aux coudes. Elle sortit une éponge de l'eau savonneuse et commença à frotter la marmite. « Tu fais peine à voir gamine, c'est pas une maladie ma foi. »

Helen trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson et attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer que son corps ne la rejette pas. Quand elle sentit le liquide chaud glisser avec douceur dans sa gorge, elle ferma les yeux et se laisser submerger par une sensation réconfortante. C'était bon. Même très bon. Le sucre lui redonna des couleurs et elle offrit à son amie un sourire de gratitude.

« Vous devez me prendre pour une gourde. »

« Oh ça, c'est toujours pareil ma chérie. Vous êtes deux à avoir fait une bêtise et ce sont toujours les femmes qui trinquent à la fin. »

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée du mélange et reposa la tasse sur le comptoir, le moral dans les chaussettes. « Mais c'est ma faute. Il serait encore là si je ne lui avais pas dit toutes ces choses horribles.»

« Alors ça ! » S'exclama Maggie en éclatant d'un rire franc. « Rien n'est moins sûr _love_ , quand ils apprennent qu'ils ont trempé leur biscuit au mauvais moment, ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître. Pouf ! »

Helen parut stupéfaite. « Trempé leur–» Elle percuta et se mordit la joue. « Mrs Dalrymple ! »

Celle-ci rit de plus belle puis lui renvoya un sourire complice. « Hazel chérie, sors de ce corps. » Elle essuya ses mains dans un torchon qu'elle jeta dans les mains d'Helen. « Enfin ma jolie, c'est quand même pas la fin du Monde. T'as un salaire maintenant, tu vas pouvoir t'en occuper du gosse. »

« Mon père ne m'adresse plus la parole. »

Maggie grogna. « Et puis quoi ? Tu devrais plutôt te soucier de ce qu'en dit ton beau prince. Ça fait un p'tit moment qu'il est pas venu à ce propos. »

« Il est en Inde. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Marchand de tapis ? »

Elle rit encore et Helen sentit son impatience lui piquer le nez. Elle jeta nerveusement le torchon humide sur la table et croisa les bras serrés sur sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Trouver sa sœur, trouver une nouvelle conquête à la peau magnifiquement hâlée… Faire du chameau ?! »

Finalement, la doyenne inclina la tête et appuya son poing sur sa hanche, visiblement stupéfaite. « Est-ce qu'il sait ? »

Helen esquiva son regard en guise de réponse.

« C'est la meilleure ! »

« Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça. » Se défendit la jeune femme, un peu hésitante. « Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes de l'histoire ancienne ? »

Elle avait honte. Honte de son comportement et honte de n'être qu'un livre ouvert aux yeux de son amie et patronne. Cette dame était son unique alliée. Elle était la seule - en dehors d'Arthur - à connaître l'identité du père et certainement la seule à savoir tenir sa langue également. Mais cette assurance n'étouffait pas les doutes qui l'étranglaient chaque jour qui passait. Allait-elle faire une bonne mère ? Certainement pas. Allait-elle seulement réussir à vivre sans couvrir son père de honte ? Il méritait tellement plus que ça.

Rattrapée par les réalités lorsque les enfants se mirent à brailler à nouveau en débutant une partie de loup dans la grande salle, Helen regarda Maggie hausser le ton et entreprit de ramasser tous les couverts. Elle empilait les assiettes quand elle sentit une petite tête blonde se glisser entre ses jambes.

« Charlotte ? »

L'enfant ne dit rien et se contenta de nouer ses bras autour de sa cuisse, le pouce enfoncé dans la bouche. Helen reposa ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pour s'accroupir et inciter l'enfant à la regarder.

« Ben… Ça va pas ? »

Elle n'avait jamais su comment parler aux petits. Quand elle observait Maggie faire, ça semblait facile. Mais dès qu'elle essayait de faire la même chose, elle se sentait ridicule. Heureusement, la petite fille ne se fit pas prier et lui tendit des crayons de couleur.

« Tu viens dessiner des monstres avec moi ? »

« Des monstres ? » Répéta Helen, mi intriguée et mi amusée par cette proposition saugrenue. « Tu ne veux pas plutôt dessiner des… Princesses et des– »

« Non. » Trancha Charlotte. « Tu viens ? »

/

Le moment qu'Helen préférait dans sa journée – en particulier depuis qu'elle subissait un trop plein d'hormones – était le moment où elle se laissait glisser dans un bon bain chaud. La vapeur avait déposé son voile opaque sur les carreaux de la lucarne et elle frissonnait de bien être quand enfin elle parvenait à réchauffer ses extrémités. Elle avait fait l'impasse sur les sels d'Hazel depuis un moment, ne trouvant du réconfort que dans le parfum très subtil de son savon.

La salle de bain éclairée seulement par quelques bougies, elle se sentit comme un poisson dans l'eau. La tête et les paupières lourdes, Helen arrivait à penser aux nombreuses batailles et confidences qu'elle et sa sœur avaient partagées ici sans trop raviver la blessure. Elle se souvint des longues minutes qu'Hazel prenait pour démêler ses boucles, et des soins qu'elle appliquait dessus pour les rendre encore plus soyeux. Elle se souvint également de son rire mutin et de sa peau parfaite.

Elle s'immergea toute entière et retint sa respiration le plus longtemps possible. Sous l'eau, elle n'entendit plus que son cœur battre et pulser dans ses oreilles. Le visage de Jacob apparu derrière ses paupières. Lui et son éternel sourire en coin. Elle secoua la tête et reprit bruyamment sa respiration, éclaboussant du même coup les environs.

 _Imbécile_.

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres, furieuse. Furieuse de s'être laissée séduire par cette canaille. Ce voleur. Elle fulminait. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de tomber amoureuse du premier beau parleur venu, aussi beau garçon soit-il. Elle en avait vu défiler des hommes vigoureux, venu demander la main d'Hazel… Mais aucun n'avait cette étincelle dans le regard. Cette lueur espiègle et cette prestance. Quand Jacob entrait quelque part, tout le monde se retournait sur lui et s'en suivait un bref silence. Elle, Helen Keller, était invisible à côté. Une fille aux allures de garçon manqué, très banale et loin d'être une lumière.

Alors pourquoi ?

Qu'avait-il trouvé d'amusant à la torturer de la sorte ? Était-ce une fierté d'être parvenu à lui prendre sa vertu ? Helen fixa son ventre, perplexe. Ce bébé n'était pas le fruit de leurs folles nuits suivant le jour de l'an. Elle était tombée enceinte bien avant ça.

Elle portait le fruit de leur première nuit.

Cette nuit épouvantable où elle avait cru se déchirer de l'intérieur et ne pas être faite pour combler qui que ce soit. Mais cette nuit aussi où elle s'était laissée porter par ses désirs, et s'était sentie en confiance dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle pensait détester.

« _Helen_ ! »

La rouquine sursauta. « P-papa ?! »

« Je t'attends au salon. » Répondit celui-ci en glissant rapidement le les doigts sur la porte.

L'estomac de la jeune femme se remit à faire des siennes. À moins que ce ne soit les quinze litres de tisane au gingembre qui n'aient commencé à s'évaporer. Elle sortit du bain et enroula une serviette autour d'elle pour bondir dans sa chambre.

Quand elle apparut en bas des escaliers, elle était habillée d'une longue chemise de nuit ainsi que d'un gros pull en laine visiblement vieux de plusieurs années. Elle sourit timidement à Harry, lequel lui présenta le fauteuil en face de lui.

Il ne répondit pas à sa gentillesse et reposa sa tasse fumante sur le guéridon à sa droite. « Assieds-toi. »

Elle s'exécuta sans broncher et une boule se logea dans sa gorge.

Harry Keller la détailla un instant, arrêtant volontairement son regard au niveau de son ventre. Il haussa les sourcils et se pencha en avant, ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. « Helen… »

« Tu t'es décidé à me parler à nouveau ? » Demanda la rouquine un poil provocante, sa politesse ayant laissé sa place à une réelle amertume.

« Pardon ? »

Elle leva les yeux laissa couler un éclat de rire acerbe. « Je t'en prie papa, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu m'évites soigneusement. Si ça peut te rassurer, je connais déjà toutes les rumeurs qui courent à mon sujet. Ce qui est regrettable d'ailleurs, puisque c'est maintenant que j'aurai eu besoin de toi. »

Le vieil homme ouvrit de grands yeux, lèvres entrouvertes mais incapable de trouver la répartie adéquate.

« Ta fille est une traînée papa. Ta femme est une pècheresse, Hazel est un ange parti trop tôt et je suis un vrai hangar à b– »

« HELEN ! » Cria-t-il en tapant du poing sur son accoudoir. « Je t'interdis de te montrer aussi vulgaire ! »

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et monta au créneau également. « Il va falloir t'y faire ! C'est ce que tout le monde dit de nous dans ce foutu quartier ! »

« JE ME MOQUE DE CE QUE DISENT LES AUTRES ! » Hurla Harry courroucé, mettant fin à la rébellion de sa fille.

Elle se ratatina sur elle-même et il se radoucit aussitôt.

« …Tout ce que je veux, c'est connaître l'identité du père. »

Il y eut un bref silence. Helen réfléchit un moment puis ouvrit craintivement la bouche. « Pourquoi faire ? »

« Cette personne a des responsabilités à venir. Peu importe que vous soyez ensemble ou non, il n'est pas question qu'il s'en tire si facilement. »

Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher le morceau. Cela impliquerait trop de choses, trop de combats perdus d'avance… La jeune femme avait donc deux choix : risquer de se mettre les Frye à dos – et donc une bonne moitié de la ville – ou passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, et détruire sa fierté à coup de pelle.

Elle opta pour le second.

« J-je n'connais pas son nom… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Je ne connais pas son nom ! » Articula Helen, rouge de honte. « C'était y'a des semaines, j'avais bu et c'est arrivé.

« C'est… » Harry se laissa tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil. « Je n'aurai pas cru cela possible venant de toi. »

« Je suis désolée papa. » Elle sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux et profita du moment pour fuir à l'étage, là où personne n'irait la juger… Au moins jusqu'au matin.

/

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. On n'entendait que les cuillères cogner dans les tasses et les gorges déglutir. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que de gros nuages annonçaient encore de la neige dans la journée. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'Helen se noyait dans les siennes. Elle finit par quitter la table pour se rendre jusqu'au _Hanbury_ , avant que son mauvais caractère ne vienne éclabousser ce qui restait de son pauvre père. Tout avait décidé de foutre le camp, elle ne fut donc pas étonnée de constater que ses bottes étaient trouées au niveau de la semelle.

Elle les balança rageusement, enfila des chaussures bien moins confortables, eut le tournis quand elle se redressa et ravala finalement un haut de cœur. Si elle avait découvert que le sexe pouvait être très agréable (et encore, c'était un euphémisme) elle devait admettre que la grossesse, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

« Heleeeeeeen ! »

Elle fit volte-face, prête à cracher au visage du prochain qui oserait encore la regarder de travers. Quand elle reconnut le grand benêt qui courait dans sa direction, ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire ravissant. Elle était si heureuse de le voir qu'elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras.

« Arthuuuur ? » Souffla-t-elle avec amusement quand il fut près d'elle.

« Bonne nouvelle ! » Lança celui-ci.

« Je connais pas. C'est un nouveau Pub ? »

Il lui envoya une pichenette sur la joue.

« J'ai trouvé du travail, idiote. Dans un petit journal local. Rien de… Flamboyant mais suffisant pour me trouver un petit appartement en dehors de whitechapel. »

Elle sourit, mais elle sentit aussi son cœur se serrer à l'idée que son meilleur ami, celui à qui elle pourrait confier sa vie sans hésitation, s'éloigne. _Helen Keller, tu n'es qu'une petite égoïste de merde_. Pensa-t-elle en ne trouvant pas ses mots pour le féliciter.

« À ce propos… »

Elle trouva son regard et il hésita une seconde, comme figé par un doute affreux.

« –Et si on s'mariait ? »

Helen eut l'impression que le ciel venait de s'abattre sur sa tête.

« Attends avant de dire non ! » Reprit le jeune homme en lui prenant la main. « Réfléchis : Tu es enceinte, Jacob est parti en Inde, il n'a pas cherché à te trouver avant. Tu t'es offerte une réputation de mauvaise fille dans tout le voisinage et Harry est mort d'inquiétude pour toi. »

« Joli résumé. Tu l'as répété ? » Demanda la rouquine, âpre.

« Je te connais Helen, mieux que quiconque. Je sais que tu n'es pas mademoiselle-tout-le-monde mais je sais aussi que tu es une personne géniale. Tu es courageuse, drôle et – certes – un peu violente et vulgaire parfois… Mais tu es ma meilleure amie depuis toujours et je ne vois pas de meilleur compromis pour rassurer nos familles respectives. »

Elle resta muette et dû admettre que son raisonnement n'avait rien d'idiot. Mais si épouser Arthur reviendrait à sauver les vestiges fumants de sa réputation, lui n'aurait plus la moindre chance de trouver _LA_ femme qui le rendrait heureux. Et – détail qui avait son importance – elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle l'aimait, oui. Comme un frère, comme un membre de sa famille, comme un prolongement indispensable d'elle-même. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui comme elle avait eu envie de Jacob. Elle ne rêvait pas de ses lèvres la nuit, ne le désirait pas contre elle, en elle. Sa présence la ravissait toujours, il la rassurait et rendait ce Monde meilleur. Plus beau, plus agréable, plus… Amusant.

Aurait-elle seulement une autre chance de frôler un ersatz de bonheur si elle refusait ? C'était peu probable. Une vie avec Arthur aurait le mérite d'être rassurante. Un peu précaire mais quelle importance donnait-elle à cela ? Aucune. Et qui sait, peut-être finirait-elle par s'amouracher de lui. Si la blessure au fer rouge qu'avait laissé Jacob finissait par se refermer et cicatriser...

Elle se pinça les lèvres. L'heure tournait, Maggie devait encore se demander ce qu'elle fichait. Pire encore, elle allait s'inquiéter pour des broutilles.

« Helen ? »

Elle resserra son emprise autour de ses doigts. « …D'accord. »

* * *

 **OMG ! ミ(ノ_ _)ノ**


	22. Chapitre 22 - You ain't him

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft.**

 **Les familles Keller & Bennet sont mon invention.**

* * *

\- 14 Avril 1869 -

Helen soupira lascivement.

Allongée sur le dos sous ses couvertures, elle avait attendu d'être certaine que son père dormait profondément pour commencer à glisser la pulpe de ses doigts sur sa fente. Elle les avait humidifiés au préalable en les glissant dans sa bouche, et se préparait à fondre sous son imagination.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, la jeune femme ressentait un appétit insatiable. Du jour au lendemain, ses nausées, sa fatigue et ses courbatures avaient été remplacées par une libido explosive. Seul son dégout pour les odeurs fortes s'était décidé à rester encore un peu, l'empêchant de manger ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle décidait de ne pas culpabiliser pour pouvoir s'en libérer. Et puisque sa relation avec Arthur était restée platonique malgré une prochaine cohabitation, elle n'avait aucun homme à se mettre sous la dent. S'était-elle imaginée devoir un jour satisfaire des pulsions érotiques aussi puissantes ? Certainement pas. Avant qu'elle ne rencontre Jacob, c'était à peine si elle avait conscience de son corps et de son potentiel.

Paupières closes, frémissantes, Helen n'avait qu'une obsession : se remémorer ses nuits auprès de son oiseau de nuit pour s'emplir de la chaleur que lui procurait ce doux mensonge. Elle se forçait à croire, chaque fois, qu'elle lui appartenait encore. Qu'elle était tout pour lui et qu'il la dévorait de ses yeux verts. Elle pensait au poids de son corps sur le sien, qui la clouait sur place et l'étouffait presque. C'était une sensation tellement plaisante et flatteuse. Ses caresses tantôt brutales, tantôt aimantes. Ses baisers vigoureux, corrosifs, langoureux… Il lui manquait tellement.

Elle se concentra sur son objectif et oublia le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle titillait sa perle d'amour d'une main, écartant ses lèvres de l'autre. Elle avait honte, mais c'était un supplice que d'y résister. Elle découvrait chaque zone de son corps, fronçait des sourcils chaque fois qu'elle frôlait l'orgasme. Elle faisait durer le plaisir, caressant ses seins devenus énormes à ses yeux. Ses mamelons étaient si sensibles, que rêver de la bouche de Jacob venant les torturer lui donnait le vertige. Elle chavirait, ondulait sous ses draps, et étouffait chacun de ses gémissements.

Elle écarta d'avantage ses cuisses et imagina cette fois son amant la pénétrer et toucher ce point particulier, quelque part en elle. Cette zone si sensible qu'elle ne pouvait contenir ses cris chaque fois qu'il s'y concentrait. Elle se mordit la lèvre furieusement quand une première vague de plaisir contracta ses abdominaux. Elle s'enhardit et accéléra ses caresses jusqu'à satisfaction. Ses jambes se tendirent, elle se arqua et un frisson sillonna sa colonne jusqu'à sa nuque. Helen persista encore un peu, se laissant arroser par un orgasme aussi brutal que fulgurant. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour se laisser aller mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Elle souffla, haletante, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Lorsque son regard retrouva le plafond triste de sa petite chambre, elle fut tout de suite ramenée à la dure réalité. Comme chaque fois, elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas se laisser noyer par ses regrets et toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulée contre elle-même. Jacob ne reviendrait pas, elle en était désormais certaine et ce bien qu'une part d'elle se soit étouffée à cette idée. Elle était enceinte de six mois, portait un ventre proéminent et il ne lui avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie. Elle avait nourrit l'espoir qu'il soit de retour avant le mois de Mars, mais elle s'était objectivement trompée.

Helen souffrait. Elle souffrait d'imaginer Jacob offrir à une autre ce qu'elle lui avait refusé. Elle se tourmentait en l'imaginant fonder une famille loin de Londres, et gâter une femme plus grande, plus belle et moins idiote qu'elle.

Elle sentit son enfant remuer et posa la paume de sa main à l'endroit où il appuyait ce qui devait être son pied. « Calme-toi petit démon. » Murmura-t-elle sans savoir si tout cela avait un sens.

Elle n'avait pas cherché de nom. Elle n'avait pas cherché non plus à deviner son sexe ni même à faire appel à des sages-femmes. Maggie était là, elle lui apprenait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir pour le jour de l'accouchement. Une date qui se rapprochait inexorablement et qui la mortifiait. Jacob n'avait-il pas dit que sa mère était décédée en couche ? Formidable… Avec sa chance légendaire, elle ne pouvait que faire une hémorragie et léguer le fruit de sa naïveté à son pauvre père.

Ses relations avec ce dernier avaient beau être revenues à la normale, elle ne lui avait pas parlé de son accord avec le fils Bennet, préférant repousser le plus possible tout ce qui la mettait dans l'embarras. De son côté, Arthur avait un mal fou à concilier son nouveau travail avec sa recherche de logement. Il rentrait tard, s'endormait jusqu'au petit matin et repartait pour 14 heures de boulot. Les week-ends, il avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre Helen au Nid pour donner un coup de main en rafistolage ou réapprovisionnement. C'était… Une personne incroyable. Dévoué, gentil et beau garçon, Helen ne s'était toujours pas faite à l'idée de le retirer du marché pour pallier à ses propres erreurs. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du Monde… Mais ça ne faisait pas d'eux des amants.

/

Marchant péniblement au milieu d'une foule de gamins excités comme des puces à l'annonce d'une livraison de barres chocolatées, Helen s'assura de ne pas en oublier un seul avant de tous les envoyer dans la cour.

« Ça va ? » Maggie glissa sa main dans son dos en signe d'encouragement. « Attends le dernier mois, tu vas voir ce que c'est qu'un vrai mal de dos. »

« Je me lève au moins cinq fois par nuit pour aller faire pipi. »

Sa patronne fut secouée par un éclat de rire. « Et dans trois mois tu te feras pipi dessus dès que tu éternueras. »

« _Vraiment_ ?! » Demanda la jeune femme, mi ahurie et mi exaspérée.

Plus rien ne la surprenait réellement. Entre les trop-pleins de gaz, les montées de lait et ses crises de larmes, Helen ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il y avait de glamour chez une femme enceinte. Heureusement, elle n'attendait pas de jumeaux. Par contre, son ventre avait suffisamment enflé pour la contraindre à ne plus porter que des robes. Impossible de rentrer dans ses pantalons depuis un mois, sinon plus.

Un balai entre les mains, la future maman s'apprêtait à ramasser les saletés qu'elle avait rassemblé quand un homme à la barbe grisonnante, vêtu d'un costume de velours et coiffé d'un chapeau à la mode, se présenta à la grille. Il lui envoya un sourire amical et elle se redressa avec la souplesse d'un pélican pour l'accueillir.

« Je peux vous aider Monsieur ? »

Il lui tendit la main et elle la serra en retour. « Êtes-vous celle que l'on prénomme Maggie ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec une bonne humeur contagieuse.

« Oh non, Maggie est à l'intérieur. Je vais la chercher. »

Helen s'apprêtait à se retourner quand elle sentit la poigne de son interlocuteur se resserrer et l'empêcher de s'éloigner. « Oh mais alors vous devez être Miss Keller. » Continua-t-il, apparemment ravit.

« Je… O-on se connait ? » Demanda-t-elle, troublée.

« Charles Dickens, Romancier, dramaturge et accessoirement journaliste à mes heures perdues. Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance. »

« Uh… Helen Keller… femme de ménage, plombier, cuisinière et accessoirement nounou. » Soudain, elle réalisa à qui elle avait affaire. « Oh Mais, c'est _vous_ ! C'est vous qui avez écrit ce pamphlet dans le Times ! »

Il sourit de plus belle, visiblement amusé par cette réaction pour le moins spontanée. « Je n'ai aucun mérite mademoiselle, vous et cette Maggie êtes les héroïnes de cette histoire. »

« Ma sœur adore vos livres ! Quand j'ai su que… » Helen se coupa dans son élan et reformula. « Enfin, elle _adorait_ vos livres. Je suis ici pour continuer son œuvre auprès des orphelins et grâce à vous, c'est encore possible. »

« Oui j'ai entendu parler d'elle en effet. Une fin tragique dans un incendie criminel c'est cela ? »

« C'est exacte. » Souffla la rouquine.

« Je suis terriblement désolé. » S'empressa d'ajouter Mr Dickens, déposant une main gantée ferme mais réconfortante sur son épaule. Il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux pour lui sourire à nouveau. « Vous savez, Mr Frye m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours. »

Helen se sentie foudroyée. « J-Jacob ? »

Le vieil homme se recula sensiblement et croisa ses bras dans son dos. « Lui et sa sœur m'ont rendu de nombreux services au sein de la capitale. Alors quand il m'a trouvé en tout début d'année pour me parler du _Hanbury_ et de tout ce que vous y faisiez, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous aider. L'argent est une notion abstraite Mademoiselle Keller et pourtant, il est le noyau de notre grande nation. » Il se pencha et lui envoya un clin d'œil. « Encore faut-il qu'il soit correctement utilisé. »

Elle n'écoutait plus. Son esprit s'était fermé à partir du moment où il avait prononcé le nom de Jacob.

« Mr Dickens… » Elle avait ses doigts crispés autour du manche de son balais. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est Jacob Frye qui vous a parlé du _Hanbury nest_ ? »

À son tour, il sembla déconcerté. « N'est-il pas votre ami ? »

Elle le vit dévier discrètement du regard en direction de son ventre et s'empourpra. « Si bien sûr ! » Elle gloussa bêtement et voulu s'enterrer quelque part. « Il n'a–simplement pas trouvé nécessaire de m'en parler. »

« Si je puis me permettre Mademoiselle Keller. » Il lui tendit deux enveloppes et rajusta son veston avec élégance. « J'organise une réception d'ici quelques jours pour la sortie de mon dernier roman. Ce serait un honneur que de vous y voir, vous et Madame Dalrymple. »

Elle resta bouche bée.

« Bien, je me vois malheureusement dans l'obligation de partir. » Il s'inclina et elle fit de même. « N'oubliez pas de passer mes amitiés à votre collègue. »

Helen eut une impression de déjà-vu en ouvrant son enveloppe. Plusieurs images lui revinrent en mémoire, notamment cet instant où elle avait trouvé son invitation sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et où elle s'était sentie excitée comme une petite fille. Elle se serait bien giflée si elle avait été capable de revenir en arrière. Maggie sortie au même moment des cuisines pour rappeler tous les enfants à l'intérieur, et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

Elle poussa les petits retardataires dans le dos et s'intéressa rapidement à ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. « En voilà du beau papier dis-moi. »

« Mr Dickens nous invite à la présentation de son nouveau livre. Le– » Elle lut entre les lignes à toute vitesse pour en trouver la date. « –18 Avril prochain. »

Son amie lui arracha les cartons des mains, déjà en pleine effervescence. « Tu blagues ? » Elle éclata de rire et bondit sur place. « J'espère que tes nausées se sont tassées _love_ , on va s'en mettre plein la panse. J'espère qu'il y aura du foie gras _Oh dear Lord_. »

Helen n'eut même pas besoin de faire mine de partager son enthousiasme, Maggie était déjà loin devant, portée par l'euphorie. Elle servait chaque déjeuner en chantonnant tandis qu'elle se traînait derrière comme une vieille botte, plateau à la main.

Le reste de la journée paru interminable. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie autant en contradiction avec Maggie. Cette dernière avait la tête dans les nuages, n'ayant de cesse de parler de la robe qu'elle porterait pour l'occasion. Tout le monde y avait eu droit, jusqu'au petit livreur de charbons. De son côté, Helen fulminait. Une avalanche de questions l'étouffait.

De retour chez elle, Harry l'aida à retirer sa veste, ses chaussures et lui posa les questions habituelles. Elle dissimula fort bien son trouble et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier. Elle prétexta une grosse fatigue et monta dans sa chambre. À peine avait-elle refermé la porte qu'elle sentit ses jambes fléchir et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Les lèvres tremblantes, elle gémit dans son oreiller et fut secouée de sanglots. Elle demeura inconsolables de longues heures, et finit par tomber d'épuisement.

/

Ce mois d'Avril 1869 était doux. De temps en temps une averse venait rafraichir les épaules des plus téméraires, mais elle était rapidement balayée par un beau soleil. Helen – dont la température n'arrêtait pas d'osciller entre terre de feu et ère glaciaire – s'était habituée à emporter avec elle un gilet. Depuis la veille, le visage de Jacob ne quittait pas ses pensées. C'était par phase. Il lui arrivait de passer plusieurs jours sans ressentir le besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés, puis la tendance s'inversait et c'était le drame.

Avachie dans le fauteuil de son père, Helen tentait maladroitement d'élargir l'une de ses robes au niveau de la poitrine et du ventre comme elle commençait à manquer cruellement d'affaires. Elle réussit à se piquer plusieurs fois les doigts et dû s'y reprendre un nombre incalculable de fois pour un résultat médiocre. Frustrée, elle cassa son fil et attrapa un petit outil sur le guéridon pour défaire ses coutures. Au même moment, Arthur lui ébouriffa la crinière et déposa une tasse de thé noir sur le meuble avant de prendre place en face. Il trempa ses lèvres dans l'infusion et déglutit bruyamment.

« Je croyais que Maggie t'avais montré comment faire. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il avait rasé sa moustache et Helen devait admettre que c'était là sa meilleure décision depuis son départ des Rooks. « C'est gentil de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

Il rit et elle réussit enfin à glisser son nouveau fil dans son aiguille. Si le silence qui suivit ne la perturba pas, elle ne manqua pas de le surprendre en pleine admiration, les yeux vissés sur sa poitrine.

« Tu veux pas mettre ton nez dedans tant que tu y es ? »

Arthur postillonna son thé et manqua de s'étouffer du même coup. « P-pardon, je n'avais pas… » Il essuya sa chemise avec le morceau de tissu qu'elle lui tendit et éluda le reste de ses pitoyables excuses. « 'Bref. »

Elle acquiesça et lui envoya un petit coup de pied dans la cheville, affichant un sourire enfantin. « C'est bon, tu les connais déjà. »

« Je n'irai pas jusque-là. » Corrigea-t-il. « Et puis, c'est normal d'être attiré par les jolies choses. »

Helen captura son regard et sembla confuse. Jolie ? Elle se trouvait obèse… à l'image d'une vache bien nourrie ou d'une baleine. Elle n'avait déjà rien de tellement gracieux à la base, mais au moins elle passait inaperçu. Aujourd'hui, elle bousculait tout le monde et ne pouvait presque plus passer les portes sans heurter la poignée.

Elle rosie sensiblement et resserra ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Pas maintenant. Pas–avec _lui._ Arthur la perçait de ses deux orbes bleuté, comme s'il devinait la bataille qu'Helen était en train de se livrer contre elle-même, là, maintenant.

« Helen ? »

« Je n'suis pas jolie. » Répondit cette dernière, mal à l'aise.

Il se leva et appuya ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, de part et d'autre de son amie. Quand il se pencha en avant, le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement et elle se crispa. Il fit glisser le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle chancela.

Il l'embrassa.

C'était doux. Il goutait un mélange de thé, d'encre et de tabac. Il fit doucement glisser sa main contre sa mâchoire et leurs souffles fusionnèrent. Arthur approfondit leur baiser, impétueux, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune femme. Son désir s'éveillait et bien que son esprit lui lance des signaux contradictoires, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rompre ce contacte. Affamée, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et fit danser sa langue contre la sienne, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.

Il déboutonna avec hâte le haut de sa robe et déclina ses baisers jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Helen – dont l'appréhension n'avait de cesse de grandir – entendit son souffle se hacher. Son corps tout entier avait beau se plier sous les assauts d'Arthur, elle ne pouvait refouler un gout âcre dans sa gorge. Elle ondulait, indécente, brûlante et compulsive. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle imaginait Jacob. Elle était remplie d'amour et de désir, mais ce que le jeune homme prenait pour lui, était en réalité adressé à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sentant sa culpabilité se décupler au point de l'empêcher de respirer, Helen envoya brusquement ses bras en avant. Titubant, Arthur lui adressa un regard incrédule.

Elle s'étranglait. Sa vision se troubla et une larme sillonna sa joue, suivit de tout un cortège. « Je suis désolée. » réussit-elle à prononcer malgré tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine et commença à se rhabiller hâtivement. « Ce n'est rien. » Lui assura-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un pâle sourire.

Le fils Bennet reboutonna à son tour le col de sa chemise et réajusta son gilet. Il ne tarda pas à ressentir de la honte et voulu immédiatement connaître les raisons de ce dénouement. Bien que cela le déchire de l'admettre, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence. « Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce fuyard de Frye ? »

Touchée. « Je te défends de l'appeler comme ça ! »

« Et pourquoi ?! Il est _parti_ Helen ! On ne sait pas quand il reviendra ni même s'il reviendra un jour. Maintenant qu'ils ont libéré Londres, je ne vois rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il reste avec sa sœur ! »

« Il ne laisserait jamais les Rooks ! »

« C'est un lâche ! » Trancha Arthur. « Il t'a bien laissée toi, et avec un drôle de cadeau qui plus est. »

D'instinct, La jeune femme se recula et plaqua une main sur son gros ventre. Elle essuya ses larmes mais un sanglot l'empêcha d'apporter la moindre répartie. Bouleversée par la véracité de ses paroles, elle gémit et retrouva sa place sur son fauteuil, la tête enfoncée dans ses chiffons. De son côté, Arthur lui tourna le dos pour se placer face à la fenêtre donnant sur le petit jardin et les deux balançoires des sœurs. Il appuya son poing sur le mur et se mordit furieusement l'intérieur de la joue pour pallier à ses désillusions.

« Il a sauvé le nid…Arthur. » Souffla Helen au bout d'un moment, avec un hoquet.

L'ancien Rook fronça du nez avant de faire volte-face. Il la regarda fixement et elle eut l'impression d'être le livre ouvert le plus ennuyeux du Monde. Il soupira. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Charles Dickens est un ami des jumeaux Frye. »

« Tsss… C'est juste une coïncidence Helen, ouvre les yeux. »

Folle de rage, la rousse se leva et se rua vers son ami qu'elle secoua de toutes ses forces. « NON, CE N'EST PAS UNE PUTAIN DE COÏNCIDENCE ! » Vociféra-t-elle. « Il connaissait mon nom, il savait _qui_ j'étais ! Jacob avait tout planifié depuis le début. Il savait que le _Nest_ allait fermer ses portes si nos dettes n'étaient pas remboursées d'ici Février et il s'est arrangé pour que cela n'arrive _jamais_ ! » _Comme d'habitude_ … Pensa-t-elle avec un arrière-gout désagréable.

« Tu es bien naïve si tu penses que ses intentions ont toutes été portées pas un altruisme inné. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » Rétorqua la jeune femme. « Et peu importe qu'il ait fait ça pour m'impressionner ou pour sortir des centaines d'orphelins de la misère, il l'a _fait_. Et rien que pour cela je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps, Arthur Bennet. »

Il grimaça. « T'es infernale. Vraiment. »

Elle lut sa déception. Aussi bien dans son regard que dans le son de sa voix. Elle l'avait blessé, encore une fois, alors qu'elle portait encore le gout de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Bien. »

Ils se dévisagèrent. Arthur prit sa veste et la plia sur son avant-bras, visiblement sur le point de partir. À chaque instant, il sentait sa colère s'accroître. Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour s'exprimer calmement lorsqu'il déclara :

« Je pense que tu fais erreur mais je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter d'avantage. J'ai bien compris cela dit que certains ont droit à de multiples écarts, quand d'autres n'ont pas cette chance. »

Helen n'avait guère l'intention de le nier. Il était clair qu'elle octroyait à Jacob Frye bien plus de patience que pour quiconque. Mais elle n'avait plus honte de ses sentiments. Ils étaient justes et naturels. Badiner avec le cœur de son ami eût été égoïste, elle devait s'en convaincre. Arthur se dirigea vers la porte, quelque peu agité, et quitta la maison Keller en hâte. Il laissa derrière lui un silence abominable et la rouquine s'était appuyée contre la cheminée, le teint pâle et la mâchoire crispée. Elle lutta pour ne pas fondre en larmes – encore – et ne desserra les dents que quand elle pensa y être parvenue.

* * *

 **(ó﹏ò｡)**

 **Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer à votre avis?** **(￣ε(#￣)**

 **(Et yup, j'avais pas mal de temps pour écrire ce week-end.)**


	23. Chapitre 23 - Mother of the year

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **Les famille Keller & Bennet sont mon invention.**

* * *

Le matin du 18 Avril, Helen se réveilla la tête pleine de pensées et de réflexions qui étaient les mêmes lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Elle ne se remettait toujours pas de la surprise que lui avaient causée les évènements il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose et, totalement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, elle se résolut, peu après le petit-déjeuner, à se laisser entraîner par Maggie dans des essayages. Le Nid, désormais hors de problème, pouvait bien se débrouiller sans elles pour une journée. Aussi, les deux femmes passèrent toute l'après-midi dans la petite maison de la quinquagénaire.

Elle bouillonnait d'impatience au point que Mr Dalrymple lui-même s'interdit toute remarque désobligeante. Il était d'un naturel discret et s'accordait plutôt bien avec sa femme. À dire vrai, Helen fut assez surprise par le personnage. Il faut dire que Maggie avait dressé un portrait assez peu flatteur de son mari, puisqu'elle ne l'évoquait qu'en cas de mauvaise humeur. Il était un si curieux mélange d'intelligence, d'humour sarcastique, de réserve et de caprice qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à percer son caractère au bout de vingt années de mariage. Sa personnalité à elle en revanche, était moins difficile à cerner. Maggie était une femme adorable, impulsive, drôle mais néanmoins peu avisée, aux connaissances limitées et d'humeur imprévisible. À la moindre contrariété, elle pouvait se montrer une vraie bourrasque et emporter tout sur son passage.

Helen ressentit de la compassion pour Mr Dalrymple, bien qu'elle soit profondément attachée à son amie et patronne. Elle avait également rencontré ses trois enfants : Meryl, l'aînée. Une grande fille blonde au visage très rond mais d'une douceur manifeste. Jack, une terreur de 9 ans qui présentait des marques de bagarre sur sa figure et enfin Merlin, son bébé de 16 mois. Les deux plus grands s'étaient présentés chacun leur tour et n'avaient pas manqué de s'émerveiller face au ventre rond de la jeune femme. D'abord gênée, Helen finit par se détendre et les autorisa à poser leurs petites mains là où son bébé poussait.

« Comment il s'appelle ? » Demanda Jack, déjà persuadé d'avoir trouvé un nouveau copain.

La rouquine sourit instinctivement. « Je n'sais pas encore. »

L'enfant eut l'air de réfléchir tandis que son aînée sursautait en sentant un petit coup contre sa paume. « Jack ! Il s'appellera Jack ! »

« Imbécile, c'est _toi_ Jack. » Rétorqua Meryl.

« Et alors ?! » S'insurgea-t-il avant de retourner toute son attention sur Helen. « J'aime bien Oliver aussi. »

« _Allez houst_ ! » Trancha Maggie qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé. « Allez jouer dans votre chambre. »

Elle s'assit dans le canapé défraichit et expulsa un long soupire. Elle ne s'était pas reposée un seul instant depuis qu'elle s'était levée tôt ce matin. D'abord, elle s'était occupée d'envoyer ses aînés à l'école. Ensuite, elle avait quasiment arraché Helen à son lit pour la tirer jusqu'ici et lui faire essayer une bonne vingtaine de tenues différentes. En résumé : elle voulait que tout soit parfait et pour une raison qui échappait à Helen, Maggie voulait qu'elle soit parfaite. Une aspiration impossible que la rouquine voyait d'un assez mauvais œil : elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention.

« Prête ? »

Helen reposa sa tasse à moitié vide sur ses genoux et minauda. « On s'est mises d'accord hein, on rentre tôt. »

Maggie gloussa comme une gamine et lui renvoya un sourire espiègle. « Tu parles déjà comme une maman au bout du rouleau. »

« Maman _célibataire_. » Corrigea la jeune femme avec un humour grinçant.

« Peu importe, ce n'est pas à tous les coins de rues qu'on croise un gentilhomme avec deux invitations à une soirée mondaine. »

« Ben justement, qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire au milieu d'intellectuels… ? »

Elle voyait le tableau venir gros comme une maison : Maggie allait attirer l'attention avec son rire gras tandis qu'elle allait se ridiculiser toute seule en essayant de s'introduire au milieu d'une conversation.

« Leur rappeler notre existence ! » Conclu énergiquement la plus âgée.

/

Quand elle trouva son reflet dans l'immense miroir juxtaposé à la porte d'entrée de la réception, Helen du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de réaliser que c'était elle. Elle portait une robe longue en tournure et sans crinoline. Le tissus était de bonne manufacture, de couleur beige et sans broderie. Un ruban avait été noué autour de son cou immense, et de la dentelle venait souligner la blancheur naturelle de sa peau. Maggie s'était même donné la peine de coiffer ses cheveux en un petit chignon négligé, laissant reposer quelques boucles autour de son visage soigneusement poudré et maquillé.

Elle était séduisante, c'était une évidence. Plusieurs gentlemen ne manquèrent pas de se retourner sur son passage, ajustant leurs lunettes ou leurs hauts de formes. Le salon qui se présentait devant les deux femmes n'en finissait pas de s'allonger. Des lustres fardés de cristal pendaient à équidistance les uns des autres et un escalier immense trônait au centre de la pièce. Un tapis rouge épais avait été déroulé pour l'occasion et des tonnes de chaussures vernies le piétinaient.

« As-tu vu tous ces smokings gamine ? Ça pue l'argent sale à plein nez. » Murmura Maggie à son oreille, avant de lui envoyer un petit coup de coude tout en désignant un jeune homme fort séduisant en pleine discutions avec une brochette de vieux médecins… Ou avocats. « Regarde-le lui, ma main au feu qu'il aime se faire dominer. Et puis avec sa rente, tu pourras réclamer de la soie dans ton boudoir. »

« Allons-bon Maggie, allez-vous passer la soirée à pointer du doigt tous les hommes susceptibles d'avoir mon âge ? »

Elle gloussa mais son regard avait déjà bifurqué autre part. « Le buffet ! »

Au même moment, Mr Dickens apparu et il régna un silence admirable tout le long de son discours. Helen trouva un coin où s'assoir et se reposa quelques minutes quand un homme avec un plateau lui proposa une coupe d'un nectar pétillant qui émoustilla ses papilles. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et le garçon continua son tour. C'était meilleur que la Bitter évidemment, mais également meilleur que ce qu'elle avait pu gouter à l'Alhambra.

Le discours prit fin et la jeune femme se résigna très vite à attendre un peu avant d'aller saluer l'auteur, celui-ci étant sans arrêt sollicité et entouré d'une foule d'admirateurs tous plus classieux les uns que les autres. Elle resta assise et balaya la salle de regard, en admiration complète devant les bijoux que portaient ces Dames. Ça brillait de mille feux et devait pesait son poids, mais c'était somptueux et très élégant. Machinalement, elle effleura sa gorge et sentie un grain de solitude peser dans son estomac. Arthur lui manquait beaucoup. Evidemment, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur dispute et c'était légitime. Mais elle aurait voulu qu'il l'accompagne ce soir et profite lui aussi de la chaleur des lieux, de l'alcool à volonté ainsi que des petits fours. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément en repensant au regard qu'il lui avait lancé en dernière instance. Un regard d'enfant blessé dans son orgueil. Bien sûr, elle lui aurait volontiers pardonné s'il n'avait pas mortifié le sien. Mais elle ne pouvait rester insensible au compliment que représentait l'affection d'un homme comme lui et, même si elle ne changea pas d'avis un seul instant, elle se sentit chagrinée de la peine qu'elle lui avait causée.

Au bout d'une petite heure à feindre l'éblouissement et l'écoute attentive de bribes de conversations, elle se leva et défroissa les pans de sa robe. Torturée par une envie de pipi grandissante, elle se glissa entre plusieurs personnes pour tenter de retrouver le garçon de tout à l'heure afin de lui demander où se trouvaient les cabinets. Allez comprendre, mais il était le seul avec qui la rouquine avait 'tissé' un lien – aussi dérisoire soit-il – jusqu'à maintenant. Elle plissa les yeux mais aucun signe de lui. Un peu désorientée, elle prit la direction opposée, laquelle déboucha sur un long couloir, et se trouva refoulée par un cuisinier au bout du compte.

Déambulant comme une âme en peine, et en dépit de son dégoût avéré pour les bonnes manières, elle se trouva contrainte de quérir l'information ailleurs. Déterminée à retrouver Maggie, Helen se fit violemment bousculer par un homme de grande taille en plein tintamarre. Il avait agité les bras comme pour mimer les gestes d'un hypnotiseur alcoolique quand il la heurta au visage.

« Oh. » Il s'était retourné en hâte et l'aida à se relever. « Je vous prie de me pardonner, Madame. »

Il n'était peut-être pas d'une adresse extraordinaire, mais il avait au moins le mérite de s'excuser et d'avoir l'air sincère, pensa Helen en redéfinissant son centre de gravité. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et lui sourit avec amabilité, sur le point de lui demander où se trouvaient le Saint Graal quand un autre homme se permit d'imposer son point de vue.

« _Madame_ ? Ah ! C'est la meilleure celle-là… »

Intriguée, Helen ravala sa question pour lui faire face. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

Son interlocuteur eut l'air de prendre cela pour une invitation et se mit à hausser la voix, comme pour s'attirer les faveurs d'un public. « Vous êtes la fille Keller n'est-ce pas ? Si vous êtes une Dame alors je suis la sœur de notre grande Reine Victoria. »

L'étonnement d'Helen était indescriptible. Elle le dévisagea, rougit, douta puis garda le silence. Il considéra cette absence de répartie comme un encouragement et embraya.

« Mon fils était un fervent admirateur de votre sœur et, bien que je n'ai jamais approuvé la passion qu'il nourrissait pour elle, je n'ai aucun scrupule à affirmer qu'elle était pourvue d'une grande beauté et d'un tempérament fort aimable. » Plusieurs personnes s'étaient rapprochées et des murmures commençaient à valser. « Mais mon avis, Miss keller, quoi qu'on puisse trouver à y redire, n'est rien en comparaison de ce manque total de bienséance que vous trahissez de manière si fréquente, tout comme votre amie là-bas... Et également votre père. »

Révoltée par ces paroles, Helen se laissa gagner par la colère. Elle s'efforça néanmoins de retrouver son sang-froid pour lui répondre avec tact et parcimonie. Deux mots qui ne la définissaient pas du tout.

« Puis-je connaître votre nom ? Et de quel droit osez-vous parler ainsi de mon père ?! En quoi pensez-vous que votre opinion puisse me concerner ? »

Maggie apparue au même moment, bousculant sans vergogne les curieux qui se dressaient sur son chemin, et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit dans quoi la jeune femme s'était embarquée.

« Helen ! »

Celle-ci lui fit signe de la laisser finir. Comme elle prononçait ses mots, elle changea de couleur. « Vous savez ce que vous êtes ? Vous êtes la _gale_ de ce Pays tout entier. Vous et vos compères restez assis derrière vos bureaux les journées d'hiver, convaincus d'avoir mérité vos privilèges alors que rien ne découle de vos initiatives. Vous êtes nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et vous ne trouvez visiblement rien de plus divertissant que de vous en prendre à plus pauvre, plus faible, plus démuni. Vous êtes indifférents aux malheurs des autres car la vie vous a toujours été favorable. Vous avez épousé une femme car on vous l'a demandé et vous avez fondé une famille de petits bourgeois comme vous : frileux, bêtes et ennuyeux à crever. Et rien que pour cela Monsieur, ma sœur n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'ignorer l'intérêt que votre fils lui portait. »

Elle s'arrêta et s'aperçut non sans indignation qu'il l'écoutait d'un air qui prouvait qu'il n'avait absolument aucun remords. Il la regardait même avec un sourire qui se voulait incrédule.

« C'est donc là votre opinion envers ceux qui vous entourent mademoiselle ? Peut-être consentirez-vous à nous éclairer sur la nature exacte de cette grossesse que vous portez si bien en ce cas, puisque nos mariages semblent ne vous inspirez aucune sympathie. »

Il y eut des rires dans l'assemblée et Helen fut écrasée par un sentiment d'infériorité. Elle rougit de plus belle et se mordit la joue pour ne pas relever cette aimable réflexion, dont le sens ne lui avait aucunement échappé. C'est avec une tranquillité feinte que l'homme affuta encore un peu la conversation :

« Comme la vie est injuste en effet, votre père aurait certainement plus de cheveux sur la tête si vous aviez échangé votre place avec celle de votre sœur. »

Maggie se jeta en avant mais trop tard. Helen avait déjà envoyé son poing dans la figure de cet homme, ne supportant plus ses remarques tranchantes. Il y eut un vrai vacarme et les policiers postés à l'entrée se précipitèrent sur la jeune femme qui était restée immobile, les yeux fixés sur sa main gantée, abasourdie.

« Ne lui faites pas d'mal ! » Cria Mrs Dalrymple en essayant d'empêcher l'enlèvement de son amie. « J'vous en prie ! »

Helen ne montra aucune résistance, se laissant manipuler et maîtriser par trois hommes en uniformes. Elle fut jetée à l'arrière d'une voiture, menottes aux poignets, et n'entendit plus rien qu'un bourdonnement sourd. Le cocher fouetta ses juments et elle se cogna l'arrière du crâne sur le bois. Sur le chemin qui la menait à la prison, elle réalisa doucement ce qu'elle venait de faire.

/

Paniquée, Maggie avait abandonné la soirée pour courir retrouver son mari, lequel elle chargerait de réveiller Harry Keller tandis qu'elle s'arracherait de son corset. De son côté, Helen était assise sur un banc en pierre, sa peau de marbre zébrée par la lumière de la lune au-travers des barreaux. Le visage plongé dans ses mains, elle réfléchissait à ce que Jacob aurait fait s'il avait été là. Aurait-il cherché à la défendre ? Ou aurait-il eut la présence d'esprit de la sortir de cet environnement poisseux avant qu'elle ne dérape ? En tout cas, il y avait fort à parier que cette grande gueule se soit permis bien moins de libertés si l'assassin avait été à ses côtés.

Elle songea ensuite à son pauvre père, lequel devait déjà jouer des pieds et des mains pour la sortir d'ici, mais ne trouva plus la force de pleurer. Elle était un pot vide. Plus aucune émotion ne la traversait. Comme si son cœur s'était gelé et que ses sentiments s'étaient engourdis.

Seule dans sa cellule, elle ressemblait à une princesse tombée de sa tour d'ivoire, et sa robe contrastait drastiquement avec son environnement. Elle s'allongea précautionneusement sur son lit d'appoint et tenta de faire abstraction de cette envie d'uriner qui la tenailler plus que jamais.

/

Le marteau du président s'abattit plusieurs fois sur le tas tandis que le juge réclamait le silence dans la salle. Les chuchotements s'atténuèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la frêle silhouette que deux gardes portèrent jusqu'au banc des accusés. Helen avait posé ses deux mains sur la rambarde située au niveau de son bassin, et levé la tête en direction de son public, l'air déterminé. Elle avait séché ses larmes depuis belle lurette et n'avait plus rien d'un animal blessé. Au contraire, elle était débout et droite comme un i, arborant fièrement un sourire en coin aux desseins provocateurs. Elle portait une simple chemise en lin, ainsi qu'une longue jupe serrée juste en-dessous de sa poitrine, laissant une place confortable à son ventre rebondi.

Trois nouveaux coups et le silence se fit. Le juge ouvrit son dossier tout en proclamant la séance ouverte.

L'avocat à la gauche de la rouquine se leva et ajusta avec une précision redoutable ses lunettes sur son nez. « Les faits sont donc les suivants : voici dix jours de cela, la prévenue Helen Keller, devant une foule de témoins, a agressé un homme sans raison valable, au beau milieu d'un Gala. S'il s'agissait d'un premier délit, une courte peine de prison nous semblerait suffisante mais… » Il se tourna vers elle et sembla prendre un malin plaisir à continuer sur sa lancée. « Vous n'en êtes pas à votre premier délit Mademoiselle Keller. Vous avez déjà été accusée en Janvier dernier d'avoir troublé l'ordre public et agressé un certain Mr Jones en le traitant de – je cite – ' _Bourses-Molles_ '. »

Helen soupira de lassitude. Si elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver ici la moindre compassion à son égard, elle ne s'était pas figurée voir apparaître la moitié de son quartier sur les gradins. Elle trouva cela pathétique. « Mr le juge. » Se défendit-elle. « Mr Jones a menacé de mettre des enfants à la porte et ne s'est pas comporté non plus comme un gentilhomme. Je veux bien admettre avoir perdu mon sang-froid mais ces personnes se sont montrées tout aussi odieuses, si c'n'est plus encore. »

« Mr Jones a déclaré sous serment je cite : ' _Je discutais avec Mrs Dalrymple des clauses du contrat qui nous liait via sa petite entreprise quand cette demoiselle est apparue. Elle s'est mise aussitôt à hurler, à trépigner et quand j'ai voulu abréger cet entretien, elle m'a insulté._ ' »

« C'est complètement faux. » Répondit Helen avec un calme olympien.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là, et avait encore fraîchement en mémoire la totalité de cet échange. Certes, elle s'était laissé emporter, mais elle n'avait rien de la caricature qu'on lui décrivait à l'instant. L'avocat lui envoya un regard désintéressé et le juge lui ordonna de se taire, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne la parole. Ce qu'elle ne fit évidemment pas :

« Comment voulez-vous que je me défende si l'on ne me laisse pas parler ? »

Il l'ignora et s'adressa cette fois à l'Accusation. « Autre chose, Monsieur ? »

« Malheureusement oui, je le crains Mr le Juge. »

La jeune femme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et roula des yeux sur sa droite où elle aperçut Maggie lui faire un petit signe de la main, le visage dégoulinant d'encouragements et d'angoisse. À côté d'elle, son père. Il avait la tête d'un homme que l'on aurait privé de sommeil des semaines entières, et tenait son 'chapeau des grandes occasions' entre ses mains crispées devant lui. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer et tenta de faire abstraction de sa honte.

« Un médecin du St Thomas' Hospital a affirmé que le 26 Janvier dernier, il avait annoncé sa grossesse à cette femme qui lui envoya en retour son pied dans la figure. »

Il y eut des « Ooh » d'indignation dans l'assemblée mêlés à quelques rires, et Helen sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Entendre ainsi sa vie privée se déverser dans les oreilles de tant d'inconnu la mettait plus mal à l'aise encore que si elle s'était présentée toute nue derrière la barre.

« Autre chose Monsieur ? »

« Non Mr le Juge. »

C'était le moment ou jamais de d'épancher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Puisqu'apparemment ces gens n'avaient aucune réserve ni aucun scrupule à noircir sa réputation, Helen rassembla tout l'amour propre qui lui restait et se racla la gorge haut et fort.

« Ah non ? Vous n'avez rien à ajouter ? » Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire et se tourna vers l'avocat. Cet homme qui rêvait visiblement de la voir rôtir en enfer pour des raisons qui lui échappaient sincèrement. « Que faites-vous donc des crimes de _charité_ et de _compassion_ ? »

« Oh fort admirables sans nul doute, une compassion qui comprend le trouble à l'ordre public, l'agression d'honnêtes gens et les stigmates évidents d'une vie faites de mauvais choix. Je trouve tout de même la note un peu salée. Et on imagine ce que deviendrait l'Angleterre si toutes ces Dames avaient votre vertu. » Assena-t-il avec prétention tout en désignant d'un geste circulaire la vingtaine de femmes assises sur l'estrade.

« Bien sûr oui… Il est très facile de se moquer de l'existence des femmes. J'aimerai vous voir dans de telles conditions. Vous, prendre notre place quelques jours. »

« Méfiez-vous Miss Keller, vos symptômes ressortent. »

De nouveaux rires – plus nombreux cette fois – accompagnèrent cette remarque. Helen se pinça les lèvres mais refusa obstinément de la boucler. Hantée par un sentiment d'injustice, elle se pencha autant que son ventre le lui permettait et commença à s'adresser à la salle toute entière. « Tant que l'Angleterre refusera de reconnaître toutes les valeurs, tout le mérite et tous les talents de ses habitants les plus pauvres ; tant qu'elle ne cherchera pas à éduquer ses 'enfants' et à démolir les fossés qui séparent les plus démunis de sa bourgeoisie, elle restera _arriéré_ et _rétrograde_ et ce malgré TOUTES ses richesses ! »

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent et elle tourna machinalement son regard en direction d'Harry, lequel sembla transporté positivement par la déferlante que sa fille venait de lancer. Des hommes s'empressèrent d'emprisonner les mains de leurs femmes avec les leurs pour les empêcher d'acclamer quand d'autres suivaient volontairement le mouvement. Maggie souriait comme une petite fille et son époux approuva ce discourt concis d'un hochement de tête. Le juge dû taper frénétiquement une bonne dizaine de fois son maillet pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Son visage était rougi d'impatience et sa perruque blanche sautait sur son crâne à chaque mouvement brusque.

« ASSEZ, Miss Keller ! »

« Mr le juge, Helen Keller est sujette à des accès périodiques d'agressivité liées à de violentes émotions. » Articula l'Accusation. « Le tout étant dû à une maladie incurable que la science à nommée ' _hystérie_ '. L'état de Mademoiselle Keller n'est plus à prouver et elle sera déjà passée plusieurs fois au travers des filets de la justice. Devons-nous attendre que le nombre de ses victimes ne double pour intervenir ? N'est-ce pas de notre devoir que de la libérer de ses propres pulsions avant qu'elle fasse plus de mal à autrui ? »

Il y eut un silence. La rouquine se retourna pour tenter de deviner les condamnations qui traversaient l'esprit du Juge, mais ne réussit qu'à décupler son courroux en le défiant involontairement du regard.

« Voilà bien une affaire qui me peine. » Lança-t-il avec une hypocrisie qui ne passa pas inaperçue. « Il n'est jamais facile de condamner une femme, encore moins lorsque celle-ci porte la vie. Mais il est de mon devoir de protéger nos citoyens, mais également de vous protéger de vous-même, Miss Keller. » Elle déglutit et il tourna une page de son cahier avec mollesse. « Pour toutes ces raisons, je vous condamne à une peine de prison jusqu'au terme de votre grossesse. Puis vous serez rapatriée au Bethlem Royal Hospital afin d'y subir une hystérectomie. Quand les médecins auront la garantie que l'opération est un succès, vous serez autorisée à rentrer chez vous. » Il s'assura qu'elle l'écoutait bien et enchaîna. « Votre enfant sera confié d'office à votre père, Monsieur Harry Keller. Si celui-ci oppose la moindre objection à ce sujet, l'enfant sera confié à une nourrice jusqu'à votre retour. Est-ce clair ? »

Helen sentit tout son sang retomber lourdement dans ses pieds. Le souffle coupé, elle fut déconnectée de la réalité et deux policiers se précipitèrent pour la rattraper juste avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous son poids et elle était absolument incapable de réfléchir. Aussi, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle les remercia, les yeux vides, sous le choc. Autour d'elle, la foule s'était levée et des réclamations fusaient déjà dans tous les sens. Il y avait des cris, de l'indignation et des coups de sifflet.

« Helen ! »

La jeune femme sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa manche. Elle gémit et sentit deux mains entourer son visage. « Arthur.. ? »

« On va te sortir de là Helen, c'est compris ? »

Elle sourit pauvrement, bien qu'elle soit sincèrement heureuse de le voir ici, à ce moment précis. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.. ? » Demanda-t-elle en un murmure inaudible, si bien que le jeune homme se contenta d'appuyer son front contre le sien. Pressé par les deux policiers qui la tenaient debout par la seule force de leurs bras, il l'embrassa tendrement.

« J'te promets que tu vas sortir de là ma belle. Même si j'dois remuer la Terre entière, tu vas sortir. »

Il fut poussé en arrière et Helen disparue aussitôt dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux cellules provisoires.

* * *

 **Oh Dear Lord. It hurts so bad making her suffer like this.** **(;﹏;)**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le film 'Oh My God', j'en ai tiré une partie du procès d'Helen. (Also, I _freaking love_ that movie ****(º﹃º ) )**


	24. Chapitre 24 - Don't bury me

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **Les familles Keller & Bennet sont mon invention.**

* * *

Au fil des quelques jours qu'elle passa derrière les barreaux, Helen avait pris l'habitude de parler toute seule. En vérité, les plus observateurs n'avaient pas manqué qu'elle s'adressait à son enfant, mais la majorité des geôliers se contenter de la croire folle. Une hystérique et une folle. Voilà bien qui ravirait Harry Bennet, s'il savait. La jeune femme n'avait pas le droit aux visites. Elle était restée seule et n'avait pas non plus cherché à se lier d'une quelconque amitié avec les autres femmes présentes. Elle ne se plaignait pas spécialement. Si sa cellule était aussi petite que sale, les repas eux étaient mangeables et elle bénéficiait régulièrement d'une portion supplémentaire.

Sa torpeur fut de courte durée. Deux hommes glissèrent bruyamment leur clé dans la grille, et l'un d'eux lui ordonna de se lever et de les suivre. Son ventre s'arrondissant de jour en jour, Helen eut un mal fou à se redresser. Elle roula péniblement sur le côté et atterrit miraculeusement sur ses pieds. On lui envoya ses chaussures mais elle ne put que les enfiler sans en nouer les lacets.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement, essayant de capter l'attention de l'un d'eux.

Elle n'eut droit à aucune réponse et se vit menottée puis poussée vers l'avant. Aussitôt, une angoisse effroyable fit vibrer tous ses os. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer et son sang se glacer. Un frisson désagréable lui vrilla la colonne et elle déglutit. Le juge était-il revenu sur sa condamnation ? Allaient-ils la charcuter maintenant ? Ce couloir d'ordinaire interminable lui parut soudain trop court. Elle ne voulait pas avancer. Pas si vite. Elle voulait retourner sur son banc et qu'on la laisse accoucher. Ensuite, ils pourraient bien faire ce qu'ils voudront d'elle, puisqu'Helen n'avait plus la force de se débattre. Fatiguée de se rebeller, elle était las de tout et surtout d'elle-même. Si ces derniers mois lui avaient bien apprit quelque chose, c'était qu'elle ne valait pas un clou. Stupide, naïve, impulsive… Elle payait les pots cassés de ses mauvais choix.

Elle vit la lumière du jour pour la première fois depuis son incarcération après avoir passé une lourde porte en mélange de bois et de fer forgé – peut-être de l'acier. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Puis elle fut poussée une nouvelle fois vers l'extérieur, dans la cour de la prison, direction la grande porte. Toujours confuse, Helen chercha un indice, n'importe quoi capable d'apaiser ses nerfs.

Un boulevard du nord de Londres s'étirait sous son nez, et la jeune femme reconnu le borough londonien d'Islington. Devant elle, plusieurs voitures de police étaient arrêtées, dont une délivrant visiblement un nouveau pensionnaire.

« Je– » Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce fut pire encore lorsqu'on la libéra de ses entraves, la laissant seule sur l'allée en pierres.

Il y avait bien deux autres gardes postées de part et d'autre de la porte, immobiles, mais leur adresser la parole reviendrait à converser avec un mur.

« Madame Keller. »

La voix masculine venait de sa droite. Elle leva la tête et trouva un homme d'une trentaine d'années tout au plus, barbu, habillé d'une veste brune et coiffé d'un chapeau melon élégant. Elle inclina la tête en signe d'étonnement et attendit qu'il soit devant elle pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Mademoiselle. »

L'homme soupira, apparemment peu surpris par cette réponse. « _Mademoiselle_ Keller. » Se corrigea-t-il donc en la saluant d'une courbette très minime. « Sergent Frederick Abberline, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Il lui présenta sa voiture – spacieuse et noire – et la dépassa afin de lui tenir la porte.

« Pour aller où ? » Demanda Helen, sceptique.

« Vous ne désirez pas rentrer chez vous ? » Il esquissa un sourire bienveillant et elle lui retira instantanément cinq bonnes années au compteur. « Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et je vous renvoie au trou, si vous vous y plaisez tant. »

Elle fronça du nez et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait pour gravir les deux petites marches. Là, maintenant, elle aurait tué pour un bon bain tiède et du thé.

Sur le chemin, elle fixa longuement l'homme mystérieux. Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, le nez plongé dans son journal. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi avait-elle été graciée ? Mais surtout par quels moyens ?

« Combien mon père vous doit-il ? »

Abberline s'arracha à sa lecture et afficha un air ahuri. « Pardon ? »

Elle soupira, exaspérée. « Mon père, combien a-t-il payé pour me sortir de là ? »

« Information confidentielle Miss Keller. »

Confidentielle ?! Helen sentit l'énervement la gagner. Elle resta une seconde interdite, puis se pencha pour essayer de le décrocher définitivement des nouvelles du jour. « Allons, nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est pas conseillé de badiner avec les nerfs d'une hystérique, Mr Abberline. »

« _Sergent_ Abberline. » Il esquiva sa grimace. « Et je vous informe également qu'il est encore plus déconseillé de provoquer un gardien de la paix. »

Un point pour lui. Piquée, Helen se tût jusqu'à destination. Avachie sur son siège, elle fit la moue tout en gardant les yeux braqués sur le paysage urbain. Il faisait beau c'était déjà ça.

/

Lorsqu'elle tira la veille porte grinçante à la peinture écaillée vers elle, Helen fut rassurée par les odeurs familières qui l'accueillirent. Elle commença par se débarrasser de ses chaussures qu'elle avait un mal fou à garder aux pieds en les jetant contre le mur. Le sergent s'était éloigné vers une autre partie de la pièce, et elle entendit le bruissement du cuir qui se froisse suivit du tintement d'une tasse que l'on pose sur sa soucoupe.

« Ma citrouille ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça papa… ça n'a rien de mignon depuis que j'en ai vraiment la forme. » Répliqua la jeune femme avec humour.

Elle se redressa, prête à serrer son vieux père dans ses bras quand son regard trouva une silhouette, assise dans l'autre fauteuil. Avant même que son esprit n'en ait déduit quoi que ce soit, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle dû se tenir au perroquet de l'entrée pour ne pas tomber en avant.

Jacob. Jacob Frye était là, en train de siroter ce qui s'apparentait à un scotch dans un de ces verres que l'on conserve derrière une vitrine pour ne pas risquer de les briser. Harry ne remarqua aucun trouble et l'enlaça tendrement, s'imprégnant à chaque instant de ces retrouvailles. Il avait tant douté et tant souffert en l'imaginant seule, et peut-être malade. Mais elle était là, grâce au ciel, elle était de retour. Il finit par se résoudre à desserrer son étreinte, et fit glisser son pouce calleux sur sa joue.

« Je n'aurai pas su me résoudre à te perdre toi aussi. »

Helen sourit pauvrement, complètement obnubilée par la présence du père de son enfant à quelques mètres, désormais en pleine discussion avec Frederick Abberline. Cette fois, Harry capta son agitation, et sa moustache eut l'air de frémir d'excitation à l'idée de faire les présentations.

« Te souviens-tu de Mr Frye ? » Ils se regardèrent intensément. Helen eut envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de le gifler à la fois. Quand il prit enfin l'initiative de les rejoindre, elle se mordit furieusement l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas flancher. Son sang bouillonnait et elle se trouva assourdie par un battement affolé qui pulsait contre ses tempes. Il retira sa casquette et elle comprit que le mensonge était encore de rigueur. Elle lui tendit une main tremblante sur laquelle il déposa un baiser bien moins innocent qu'il en eut l'air.

« Miss Keller, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« L-le plaisir est partagé. » Répondit-elle bêtement en oubliant de lui reprendre sa main.

Evidemment, il n'arrêtait pas de fixer son ventre, et elle comprit qu'il avait fait les bonnes déductions. Cependant, ses pensées restaient un mystère. Qu'en pensait-il ? Qu'avait-il ressenti en apprenant qu'il allait être père ? Avait-il seulement l'intention d'assumer ? Ce dernier point semblait plutôt compromis étant donné le jeu de rôle stupide dans lequel ils s'étaient enfoncés.

« Mr Frye est un ami du sergent Abberline. Grâce à lui, nous avons pu négocier un arrangement auprès du Juge et Mr Frye s'est occupé d'avancer les frais. » Reprit Harry en faisant entrer Frederick dans leur cercle. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jacob et lui envoya une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « Mon garçon, on peut dire que vous savez vous entourer. »

Ah. Il y avait donc bien une histoire d'argent derrière tout ça, et la famille Keller se trouvait encore une fois redevable envers les jumeaux Frye. _Excellent_.

Pourtant, ce malheur que des années de bonheur ne pourraient compenser s'estompa bientôt lorsque la rousse constata à quel point la présence de Jacob ranimait à nouveau son admiration. Elle le trouva beau, charmant et bien vêtu. Ces mois passés en Inde avaient tanné subtilement sa peau et il affichait une mine rayonnante tandis qu'elle ressemblait jour après jour d'avantage à un hippopotame. Elle n'eut pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà ressenti un si grand écart entre eux. Plus que jamais, il dégageait cette force brutale qui le caractérisait, et Helen rosie un peu, perturbée par son imagination.

Les deux hommes furent conviés à dîner, et tout se déroula bien trop vite. Harry avait sorti la belle vaisselle, et concocté un repas ma foi banal, mais très copieux. Il avait également ouvert ses meilleures bouteilles et passait le plus clair de son temps à resservir ses invités. De son côté, la jeune femme se fit la plus discrète possible. Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Jacob s'était installé en face d'elle mais, puisqu'il ne lui adressa pas la parole une seule fois, mit cela sur le dos du hasard. Personne n'eut le culot d'aborder le sujet de sa grossesse, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Elle ne vit donc pas l'attention de l'assassin pour elle qui grandissait de minute en minute. Il la trouvait aussi jolie qu'avant son départ, aussi effrontée, aussi simple, quoique pas tout à fait aussi bavarde. Helen avait à cœur de ne plus laisser paraître aucune différence dans son comportement, et croyait vraiment qu'elle s'investissait comme d'habitude. Mais son esprit était si préoccupé qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle gardait le silence. Secrètement, elle nourrissait l'espoir que la soirée leur donnerait l'occasion de se rapprocher, et que le repas ne s'achèverait pas sans leur permettre d'engager un semblant de conversation au-delà des simples salutations d'usage.

Elle fut un peu réconfortée lorsqu'il accompagna Harry dans la cuisine pour revenir avec plusieurs thés dont un qu'il déposa sous son nez. Elle saisit l'occasion pour lui demander :

« Votre sœur va bien ? »

« Beaucoup mieux oui. »

« Beaucoup mieux ? Etait-elle malade ? »

« Hmm, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis parti si brutalement. J'ai reçu un courrier alarmant de la part de Greenie mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre au bout de quelques semaines. »

Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à dire mais lui sourit, comme pour l'inciter à converser d'avantage. Il garda cependant le silence et retrouva sa place pour participer aux plaisanteries diverses qu'Abberline et Harry échangeaient gaiement.

Lorsque les Messieurs se levèrent pour partir, Mr Keller voulut paraître courtois, et ils furent invités à dîner autant de fois qu'ils le souhaiteraient, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec politesse. Helen les raccompagna jusque derrière la porte, toujours animée par un désir étrange. Quand Jacob enfila sa veste, les effluves de son parfum la renvoyèrent plusieurs mois en arrière et elle fut accablée par la douleur. Harry avait bien trop bu pour prendre d'autres initiatives, il rentra s'assoir sur son fauteuil préféré, oubliant d'allumer la pipe qu'il s'était soigneusement préparé.

Sur le perron, sa fille serra chaleureusement la main d'Abberline. « Hum… Miss Keller ? » Il lui envoya un clin d'œil. « Est-ce trop demander qu'espérer ne pas entendre parler de vous par mes collègues pendant les douze prochains mois ? »

La jeune femme gloussa. Elle voulut fixer ses pieds mais son ventre lui barra la route. Alors elle haussa les épaules et lui indiqua qu'elle ferait des efforts.

« Freddy.. ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Frederick réalisa brutalement qu'il était de trop. Gêné, il se raidit et leur lança un salut militaire avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Jacob sourit en le suivant du regard, puis trouva celui de la jeune femme. Elle eut le souffle coupé.

« Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Un jour de plus à tenir la chandelle à Greenie et Evie, j'allais devenir dingue. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Mais elle oublia sa frustration, manipulée par sa crainte de le voir disparaître une nouvelle fois. « Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

N'écoutant que son impatience, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et encercla son visage magnifique entre ses mains. Au moment où elle clos ses paupières, il la repoussa doucement et elle sentit son cœur tomber en morceaux.

« Helen… » Murmura-t-il désolé.

Elle rougit et sourit pour retarder ses larmes. « Pardon, c'est ma faute je… C'était idiot je suis désolée. »

Il n'ajouta rien.

« T-tu.. » _RESPIRE Helen_. « Tu as quelqu'un d'autre? » Demanda-t-elle sous l'impulsion du moment, se giflant intérieurement de se ridiculiser ainsi. Heureusement, il balaya ses soupçons rapidement et avec une légèreté rafraichissante.

« J'avais autre chose à penser figures-toi. »

« Oh ça » Elle lui envoya malicieusement son poing dans le ventre, juste assez pour le faire tanguer sans lui faire de mal. « On peut dire que je te dois mon utérus. »

Il ne peut réprimer un demi-sourire. « Charmant. » Puis il ajusta sa casquette sur sa tête et la salua d'un signe de tête. « À bientôt, M'lady. »

La rouquine résista à la tentation de le regarder disparaître dans la nuit, et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que sa déception et son trop plein d'hormones ne s'unissent pour l'envoyer au tapis. À peine avait-elle gravit les dernières marches de l'escalier qu'elle dû se tenir à la rampe pour ne pas s'écrouler. Cette soirée avait beau être synonyme de libération, elle était aussi le tableau d'une rupture définitive. Jacob l'avait clairement évincée pour – sans doute – mieux se reconstruire. Qui pouvait lui jeter la pierre ? Elle pouvait déjà s'estimer chanceuse qu'il se soit préoccupé de la libéré de la prison d'Holloway.

Helen se hissa jusqu'à son lit où elle trouva le sommeil plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Entre deux sanglots, elle s'endormit jusqu'au petit matin.

/

« Oh mon Dieu… OH MON DIEU ! »

Helen sourit et se prépara à être remuée dans tous les sens quand Maggie se jeta sur elle et la serra contre elle, enfonçant comme toujours son visage dans sa grosse poitrine.

« J'avais pas cru qu'ils y arriveraient mais 'faut croire que ton gredin à plus d'un tour dans son sac dis-moi. » Dit-elle en se décidant à la laisser respirer. Elle arqua un sourcil et lui envoya une moue suspicieuse. « Mais… Je le croyais en Inde ? »

« On dirait bien qu'il est revenu. » Répondit simplement la jeune femme, feignant l'indifférence.

Loin d'être dupe, Maggie se résolu à laisser couler la mauvaise foi de son amie, et posa une main affectueuse sur son ventre. « Ça pousse dur par ici. Alors, fille ou garçon penses-tu ? »

Helen caressa à son tour le tissu tendu de sa robe et esquissa un petit sourire. « En fait il ne bouge pas des masses ces temps-ci. »

« Bah ! C'est un petit paresseux. » Elle lui envoya son tablier. « Les parents sont devant la grille, tu vas ouvrir ? »

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans discuter. Quitter la cuisine et toutes ses odeurs de porridge ne pouvait que lui convenir. Elle salua les pères et les mères qu'elle commençait à connaître depuis le temps, et laissa les petites filles déjà mamans dans l'âme se relayer pour tenter de sentir des coups du bébé. Elle se vit emportée en direction des marelles par une foule de petites mains et dut user de toutes ses forces pour s'en dépêtrer. Elle rit et oublia – pendant un instant – son cœur brisé.

« Ça te va bien. »

Elle ne s'est pas encore retournée que Jacob lui avait déjà pris la clé. Foutu acrobate.

« J'imagine que tu ne parles pas de mon vieux tablier ? » Grinça Helen, étonnamment sereine.

L'assassin s'invita dans la cour et lui rendit son bien derechef, visiblement amusé par cette remarque.

« La grossesse, idiote. »

« Moui… Il est vrai que les hommes ont du mal à me regarder dans les yeux maintenant. » Elle souleva avec ses deux mains sa poitrine devenue bien ronde et minauda.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune pudeur. » Conclu le brun. « Est-ce que tu as deux minutes ? »

Helen regarda derrière elle et trouva Mrs Dalrymple en train de lui faire de grands signes de consentements. Un peu gênée, elle hésita. La perspective d'un tête à tête avec Jacob la mettait dans l'embarras. Son chagrin était indemne et elle se sentait capable de fondre en larmes à tout moment. D'un autre côté, une partie d'elle le voulait à ses côtés sans interruption. Aussi, elle désigna le banc au fond de la cour et il lui emboita le pas.

D'ici, la rouquine pouvait surveiller tous ces petits monstres sans se fatiguer. C'était extrêmement optimiste de sa part de penser qu'elle aurait la tête à cela tant que Monsieur était présent, mais s'en convaincre la rassurait. Elle frissonna au contact de son épaule effleurant la sienne et ravala toutes les phrases stupides qui lui passaient dans la tête pour meubler le silence.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle se pétrifia au son de sa voix.

« J'aurai du te laisser un mot ou quelque chose. Mais j'étais tellement en colère contre toi Helen… » Il soupira et plongea son visage dans ses mains. « Ça m'a donné une bonne raison de ne plus te voir. »

Helen accueillit ses paroles avec une quiétude qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Elle caressa instinctivement sa nuque et attendit qu'il pose ses yeux sur elle pour lui sourire. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Jacob. J'ai tout fait pour que tu agisses ainsi. » Elle se pinça les lèvres et regarda le ciel. « Bon, bien sûr, je n'avais pas prévu qu'Evie tombe malade et que tu quittes le pays. Mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvions deviner que j'étais enceinte. »

Il eut l'air de tomber des nues. Depuis quand Helen Keller était-elle si docile ? La future mère assise juste à côté de lui n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le Blighter qu'il avait manqué d'égorger. Elle était calme – exténuée sans doute – et carrément fataliste.

« À ce propos… »

Elle le coupa tout net dans son élan. « Je n'ai rien dis à Harry pour– » Elle montra son ventre. « Je crois qu'il a fini par se faire à l'idée de ne jamais savoir. Les seules personnes à connaître ton petit secret sont Maggie et Arthur.» Elle lui envoya un regard malicieux. « Je te conseil d'être gentil avec eux… »

Là, il venait de la retrouver. Il rit de bon cœur et elle crut fondre de bonheur rien qu'à l'entendre. Sa voix, son odeur, sa présence… Il lui avait tant manqué. Le pire n'avait pas tant été son absence. Le pire avait été de le savoir à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, à respirer un tout autre oxygène.

« J'ai tout gâché, j'assume. » Lança la demoiselle. « Et puis avec un peu de chance ce bébé sera une fille, et je pourrais l'appeler Hazel. » Elle cligna des yeux, soudainement agitée. « Ça te convient ? »

Jacob secoua la tête. « Les fautes sont partagées Helen. J'ai quand même été surpris que tu n'aies pas cherché à me contacter, et que ce soit Mr Bennet qui m'annonce la nouvelle de ton incarcération _ET_ de ta grossesse. »

« Arthur ?! »

« Lui-même. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir. »

Helen, qui s'était plutôt attendue à ce que Maggie soit l'héroïne de cette histoire, fut stupéfaite de la maturité et du courage dont avait fait preuve son meilleur ami. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas épargné lui non plus, et il aurait eu toutes les raisons valables de la laisser moisir dans sa cellule. Mais il y avait en lui un mélange de malice et de douceur qui lui rendait difficile de blesser qui que ce fût, et Arthur n'avait jamais été ensorcelé à ce point par aucune femme. Il aimait Helen, et pour cette raison, il avait piétiné ses principes et agit dans son intérêt.

« Je te verserai de l'argent chaque mois, et je vous trouverai un appartement hors de Whitechapel. »

La rouquine remit les pieds sur terre. Secouée par ces paroles, elle ne réfléchit pas et prit la main de Jacob dans les siennes, l'obligeant à s'interrompre. « Je n'veux pas quitter ma maison ! » S'écria-t-elle avec affolement.

« Mais, vous seriez b– »

« Elle est remplie de la mémoire d'Hazel. Jacob, je t'en prie, n'en fais rien ! Mon père t'es déjà suffisamment reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et je t'en suis redevable également. Je te dois de l'argent et un nombre infini d'excuses… à moins que ce soit l'inverse. Peu importe. » Elle le sentit reprendre son bras mais ne s'en offusqua pas du tout. « Grâce à toi, le Nid est sauvé et j'ai quelques pennys qui tombent chaque semaine. Je n'suis pas toute seule, j'ai mon père, Arthur, Maggie… Cet enfant ne manquera de rien. »

Elle le supplia du regard et il céda. Naturellement, il attira son visage vers lui et embrassa le haut de son crâne, enfouissant son nez dans ses boucles. Helen enroula ses longs doigts autour de ses poignets en inspirant profondément et s'efforça de graver ce moment dans sa mémoire. Puisqu'elle avait le sentiment que ces instants ne referont jamais surface, elle se laissa enlacer et déposa sa tête contre son torse. Tremblotante, elle essuya une larme perlant sous son œil, et Jacob resserra son étreinte comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. Elle saignait… Mais elle n'aurait esquivé cette blessure pour rien au Monde si cela lui permettait de l'avoir encore un peu pour elle.

Pour elle seule.

* * *

 **Alors alors? On attendait Jacob? ԅ( '﹃' ԅ)**


	25. Chapitre 25 - Water & blood

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft.**

 **Les famille Keller & Bennet sont mon invention.**

* * *

Réveillée par la soif, Helen dû se résoudre à quitter la position qu'elle avait enfin trouvée pour se sentir confortable et se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle avait fait l'impasse sur le moindre liquide à partir du milieu de la journée de la veille, convaincue que cela lui permettrait de passer une nuit complète, sans devoir aller faire pipi. Résultat : sa gorge lui faisait mal et ses lèvres partaient en lambeaux, complètement déshydratées. Elle s'empara du pichet sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se servit un grand verre qu'elle avala en seulement trois gorgées. Toujours pas satisfaite, elle réitéra l'opération jusqu'à ce que son estomac lui pèse, et qu'elle sente sa langue s'épaissir. Elle se servit un dernier verre qu'elle allait déposer sur sa table de chevet quand une petite douleur dans son bas ventre la fit grimacer. Elle sourit brièvement en imaginant bébé râler à l'arrivée du torrent qu'elle venait d'engloutir, et progressa silencieusement jusqu'à l'escalier. Son ventre était devenu si lourd qu'elle peinait à se tenir droite, et passait son temps à marcher comme un canard, quand elle n'était pas assise sur le premier support venu.

Elle venait d'attraper la rampe et de se hisser sur la première marche quand une douleur bien plus violente lui arracha un cri. Il y eut le bruit d'un verre qui se brise et Helen sentit l'eau éclabousser ses pieds nus. Elle plaqua son bras sous son ventre, comme pour le soutenir et resta immobile un court instant, le souffle coupé. Inquiète, elle essaya de se remémorer des sages paroles de Maggie, mais ne se souvint pas qu'elle ait parlé de crampes aussi violentes en dehors de 'la date de livraison'.

Après cinq minutes, la jeune femme se persuada que tout était normal. Soudainement gagnée par un acquis de conscience, elle s'agenouilla et commença à ramasser chacun des morceaux de verre éparpillés. Il faisait noir, mais les braises dans la cheminé laissaient filtrer juste assez de luminosité pour entreprendre un nettoyage.

« Allons, encore quelques semaines et tu pourras sortir. Ne sois pas trop pressé… » Murmura Helen en partant du principe que son enfant l'écoutait attentivement.

Elle chantonna tout doucement le temps d'essuyer ses frasques, mais fut clouée au sol par la sensation épouvantable que quelqu'un lui appuyait sur le dos avec force. Désorientée, elle se laissa tomber en arrière et chercha autour d'elle quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Une crampe la fit gémir, suivit d'une autre, et encore d'une autre. Sa respiration devint plus forte, bruyante, et elle posa ses deux mains au niveau de son nombril. Prise de panique, étouffée par l'obscurité, Helen se raidit et essaya de se contenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la lame d'un couteau s'enfoncer dans son Utérus.

Elle hurla.

Harry Keller apparu dans le couloir de l'étage, et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée. « HELEN ! »

Par reflexe, il la souleva mais elle hurla plus fort encore, comme un agneau que l'on égorge. Elle lui envoya un regard de désespoir et il s'accroupi instinctivement pour se rapprocher d'elle. « Dis-moi c'que j'dois faire Helen, qu'est-ce que tu as ?! »

Elle gémit longuement, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les doigts crispés autour de sa chemise de nuit. Elle voulait lui dire tant de choses. D'aller chercher de l'aide. De ne pas la toucher. De la délivrer de ce mal… Mais si elle descellait ses lèvres, elle ne pourrait que se briser la voix.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il la prit dans ses bras et sa fille manqua de s'évanouir tant elle sentit ses entrailles se déchirer. Le vieil homme gravit l'escalier à toute vitesse et couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour la déposer sur son lit double.

« Trouves Maggie p-papa ! » Lui ordonna la jeune femme, entre deux hoquets.

« Je ne te laisse pas. » Répondit celui-ci sur le coup.

Elle gémit encore, mâchoire serrée. « Tu comprends pas– » Réussit-elle à articuler malgré tout. « J-je crois que–mon bébé est en train de mourir. »

/

« Apportez-moi d'autre serviettes ! »

Arthur fut trop accablé par ce qu'il voyait pour réagir tout de suite. Il resta les bras balans jusqu'à ce que Maggie ne lève la voix tout en lui envoyant un torchon plein de sang dans les mains. « SERVIETTES ! »

« O-oh oui. Tout d'suite. »

La quinquagénaire avait beau avoir pris les choses en main dès qu'elle avait passé la porte de la maison, elle n'en menait pas large. Helen avait commencé à perdre beaucoup de sang et sa chemise de nuit collait à sa peau. Elle transpirait et sa poitrine se soulevait par à-coup, en discontinu. Elle pleurait, poussait de longues plaintes et criait chaque fois que la souffrance devenait intolérable. Harry faisait chauffer de l'eau et amenait des bassines, mais il avait le visage d'un homme choqué. Abattu par l'idée qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour soulager sa fille adorée, il s'efforçait de tenir le cap sans trop savoir comment.

Maggie essuya doucement le visage trempé d'Helen, et lui souffla à l'oreille de prendre de grandes respirations. Elle vérifiait régulièrement si elle ne sentait pas l'enfant sortir, mais aucun signe de lui jusqu'à maintenant. Si elle s'interdisait de flancher, elle n'avait néanmoins plus le moindre espoir pour ce petit être.

« Maggie… » Hoqueta la jeune femme en lui empoignant fermement le bras. « J-Jacob… »

« Chaque chose en son temps _love_ , expulse-moi d'abord cette chose. »

Elle voulut protester mais ses crampes s'intensifièrent et elle chercha son air.

« J'vais l'chercher. » Lança Arthur.

Maggie se leva, sans jamais lâcher la main d'Helen. « On a besoin de toi _ici_ , jeune homme. »

« Et elle a besoin de _lui_. »

Harry les écouta se renvoyer la balle un moment, avant de couper court à leur échange, visiblement à l'Ouest. « Pardon mais, vous savez qui est le père ? »

Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard surpris, mais furent rapidement rappelés à l'ordre par les sanglots d'Helen. Maggie soupira avec énervement et fit signe au plus jeune de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Avant de partir, Arthur prit Harry avec lui et afficha un sourire qui se voulait tranquillisant. « Je vous assure, Mr Keller, qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'une tape familière sur l'épaule. « Je suis de retour dans une heure tout au plus. Prenez soin d'elle et dites-lui que je vais chercher son adoré. »

« Son adoré. » Répéta mécaniquement l'ouvrier, perturbé par la nouvelle.

Une question lui pinailla de suite l'esprit : pourquoi sa fille lui avait-elle menti ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi avait-elle préféré s'attirer ses foudres et son mépris pendant des semaines, plutôt que de cracher le nom du malappris qui l'avait engrossée ? Avait-elle quelque chose à cacher ? Il fronça du nez mais ressentit une immense satisfaction à l'idée de connaître enfin l'identité de cet homme. Il se voyait déjà le tenir par la gorge et lui ordonner de s'excuser à genoux pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à sa fille adorée. Pour toute la souffrance qu'elle devait endurer ce soir et pour toutes les humiliations que sa situation lui avait values. Satisfait et prêt à libérer sa fureur, Harry reprit ses allers retours entre l'étage et la cuisine.

À mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, le visage d'Helen pâlissait. Elle perdait encore du sang mais n'arrivait pas à pousser suffisamment pour se libérer. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'y mettre toutes ses forces. Les poings crispés au maximum, tous les muscles tendus, elle serrait les dents et fermait les yeux chaque fois que Maggie lui ordonnait de reprendre. Elle respirait avec difficulté et ruisselait de transpiration. Le matelas de Harry était trempé, maculé d'hémoglobine et bon à jeter aux ordures.

Finalement, Helen réussit à accoucher de quelque chose. Elle se pencha en avant pour essayer de prendre son bébé mais son amie la repoussa sans ménagement pour venir retirer le petit corps sans vie et disloqué qu'elle jeta dans une bassine hors de sa portée. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!_ » S'égosilla la jeune femme, sous le choc.

« Fais-moi confiance trésor, tu n'veux pas voir ça. » Répondit Maggie en la serrant dans ses bras.

Helen commença par se débattre, mais fut vite rattrapée par ses sanglots. Elle relâcha toute sa peine contre le ventre de Mrs Dalrymple et – l'espace d'un battement de cils – eut envie d'en finir avec la vie.

« Je sais trésor… Je sais. » Murmura Maggie. Elle lui caressa les cheveux sans cesser de la tenir fermement contre elle.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée grinça et Harry abandonna le récipient d'eau fumante qu'il s'apprêtait à monter pour bondir sur l'homme qui allait apparaître devant lui. Fou de rage, il poussa Arthur hors de son chemin. « VOUS ! Espèce de– »

Quand la silhouette de Jacob se découpa, il bondit. Son doigt inquisiteur se replia sur lui-même et son visage se décomposa. « _Mr Frye ?!_ »

Jacob se mordit la lèvre. Incapable de prendre sur lui plus longtemps, il n'eut guère besoin de parler pour qu'Arthur comprenne ce qu'il avait à faire. Il incita Harry à rester avec lui tandis que l'assassin montait les marches quatre par quatre.

En haut, le parquet était souillé par ce qui s'apparentait à un mélange d'eau et de sang. Il progressa rapidement, le cœur lourd, et trouva un récipient dans lequel une masse inerte gisait. Le temps que son esprit analyse de quoi – qui – il s'agissait, Jacob tressaillit. Quand il entra dans la chambre, une odeur qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille lui piqua les narines. Un gout métallique s'insinua dans sa bouche, comme s'il tenait une pièce de monnaie sous sa langue, et son regard trouva les jambes tremblantes d'Helen, éclaboussées d'un rouge carmin.

« Seigneur… » Il entra et Maggie eut le reflexe immédiat de lui céder sa place auprès de la jeune femme. « Helen. »

« J'suis navrée. » Chuchota-t-elle proche de son oreille. « Y'a rien qu'j'ai pu faire, y'était sûrement mort depuis plusieurs jours. »

Jacob serra la main glacée de la rouquine dans la sienne et offrit à Maggie une œillade gonflée de reconnaissance. Il s'empressa de prendre Helen dans ses bras et appuya sa joue sur le haut de son crâne. Celle-ci renifla plusieurs fois puis essaya de remuer un peu. Elle grimaça sous le poids de sa culpabilité et étouffa quelques sanglots.

« J-je… Suis d-désolée…Jacob » Souffla-t-elle.

Son amant lui fit signe de ne pas parler et dégagea ses boucles folles de son visage blême.

« Mais j-j'ai encore–tout gâché, regarde… » Elle souleva sa chemise de nuit gorgée de sang.

Mortifié, Jacob empoigna ses petits bras et les emprisonna afin qu'elle lâche sa prise autour de son vêtements. Il resserra son étreinte et lui murmura plusieurs choses pour tenter de l'apaiser. Harry Keller les observait avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'amertume. Il envoya un regard ahuri à Arthur, lequel minauda. Il se passa en boucle le moment où il avait présenté Jacob à sa fille, et réalisa du même coup qu'il s'était fait berner comme un bleu. Jacob et Helen avaient joué la comédie et dissimulé leur relation pour des raisons qui lui échappaient encore.

« Laissons-les. » Ordonna Maggie.

Arraché à ses pensées, le vieil homme vit la grosse dame lui faire signe de reculer et refermer la porte derrière elle.

/

Jacob prit le pichet sur la table de chevet et versa de l'eau dans la tasse en terre cuite posée à côté. Il l'amena jusqu'aux lèvres d'Helen qui toussa au contact du liquide. Elle agrippa sa chemise et l'implora de ne pas la laisser toute seule.

« Je suis là Helen, je n'vais pas disparaître. »

Mais le cœur de la jeune femme n'était point convaincu. Ses lèvres frémirent et elle lui envoya un regard triste, vitreux. Elle lui en voulait tellement… Mais sa présence la soulageait. Elle le voulait près d'elle, contre elle, sur elle. Elle voulait s'imprégner de sa chaleur, de son parfum et de ses caresses jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Bois, et tu pourras dormir. »

Elle fit l'effort de prendre la tasse entre ses mains et déglutit trois fois. Éreintée, elle poussa un long soupire et Jacob lui reprit l'objet avant qu'elle ne le laisse échapper. Il tira un drap sur elle et retira sa veste qu'il laissa tomber aux pieds du lit.

« J'ai f-froid… » Gémit Helen d'une petite voix étouffée.

Dépassé par les évènements et encore sous le choc, l'assassin se trouva hésitant. D'un côté, quitter son chevet lui crevait le cœur. Mais de l'autre, il avait conscience de l'inanité de la moindre de ses initiatives. Il tenta machinalement de la couvrir avec des morceaux de couvertures encore secs mais dût de rendre à l'évidence. Maggie était la seule à savoir jongler avec ce type d'imprévu. Evie en aurait été capable également. Lui n'avait pas ces compétences.

Doucement, il se pencha sur la rousse et pénétra son regard tout en déposant tendrement son front sur le sien. Il resta un instant ainsi, immobile et à l'écoute du moindre de ses claquement de dents, avant de lui promettre de revenir. Helen ouvrit de grands yeux et s'agita dès qu'elle le sentit s'éloigner.

« J-JACOB ! »

Il ne se déroba pas à sa supplique et la força à rester allongée en appuyant de nouveau sa tête sur la sienne, et en esquissant un sourire bienveillant. « Plutôt crever des mains d'un Blighter que de te t'abandonner là. Je vais trouver Mrs Dalrymple. »

Il quitta la pièce et se vit immédiatement harponné par Messieurs Bennet et Keller, lesquels l'attrapèrent par les épaules pour l'empêcher de fuir d'une façon ou d'une autre. « _Elle va bien ?!_ » Demanda Harry, ses yeux clairs exorbités. « _Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?_ »

« Est-ce qu'elle est toujours consciente ?! » Demanda Arthur sans attendre son tour ni même une réponse aux deux premières questions. Il paniquait et ses cheveux noirs n'étaient plus que broussailles. « _Dites quelque chose !_ »

« Euh… Elle... » Jacob se tourna vers Maggie, essayant de rassembler ses esprits pour formuler une phrase correcte. « Elle est frigorifiée. Vous avez une baignoire ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça puis les bouscula pour poser sa main sur la poignée dorée. « J'm'en charge gamin. »

Elle disparue dans la chambre et les trois hommes restèrent étrangement silencieux. Comme s'il réalisait seulement maintenant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry relâcha Jacob et recula en marmonnant quelque chose. Arthur, de son côté, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, un peu penaud. Ils se toisèrent un instant, dans un parfait mutisme. Tous portaient les empreintes de cette nuit difficile, mais aucun ne pouvait se résoudre à briser la glace. Ils étaient pourtant réuni pour la même raison : chacun à sa façon, avait de l'affection pour Helen.

Étonnamment, ce fut Harry qui se jeta à l'eau le premier. Terriblement gêné en la présence de Jacob Frye, il cessa de fuir ses deux orbes d'un vert doré et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

« J'aurai dû le deviner le jour où vous l'avez sortie d'Holloway. »

L'assassin pesa le moindre de ses mots, essayant de deviner s'il était question de reproches ou d'un simple raisonnement. Il demeura silencieux et l'écouta expirer haut et fort.

« Pourquoi le Leader des Rooks, également protecteur de Londres et de ses habitants, irait tirer une modeste inconnue parmi tant d'autres de derrière les barreaux ? » Un sourire biaisé étira ses lèvres derrière sa moustache grisonnante. « Helen est tellement tout pour moi que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de l'absurdité de tout ceci… »

« Mr Keller– »

Le vieil homme lui ordonna de se taire d'un simple geste. Il fronça les sourcils et se massa nerveusement la tempe. « Ne dites rien par pitié. Pas maintenant. »

Arthur se pinça les lèvres en constatant que la discussion tournait au vinaigre, mais ne trouva pas le courage de s'interposer. Ce n'était pas sa bataille. Sans compter que c'était le moment ou jamais de voir le prétentieux jumeau Frye tirer les leçons de sa conduite irresponsable.

« Comme c'est ironique. » Reprit Harry, laissant toute sa colère s'exprimer. « J'ai chanté vos louanges et voilà que vous gâchez la vie du seul enfant qu'il me reste. Mais qu'avez-vous pensé ? Pourquoi Helen ? N'espérez pas me faire croire que les autres femmes résistent à votre charme Mr Frye, je suis convaincu que votre visage et vos beaux habits font mouches à tous les coups. » Il fit valser la casquette du jeune homme d'un coup sec et siffla. « Si seulement vous aviez jeté votre dévolu sur une autre… _N'importe laquelle_. Vous l'avez peut-être trouvée naïve et manipulable, mais je peux vous assurer que vous ne la connaissez pas. Si vous aviez le moindre respect pour elle, jamais vous ne l'auriez courtisée sans quérir mon consentement. Que feriez-vous s'il s'agissait de votre propre fille que l'on traînait dans la boue ?! Helen a passé les derniers mois à essuyer les pires commentaires et pas l'ombre d'un homme pour faire bouclier. Vous l'avez laissée là parce que ça vous arrangeait bien, et parce que vous êtes un couard, Mr Frye. Un couard doublé d'un imbécile. »

« Pardon de vous contredire Mr Keller, mais vous faites fausse route. » Trancha Jacob avec un calme qui lui fit honneur.

Arthur retenait sa respiration, complètement expulsé de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il décela chez le jeune homme une pointe d'impatience qu'il excusa tout naturellement tant la tension était palpable.

« Vous dites ?! » Balbutia Harry après une courte hésitation.

Jacob ramassa sa casquette avec une lenteur délibérée. « Vous vous trompez. Je _connais_ Helen. » Il retrouva son regard et ne se laissa pas démonter. « Suffisamment pour admettre qu'elle est la personne la plus surprenante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Pas la plus gracieuse, ni la plus belle d'ailleurs… Mais intelligente, drôle, émouvante. Je sais qu'elle ne sait pas faire un petit-déjeuner sans lait dans son thé, et qu'elle adore les souliers vernis. Avant elle, j'avais jamais entendu une femme sortir autant de grossièretés. Je reste convaincu qu'elle serait bien plus jolie si elle ne s'habillait pas comme un sac et ma vie n'a jamais été aussi compliquée que depuis qu'elle est entrée dedans. »

Il inspira profondément et laissa retomber volontairement la pression avant de reprendre, plus détendu. « Alors je ne sais pas si je suis assez bien pour elle… Et je ne peux qu'entendre votre colère. Il n'y a rien que vous dites que je n'eusse mérité. Même si certaines de vos accusations sont mal fondées, mon comportement à l'égard de votre fille mérite les plus sévères reproches. Je le sais. »

« Mr Frye. Je vais peut-être vous paraître bien égoïste mais je ne me soucie guère de blesser votre cœur si cela peut soulager le mien. Je voudrai vous remercier pour la bonté dont vous avez fait preuve à l'égard de ma famille, si seulement tout ce qu'il m'en reste n'agonisait pas par votre faute. »

« Si vous voulez me remercier, faites-le en votre seul nom. » Répondit Jacob. « Je ne vais pas nier que l'idée de vous avoir été agréable ait pu s'ajouter à mes motivations. »

« _Quelle impertinence !_ » S'exclama Harry, excédé. « Ne dites plus rien, Mr Frye. Vous m'avez insulté de toutes les manières possibles. Je vous ordonne de sortir d'ici ! »

« Attendez ! » Trancha Arthur en se hissant entre les deux.

Jacob le repoussa et esquissa un sourire agitateur. « Très bien. Puisque l'honneur et l'étiquette vous ont tant réussi jusqu'à maintenant, je ne peux que m'incliner face à votre réussite sociale. »

Le sang de leur hôte ne fit qu'un tour. Harry enragea et tous les muscles de son visage se tendirent à l'extrême. « Comment osez-vous ?! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de céder aux caprices de qui que ce soit, ni de me soucier des étiquettes. Mais je n'accepte pas que l'on m'insulte ! »

« _Mais enfin taisez-vous !_ » Hurla Maggie qui venait de rouvrir la porte avec dans ses bras, une Helen pâle comme un linge. « On croirait entendre des chiens se disputer un bout de bidoche ! » Elle fusilla Jacob et Harry du regard puis incita Arthur à la suivre dans la salle de bain. « Tiens, rends-toi utile et portes-la. J'vais préparer de l'eau chaude. »

Elle bouscula tous ces Messieurs sans ménagements pour se frayer un passage jusqu'aux escaliers, et un silence gênant suivit sa disparition. Le chef des Rooks se mordit l'ongle du pouce, réalisant petit à petit qu'il s'était laissé emporter comme un adolescent, et que son impulsivité mêlée à sa trop grande fierté venait de tout détruire dans son sillage. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de murmurer :

« …Du thé ? »

Son interlocuteur lui envoya une moue d'étonnement qui s'étendit malgré lui en un sourire timide.

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

 **GOD DAMMIT ! Je peux vous assurer que j'ai eu tant de mal à pondre ce chapitre que j'ai songé à m'arrêter là pour cette histoire. (ﾉ；；)ﾉ~┻━┻**


	26. Chapitre 26 - After the storm

**Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartiennent à Ubisoft**

 **Les familles Keller & Bennet sont mon invention**

* * *

Chaque fois que Jacob souriait, il y avait cette petite fossette qui creusait l'une de ses joues. Ses lèvres décrivaient un arc de cercle et avaient une apparence douce, contrastant avec son regard coupant comme un sabre. Helen les connaissait par cœur. Elle les avait caressé du bout du doigt une centaine de fois, quand ils faisaient l'amour ou quand ils discutaient en partageant un petit déjeuner copieux. Elle ne se lassait pas de sa voix grave, rocailleuse, et de ses mimiques. Elle le dévorait des yeux et s'appliquait à mémoriser chacun de ses traits, chacun de ses gestes, au cas où ils prendraient des chemins différents. C'était un piètre réconfort mais c'était mieux que rien.

Assise sur l'une des deux balançoires du jardin, la jeune femme se balançait mollement d'avant en arrière. Les doigts repliés sur les cordes de chaque côté, elle avait les yeux vissés sur ses pieds nus. Il était seulement neuf heures, et le soleil était déjà au rendez-vous, expulsant la brume matinale jusqu'au lendemain.

Harry avait enterré son bébé quelques jours auparavant, et elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de se rendre jusqu'à la petite motte de terre fraîchement retournée pour y déposer des fleurs. De ce fait, elle ne s'était pas non plus recueillit sur la tombe d'Hazel, juste à côté. Depuis son 'accouchement', elle n'était pas sortie de chez elle, convaincue que la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour du quartier, et que certaines langues n'attendaient plus qu'elle pour se délier. Fatiguée par ces histoires et par la perte d'un enfant auquel elle s'était attachée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, Helen oscillait entre sa chambre et le jardin. Bercée par une brise agréable, elle sentit ses cheveux se soulever et continua son petit manège. Il fut un temps, elle et sa sœur s'amusaient à aller le plus haut possible. Elles riaient aux éclats pendant de longues minutes, mais la branche avait fini par céder et elles s'étaient retrouvées le cul par terre. Suite à cela, Harry avait attaché les deux planches à une branche plus épaisse, mais leur avait formellement interdit de recommencer.

Helen regarda son ventre encore rond malgré qu'il soit vide. Elle se demanda quand elle rentrerait à nouveau dans ses pantalons, et quand elle reprendrait le contrôle de son corps. Ses seins étaient gonflés et douloureux. D'abord très gênée, elle avait fini par en parler à Maggie – sa meilleure alliée et confidente, décidément – et celle-ci l'avait beaucoup rassurée. Elle lui avait donné des conseils précieux qu'Helen appliquait à la lettre. Toutes les quatre ou cinq heures, elle posait un linge chaud sur sa poitrine et pressait pour faire couler son lait et ainsi desserrer les dents. Elle avait également envisagé d'être nourrice mais l'idée de donner le sein à un autre nourrisson pour une famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas la rebuta. C'était peut-être un songe égoïste, mais ce lait appartenait à _son_ bébé et si lui ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors aucun autre.

Des pas l'avertirent de l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir la silhouette de son père se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle trouva Jacob. Un sentiment agréable chatouilla son estomac et elle lui envoya un sourire baigné par les rayons du soleil. Le jeune homme en profita pour la rejoindre, et prit place sur la seconde balançoire. Ils demeurèrent ainsi sans dire un mot pendant quelques minutes, se délectant seulement de la présence l'un de l'autre. Puis Helen arracha quelques brins d'herbe avec ses orteils et laissa couler un soupire.

« Ça t'arrive de te demander ce que tu ferais si tu connaissais ton avenir avant qu'il ne se produise ? »

Jacob arqua un sourcil perplexe. « Hein ? Non. C'est plutôt le genre d'Evie ça. » Il réfléchit et inclina son visage. « …Pourquoi ? »

« Ben, je n'aurai jamais imaginé traverser toutes ces épreuves… Et y survivre. »

L'assassin resserra son emprise autour des cordes. Il leva les yeux plissés vers le ciel et se laissa éblouir. « Tu penses à Hazel ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Entre autres. » Répondit-elle. « Le suicide de ma mère aussi, ton départ, l'annonce de ma grossesse et la perte du bébé. » Elle sourit et il sentit son cœur s'envoler. « Merci encore pour le Nid. »

« _Oye_ , c'est vrai, tu as rencontré Mr Dickens. Alors, sacrée barbe hein ? »

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Même quand tu n'étais pas là, et bien tu réapparaissais toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si ce n'était pas si plaisant, ça pourrait ressembler à une forme de harcèlement non ? »

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres mais elle l'interrompit d'un rire cristallin. « Mais moi qu'est-ce que je t'ai apporté à part des problèmes ? Résumons si tu veux bien : Tu as essayé de me tuer, j'ai essayé de te tuer. Jusque-là tout va bien. » Il acquiesça, amusé. « Mais après quoi ? J'ai voulu te faire porter le chapeau pour l'incendie du théâtre, je t'ai menacé, Je t'ai ignoré puis je t'ai dit des choses horribles juste pour te faire du mal. Je suis tombée enceinte et j'ai même pas été capable de mettre ton bébé–» Sa voix se mise à trembler « –au monde. Parce que je suis bonne à rien et toi, t'es encore là, à me regarder me balancer sur cette foutue planche, sans rien dire. »

Elle cacha son visage derrière ses boucles et essuya rageusement une larme sur sa joue. « Et s'il n'y avait que toi… Mais non. J'ai réussi à blesser Arthur et mon père dans tout ça. »

Elle se tût un moment et inspira profondément. « Tu sais, je me disais que puisque tu n'étais plus là, ce bébé serait une partie de toi qui resterait toujours avec moi. Alors je ne me sentais jamais seule. Mais maintenant… » Elle releva la tête et il pouvait deviner chacun de ses traits sous sa chevelure.

« Je t'aime, Jacob Frye. »

Le jeune homme cessa de tanguer et reposa ses deux pieds sur le sol. Voyant bien toute la gêne et l'anxiété d'Helen, il effleura sa main et elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son gantelet. Chose très inhabituelle, puisqu'il lui arrivait même de le garder pour dormir. Si la jeune femme avait été capable de croiser son regard elle aurait pu voir à quel point l'image du ravissement venu du fond du cœur, qui éclairait son visage, paraissait ici appropriée. Elle l'avait brisé, mais cet aveux suscita en lui un bonheur tel qu'il n'avait, jusqu'alors, probablement rien ressenti de pareil.

Elle le laissa encaisser la nouvelle et lui renvoya un petit sourire entendu. « Ça n'a rien d'étonnant hein ? Tu as tout fait pour, et maintenant tu t'en vas. C'est injuste quand j'y pense, et je crois qu'une part de moi te déteste profondément pour ça. »

« _Come on, Honey_. » Lança Jacob en l'attirant vers lui quand il eût quitté sa balançoire. Elle tituba et il lui fit danser deux ou trois pas complètement aléatoires avant de lui couper le souffle en la serrant contre lui. « Et si on en revenait au chapitre où tu fonds d'amour pour moi ? »

Elle gloussa et appuya sa paume sur sa figure pour se dégager. « Au temps pour moi, tu n'aimes que toi, j'oubliais. »

Il rit également et renforça son étreinte, l'empêchant ainsi de lui échapper. « Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter si sévère attitude ? »

Elle cessa de se débattre et plongea son regard brun foncé dans le sien. Elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque et inclina sensiblement la tête en lui renvoyant une expression sereine. Il y avait tant d'émotions qui filaient derrière ses paupières qu'elle ne savait plus si elle devait rougir ou pleurer. Elle se mordit la lèvre et remarqua qu'il portait le même manteau que lors de leur première rencontre, sur le toit de l'Abbaye de Westminster. Un manteau gris, rapiécé par endroit et loin de la mode actuelle.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda-t-elle après encore quelques instants de rêverie.

Il eût l'air d'avoir attendu cette question depuis son arrivée. « Ah, ça tombe bien que tu abordes le sujet, parce que le vaurien égoïste que je suis était sur le point de te proposer de vivre avec lui. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et fut traversée par la foudre. Jacob la laissa se défaire de son étreinte puis retrouver sa place sur son jeu.

« Je… M'attendais à une autre réaction. » Lui confia-t-il un peu nerveux.

« C'est que, Je n'peux pas laisser mon père tout seul. Pas après tout ça… »

« Hmm. Ton père est une grande personne tu sais. »

Elle grimaça. « Arrêtes de faire l'idiot. Tu m'as très bien comprise. »

Jacob s'accroupit devant elle et reposa ses bras croisés sur les genoux de la rouquine. Il la regarda avec un air de chien battu et elle lui tira la langue. « Et si je te dis que j'ai déjà vendu mon train ? »

Elle s'esclaffa. « Mon cul oui. Ce n'est même pas le tiens ! »

« Charmant. » Conclu le jeune homme en tapotant sa cuisse. « _Anyways_ , tu sais que j'ai la ferme intention d'avoir le dernier mot. »

« Le contraire m'eût étonnée. »

« Insinuerais-tu que je suis quelqu'un de prévisible ? »

Elle sourit, réellement amusée. « Têtu et horripilant également. »

« Mais tellement mignon. Comment me résister ? » Il esquiva le coup de genou qui lui était destiné et sourit avec malice. « Et c'est moi qui suis prévisible ? »

« Ferme-la. » Ajouta Helen, secouée par un rire délicieux.

« Mr Frye. »

L'interpellé se releva au son de la voix du maître de maison et s'empressa de lui tendre la main pour ne pas manquer à tous ses devoirs.

« Mr Keller. »

Ce dernier la serra poliment avant de s'adresser aux deux amants réunis. « Pardonnez-moi mais Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de vous écouter et… »

Jacob eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. « Mr Keller je suis navré, je voulais vous en parler avant de-»

« Avons-nous l'air d'une famille à cheval sur les principes ? » Lui demanda Harry. Quand il n'obtenu aucune réponse, il lui fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur. « Laissez-moi seul avec ma fille. » Puis il ajouta avec fermeté. « Mais ne partez pas. »

Le père et sa fille se sourirent mutuellement tandis que le jeune homme disparaissait dans l'ombre des hauts murs. Harry la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, et la trouva changée. Pas seulement physiquement. Elle était épuisée mais rayonnante à la fois. Il émanait d'elle une telle force qu'il dû se rendre à l'évidence : Elle transpirait de bonheur chaque fois que Jacob Frye était dans les environs.

« Ma chérie. Mon bébé. Ma grande fille… » Il apparut soudain très ému et elle sembla s'en inquiéter. « Ça n'a peut-être pas toujours paru évident mais j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour que toi et Hazel puissiez avoir une vie meilleure que la mienne. Le résultat c'est que… Je n'ai pas su vous protéger. »

« Papa, tu- »

« Tu as toujours été une tête brûlée Helen. » Dit-il « À ta naissance, tu n'as pas voulu respirer pendant de longues minutes et maintenant, tu retiens encore ta respiration. Tu as toujours été indépendante et très différente des autres filles. Tu voulais bricoler, apprendre à te servir de tes mains et de ta tête seulement quand il s'agissait de foncer dans quelque chose. »

Helen étouffa un rire derrière sa main. Encouragé par cet élan de complicité, il prit la place qu'occupait Jacob sur la balançoire et murmura :

« J'ai réalisé, quand j'ai appris pour ta grossesse, qu'il y avait une part d'Helen dont j'ignorai tout. Qu'il existait des secrets que tu gardais précieusement pour te forger ton identité. Pour moi tu étais encore une enfant, une petite fille influençable. Pourtant… » Il attendit qu'elle soit pendu à ses lèvres pour continuer, troublé. « Tu l'as choisis, _lui_. »

Et ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle se soit offerte sans son autorisation qui l'avait amené à cette conclusion. C'était cette symbiose qu'ils avaient et qu'il fut forcé de remarquer quelques minutes auparavant. L'intouchable, l'insubmersible Jacob Frye n'en menait pas large en la présence d'Helen. Il laissait tomber ses grands airs, sa carapace et ses armes pour s'offrir tout entier. Comme n'importe quel jeune homme amoureux et comme lui l'avait fait, un peu plus de vingt ans en arrière.

« C'est à Jacob que tu pensais quand tu avais le regard perdu dans le vague n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. « Et n'est-ce pas lui que tu espérais voir apparaître chaque fois que tu regardais par la fenêtre ? »

Helen sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Peu encline à ce genre de confession, elle noua ses doigts entre eux et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. D'un geste réconfortant, Harry prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Ma citrouille. Tu n'imagines pas comme l'idée de te laisser partir me déchire le cœur. Alors je vais faire vite avant de changer d'avis : Tu es ma précieuse petite fille, mon seul héritage et ma plus grande fierté. Mais si je dois accepter de te laisser vivre ta vie, alors je veux au moins m'assurer que tu la partages avec un homme qui te mérite. » Il se racla la gorge en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la maison. « Et Bien que Mr Frye et moi-même ayons eut un différend concernant sa façon ma foi cavalière de rentrer dans ta vie, je pense que même dans une ville comme Londres, il sera difficile de lui trouver un adversaire de son équivalence. _Evidemment si je m'écoutais, personne ne te mérite mais–_ »

« _Papa !_ » L'interrompit Helen.

« Oui, pardon. »

Le vieil homme se leva et attira sa fille à l'intérieur avec lui. Ils trouvèrent Jacob en pleine lecture de la quatrième de couverture du livre qui avait été laissé sur le guéridon à côté du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis. Helen s'en amusa, le sachant très peu enclin à la lecture, tout comme elle.

« Mr Frye. »

« _Jacob_ , Sir. » Le corrigea celui-ci en se levant.

« Jacob… » Harry joignit les mains du jeune homme et de sa fille puis marqua une courte pause. « Écoutez tous les deux. J'ai bien conscience que mon consentement vous a été égal jusqu'à présent. Cependant je tiens à vous l'offrir quand même. Mais par pitié » Il maintint le poignet de Jacob pour attirer son attention et le regarda intensément. « Prenez soin d'elle. »

Il se tourna vers Helen. « Bien, ma chérie, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Je n'aurai pas pu me séparer de toi, ma citrouille, pour un homme de moindre valeur. »

L'assassin referma doucement ses doigts dans la paume d'Helen. Elle était froide, il lui offrit la chaleur de sa peau. Elle leva ses deux immenses orbes sur lui et étira son sourire. Ces derniers mois avaient été un cauchemar. Elle avait été humiliée, insultée, son honneur bafoué. Elle avait été la cible de commérages honteux, avait subi la perte de sa sœur et maintenant de son enfant. Elle avait senti son cœur se fissurer et se glacer dans sa poitrine et avait cru ne plus jamais être capable de se coucher sans idées noires. Ou de se lever sans avoir la sensation diffuse d'avoir perdu quelque chose.

Mais la lumière venait d'apparaître. Tiède et rassurante. Helen s'était toujours comportée en demoiselle autonome et forte d'années de travaux manuels. Elle s'était imaginée en demoiselle d'honneur, mais jamais mariée. D'ailleurs, ce n'était toujours pas son truc, le mariage. En revanche, passer le restant de ses jours avec Jacob Frye...

« Bien, j'imagine que vous avez des milliards de choses à vous dire tous les deux. » Conclu Harry en tirant sa pipe de sa poche. « Mais avant que je n'vous laisse, je tiens à éclaircir un détail. » Il commença à la garnir de tabac et envoya au jeune homme une moue fouineuse. « Je suppose, mon garçon, que vous êtes également à l'origine de l'effacement de mes dettes ? »

« Il n'est pas impossible, Monsieur. » Répondit celui-ci.

« Êtes-vous conscient que c'est une somme que jamais je ne pourrais vous retourner ? »

« Parfaitement, Monsieur. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice.

Puis Harry s'éclipsa. La porte s'était à peine refermée que la rouquine s'était élancée dans les bras de son amant. Elle l'embrassa si violemment que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et Jacob poussa un petit gémissement de surprise. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et des papillons lui chatouillèrent le ventre. Elle était à sa place, ses bras noués autour de son cou et son corps dressé sur la pointe des pieds. Sa poitrine plaquée contre son torse lui envoya des signaux douloureux mais elle s'en moqua complètement. Aveuglée par l'instant présent, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ne rompit leur baiser que pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je n'vais pas commencer à porter des jupons ni à me comporter en dame respectable tu sais. Et sache également que mes seins sont voués à reprendre leur taille initiale. » Lui dit-elle, encore sous l'effet de leurs retrouvailles.

« Vraiment? Moi qui pensais combler un manque affectif... »

Elle afficha un air faussement outré face à cette blague de mauvais gout, mais ne retint son éclat de rire que quelques secondes.

« Crétin. C'est dégoûtant. »

Il ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

* * *

 **Et voilà le dernier Chapitre de cette histoire.** _Dites-moi si un Epilogue vous ferait plaisir_ **. J'ai déjà réfléchis à plusieurs options et je pense que ce serait une bonne façon de finir cette histoire avec une idée de ce que vit le couple Jacob/Helen :3**

 **Merci de votre soutien, vos commentaires ont clairement permis de terminer cette histoire quand l'inspiration se tarissait parfois. LOVE xx**


	27. Epilogue - For London

**ÉPILOGUE**

* * *

« AÏEUH ! »

Helen rugit et envoya son poing en avant, de toutes ses forces. Jacob l'esquiva avec une facilité exaspérante. Il sourit en frappa une nouvelle fois la jeune femme au visage. Une petite gifle piquante qui eut le mérite de la faire sortir de ses gonds pour de bon.

« MERDE JACOB ! Tu fais chier ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard et il dodelina de la tête. « _Come on Love_ , tu n'peux pas jeter l'éponge aussi facilement. »

Frustrée, Helen esquiva soigneusement son regard tandis qu'elle ramassait les affaires qu'elle avait posées sur le muret. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante en ce mois d'août 1873, et comme si les odeurs des égouts ne suffisaient pas, il fallait que Mr Frye se montre horripilant au possible. Prétentieux, joueur et sûr de lui, le jeune homme ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

« Poule mouillée. »

« Pardon ? »

Il sourit de plus belle et fit claquer sa langue sur son palais. « cot cot ? »

La rouquine grimaça d'impatience. Par surprise, elle lui jeta sa veste en plein visage et bondit sur lui avant qu'il n'ait réussit à s'en défaire, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Une poussière épaisse valsa autour des deux amants dont les gestes saccadés ne firent qu'accentuer le brouillard.

« Tu veux te battre, Jacob Frye ?! » Vociféra Helen, satisfaite d'avoir repris le contrôle de la situation.

Elle lui envoya son genou pointu dans l'abdomen et l'entendit tousser. Jacob fit valdinguer le vêtement plus loin et tenta maladroitement de la dégager. S'il ne désirait pas la blesser, il en était tout autre pour la jeune femme. Sa sachant parfaitement incapable de le vaincre en combat loyal, Helen profitait de ces courts instants pour déverser la frustration accumulée par tous ses échecs.

Elle le gifla bien plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire et sentit immédiatement son cœur se serrer quand il gémit.

« J'ai gagné ? » Demanda-t-elle en venant appuyer sa paume contre sa gorge, le clouant au sol.

L'assassin arqua un sourcil goguenard. « Tu rêves, poids plume. » Il leva son bassin d'un coup sec et Helen fut propulsée en avant, retombant lourdement la tête la première sur la terre sèche.

Il se leva et épousseta un peu sa chemise dont il ne restait plus grand-chose de la blancheur originelle, avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et de poser un regard franchement amusé sur sa moitié. « Avoue que tu as aimé me faire mal. »

« Je demande le divorce. » Répondit celle-ci, le doigt levé et le menton toujours dans le sol.

Jacob explosa d'un rire franc. Il lui tendit la main et Helen mordit sur sa fierté, acceptant son aide. Il y avait plusieurs mois de cela, elle lui avait demandé de l'entraîner afin qu'elle puisse à son tour être considérée comme une initiée de la confrérie. Si ce dernier point lui sembla proche de l'impossible, Jacob avait tout de même accepté. Partant du principe qu'une femme devait être capable de se défendre toute seule – en particulier dans les temps actuels – il planifiait chaque semaine plusieurs leçons. Des leçons d'agilité, des leçons d'anticipations et finalement, des leçons de self-défense. Pour ce qui était de grimper sur les toits, elle il parvenait assez bien toute seule. C'était souvent maladroit et ridicule, mais elle le suivait avec une détermination honorable.

Mais aujourd'hui, Helen était déçue. Depuis que Jacob s'était levé et l'avait rejoint au petit-déjeuner, elle n'attendait qu'une chose : un présent. Peu importe lequel, du moment qu'il lui montrait qu'il n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire. Elle lui avait lancé plusieurs perches qu'il avait balayé avec tant d'aisance que son humeur en avait été affectée. Cinq ans qu'ils partageaient la vie l'un de l'autre. Quatre ans qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, elle lui avait même donné un petit garçon qu'ils avaient prénommés Ethan, en souvenir de son grand-père.

D'ordinaire, Helen n'était pas tellement du genre à prêter attention à ce genre de futilités. Elle était même la dernière à vouloir diffuser la nouvelle. Mais puisque son amour envers le jumeau Frye n'avait fait que s'épanouir ces dernières années, elle ressentait le besoin d'être chouchoutée. L'un comme l'autre n'étaient guère portés sur les démonstrations d'affection. Ils formaient un couple si soudés néanmoins, qu'il paraissait normal pour tout le monde de les voir se comporter comme des amis très complices en public.

Mais là. Là elle avait besoin de lui. De lui tout entier. De son sourire, de ses caresses et de sa chaleur. Rien que pour elle, sans avoir à partager avec leur fils – lequel, il fallait bien l'avouer, savait déjà comment manipuler son père pour en cueillir toute l'attention. Elle voulait qu'il la serre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter et qu'il lui fasse l'amour jusqu'au matin.

Elle rougit. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Le travail, _love_. »

« Mais il est bientôt sept heures. Tu ne dînes pas avec moi ? »

Il se pencha sur elle tout en ajustant son gantelet autour de son bras et captura ses lèvres en un bref baiser. « Hm… » Il secoua négativement la tête, désolé. « Freddy me harcèle tous les jours pour que je l'aide à démanteler ce marché noir. Il s'y est infiltré depuis des semaines, tu parles qu'il fait la gueule. »

Il rit mais elle lui apparut soucieuse. Doucement, il porta la paume de sa main jusqu'à sa joue et l'interrogea du regard. « Ça va pas ? »

« …Peu importe. »

Helen le repoussa sans ménagement, traçant déjà son chemin en direction de leur appartement. L'assassin les observa s'éloigner, elle et son mauvais caractère, sans rien dire. Habitué aux sautes d'humeur de sa femme, il avait appris à ne pas se formaliser. Elle était hypersensible et donc susceptible de souffrir d'un sentiment d'abandon, en particulier depuis la mort d'Hazel. Il avait mis un moment à le comprendre, mais Arthur Bennet avait été d'un grand soutien pour illuminer sa lanterne. Il la connaissait mieux que personne, et adorait le prouver au jeune homme chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » Lança-t-il finalement, assez fort pour être certain qu'Helen l'entende au moment où elle disparaissait de son champ de vision.

/

Helen était en sueur lorsqu'elle retrouva la quiétude réconfortante du petit nid qu'elle s'était construit avec Jacob. L'appartement en lui-même n'était pas très grand, mais dépassait quand même largement la superficie de celui qu'ils occupaient avant la naissance d'Ethan. Un escalier lustré trônait au centre de l'entrée ainsi qu'un perroquet sur lequel la jeune femme reposa ses vêtements. Elle retira ses chaussures et se dirigea naturellement vers le salon.

« Papa ? »

En guise de réponse, un silence inhabituel. Harry aurait dû être ici, avec son petit-fils. Elle le lui confiait dès qu'elle sortait s'entraîner avec Jacob, ou qu'elle ne se sentait plus capable de supporter ses pleurs. Parfois, Helen avait le sentiment d'être une mauvaise mère. Elle avait cessé d'allaiter dès que possible et n'y avait trouvé aucun plaisir, contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire sur le sujet. Elle ne supportait pas de rester enfermée chez elle avec le petit sur les bras trop longtemps et le jetait dans ceux de son époux dès qu'il rentrait. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas été épargnée : Sa grossesse avait beau avoir été désirée, elle était le fruit d'une longue remise en question et d'argumentations interminables avec Jacob. Terrifiée à l'idée de revivre son premier accouchement, elle avait passé les trois derniers mois à pleurer chaque fois qu'elle ne le sentait plus bouger et à paniquer quand elle subissait une simple contraction. Puis, à sa naissance, elle avait eu l'impression que son existence avait perdue tout son sens et que sa volonté avait été avortée au moment où Ethan avait poussé son premier cris.

Mais elle l'adorait. Ce sentiment était apparu très vite, quand elle avait lu la fierté et le bonheur dans les yeux de son amant. Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras alors qu'elle tenait leur nouveau-né. Elle avait accompli un petit miracle et ne désespérait pas d'avoir une fille qu'elle appellerait Hazel. Plus tard… Quand elle n'aurait plus envie d'étriper Jacob.

Contrariée par l'absence d'Harry et d'Ethan, Helen fulminait. « PAPA ?! » Brailla-t-elle en tournant dans toutes les pièces.

Épuisée par un trop plein d'émotions plus négatives les unes que les autres, elle ne remarqua pas le jouet qui traînait sur le sol et trébucha dessus. Sa chute fut aussi rapide que brutale. Elle réussit à emporter une étagère sur son passage donc le contenu rebondit sur sa tête. Son tibia rencontra la table basse et elle insulta le seigneur, sa mère et Dieu lui-même dans la foulée.

À cet instant seulement, elle remarqua une lettre posée bien en évidence sur le meuble.

« _Ma citrouille,_

 _Ethan ne se sent pas bien, je crains qu'il couve quelque chose. Comme je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur vos remèdes, je préfère passer chez mon apothicaire. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, je suis sûr qu'il ira mieux très vite. Nous serons à la maison, et si on en profitait pour dîner ensemble ?_

 _Mille bisous,_

Papa. »

Elle soupira. Bien, au moins, elle avait maintenant une idée précise d'où trouver son fils. Profitant d'un moment de répit, Helen se fit couler un bain tiède et opta pour une tenue un peu plus saillante. Après tout, Harry ne pouvait pas avoir oublié l'anniversaire de sa fille chérie. Elle n'allait donc pas se présenter en souillon. Vêtue d'un pantalon ajusté, d'une chemise à col ouvert et de chaussures en toile fine, Helen verrouilla la porte et descendit les marches en espérant voir apparaître l'assassin à tout moment. Le cœur lourd, elle leva son bras au passage d'une voiture tenue par des Rooks et leur indiqua l'adresse.

/

« Papa ? »

Décidément, cette journée commençait à lui sortir par les trous de nez. Elle toqua encore mais ne reçue en guise de réponse que le cancan de trois canards qui passaient en file indienne derrière elle, apparemment plus unis qu'elle et sa propre famille.

Une angoisse enveloppa soudainement le cœur de la jeune femme. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ethan ? Et s'il était très malade ? Harry avait-il eut le réflexe de l'emmener à l'hôpital ? Avait-il seulement pensé à prévenir Arthur au cas où ? Trop de questions sans réponses se bousculèrent dans son esprit et Helen entra dans la maison comme un courant d'air, prête à exploser à la prochaine contrariété.

« P… ?! »

Accueillie par un ramdam pas possible, elle fut foudroyée par la surprise qui l'attendait : tous ses amis étaient éparpillés dans le salon aménagé spécialement pour l'occasion. La table avait été poussée au fond, couverte de nourritures diverses. Des bouteilles de bon vin trônaient bien en évidence et elle garda la bouche grande ouverte à mesure que ses yeux analysaient chaque visage. Arthur, sa femme Elisabeth souriaient. Harry tenait Ethan dans ses bras, Maggie, son époux et leurs trois enfants étaient présents. Mais aussi quelques Rooks avec lesquels elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le temps ; Anna, Clara, Freddy et son épouse, et évidemment…

« Jacob. »

Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas qui trahissait son effervescence. Apparemment pas peu fier de son petit manège, il lui envoya un clin d'œil puis lui tendit une magnifique boîte ronde rayée, sur laquelle avait été noué un superbe ruban en satin.

« _Happy Birthday_ , tête de mule. »

Helen cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle se souvint de fermer la bouche et balaya la salle d'un regard abasourdi. « P-pour moi ? »

« C'est ton jour oui ou non ? _Banane va !_ » Lança Maggie un peu plus loin, accentuant sa remarque d'un rire contagieux.

La jeune femme ouvrit son paquet sans quitter son amant des yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à lui décocher une remarque quand de magnifiques souliers vernis apparurent derrière le couvercle.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Helen eut un hoquet devant la perfection de ces deux petites merveilles. Elle avait beau ignorer tout de la haute couture, il semblait évident que ces souliers valaient une petite fortune. Mais elle s'en moquait royalement, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le cuir lissé et parfaitement travaillé qui brillait.

« Mais… » Elle leva ses yeux vitreux sur Jacob, lequel lui souriait avec une tendresse infinie.

« C'était presque trop facile. » Lui souffla-t-il malicieusement.

Elle ne put contenir plus longtemps ses larmes de soulagement et Arthur s'avança pour les rejoindre. « Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de l'alcool part ici. Non parce que c'est bien beau les pompes, mais j'ai soif. »

Jacob acquiesça à sa remarqua et incita tout le monde à se servir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son beau-père et commença à jouer avec Ethan tout en entamant naturellement la discussion avec le vieil homme.

De son côté, Helen fit le tour des invités. Elle eut l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage tout le long de la soirée. Une impression qui s'accentua à mesure qu'elle accepta les verres qu'on lui tendait. Elle entama plusieurs chansons paillardes avec Arthur et applaudit quand Anna réussit son premier cul-sec. Elle échangea des ragots intimes et croustillants avec Maggie et se sentie en phase avec elle-même, entourée de personnes qu'elle affectionnait sincèrement. Elle se souvint alors d'une phrase que Jacob lui avait dite il y a quelques temps, et qu'il tenait de Darwin en personne : « les amis d'un Homme sont la meilleure mesure de sa valeur. » Elle était heureuse de compter cette bande de loubards parmi les siens.

Quatre heures du matin. La petite maison Keller se vidait petit à petit et Harry commençait à ranger les cadavres de bouteilles à droite à gauche quand le couple Frye se retrouva enfin. Helen avait des étoiles plein les yeux quand elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Jacob.

« Alors ? Satisfaite ? »

Elle minauda. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire des trente-deux napperons qu'Elisabeth m'a offert. C'est trop mignon tu n'trouves pas ? »

« Certes. Mais pourquoi trente-deux ? »

Helen le regarda comme s'il venait de sortir la plus grosse idiotie du monde, avant d'entamer un fou rire. Désinhibée par la boisson, elle embrassa Jacob avec une telle fougue que celui-ci dût se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre là, sur le champ. Lorsqu'Harry revint de la cuisine, il les trouva en train de revêtir leurs affaires.

« Tu vas chercher Ethan ? Je vais nous trouver une voiture. » Souffla le Leader des Rooks.

« Laissez Ethan ici, et rentrez-vous coucher tous les deux. » Intervint leur hôte. Helen et Jacob échangèrent un regard sceptique. « Prenez ce dimanche en tête à tête comme un présent de ma part. Je sais ce que c'est que d'élever un môme en bas-âge, et je sais aussi à quel point ils peuvent être contraignants. »

Helen sourit à l'évocation de cette idée. Passer une nuit avec son homme sans avoir à se soucier des caprices de leur fils ? Voilà qui l'arrangeait assez.

« Vous savez qu'il commencera à pleurer dans trois heures grand maximum ? »

« Un coup de bâton derrière la nuque et c'est réglé. » Plaisanta Harry. « Allez _houst !_ »

Il les poussa en direction de la porte mais prit le temps d'embrasser sa fille sur le front. La nuit était chaude, et un petit vent tiède rendait l'atmosphère plus respirable qu'en journée. Les oiseaux commençaient déjà à piailler dans les arbres les plus hauts, annonçant la venue du soleil.

« Déjà 24 ans, comme le temps passe vite. » Dit-il, la voix chargée d'émotion.

Il l'embrassa deux fois de plus puis se tourna vers son gendre. « Jeune homme, je t'attends pour m'aider à remettre la table à sa place demain. »

Jacob prit un air contrarié et Harry lui envoya un petit coup de coude dans l'épaule.

Le couple s'éloigna main dans la main dans les rues sombres de Londres. Ils firent l'impasse sur un éventuel transport, satisfaits de pouvoir passer un peu de temps tous les deux. Le ciel fourmillait d'étoiles et la capitale dormait profondément, leur donnant l'impression de leur appartenir toute entière. Sur le chemin – lequel dura une éternité – Helen força plusieurs fois l'assassin à s'arrêter pour l'embrasser, encore toute émoustillée par sa soirée. Elle sautillait comme une enfant et finit par pointer quelque chose du doigt. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Jacob reconnu l'Abbaye de Westminster.

« Et bien quoi ? »

« Emmène-moi là-haut. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

« Maintenant ?! »

« Maintenant. »

Il accepta, un peu à contrecœur, et elle se serra très fort contre lui au moment où il lança son grappin hors de son gantelet. « Prête ? » Helen se contenta d'un petit bruit de souris en guise de réponse et leur ascension débuta aussi sec. Toujours surprise par la rapidité de ce mécanisme, la rouquine pousse un cri qu'elle étouffa aussitôt. Elle put sentir Jacob sauter à plusieurs endroits avant d'atteindre leur destination.

D'ici, la vue sur Londres était imprenable. Avec les lumières, la ville ressemblait à un gros gâteau d'anniversaire sur lequel on aurait posé un peu trop de bougies. La Tamise ronflait paisiblement dans son lit et des péniches n'avaient de cesse de la traverser, laissant derrière elles de grandes traînées de fumées noire.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ce spectacle à couper le souffle qu'Helen avait demandé à venir ici. Doucement, elle reprit la main de Jacob dans la sienne et la posa contre sa joue. « C'est ici que tout a commencé. » Murmura-t-elle, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« C'est ici que j'ai faillis te _tuer_. » Corrigea Jacob, visiblement moins enclin à se remémorer ces instants qu'il estimait pénibles.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ? »

Il soupira, exaspéré. « Faut-il vraiment qu'on reparle de tout ça ? »

« S'il-te-plait Jacob… »

Elle le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux et, après une courte résistance, il céda. « _Alright then_. Puisqu'on ne peut plus garder ses petits secrets pour soi par ici… » Il marqua une pause et inspira profondément. « J'avais l'intention de te tuer depuis le début, surtout que tu venais de me couper l'herbe sous le pied avec ton fusil. Mais quand tu es tombée et que tu as perdu une partie de ton déguisement, j'ai vite réalisé que tu n'étais pas un adolescent stupide– » Il sourit. « –Mais juste une demoiselle stupide. »

Helen lui envoya une petite tape sur le nez, feignant l'agacement. « Comment ça ' _juste_ ' ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que j'ai été frappé par la foudre et que j'ai su, tout au fond de mon cœur de célibataire blessé par la vie – et ma sœur – que tu deviendrais ma femme ? » Il rit en lisant la déception dans ses grands yeux bruns. « Mais enfin Helen, je croyais que c'était Hazel qui lisait ce genre de littérature ? »

Elle se pinça les lèvres mais finit par admettre intérieurement qu'elle s'était peut-être un peu laissée enfouir dans le cul-cul la praline. Cela dit, il n'y avait rien de honteux à arrondir un peu les angles, surtout dans un contexte aussi brutal. D'autant plus qu'il avait raison sur un point : elle sonnait vraiment comme sa défunte sœur. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle aimait le fait que Jacob prononce son nom sans complexe. Pour elle, il était primordial qu'Hazel continue d'exister d'une façon ou d'une autre… Il l'avait bien compris, et partageait son point de vue.

« Je t'aime Helen. »

Cette déclaration - somme toute très rare - eut le mérite de l'arracher à ses songes. Transportée de bonheur, elle l'attira vers elle en empoignant le col de sa chemise et s'allongea. Leurs bouches s'effleuraient, sans se trouver. Leurs souffles caressaient leurs visages, faisant débuter un compte à rebours délicieux. Helen tira encore un peu plus sur le tissu, et mordit affectueusement la lèvre supérieure de son amant. Elle trouva son regard et fit glisser sa langue sur son arc de cupidon.

« Helen… »

Satisfaite, elle lui sourit, victorieuse. Il avait peut-être le dessus sur elle lorsqu'ils combattaient, mais elle le dominait sur le plan du désir. Elle connaissait ses faiblesses, devinait ses envies. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre dont elle n'aurait pas encore tourné toutes les pages, si bien qu'il la surprenait régulièrement, lui arrachant des orgasmes féroces.

« Prends-moi, ici. »

Elle vit la lueur qu'elle attendait sur son visage et écarta les cuisses pour accueillir ses premières caresses. Complètement dépendante, elle s'enivra de son parfum et soupira d'aise sous son poids. Quatre années avaient beau s'être écoulées depuis son retour d'Inde, elle ne pouvait se lasser de lui. Du gout de sa peau, de la forme de ses mains, de la couleur de ses cheveux et de la douceur de sa langue. Elle le connaissait par cœur mais en voulait toujours plus, se sachant prise au piège peu importe l'avenir.

La nuit levait progressivement son rideau quand leurs ombres s'unirent. Londres s'éveillait, les premiers travailleurs sortaient de chez eux avec mollesse. Tant d'injustices restaient encore à combattre. Tant de richesses à partager et tant d'âmes à corriger. Jacob en avait fait son office. Il était l'homme le plus craint d'Angleterre. Anciennement missionné par la Reine, il avait eu le culot de décliner ses offres pour continuer à servir la cause ouvrière.

 _When you steal from the rich, it's criminal. But stealing from the poor… That's capitalism._

Helen était amoureuse et fière. Fière de marcher dans les traces d'un homme tel que Jacob Frye. Fière de partager sa vie. Fière de l'écouter gémir dans son oreille. Fière de crier son bonheur.

Fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

 _For London._

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos messages adorables. Vous n'imaginez peut-être pas, mais ce sont ces messages qui m'ont donné l'envie de recommencer plusieurs paragraphes pour vous satisfaire du mieux possible.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si cette histoire vous a plu ! =B**

 **Pour ceux qui seraient tristes de quitter Helen & Jacob, sachez que j'ai pour projet éventuel de faire une suite. Je n'ai pas encore la trame de l'histoire au complet et j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire avant (ouvrir ma boîte par exemple, héhé). **

**Des questions? Des idées à me proposer? Des envies? N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos messages, je serais très heureuse de vous répondre !**

 ** _Prenez soin de vous & Joyeux Noël !_**


	28. NEWS !

**Hello !**

 **Si vous avez aimé Rapture, je vous annonce que la suite vient de débuter.**

 **Vous pourrez retrouver Jacob & Helen, 20 ans plus tard **

**Titre : BLISS**


End file.
